TEEN FIGHTERS
by sakuraganbaru
Summary: Ini pertama kali buat lohh...  emang sering bayangin gimana jadinya kalo Street Fighter, King of Fighter, ama Guilty Gear dijadiin satu, pasti seru! Daripada numpuk di otak mulu, mending ditulis deh, hhe...
1. Chapter 1: Sehari Berdebat Terus

_CHAPTER ONE:_

_SEHARI BERDEBAT TERUS_

"Sakura, tunggu!" teriak Chun-Li-san sambil terus mengejarku.

Kuhentikan langkahku, begitu juga dengan Chun-Li-san, ia terlihat capek karena habis mengejarku.

"Kenapa, Chun-Li-san?" tanyaku.

"Hmph...aduh...capek tau! Kamu aku panggil-panggil dari tadi sambil lari-lari tapi kamunya nggak dengerin, kamu tuh kenapa sih!" kata Chun-Li-san sewot.

"Aduh ya maaf deh Chun-Li-san, abisnya nggak denger, anak-anak pada rame sorak-sorak dukungin timnya masing-masing," kataku sambil memberikan air mineralku pada Chun-Li-san. Langsung diteguknya air mineral itu sampai tandas. Yah...nggak masalah ntar kan bisa beli di kantin, kasihan Chun-Li-san.

"Makasih ya," katanya sambil memberikan botol bekas air mineral itu.

"Buang ajalah, kan udah abis, lagian kalo botol bekas air mineral dibuat untuk minuman lain kan nggak baik," kataku sambil menggandeng tangan Chun-Li-san.

"Iya ya, betul juga kamu," ia langsung melemparkan botol bekas itu ke tempat sampah.

"Emang ada apa sih dari tadi manggil aku terus?"

"Ngg...kamu udah baca _Harian Asahi_ kemarin?"

"Belum, kemarin nggak baca apapun seharian, gara-garanya disuruh bantu ayah untuk nganterin pesanan sukiyaki ke orang-orang, sampe malam lagi!"

"Oh...gitu ya. Soalnya gini, kita bakalan rapat sepulang sekolah nanti, kamu jangan pulang dulu ya?"

Aku bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chun-Li-san, "Chun-Li-san nggak nyambung banget, apa hubungannya _Harian Asahi_ dengan rapat?"

"Ada kok! Ehm...gini, kemarin ada salah satu berita di koran itu yang bikin aku terkejut, katanya...Juni, cewek yang berhasil kita bawa kabur dan kita pertemukan dengan ibunya itu ternyata belum sadar juga dari pengaruh _Psycho_. Kemarin Sabtu ibunya tewas di tangan Juni, dan dia pergi bersama orang aneh," jelas Chun-Li-san panjang lebar.

Aku terkejutnya bukan main mendengar berita itu, "Hah! Yang bener aja kamu, kayaknya kita baru seminggu yang lalu berhasil bawa kabur dia, nyadarin dia, terus mempertemukan dia dengan ibunya deh...masa' dia belum sadar juga? Bukannya kertas pengusir setan milik Chizuru kemarin sudah ditempelkan persis di dahinya?"

"Aku juga heran, gimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Padahal kertas pengusir setan itu sudah kutempelkan di dahinya. Baru kali ini ramuan Chizuru gagal total, padahal sebelumnya ramuan-ramuannya selalu berhasil," kata Chun-Li-san sambil bertopang dagu.

"Berarti serangan kita ke markas _Shadow Breaker_ yang di Bangkok itu sia-sia...berarti kita harus rapat lagi dong? Baru refreshing kok sudah rapat lagi, capek..." keluhku.

"Iya, aku juga capek..." keluh Chun-Li-san juga.

"Aku ke kelas 2-C dulu ya? Aku ada perlu sama Ken-san, ntar aku balik ke sini kok, atau kalo Chun-Li-san lapar ya boleh ke kantin."

"Ok deh."

"Ken-san...lagi sibuk nih..." sapaku.

"Eh Sakura, tumben ke kelasku? Aku lagi baca _Breaking Dawn _nih," balas Ken-san.

"Emang nanti pulang skul langsung rapat ya? Katanya membicarakan berita yang di _Harian Asahi _kemarin," tanyaku.

"Iya, soalnya ini kasusnya berat banget, kayaknya harus melibatkan semua anggota U.S.H., makanya jangan pulang dulu," jawab Ken-san sambil membalik halaman berikutnya.

"Kayaknya nggak sampe' melibatkan semua anggota U.S.H deh Ken..." sahut Charlie.

"Ya jelas melibatkan lah! Gimana sih kamu itu!"

"Berarti anggota lama juga diikutkan?"

"Ya jelas lah Nasshu..."

"Aku heran banget, baru kali ini ramuan Chizuru gagal, padahal dia kan selalu berhasil," sahutku.

"Itu karena _Psycho Power_nya tambah kuat, jadinya ramuan Chizuru gagal. Setahuku yang bisa menghancurkan _Psycho Power_ jika dilawan dengan _Psycho Power _juga," ujar Charlie.

"Siapa di antara anggota U.S.H. yang memilikinya? Nggak mungkin! Bahkan kita sudah kehilangan Ms. Rose, pembimbing U.S.H. satu-satunya. Ia meninggal setelah Bison mengambil _Psycho Power_nya dan membunuhnya," sahut Guy.

"Ehm...maaf, yang kemudian mayatnya dibuang di sekitar hutan tropis itu 'kan?" sahutku.

"Kan kemarin sudah dibawa pulang ke sini dan dimakamkan di Pemakaman Umum," jawab Ken-san.

Aku mengangguk mengerti,"Masa'? Oh... pantesan... kemarin aku lihat ada peti di helikopter, ternyata itu toh..."

"Nah betul kan apa kataku? Kamu sih nggak percaya! Padahal omonganku bener!" kata Guy.

"Kalo si pembohong besar yang bilang jelas aku nggak percaya lah! Kalo yang ngomong orangnya jujur sudah pasti aku percaya, betul kan Ken-san?"

"Dari tadi sama Ken mulu ngomongnya, ntar dilabrak Eliza baru tau rasa kamu! Jangan-jangan kamu suka ya?" ledek Charlie.

"Eh _four eyes_, jangan sembarangan bicara ya...sejak kapan aku suka Ken-san, hah? Kan aku sudah bilang kalo aku cuma suka sama Kyosuke!" balasku.

"Sakura, aku baru ingat nih! Kemarin Kyosuke cerita sama aku kalo dia suka sama kamu lho..." sahut Guy.

"Lagi-lagi si pembohong besar yang bilang, nggak percaya!" gerutuku.

"Sakura...yang dibilang Guy itu bener semua lho...sekarang Guy belajar jadi orang jujur," kata Ken-san.

"Hah? Plis deh, mau jadi jujur aja belajar, mending dia sendiri yang berusaha nggak jadi pembohong lagi!" kataku.

"Penyakit bohongnya nggak bisa diilangin, makanya dia harus belajar," sahut Charlie.

"Iya, dia kerjaannya nyontek si Terry mulu kalo ulangan, kalo nggak gitu buka buku diam-diam, itu bohong kan namanya?" tambah Ken.

"Eh udah ya aku nggak bisa lama-lama di sini, ntar deh diterusin saat rapat, ok?" kataku sambil segera keluar dari kelas yang penuh dengan cowok ganteng itu.

"Sorry ya Chun-Li-san kalo aku udah bikin kamu nunggu lama."

Chun-Li-san langsung sewot, "UUUH! Gimana sih kamu itu, katanya nggak bakalan lama, aku nunggu kamu selama satu jam nih!"

"Aduuh...plis dong dikit-dikit jangan sewot kenapa sih..." gerutuku.

"Emang tadi ngomongin apa aja sih kok selama itu?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Tentang berita yang di _Harian Asahi_ kemarin itu," jawabku.

"Berarti ntar nggak jadi rapat kan?" tanya Chun-Li-san sambil memegang pundakku tiba-tiba dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku gemetaran, "Hiii...Chun-Li-san pandangannya aneh banget...takut nih, biasa aja deh..."

"Oh ya, maaf. Ntar nggak jadi rapat ya berarti?" Chun-Li-san melepaskan pegangannya.

"Rapat tetep dijalankan lah..." jawabku sambil membenahi bandanaku yang lepas.

"Aduuuh...ntar salonku nggak buka-buka nih..." keluh Chun-Li-san.

"Paling-paling yang jaga ya si kembar," celetukku.

Chun-Li-san terbelalak, "Hah! Wah jangan, jangan! Mereka nggak tau cara potong rambut sesuai model dan cara perawatannya! Kalo mereka yang jaga salon bisa-bisa kacau!"

Aku kesal melihat tingkah laku Chun-Li-san, "Duuuuuh! Bisa nggak sih nggak lebay gitu? Biasa aja deh!"

Chun-Li-san terdiam.

"Lebay banget sih jadi orang! Bikin kesel aku aja," gerutuku.

"Maaf deh, janji deh aku nggak bakalan lebay lagi...aku akui aku memang lebay..." Kata Chun-Li-san. Aku cuek saja.

"iiih...kok dicuekin sih?"

"Abis kamu sih, lebay...jangan gitu dong, Ryu-san nggak suka sama cewek lebay lho, dia itu cowok bersahaja! Ingat-ingat itu kalo kamu masih suka sama Ryu-san."

"Iya, iya..."

"Nah gitu dong...ya udah yuk ayo ke kantin."

Sambil jalan ke kantin, aku menceritakan hal yang kubicarakan dengan anak-anak kelas 2-C tadi, "Aku tau kok penyebab kegagalan ramuan Chizuru itu. Tadi kita sempet bahas itu, dan memang _Psycho _hanya bisa dihancurkan dengan _Psycho_."

"Di sini mana ada yang punya kekuatan itu? Hanya _Shadaloo_ dan _Shadow Breaker_ yang memiliki itu, orang lain nggak ada yang punya kan?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Ada kok!" jawabku dengan yakin.

"Masa'? Siapa?"

"Athena...ya, Athena! Dia kan Psycho Soldier."

"Tapi mungkin aja beda kekuatannya."

"Dicoba aja, mungkin bisa."

"Hah! Yang bener aja kalian berdua! Dia kan sudah tambah kuat gara-gara dia ngambil _Psycho_ milik Ms. Rose, mana mungkin aku bisa ngelawan!" kata Athena.

"Tapi kita butuh kamu, Athena...ramuan Chizuru udah gagal total nih! Kita hanya bisa minta tolong kamu, karena kamu satu-satunya yang memiliki _Psycho_ itu. Tolong bantuannya ya?" pinta Chun-Li-san.

Athena terkejut, "Apa? Ramuan Chizuru gagal? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena _Psycho_ kan hanya bisa dilawan dengan _Psycho_," kataku.

"Itu kata si Nash kan? Dasar sok, mentang-mentang anak paling brillian di sekolah jadi sok kayak gitu! Sudahlah, kita nanti ke rumah Chizuru saja jam 3 sore, kita minta penjelasan ke dia apa benar _Psycho _hanya bisa dilawan dengan _Psycho_. Dan asal kalian berdua tau aja ya, yang punya kekuatan itu nggak Cuma aku, tapi Kensou! Ok, sekarang aku mau ke kelas, sampai bertemu jam 3 sore nanti," ujar Athena sambil berlalu pergi.

Chun-Li-san kebingungan, "Gimana nih? Bisa-bisa salonku nggak buka deh...tapi nggakpapa, mending hari ini ditutup dulu aja, ini demi Juni." 

"Kenapa nggak diserahkan ke Cammy aja?" tanyaku.

"Dia kan ikut rapat juga...pokoknya nggak bakalan aku serahin ke si kembar!" jawab Chun-Li-san.

"Chun-Li-san, kalo misalnya mereka berdua kamu ajarin ilmu-ilmunya, pasti mereka berdua bisa jaga salon dengan baik kok."

"Hmm...kamu bener juga. Tapi siapa yang mau jadi bahan percobaan? Aku? Bisa-bisa rambut buat _hair extension_nya habis... Ya udah deh dicoba aja besok, soalnya si kembar sibuk bantu kakek ngurus restoran hari ini."

"Berarti si kembar bolos sekolah dong?"

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Mumpung nggak ada pelajaran."

Tak lama kemudian pesananku datang.

"Duh, lama banget sih pak, saya udah lapar dari tadi," gerutuku.

"Ya maaf...maklum, saya nggak punya pegawai satupun," kata bapak pemilik kantin itu.

"Kan biasanya ada istrinya bapak, sekarang ke mana pak?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Lagi ngasuh anak tetangga, Non, soalnya ortunya pergi ke Kyoto," jawab bapak itu.

"Oh...gitu ya," aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Silahkan dinikmati," kata bapak itu sambil pergi.

Karena sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi laparnya, aku segera menyantap ramen itu.

"Eh Chun-Li-san, ngurus anak tetangga itu merepotkan nggak sih?" tanyaku.

"Hmm... kalo aku sih tergantung anaknya nakal apa nggak, kalo nakal ya agak-agak merepotkan, kalo anaknya penurut dan baik tapi ada nakalnya dikit ya nggak masalah. Ngurus anak tetangga itu butuh kesabaran yang extra lho!" jawab Chun-Li-san sambil sms-an.

"Emang Chun-Li-san sendiri sudah sering ngurus anak tetangga?"

"Yang sering ngurusin anak kecil si Cammy, aku kan tiap hari jaga salon sama kak Fei-Long. Iya juga sih, dikit-dikit bantuin Cammy ngurusin anak kecil. Cammy itu suka banget sama anak kecil. Kalo misalnya dia ngurus anak tetangga ketika ortunya sedang pergi, dia mesti ke toko buat beli camilan dan makanan. Terus masalah ngurus anak yang masih bayi atau balita gitu pinter banget! Aku sampai iri."

"Emang Chun-Li-san sendiri nggak ramah ya sama anak kecil?"

"Siapa bilang? Asal kamu tau aja ya, anak-anak tetangga sebelahku jadi pinter kungfu gara-gara kuajari kok! Biasanya kalo Minggu kan salonku tutup, jadi aku gunakan waktu senggangku buat ngajarin anak-anak tetangga kungfu. Kan nggak enak kalo punya ilmu disimpan sendiri."

"Oh ya, kabarnya Fei-Long-san gimana? Sekarang jarang keliatan di sekitar sekolah. Biasanya kan dia jemput kamu sama Cammy pulang."

"Dia pulang ke Hong Kong mau ngelarin kuliah. Kalo kuliahnya udah kelar, dia bakal balik lagi ke sini bantuin kakek mengelola restoran."

"Ok, rapat dimulai! Ada yang nggak hadir hari ini?" kata Ken-san.

"Kayaknya si Hayato nggak hadir deh," sindirku.

"Heh, aku yang duluan datang ke sini!" kata Hayato membela diri.

"Kalian ini bercanda aja, waktunya serius!" bentak Ken-san.

"Nihil, Ken, semua pada masuk," kata Kyosuke.

"Terus Karin mana?" tanya Ken-san.

"Bukannya udah dikeluarkan gara-gara mengkhianati kita? Gimana sih kamu itu?" sahut Terry.

"Dia kumasukkan lagi," jawab Ken-san. Aku terkejut, "Yang bener aja Ken-san! Masa' pengkhianat masuk ke sini lagi! Bisa-bisa..."

"Dia kumasukkan ke sini lagi bukan berarti aku memasukkannya jadi anggota! Kalau dia kumasukkan jadi anggota organisasi ini lagi, mungkin aku sudah menyuruh Kyosuke mencatat namanya kemarin!" Potong Ken-san.

"Terus tujuannya apa?" tanya Charlie.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya menceritakan apa saja rencana orang-orang bejat itu untuk menghalangi kita supaya kita tidak bisa mengambil Juli dan Juni," jawab Ken-san.

Aku kurang setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Ken-san, "Kenapa harus dengan Juli juga? Lagian kalau kita bawa dia kabur dari sana, bisa-bisa dia seperti Juni dan Cammy bisa diculik, bukannya ia bertugas menangkap Cammy yah?"

"Iya Ken, aku nggak setuju sama pendapatmu. Cammy udah nyaman hidup di sini. Emang kamu nggak suka Cammy jadi orang baik? Kamu mau dia jadi pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti dulu lagi?" tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Eits...jangan berpikiran kayak gitu dong... gampang, kan ada Chizuru," kata Ken-san dengan entengnya.

"Dasar, ketua macam apa kamu, selalu saja menggampangkan, jelas-jelas ramuan Chizuru gagal total dan Juni kembali ke organisasi biadab itu, masih saja menggampangkan!" bentak Millia sambil menggebrak meja.

"Iya nih, kalau nggak niat jadi ketua berhenti aja, mending aku yang jadi!" tambah Ky.

"Wah jangan kamu, Ky! Kamu kan sudah jadi ketua OSIS, bisa-bisa tugasmu tambah berat!" sergah Terry.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku suka banget jadi ketua," kata Ky dengan entengnya.

"Mending Terry yang dinaikkan jabatannya jadi ketua U.S.H., gimana?" usul Charlie.

"Sorry, aku nggak suka jadi ketua, mendingan kamu aja deh Nasshu, kamu kan tegas," tolak Terry dengan mentah-mentah.

Kyosuke mencoba menenangkan suasana, "Eits...tenang dulu kawan-kawan...kalau mau milih ketua baru yang bener dong, nggak kayak gini caranya! Mending pilih empat orang, terus kita voting, gimana?"

"Eh, tapi kalo pemilihan ketua U.S.H. bukannya harus melibatkan satu sekolah?" tanya Charlie.

"Waduh...repot bener nih kalo nggak ada Ms. Rose," celetukku.

"Iya, repot banget! Coba kalo Ms. Rose masih hidup, mungkin kita nggak bakalan kerepotan seperti ini," tambah Cammy.

"Eh, coba ya Ken kalo kamu itu tegas, mungkin U.S.H. nggak kacau balau kayak sekarang," kata Charlie.

"Kita mesti minta bantuan kak Leona!" Usulku.

"AAAAH! Rumit amat sih masalah ini, udah masalahnya Juni muncul lagi, ditambah U.S.H. terancam bubar! Huh..." keluh Ken-san.

"Itu karena ketidakbecusanmu dalam menjalankan tugasmu sebagai ketua," kata Millia.

"Gini aja deh, mendingan kita besok rapat lagi tapi dengan Leona-san, ada yang punya nomor hpnya Leona-san?" usul Hayato.

Semua menggeleng.

"Terus gimana dong? Masa' kita nggak rapat lagi? Bisa-bisa terancam hancur organisasi ini, dan citra sekolah kita bisa..." kata Hayato.

"Sebentar, Hayato! Besok lusa aja rapatnya, besok kan kita lomba dance, dan kita semua tampil dance, mana mungkin kita rapat? Kan udah capek abis ngedance," potong Ryu.

"Hmm...okelah kalo gitu. Kalo nggak ada yang punya nomor hpnya, siapa yang punya facebook atau friendster atau twitternya?"

Semua mengacungkan tangannya.

"Nah yang ini baru mengacungkan tangan semua...emang kalian sering komunikasi sama kakak-kakak kelas pakai 3 situs jejaring sosial itu?" tanya Hayato.

"Friendster kan sekarang udah nggak jaman...kalo facebook sih sering, tapi kalo twitter aku nggak tau," sahut Ky.

"Cuma si Nasshu yang punya twitter," tambah Terry.

"Tapi jarang kubuka, aku malas membukanya, lebih _interesting _ke facebook," kata Charlie.

"Memang temanmu berapa di facebook?" tanya Ky.

"Masih 4.000 teman," jawab Charlie.

"Waaah...banyak banget tuh...aku jadi iri." Kata Ky.

"Emang temen kamu berapa?" tanyaku.

"Masih 900 teman...menyebalkan, nggak ada yang confirm requestku..." jawab Ky.

"Kita senasib dong Ky, temanku masih 889 orang," ujar Ryu-san.

"Tau nih, kawan-kawan temennya udah ribuan," gerutu Ky.

"Sakura, temen kamu berapa di facebook?" tanya Ryu-san.

"Hampir dua ribuan, sekarang ini masih 1.980 orang," jawabku.

"Kamu tiap hari main facebook ya? Aku sering baca statusmu kalau aku sedang online," tanya Millia.

"Iya, sehabis belajar biasanya main internet di hp, abis malas ke warnet sih..." Jawabku.

"Berarti kamu kalau download ya di hp dong?" tanya Cammy.

"Ya nggak lah! Kalau aku sedang online di hp biasanya Cuma buka situs jejaring sosial aja, nggak pernah buka website lain," jawabku sambil melepas bandanaku.

"Tumben bandananya dilepas...emang memperjelek penampilanmu ya?" ledek kak Vanessa.

"Ih nggak kali...kepalaku kan capek kalau bandananya kupakai terus! Rambut kok warna merah, ketumpahan darah ya?" balasku.

"Ih, risih tau! Ngapain sih kamu hubung-hubungin warna rambutku sama barang kesukaan cowok memuakkan itu?" tanya kak Vanessa dengan culas. Cowok memuakkan yang dimaksud kak Vanessa adalah Vega, matador ganteng yang plin-plan yang sekarang menjadi tangan kanan Bison dan Sadler. Meskipun ganteng, tapi tak ada satupun _fighters _yang mau berteman dengannya, apalagi berpacaran. Yang mau berteman dengannya hanyalah Sagat dan Balrog, dua orang yang menurutku lebih memuakkan daripada Vega. Mengapa plin-plan? Karena siangnya dia jadi orang baik, tapi malamnya berubah jadi orang _vomitus _dan _violent _alias memuakkan dan keras, ia suka membunuh orang dengan sadis menggunakan cakar besinya. Yang membuat kak Vanessa sangat membenci Vega adalah karena ia adalah penyuka darah, setiap ada darah mengalir di cakar besinya sehabis bertarung atau membunuh orang, ia jilat darah itu, menjijikkan bukan? Sekali lagi kukatakan, siapapun takkan mau berpacaran dengannya, termasuk aku! Kan seorang cewek nggak suka sama cowok yang plin-plan, apalagi cowok ngeres kayak dia. Ia sangat tergila-gila pada perempuan yang cantik dan ia juga suka pada gambar-gambar yang membuat cewek-cewek muntah dan membuat hidung cowok-cowok mimisan itu.

"Idiih...gitu aja sewot. Maklumlah tante-tante zaman sekarang, sukanya sewot!" ledekku lagi.

"Eh berani banget kamu panggil aku dengan sebutan tua itu! Kamu itu cowok apa cewek sih, rambut kok cepak gitu!" balas kak Vanessa.

"Eh siapa bilang sebutan tante itu sebutan tua? Buktinya perempuan yang masih muda ya panggilannya tante. Eh terserah aku dong, rambutmu juga cepak gitu!" aku balik membalas.

"Tapi kan nggak super cepak kayak kamu!" kak Vanessa balik membalas pula.

"Lebih keren kalau super cepak tau!"

"Apa kerennya sih potongan model _Lady Die_ itu!"

"Ya jelas keren lah! Dan itu bisa membuat seseorang menjadi lebih nyaman...daripada kakak, rambutnya cepet panjang, ntar capek ikat rambutnya kalau diikat-ikat terus!"

"Uh, kamu ini nakal!"

"Biarin, nakal kan boleh asal nggak keterlaluan dan nyusahin orang!"

"Heh, main ledek aja, niat rapat apa nggak sih!" gertak Kensou.

"Ketuanya aja nggak niat, ya udah kita juga nggak niat!" kata kak Vanessa.

"Nggak minta tolong _Devil May Cry _aja?" tanyaku.

"Buat apa, kan mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka yaitu membunuh Alan Rowell, perusuh yang hobi menciptakan para devil itu," jawab Kensou.

"Heh, gak nyambung tau! Kita kan nggak ikut dalam acara membunuh perusuh itu! Dasar gak nyambung, Mikir dulu kalo mau ngomong!" kata Kyosuke.

"Tapi tunggu, kalau nggak salah kemarin lusa aku baca _Harian Asahi_, katanya sih perusuh itu hidup lagi," ujar Hayato.

"Oh...yang beritanya _Pencipta Devil Mengacau Lagi _itu? Mana mungkin Alan hidup lagi, bukannya Dante sudah membunuhnya? Sudah kamu baca isinya belum?" tanya Kyosuke sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

"Cuma setengahnya saja, habis saat sedang enak-enaknya baca, ibuku menyuruhku mengurus adikku sih...karena ibuku pergi ke Sydney selama 4 hari. So, aku nggak bisa baca koran soalnya aku takut korannya disobek adikku. Aku sebel, kenapa adikku nggak sekalian diajak juga, huuh...sebetulnya sih ingin bolos, tapi karena kamu SMS aku kalau ada rapat, ya sudah aku memutuskan untuk menitipkan adikku di rumahnya pak Hideo aja," jawab Hayato dengan cemberut.

"Hah, Pak Hideo? Memang dia sedang libur? Dia kan harusnya masuk kerja," tanyaku heran.

"Hahaha, kamu ini...istrinya kali yang jagain...ngapain Pak Hideonya..." jawab Hayato diselingi tertawa.

"Ibu, aku berangkat ya!" pamitku pada ibu yang sedang sibuk mengurus Tsukushi.

"Mau ke mana, Nak?" tanya ibu.

"Mau ke rumahnya Chizuru," jawabku sambil mengeluarkan dan membunyikan motorku.

"Ngapain, Ibu sudah..." Kata-kata ibu kupotong, "Bukan itu tujuannya, bu, tapi ternyata masalah kemarin belum selesai, ibu baca _Harian Asahi_ kemarin nggak?"

"Sudah, memang kenapa?"

"Ibu baca yang...kalau tidak salah beritanya seorang gadis membunuh ibunya sendiri dan pergi bersama pria aneh, kalau tidak salah gadis itu seusia denganku dan rambutnya mirip Rei Ayanami, tokoh kartun yang disukai Tsukushi itu lho bu! Cuma rambut gadis itu pirang."

"Hmm...oh ya, ibu baca, kalau tidak salah nama gadis itu Juni kan?"

Aku mematikan motorku dan kembali masuk ke rumah karena ibu ingin tahu berita itu.

"Iya, ibu betul. Padahal kemarin Chun-Li-san sudah menempelkan kertas pengusir setan milik Chizuru di dahinya, tapi gagal, terus kata Nasshu _Psycho _hanya bisa dilawan dengan _Psycho_. Nah, untuk kejelasannya, aku, Athena, dan Chun-Li-san harus pergi ke Chizuru." Aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Aku berangkat dulu bu," pamitku.

"Iya nak, hati-hati ya!" kata ibu.

"Tapi jangan lupa, jam 5 kamu harus pulang, karena ibu akan pergi ke stasiun untuk jemput ayah. Ingat, Tsukushi sakit!" tambah ibu.

Tanpa babibu lagi, aku langsung membunyikan motorku dan pergi.

Saat di perjalanan, tiba-tiba hpku berdering, ada telepon dari nomor yang tidak kuketahui.

"Halo?"

"Ini aku Athena, bener ini nomornya Sakura?"

"Iya, kamu ganti nomor lagi?"

"Nggak, ini telepon umum yang kupakai. Maaf ya aku hari ini pergi ke Hongkong, mau ke rumah kakekku yang di sana, dan aku menginap di rumahnya selama 2 minggu, jadi yang ke sana kamu sama Chun-Li aja."

"Nggakpapa, iya deh, ntar kalau udah jelas aku kasih tau hasilnya."

"Tapi kan aku di luar Jepang, mana bisa?"

"Kamu di sana online nggak?"

"Ngg...lihat-lihat dulu aja deh..."

"Oh...gini, nanti habis ke Chizuru aku mau ke internet cafe, nanti hasilnya kutulis di _Wall_mu, ok?"

"Hmm...ok deh. Udah dulu ya, aku udah nyampe bandara nih, Bye."

"Bye."

Setelah mematikan hpku, aku langsung jalan lagi.

Ketika sudah dekat dengan rumah Chizuru, tiba-tiba mesin motorku berhenti.

"Sial! Pake acara mogok lagi, uuh...lupa isi bensin kali ya? Untung aja udah deket rumahnya Chizuru, kalo jauh gimana!"

Aku membawa motorku sambil berjalan. Setelah kuparkirkan di depan rumahnya dan kukunci motornya dengan pengunci praktis pemberian Charlie, aku langsung mengetuk pintu. Tak satupun yang membukakan pintunya. Kuketuk sekali lagi, tak dibuka lagi. Aku heran, ke mana sih orang ini, biasanya sore-sore begini kan melayani pasien. Kuintip lewat jendela rumahnya, aku terkejut, tiba-tiba ada darah mengalir ke arah pintu depan yang kuketuk tadi. Aku segera membuka pintunya dan mencari sumber aliran darah itu. Aku terkejut, Chizuru tewas mengenaskan dengan kepalanya bersimbah darah. Aku segera menelepon Chun-Li-san.

"Halo?"

"Chun-Li-san, ini aku Sakura."

"Oh...ya ada apa?"

"Kita sudah terlambat, sebaiknya kamu segera ke sini!"

"Terlambat bagaimana?"

"Chizuru tewas, kita nggak akan bisa mendapatkan petunjuknya."

"Apa! Yang benar saja kamu! Mana mungkin..."

"Ini benar! Cepat kamu segera ke sini!"

"Baik, aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Oke, kutunggu ya! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Aku bingung dengan kejadian ini, mau minta tolong orang satu kampung sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tak ada satu pun orang yang pernah berbicara dengan Chizuru karena Chizuru sendiri jarang keluar rumah dan berkomunikasi dengan tetangganya. Aku yakin, pasti pembunuhnya Vega.

"SRIING..." tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh. Kucari sumber suara itu.

Suara dari mana ya? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Sakura." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Vega.

"Kalau iya emang kenapa?" tanyaku dengan sinis.

"Kamu tahu, siapa yang membunuh orang ini?"

"Aku tahu, kau kan pelakunya?"

"Lihat tanda di tangan orang yang mati itu."

Aku memegang tangan kiri Chizuru, dan ternyata benar, ada tanda V di lengannya.

"Benar kan apa kataku?" tanya Vega.

Aku sangat geram sekali.

"Grrr...!"

"Kenapa? Marah ya?"

"Kuhajar kau, pria hidung belang! HADOU-KEN!" aku langsung menyerangnya.

"Oh ya! BARCELONA TERROR!" balas Vega.

Pertarungan kali ini tak dapat kuhindari lagi.

"Sekarang katakan, di mana seniormu Ryu itu!" tanya Vega sambil menyerangku.

"Aku tak akan memberitahukan di mana dia berada, pria brengsek! Harusnya kau yang beritahu di mana Kei!" jawabku sambil menghindar dan membalas serangannya dengan Hadou-Ken lagi.

"Tenang saja, dia aman."

"Aman katamu! Buktinya dia tersiksa! Kau jadikan dia sebagai Geisha dan menyalahgunakannya kan! Aku takkan memaafkanmu bila ada apa-apa dengannya, berani sekali kau mempekerjakan gadis-gadis remaja!"

"Hahaha...di sini memang banyak gadis-gadis cantik! Tak salah bila aku mempekerjakan mereka sebagai _Geisha _dan pembunuh!"

"Kurang ajar! Kau ingin menjatuhkan negaraku!"

"Tuan Sadler sangat ingin menguasai negara ini, kau mengerti?"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menguasai Jepang! Negara ini anti dengan yang namanya _Crime Organizations_!"

"Oh ya!"

Aku sudah tak tahan mendengar nada bicaranya yang membuat para cewek gampang terhipnotis dan mau ikut dengannya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung menyerangnya dengan Shouou-Ken.

Sialnya, dia berhasil menghindari seranganku.

"Menyerahlah Sakura...lebih baik kau juga menjadi Geisha seperti sahabatmu itu! Ilmu bela diri karanganmu itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ilmu bela diri yang lainnya!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar marah, tak kupedulikan yang ada di sekitarku, aku langsung menyerangnya dengan membabi buta, "SHINKUU...HADOU-KEN!"

"AAAARGGHHH...!" akhirnya Vega jatuh juga! Kutambah dengan jurus super andalanku, "HIYAKESHITA!"

Vega terlempar keluar. Aku juga ikut keluar, tapi...Alhasil, rumah itu bobrok akibat amukanku. Tapi, tetap Vega yang salah karena ia sudah membuat ulah duluan. Aku segera mencari jenazah Chizuru di bongkahan-bongkahan bangunan yang sudah hancur itu. Tak peduli capek, haus, lapar yang menerpaku, aku tetap mencari jenazah Chizuru. Setelah lama aku mencari, aku belum menemukannya juga.

"Kau mencari apa di sana?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Maki-san.

"Maki-san?"

"Ya, ini aku. Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari adikmu. Ia tewas dengan tanda V di tangannya."

Maki terkejut mendengar perkataanku, "Apa! Siapa yang membunuhnya!"

"Vegalah pelakunya!" jawabku sambil menuding Vega.

Maki memandang Vega dengan tatapan tajam. Tanpa banyak bicara, Maki langsung mencopot topeng Vega dan menamparnya.

"Itulah balasan bagi yang kurang ajar!" kata Maki-san.

"Ugh...berani kau menampar wajah tampanku..." gerutu Vega.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja, dasar memuakkan!" usirku sambil melemparkan kayu ke arahnya.

"Baik...tapi tunggu saja pembalasanku..." kata Vega sambil pergi.

"Maki-san...aku minta maaf atas semua ini, rumahmu telah hancur karena aku juga sebenarnya," kataku dengan takut-takut.

Maki-san mengelus rambutku, "Nggak apa-apa, asalkan kamu sudah mengusir dia."

"Tapi setelah ini Maki-san mau tinggal di mana lagi?" tanyaku.

"Buat apa kamu pikirkan, kan aku masih punya tempat tinggal di Hokkaido," jawab Maki-san sambil tersenyum.

"Lho, kok tempatnya hancur! Ada apa ini!" sahut Chun-Li-san.

"Biasa, laki-laki brengsek itu pengacaunya," kataku.

"Vega maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Terus gimana dong?"

"Sudah, batalkan saja! Kita ke sini lagi saja lain hari."

"Charlie kok belum datang?"

Hah, Charlie? Aku bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, "Sejak kapan kita mengajaknya?"

"Kamu nggak lihat Charlie dilabrak Athena saat masuk ruang rapat tadi?"

"Lihat sih... tapi aku nggak tahu dia ngelabrak Charlie karena apa."

"Itu karena katanya Charlie sok banget jadi orang, makanya Athena nyuruh dia ke sini."

"Sudah, ayo pulang!" ajakku.

"Nggak, kamu aja yang pulang!" tolak Chun-Li-san.

"Baiklah..." kataku sambil membunyikan motorku. Lagi-lagi tidak berbunyi.

"Aduuh...ini motor nggak bunyi-bunyi sih!" gerutuku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Maki-san.

"Tau nih, motor baru nggak bunyi-bunyi," jawabku sambil membuka bagasi.

"Sini, aku boleh lihat?" tanya Maki-san.

"Apa bisa membenarkan dengan sihir?" aku balik bertanya.

"Ya nggak, aku carikan bengkel di sini," jawab Maki-san.

"Iya, tapi sebentar aku lihat isi bensinnya dulu," kataku. Setelah kulihat, bensinnya masih penuh, yah kurasa motornya yang rusak memang.

"Berarti ada yang rusak, orang bensinnya masih penuh."

"Nah...ya sudah kamu tunggu di sini, aku akan bawa motormu ke bengkel."

"Tapi bengkelnya nggak jauh dari sini kan?"

"Nggak...cuma dari dua rumah di sebelah kanannya tempat ini."

"Ya udahlah..."

Sambil menunggu motorku, aku buka facebook di hp. Kutulis kejadian hari ini di statusku. Setelah itu, aku membuka facebook milik Athena dan menulis apa yang terjadi di Wallnya. Semoga ia tidak marah atas kejadian ini, karena jika aku gagal, biasanya ia marah.

"Heh, main facebook aja!" Chun-Li-san mengagetkan aku.

"Ih, Chun-Li-san bikin kaget aja nih! Sambil nunggu motor diperbaiki di bengkel, daripada nggak ngapa-ngapain hayo?" kataku.

"Kamu suka banget sih begituan, aku aja jarang ngurus meski temenku udah 2000 lebih."

"Kamu kan sering ngurus salon, mana sempat main facebook!"

"Kalo salonku tutup aku juga jarang menyentuhnya, ngerti?"

"Nggak."

"Huh!"

"Mendingan buka aja sekarang, sambil nunggu Maki-san."

"Nah, itu si Nash akhirnya datang."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, ternyata benar, pacarnya si Cammy itu datang.

"Chizurunya mana?" tanya Charlie.

"Hei, kita datangnya terlambat, Chizuru udah tewas," Chun-Li langsung cerocos.

"Hah! Yang bener aja kamu!" Charlie terkejut.

"Iya, tanya aja ke Sakura, orang dia yang datang duluan ke sini," kata Chun-Li-san.

"Emang bener, lihat nih telapak sepatuku, ada darahnya kan?" sahutku sambil melepas sepatuku dan memperlihatkannya ke Charlie.

Charlie membetulkan kacamatanya sambil melihat telapak sepatuku dengan detail, "Iya, ada darahnya, siapa yang bunuh?"

"Biasa, pengacau Barcelona itu," jawab Chun-Li-san.

"Vega? Wah, wah...kurang ajar bener itu orang ya, nggak tanggung jawab lagi!" kata Charlie.

"Plis deh, Vega aja tanggung jawab, nggak bakalan! Mana ada penjahat yang mau tanggung jawab atas perbuatannya? Paling-paling kalo disuruh polisi aja!" celetukku.

"Terus, kok...tempatnya bisa ancur gini?" tanya Charlie sambil memegang puing-puing bangunan itu.

"Aku kan udah bilang, gara-gara si Vega!" kataku.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama..." akhirnya Maki-san datang juga.

"Ok, makasih ya Maki-san, ini uangnya," kataku sambil menyerahkan uang 50 yen ke Maki-san.

"Ya."

"Kawan-kawan, aku pergi dulu," kataku sambil membunyikan sepeda motorku.

Saat sudah jalan, tiba-tiba Chun-Li-san mencegatku sehingga aku harus mengerem sepeda motorku secara mendadak.

"Dasar, bikin kaget aja, mau cari mati, hah!" bentakku.

"Nggak, nggak, jangan emosi mulu kenapa sih!" Chun-Li-san balas membentakku.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri, aku nggak mau bikin suasana tambah panas.

"Baiklah, aku nggak emosi, ada apa sih?" tanyaku.

"Kulihat tadi kamu menulis sesuatu di _wall_nya Athena, memang kamu menulis apa?" Chun-Li-san balik bertanya.

"Ng...aku bilang kalo Chizuru tewas," jawabku.

"Terus kamu bilang ke dia kalau kamu nggak jadi tanya? Ngawur banget kamu, bisa-bisa kamu dimarahi!" tanya Chun-Li-san dengan sewot.

"Aku memang bilang gitu, tapi aku bilang kalau kamu yang tanya," Jawabku dengan santai.

"Heh, orang kamu yang disuruh Athena datang ke sini juga, harusnya kamu yang bertanya, kok malah aku! Kamu tadi kan yang bicarakan hal itu di kelas 2-C!" bentak Chun-Li-san.

"Bukannya si Charlie yang disuruh tanya? Kan dia tadi yang dilabrak Athena, bukan aku kok," balasku dengan sabar.

"Tapi kamu ingat nggak apa yang dikatakan Athena sewaktu di kantin tadi siang? Kita harus kemari!" ia tetap marah.

"Ng...iya, aku ingat," aku tetap menjawab dengan sabar.

"Kalo ingat ya udah jangan pulang dulu!" ia merebut helmku.

"Tapi percuma aja, _right now_ Athena nggak datang ke sini, dia ke Hongkong kok!" kesabaranku sudah habis, aku terpaksa marah.

"Meskipun _she's not here right now_, _we keep ask to Maki_, _understood_!"

"Tapi maaf, Tsukushi sakit hari ini, aku harus segera pulang!"

"Alasan! Ada-ada aja alasanmu itu!"

"Heh, aku nggak banyak alasan! Emang kenyataannya gitu kok! Kalo nggak percaya ya sudah! Awas saja kalau penyakitnya Tsukushi tambah parah, kamu yang kusalahkan!"

"Eh, eh...mulai emosi ya!"

"Kamu kan yang duluan!"

Aku merebut helmku dari tangan Chun-Li-san.

"Kamu bersikeras mau pulang?" tanya Chun-Li-san dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya iya lah! Orang Tsukushi sedang sakit," jawabku ketus.

"Ya sudahlah biarkan saja dia pulang, daripada sakitnya si Tsukushi tambah parah," sahut Charlie.

Chun-Li-san memandang Charlie.

"Kita berdua saja yang tanya," katanya lagi.

"Hmm...baiklah...Nash benar, kamu pulang saja, daripada sakit adikmu tambah parah. Sorry ya?" Akhirnya Chun-Li-san sadar juga.

"_Thanks a lot_ kalau kamu udah sadar betul," gumamku.

"Aku pulang," teriakku sambil membuka pintu.

"Eh, anak ibu sudah pulang, gimana nak?" tanya ibu.

"Gagal bu, Chizuru tewas," jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Lho!" ibu terkejut.

"Biasa bu, gara-gara pangeran brengsek itu," kataku.

"Yang selalu menggodamu sepulang sekolah itu?" tanya ibu.

"Huh, tidak menggoda saja, berbuat kurang ajar saja sering, aku sampai kesal dibuatnya. Nih buktinya, aku babak belur setiap hari," jawabku sambil membuka jaketku dan menunjukkan bekas-bekas luka gara-gara sering bertarung.

"Nak, kamu itu anak perempuan, masa' setiap hari kerjaannya berkelahi? Ntar nggak ada cowok yang deketin kamu lho..." ibu menceramahiku.

"Bu, ibu tau sendiri kan sifat Sakura gimana? Tomboy, suka main tarung, mainnya sama cowok mulu meski temen cewekku banyak. Gini-gini ingin jadi pelindung perempuan Bu! Apa ibu nggak tau jaman sekarang? Banyak cowok yang sering berbuat kurang ajar sama cewek, dan cowok nganggap cewek itu lemah! Ibu pikir aku mau diam saja dikata-katai seperti itu? Tidak! Meski beladiriku ini Cuma beladiri karangan, tapi beladiriku ini nggak sembarangan. Aku bertarung tidak untuk main-main, tapi di dalam jiwa seorang petarung itu sendiri ada jiwa kesatria! Aku ingin buktikan bahwa kaum Hawa itu tidak lemah seperti yang dikatakan para kaum Adam itu!" aku balik menceramahi ibu.

"Tapi nak, ibu dengar dari Kei kamu sering berkelahi dengan Karin, apa benar itu?"

"Karin lagi...Karin lagi...dia itu anak sombong bu! Mentang-mentang belajar karate, terus nantang aku berkelahi. Mentang-mentang anak orang kaya raya, dia bisa menindas orang yang kurang darinya, padahal orangtuanya sangat dermawan dan baik hati. Terus cara bertarungnya? Hah...persis banci! Dia itu sering jadi buah bibir anak-anak satu sekolah, yang katanya pelitlah, yang katanya lebaylah, yang katanya sombonglah, sok jual mahallah...ah, banyak deh! Aku nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Anak-anak satu sekolah membenci dia, dan dia pengkhianat negara ini, masa' dia bantu _Shadow Breaker _buat culik gadis-gadis Jepang! Emang nggak takut citra keluarganya jelek? Beuh..."

"Sakura, kamu jangan berkata seperti itu..."

"Bu, Sakura ini bicara tentang fakta, bukan desas-desus lagi!"

Ibu beranjak dari sofa, "Ibu mau masak buat makan malam ya, tolong kamu jaga Tsukushi."

"Ya," sahutku sambil beranjak dari sofa juga. Aku menuju kamar Tsukushi, kubuka pintunya, kulihat ia sudah tertidur pulas. Aku masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dalam hati aku menyesal jarang memperhatikan adikku karena sibuk rapat dan prku banyak, seharusnya setelah belajar atau mengerjakan PR, aku online sambil menemani Tsukushi belajar, tidak online sendirian di kamar. Kutunggui dia dengan menonton berita di TV, sebentar-sebentar kusentuh dahinya untuk mengecek apa dia panas atau tidak. Tiba-tiba bel rumahku berbunyi, segera kumatikan Tvnya dan aku segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" sahutku sambil lari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Eh Kyosuke, tumben kamu ke sini?" ternyata Kyosuke yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahku.

"Iya aku pingin main aja, aku kan anaknya suka bosan di rumah, jadinya aku main ke rumah kamu aja," jawab Kyosuke.

"Ya udah, masuk yuk!" ajakku.

"Makasih..." balasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Kami berdua duduk di sofa.

"Kamu keliatanya tadi terburu-buru, ada apa sih?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Maaf ya, aku tadi terlalu asyik jaga Tsukushi, dia sakit soalnya," jawabku dengan malu-malu.

"Oh ya, mau kubuatkan teh hijau?" tawarku.

"Nggak usah repot-repot," tolak Kyosuke.

"Aku ikut temenin Tsukushi ya?" tawar Kyosuke.

"Iya, boleh," jawabku dengan mengangguk. Aku dan Kyosuke beranjak dari sofa menuju ke kamar Tsukushi. Saat kubuka pintunya, kulihat Tsukushi sudah bangun.

"Halo Tsukushi..." sapa Kyosuke.

"Hai kak Kyosuke..." balas Tsukushi dengan suara lemah, ia tersenyum.

"Sakit apa, dik?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Typhus kak...aku nggak masuk selama satu minggu," jawabnya masih dengan suara lemah.

"Oh ya, dia sudah makan?" tanya Kyosuke padaku. Aku terkejut, "Aduh, lupa! Sekarang sudah jam 5 ya? Aduh...Tsukushi, kamu makan biskuit yang kakak belikan itu tadi dulu ya? Kakak akan buatkan kamu bubur."

Aku segera keluar dari kamar. Betapa bodohnya aku, kenapa aku mengabaikan jadwal makan Tsukushi! Aku lari tergopoh-gopoh ke dapur. Kucari bubur kesukaan Tsukushi, sialnya tidak ada, yang ada hanya mie instan rasa ayam bawang.

"Sakura, kamu cari apa nak?" tanya ibu.

"Bu, bubur kesukaan Tsukushi kok nggak ada sih?" aku balik bertanya.

"Wah, yang rasa ikan tuna itu ya? Sudah ibu makan..." jawab ibu.

"Aduh ibu...masa' aku harus buatkan mie instan rasa ayam bawang untuk Tsukushi? Kan dia nggak suka...ibu ini gimana sih!" kataku sewot.

"Kamu sih nggak ngingetin ibu...coba kalo diingetin, ibu ya nggak makan...ya sudah nak buatkan itu saja."

Aduh...ibuku ini, sudah tahu Tsukushi anti sama makanan begituan kok malah disuruh buatin...ya sudahlah apa boleh buat, daripada nanti ayah marah karena Tsukushi belum makan.

"Ibu saja yang buatkan, kamu jaga Tsukushi saja," tawar ibu.

"Ya udah deh, kalo udah selesai panggil aku ya, aku aja yang bawa ke kamar," pesanku.

"Ntar ibu aja yang antarkan!" sahut ibu.

"Kyosuke, maaf ya kelamaan..." kataku sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Nggak apa-apa. Tadi ada apa sih kok ribut?" tanya Kyosuke sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

"Soalnya bubur kesukaan Tsukushi dimakan ibu, jadinya..." aku menghentikan kata-kataku, takut kalau Tsukushi nggak nafsu makan.

"Kak, memang hanya ada mie instan rasa ayam bawang itu?" sahut Tsukushi.

"I...iya dik..." jawabku dengan berat.

"Ya sudahlah nggak apa-apa kak, lebih baik makan seadanya," kata Tsukushi. Aku bernapas lega.

"Tsukushi nggak suka mie instan?" tanya Kyosuke pada Tsukushi.

"Iya kak...sejak sakit demam berdarah, jadi anti sama makanan seperti itu," jawab Tsukushi.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah ke Chizuru tadi?" tanya Kyosuke, ia mulai serius.

"Kita ke teras saja yuk? Aku juga berpikiran begitu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Gimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di teras?" tawarku.

"Tapi kamu kan tidak boleh meninggalkan Tsukushi begitu saja, di sini saja bicaranya." Rupanya Kyosuke masih ingin menjaga Tsukushi.

"Baiklah..." aku menyetujuinya, aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Tsukushi, aku teringat pada janjiku bahwa aku harus meluangkan waktuku untuk Tsukushi.

"Kamu tadi sudah ke Chizuru?" Kyosuke mengulang pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Aku terlambat, dia tewas..." jawabku.

"Apa, Chizuru tewas!" Kyosuke terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Vega?"

"Hah? Bukannya ia masih mendekam di penjara?"

"Apa kau tak membaca berita tentang Juni di koran _Harian Asahi _kemarin? Juni pergi bersama Vega setelah ia membunuh ibunya!"

"Jadi, orang aneh yang disebut di koran itu...Vega!"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Bagaimana bisa ia melarikan diri! Dia kan penjaranya di Muang Thai!"

"Mungkin Sadlerlah yang membebaskannya."

"Pantas saja, kukira misi minggu kemarin sudah selesai, ternyata belum. Memang kalau yang jadi ketuanya itu Ken nggak enak! Udah nggak tegas, suka gampangin masalah lagi!"

"Bagaimana ini, apa kita harus pasang pengumuman lagi seperti dulu untuk pemilihan ketua baru?"

"Aku juga bingung, ini sih harus minta bantuan kak Leona namanya."

"Ok, itu dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang balik ke yang tadi saja. Saat aku mau mengeluarkan hpku untuk menelepon ambulans, tiba-tiba Vega muncul di belakangku. Asal kamu tahu saja, aku sangat geram melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu, dia pikir aku bakal jatuh cinta apa setelah lihat wajahnya? Nggak bakalan! Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung menyerang Vega, akhirnya kami bertarung. Aku tambah geram ketika ia menghina gaya bertarungku dan ia menyuruhku ikut dengannya, huh!" tanpa sadar aku memukul meja. "Tsukushi, kamu kaget ya? Maafkan kakak ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa kak, aku sudah tahu kalau kakak dalam keadaan emosi," kata Tsukushi.

"Nah, karena perkataan Vega membuatku sakit hati, akhirnya aku mengamuk dan kukeluarkan _Hiyakeshita_-ku. Sisi jahatku juga kembali muncul. Vega terpental keluar dan...alhasil, rumah itu hancur akibat amukanku, tapi tetap Vega yang salah, dia yang sudah membuat ulah duluan, betul kan?" aku menghela napas sebentar.

"Apa kamu nggak tahu, hampir semua gadis di sini menyebutnya dengan Pangeran. Memang dia tampan dan keren, tapi sifatnya? Ia nggak punya rasa perikemanusiaan sama sekali, hatinya jahat, suka rebut pacar orang lagi! Hinata pun kagum dengannya, aduh...aduh..." sela Kyosuke sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

Aku terkejut. "Hah! Terus, apa teman-teman kita di sekolah juga terpengaruh?"

"Aku bersyukur kawan-kawan kita tidak terpengaruh sama sekali," kata Kyosuke dengan tenang.

"Maaf ya Tsukushi kalau nunggu lama..." ibu datang sambil membawa mangkuk berisi mie instan.

"Katanya ibu mau jemput ayah di stasiun, tidak jadi bu?" tanyaku.

"Nggak jadi, katanya sudah pulang sama temannya," jawab ibu.

"Ini pacarmu ya?" tanya ibu tiba-tiba.

"Ibu ini, dia ini kawanku bu!" jawabku sambil menahan malu.

"Halah...jangan bohong, buktinya kalian berpegangan tangan gitu, apa itu bukan pacaran namanya?" ibu melihat tanganku di atas tangan Kyosuke. Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan tanganku.

"Kalau ngobrol di teras aja sana, ibu aja yang nemenin Tsukushi," ujar ibu.

"Ok deh, yuk Kyosuke, kita ke teras," ajakku sambil beranjak dari kasur.

"Ya, ayo." Kyosuke juga beranjak dari kasur.

Saat aku dan Kyosuke keluar dari kamar Tsukushi, aku langsung minta maaf ke Kyosuke. "Eh, yang tadi maaf ya, aku tiba-tiba pegang tanganmu."

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Kyosuke memperlihatkan senyum manisnya lagi.

"Hmm...kita terusin yang tadi yuk! Sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Tentang Vega kan?"

"Oh ya!"

"Oh ya, lupa nih! Aku mau tanya, kamu sudah beritahu Ryu bahwa nanti jam 11 malam dia harus waspada?"

"Waspada untuk apa?"

"Karena pas jam segitu dia bakalan ngincer Ryu. Bukannya aku udah sms kamu kemarin?"

Aku nggak ngerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyosuke. Tahu maksudnya memang iya, tapi sepertinya aku kemarin nggak terima sms sama sekali.

"Yang bener aja, kayaknya aku kemarin nggak terima sms sama sekali deh..."

"Hpmu trouble lagi?"

"Nggak, hpku baik-baik aja kok! Kamu sms aku jam berapa sih?"

"Kira-kira aku sms kamu kemarin jam 8."

"O...hpku kemarin aku matikan soalnya kemarin ada rapat keluarga, jadi hpku harus _off_, kalau tidak ayahku bisa marah."

"Terus gimana saat kamu nyalakan hpmu lagi, smsku masuk nggak?"

"Hehe...maaf, smsmu nyampenya malam, saat aku udah tidur. Saking marahnya aku gara-gara terganggu suara hp bunyi, akhirnya smsmu terpaksa kubuang..."

"Aduuuh...itu penting banget tau, kenapa kamu buang?"

"Iya maaf...lagian kamu juga salah, harusnya kamu kan sms ke Ken-san, bukan ke aku!"

"Dia sulit dihubungi, kamu tau sendiri kan?"

"Ya dia memang kadang sulit dihubungi, tapi kalo misalnya siang-siang gitu dia bisa dihubungi kok. Oh ya, mumpung sore hari, dia masih bisa dihubungi kok, kamu hubungi dia sekarang aja."

"Kamu aja yang ngomong..."

"Lho, gimana sih?"

"Pulsaku tinggal sedikit, bisa dibuat sms sih, tapi ingin menghemat nih!"

"Ya ampun Kyosuke...ya udah aku hubungi lewat telepon rumah aja deh, percuma sms, nggak bakalan dibalas." Aku berdiri dan masuk ke rumah. Kuangkat gagang telepon dan kupencet nomor rumah Ken-san.

"Halo..."

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Ken?"

"Ya, ini saya sendiri."

"Eh Ken-san, ini aku Sakura."

"Sakura yang mana ya?"

"Aduuuh...pake bercanda lagi, Sakura Ganbaru tau!"

"Iya, iya, maaf...ada apa sih kok telepon?"

"Tolong ingatkan Ryu-san kalo jam 11 malam dia harus waspada soalnya Vega bakal nangkap dia."

"Waduh...dia udah berangkat ke Kyoto, mana dia nggak bawa hp lagi..."

"Hah, ke Kyoto? Ngapain?"

"Cari Shun, katanya dia sekarang di Rumah Sakit Jiwa di sana."

"Lho, anak seusia Shun udah kena penyakit jiwa!"

"Sakura, usia berapapun kayaknya bisa kena gangguan jiwa deh..."

"Kok bisa kena sih?"

"Katanya sih gara-gara _brain-washed_ dan dia disuntik narkotika."

"Hah! Gila, siapa sih yang tega banget aniaya dia!"

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sadler? Asal kamu tahu aja ya, banyak sekali orang yang diculik dan kebanyakan dari mereka kena gangguan jiwa semua karena itu."

"Ya Tuhan...kasihan...semoga Ryu-san nggak kena, aku takut banget."

"Iya, aku juga khawatir."

"Ok deh, udah dulu ya, Bye."

"Bye."

Kuletakkan gagang teleponku ke tempatnya semula. Aku kembali ke teras dengan deg-degan banget, gimana mau tenang, orang Ryu-san lagi perjalanan jauh begitu, nggak bawa hp lagi, bisa-bisa Vega dengan mudah menangkap Ryu-san, dan bisa-bisa ia diperlakukan seperti Shun.

"Kamu kenapa sih keliatan tegang banget? Santai aja lho..." tanya Kyosuke sambil membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Gimana mau santai, udah terlambat kita, Ryu-san sedang ke Kyoto sekarang," jawabku sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Hah! Wah, bahayanya di sana tuh..."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sekarang ini Vega di sana."

Jawaban Kyosuke membuatku terkejut, "Apa! Waduuuh...ini sih udah bahaya besar namanya! Kamu tau dari mana?"  
"Dari Batsu, dia sekarang tinggal di sana, ini smsnya barusan datang."

"Batsu? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya...dia dulu kawanku di sekolah dasar. Yang temennya Hinata itu kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya Hinata itu apamu?"

"Saudaraku. Memang kamu dulu sekelas sama dia?"

"Nggak, kita lain kelas, cuma kita sering ketemu karena aku, Batsu, dan Hinata satu tim dalam pertandingan _Rival Schools_."

"Oh...eh ya, tim dari SMA Pacific itu hebat ya?"

"Hmm...gimana ya? Kawan-kawanku di sekolahku dulu bilang kalo tim kita yang paling hebat di _Rival Schools_ dan kata mereka anak SMA Pacific itu cara bertarungnya persis kera sama kanguru."

"SMA Pacific itu yang timnya Tiffany itu kan?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Iya, aku punya fbnya. Hampir tiap hari aku _chat_ sama dia."

"Oh gitu..."

"Oh ya kata Tiffany kamu itu hebat, pinter, cakep, dan baik lhoo..."

"Ah, bisa aja...biasa aja kok, jadi malu nih, hehe..."

Setelah lama kami berbincang-bincang, aku melihat jam dinding, jam setengah enam, kenapa ayahku belum pulang? Biasanya jam segini udah pulang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Udah hampir malam gini ayahku belum pulang sama sekali," jawabku.

"Memang ayahmu ke mana?"

"Ke Nagoya, katanya ada bisnis di sana. Seharusnya pukul 5 sore ia sudah sampai di rumah."  
"Bukannya jarak Tokyo ke Nagoya itu jauh? Ya jelas lama lah..."  
"Iya aku ngerti, tapi kemarin sebelum berangkat ia bilang kalau dia akan sampai di rumah pukul 5 sore."  
"Memangnya ayahmu pulang hari ini?"

"Katanya begitu, tadi siang aku baru saja berbicara dengannya."  
"Mungkin masih di perjalanan, ya sudah kamu tunggu aja."

Kami berhenti sebentar. Kuminum teh hijauku yang sudah dingin karena terlalu lama kubiarkan ngobrol dengan Kyosuke.  
"Oh ya, besok gimana Dance Competitionnya? Di mana tempatnya?" tanyaku.

"Katanya sih di domenya sekolah kita, dan besok katanya Ky dan Nash kita harus sudah di sana jam 6, karena kita latihan dance sebentar," jawab Kyosuke sambil mengelap kacamatanya. Jam 6 pagi? Ya ampun, aku nggak bisa bangun pagi nih! Biasanya aku bangunnya jam segitu, tapi mau gimana lagi...ya udahlah dicoba aja.

"Ng...besok kamu dancenya pake baju apa?" tanyaku.

"Nggak tau, ini pun aku masih belum cari kostum yang pantas, gimana dengan kamu?" jawab Kyosuke.

"Sama, aku juga bingung, hehe..."

"Pastinya kamu kan yang agak kecowok-cowokan, bukannya kamu tomboy?"

"Iya aku tau, tapi masalahnya aku nggak punya topi baret nih...kan harus pakai topi baret."

"Tenang aja, aku punya banyak kok! Kan aku anaknya suka traveling pake topi itu."

"Warna kesukaanku ada nggak?"

"Biru? Tapi bajumu warna apa dulu, yang matching dong, daripada ntar diejek Karin kalo nggak matching."

"Hmm...sekarang aku juga lagi mikir nih...ya udah besok pagi aja ya kamu bawa ke sekolah."

"Eh kamu nggak pake jaket yang biasa kamu pake buat hang out sama kawan-kawan itu aja?"

Hmm...kurasa Kyosuke benar, kenapa aku tak memakai jaket itu saja? Untuk atasannya aku pakai kaos putih dan aku pakai jaket biruku untuk atasannya, dan bawahannya adalah celana trainingku yang biru juga, ah kenapa nggak terpikirkan sebelumnya sih?

"Oh ya kamu benar, kenapa aku nggak pake baju itu aja? Lagian pasangannya banyak, makasih ya udah ngingetin..." ujarku.

"Ok deh sama-sama...eh udah nggak kerasa aku lama di sini, aku pulang dulu ya, besok pagi aku bawakan topinya," kata Kyosuke sambil berdiri.

"Ok...jangan lupa ya, besok aku tunggu topinya loh!" sahutku sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Kututup pintu rumah dan aku masuk ke kamar untuk menjaga Tsukushi kembali. Saat kubuka pintu kamarnya, dia sudah tertidur pulas, dan kulihat ibu masih ada di samping menjaga Tsukushi sambil nonton TV.

"Belum ngantuk bu?" tanyaku sambil duduk di samping ibu.

"Belum ngantuk kok nak..." jawab ibu.

"Ayah kok belum pulang ya bu?" aku mulai bertanya tentang ayah, karena kalau tidak menanyakan keadaan ayah aku tak bisa tenang sama sekali.

"Sebentar lagi mau sampai katanya, sudah dekat kok," jawab ibu sambil memindah channel TV.

"Oh ya nak, Kyosuke mana? Kamu nggak sama dia?" tanya ibu.

"Barusan pulang ini tadi bu," jawabku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak ibu.

"Kamu ngantuk nak? Ya sudah tidur sana," kata ibu.

Aku berdiri dengan agak malas, "Ibu, hari ini aku ingin tidur menemani Tsukushi..."

"Oh ya nak, bukannya besok kamu ada lomba dance besok? Katanya jam 6 kamu harus di sana..."

"Lho? Kok ibu tahu?"

"Ya iya lah...saat kamu ngobrol sama Kyosuke, ibu lagi baca koran di dalam...ya sudah kamu sekarang tidur sana, besok jam 5 pagi ibu bangunkan."

Aku pergi mengambil _futon_, bantal dan guling, serta selimut dengan langkah terseok-seok saking ngantuknya, dan karena udah nggak tahan capek, aku segera menggelar futon di samping kasurku, memang aku lebih suka tidur dengan futon ketimbang dengan kasur empuk, karena tidur dengan kasur empuk bisa bikin punggungku sakit. Aku benar-benar capek setelah dari pagi sampai sore aku terlalu banyak beraktivitas, ditambah seharian aku berdebat terus dengan Chun-Li-san, dengan kak Vanessa, dan saat rapat tadi, ditambah lagi Kyosuke main ke rumahku, terlalu lama berbincang-bincang sampai jam setengah delapan. Ah... Have a nice dream untuk semua kawan-kawanku, hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.


	2. Chapter 2: Dance Fight

_CHAPTER TWO:_

_DANCE FIGHT_

Hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu, aku sudah tak sabar ingin tampil. Setelah aku ganti baju, aku segera ke meja makan. Aku tambah semangat saja, karena menu sarapan yang disajikan ibu sangat enak.

"Semangat betul kamu, Sakura!" kata ibu.

"Ya iyalah, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan, gimana aku nggak senang? Ah ibu ini!" kataku sambil memakai kalung bandul baruku yang kata ibu dibelikan ayah tadi malam.

"Kak Sakura, aku ingin ikut kakak, tapi aku nonton aja, boleh ya kak?" pinta Tsukushi.  
"Nggak boleh, katanya hari ini kamu ada ulangan harian, kamu harus masuk sekolah!" tolakku.

"Tapi hari ini kamu mau antarkan Tsukushi ke sekolah tidak?" tanya ibu.

"Oke deh, kan Ayah masih capek habis pulang dari kantor kemarin," jawabku sambil membetulkan jaketku. Sekolah Tsukushi hanya satu arah saja, tidak belok, dan jaraknya agak jauh sedikit. Sekolahnya dekat toko sayur langganan ibu, jadi aku tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena jamku masih jam lima lebih seperempat.

"Ibu, aku dan Tsukushi berangkat dulu," pamitku sambil berdiri.

"Iya nak, hati-hati," pesan Ibu.

Kukeluarkan motorku dan kustater. Setelah Tsukushi naik, aku langsung tancap gas. Sampainya di depan sekolah, Tsukushi langsung turun. Kuteruskan perjalananku menuju sekolah, kali ini aku harus agak ngebut dikit, karena Kyosuke sudah menungguku. Hanya aku yang membawa sepeda motor ke sekolah, teman-temanku yang lain tidak ada. Memang, sejak sepeda pancalku rusak berat gara-gara aku ketabrak truk saat aku masih kelas 1 SMA, ayahku membelikanku sepeda motor dan akhirnya setiap hari aku berangkat ke sekolah mengendarai sepeda motor. Sialnya, saat lagi enak-enaknya nyetir, aku menemui kendala di jalan. Jalanan berubah macet karena ada kecelakaan. Karena sedang terburu-buru, aku memilih jalan lain yang biasa kulewati saat sekolah. Lagi-lagi ada kendala, jalan yang kulalui rusak, terpaksa aku kembali ke jalan semula. Sial, ini sudah setengah enam! Bisa-bisa aku terlambat dan timku bisa kalah jika aku tidak ikut tampil.

"Gimana sih ini, jalan sini rusak jalan sana macet, ah capek deh! Bisa telat kalo kayak gini caranya!" gerutuku. Kuberhentikan motorku, aku melamun untuk sementara, memikirkan cara supaya bisa cepat sampai ke sekolah. Dan ternyata lamunanku membuahkan hasil, aku bertemu Kensou dan aku mengikuti jalurnya ke sekolah. Aku sempat kesal karena kebanyakan belok, tapi tak apalah, yang penting bisa sampai ke sekolah. Dan pada akhirnya aku sampai juga ke sekolah, benar-benar perjalanan yang melelahkan...

"Kyosuke, aku terlambat ya?" tanyaku sambil duduk.

"Nggak, ini sudah jam 6 pas, kamu tepat waktu. Oh ya ini topinya," jawab Kyosuke sambil menyerahkan topinya.

"Oh ya, makasih..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu masih hafal gerakan dancemu?"

"Latihan sih jarang, tapi selalu kuhafalkan pake otak, ya seperti pelajaran lah..."

"Karena aku tiap hari latihan, berat badanku jadi turun, apa kamu nggak lihat aku sekarang kurus?"

"Pertanyaanmu kayak pertanyaannya cewek aja ah! Kamu ini kan cowok, masa' kamu tanya seperti itu?"

"Memang kenapa? Nggak boleh? Wajar kan aku tanya seperti itu?"

"Itu pertanyaan cewek...mana ada cowok yang tanya kayak gitu, aneh!"

"Memang orang bilang aku agak gemukan sekarang ini sebelum latihan."

"Kayaknya dari dulu badanmu seperti itu deh...plis deh kamu itu cowok! So jangan tanya gituan, soalnya aku nggak suka _ladies man._"

"Eh, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu dong!"

"Habisnya sih, pertanyaanmu seperti pertanyaannya perempuan. Jadi kalo nggak mau dibilang kayak gitu, kalo tanya yang pertanyaannya cowok beneran dong!"

"Kenapa sih...kan aku minta pendapat aja. Abis aku nggak percaya sih apa yang dikatakan Hinata, jadinya aku minta pendapat kamu deh..."

"Ah, kamu nggak tau sifatnya Hinata itu kayak gimana. Dia itu suka bercanda, kamunya aja yang terlalu serius. Yang bisa diajak bercanda dong!"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kadang keterlaluan. Dia pernah bikin aku marah."

"Aku juga tahu itu, tapi kamu tau usia si Hinata itu berapa, masih 13 tahun! Dan dia masih kelas 3 SMP. Sifat anak SMP beda sama anak SMA tau!"

"Sudahlah, adiknya Batsu aja dipermasalahkan, bisa-bisa dia jadi anak bermasalah."

"Yeee...orang kamunya yang ngomong duluan kok!"

"Iya, iya...aku tahu, ya udah latihan dulu yuk!"

Aku berdiri dan mulai mempraktekkan gerakan danceku sampai selesai.

"Eh ya, si Nash dkk mana?" tanyaku sambil tolah-toleh mencari cowoknya Cammy itu dan kawan-kawan yang lain.

"Waduh, untung deh kamu ingetin aku, soalnya dari tadi aku nungguin kamu di sini. Jangan-jangan mereka sudah latihan duluan," jawab Kyosuke sambil menarik tanganku.

"Eh, gak usah tarik-tarik tangan kenapa sih! Jalan kan bisa!" kataku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Kyosuke. Saat kami berjalan, tiba-tiba aku melihat Karin dan Vega jalan berdua, aku segera membisiki Kyosuke.

"Kyosuke, lihatlah siapa yang ada di sini sekarang!"

Kyosuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa sih?"

"Apa kamu tadi nggak lihat ada dua orang yang jalan di sini?" bisikku sambil menarik lengan baju Kyosuke.

"Emang siapa sih?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Itu!" jawabku sambil menunjuk Karin dan Vega yang sedang duduk di _stage_.

"Yang duduk di _stage _itu maksudmu?" tanya Kyosuke lagi.

"Ya iyalah!" bentakku dengan suara tertahan.

"Hah! Kita harus lapor ke Nash nih!" kata Kyosuke sambil buru-buru jalan dan menarik lenganku.

"Eh, santai aja kalo jalan, jangan cepet-cepet, bisa-bisa mereka tahu kalau kita sedang di sini! Kita tutup aja pake topi yang ada di jaket kita, apa susahnya sih?"

"Iya maaf..."

Aku dan Kyosuke terus berjalan. Sampai di depan sekolah, kulihat Charlie dkk sudah latihan dance duluan.

"Kyosuke, kamu itu lama banget sih, ngapain aja dari tadi? Pacaran sama Sakura?" tanya Charlie.

"Eh jangan sembarangan ya, siapa bilang aku sama Kyosuke pacaran? Kayaknya kita sohiban deh..." jawabku.

"Oh ya kita bawa kabar nih!" kata Kyosuke.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Charlie penasaran.

"Gawat bener, kita semua harus waspada. Vega ada di sini sama Karin!" jawabku sambil membuka topi jaketku.

"APA! Brengsek bener si Vega, nggak ada kapok-kapoknya sih dia! Sekarang itu orang mau ngapain lagi tuh, hah!" bentak Charlie.

"Ya mau merusak mestinya, Vega itu pengacau, mana mungkin dia nggak mengacau?" kataku.

"Jangan-jangan ngincer Cammy," ledek Kyosuke.

"Eh, yang kena kok pacarku sih! Mendingan kamu yang kena!" balas Charlie.

Aku paling benci melihat dua orang brillian ini berdebat, kubentak mereka berdua, "Heh, sesama cowok brillian dilarang berteman...eh salah, bertengkar!"

"Tau nih, mata empat yang duluan!" ledek Kyosuke.

"Apa kamu nggak mata empat juga! Enak banget kalo ngledek!" balas Charlie.

"STOOOOOOPPPP...!" jeritku. Kedua orang itu diam seribu bahasa begitu aku menjerit.

"Pusing banget ya liat kalian bertengkar, jangan ngungkit-ngungkit sejarah perang dunia II deh! Bisa pecah lagi itu perang kalo kalian berdua bertengkar mulu! Huh!" bentakku.

"Tau nih, udah tau sekarang dunia udah damai, udah merdeka, keterlaluan banget tau nggak kalian berdua itu, kapan damainya sih? Debat mulu, bisa panjang lidah kalian!" sahut Ken-san.

"Eh Ken-san," sapaku.

"Baru datang?" tanya Ken-san.

"Iya, soalnya tadi ada kendala di jalan," jawabku.

"Kendala apa lagi?" tanya Ken-san.

"Biasa, macet selalu datang menghalangi perjalananku kemanapun aku pergi, membuatku kesal saja," jawabku sambil memainkan kalung bandulku.

"Eh ya, emang sekarang Charlie udah jadi ketua U.S.H. ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya katanya si Chun-Li. Kemarin dia ditelepon kak Leona, dan akhirnya diputuskan untuk mengangkat Charlie sebagai ketuanya," jawab Ken-san terlihat kecewa.

"Wah jadi nggak perlu pasang pengumuman dong...tapi gimana dengan Pak Heidern? Kan nggak kak Leona aja yang harus tau, tapi juga Pak Heidern, ya kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Nggak tau, tanya aja sama dia sendiri, tadi aku Cuma dibilangin gitu aja," jawab Ken-san agak ketus.

"Chun-Li-san, emang Pak Heidern udah tau ya kalo Charlie jadi ketua baru U.S.H.?" tanyaku.

"Iya, kemarin Kak Leona yang hubungi aku, tapi aku berbicara sama Pak Heidern. Ken jadi wakilnya," jawab Chun-Li-san sambil membenarkan sepatunya.

"Nggak si Carlos?" tanya Ken sambil berdiri dengan agak malas.

"Terus kenapa? Kamu nggak senang sama jabatan barumu?" Chun-Li-san balik bertanya.

"Ken-san harusnya bersyukur dong...masih untung Pak Heidern berbaik hati mau jadiin Ken-san sebagai pengurus U.S.H..." tambahku.

"Kamu memang betul, Sakura. Tapi kalau Charlie yang nggak masuk kan Carlos masih bisa memimpin rapat, ya kan?" kata Ken-san ketus.

"Salah sendiri nggak tegas, makanya jangan suka gampangin masalah gitu dong...gimana kamu bisa jadi kepala keluarga kalo kamu seperti itu terus? Sadar Ken, kamu sudah dewasa! Jangan karena kita ditolong Chizuru terus kamu menggampangkan masalah seperti itu, akibatnya banyak yang nggak suka kan? Sakura benar, kamu harusnya bersyukur, masih untung Pak Heidern orangnya sabaran dan dia masih mau jadikan kamu sebagai pengurus U.S.H.!" ujar Chun-Li-san panjang-lebar.

Ken-san hanya diam mendengar penjelasan kami berdua.

"Nah, kalo diceramahin baru diem..." kata Chun-Li-san.

"Biasa kalo si Ken, kalo dibilangin kerjaannya diem mulu, tapi ya kadang-kadang menyahut juga," sahut Charlie.

"Udah selesai debatnya?" tanya Ken-san sambil memandang tanah.

"Ketus amat sih! Emang kamu kayak gitu kan? Kamu kalo diceramahi selalu aja diem, kadang-kadang kamu balas," balas Charlie, pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Eh, aku tanya nggak dijawab! Ya kamu tuh yang ketus banget!" balas Ken-san dengan culas.

"Iya...aku jawab deh. Aku udah selesai berdebat, puas? Eh sejak kapan aku ketus? Aku ngomong baik-baik kok, kamunya aja yang nggak dengerin!" balas Charlie lagi.

"Biasanya kamu kalo habis berdebat dengan Kyosuke bawaanmu sewot mulu, ya kan?" balas Ken-san lagi.

"Nah, tadi sama Kyosuke, sekarang sama Ken-san, bagus...bagus...ayo debat terus...debat aja lu sama semua orang, biar puas..." celetukku.

"Tau nih, saudara kembarmu aja nggak pernah debat sama orang lain, kok kamunya yang begitu...anak kembar kok beda sifat, wah...wah..." tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Emang ada yang gitu kali...nggak Cuma Charlie sama Carlos doang, tapi yang lain banyak," timpalku.

"Siapa bilang Carlos nggak pernah debat sama orang lain? Dasar sotoy..." kata Charlie dengan nada agak geregetan.

"Oh yeah?" ledek Chun-Li-san.  
"Paling sering ya debat sama si Benimaru en de geng tuh...kalo nggak percaya tanya tuh sama dia, dasar big mouth..." balas Charlie.

"Eh, apa kamu bilang! Kamu tuh yang big mouth!" Chun-Li-san tidak terima Charlie bilang begitu. Memang apa yang dikatain Charlie benar, dia itu big mouth alias cerewet. Salah dikit dicerewetin, telat dicerewetin, pokoknya ini itulah yang menurut dia penting dicerewetin, nggak hanya aku aja yang kesel, tapi hampir semua, termasuk Ryu-san yang disukainya (Sebenernya Ryu-san juga cinta, tapi disembunyiin coz dia malu banget, hehe). Tapi menurutku yang Chun-Li-san lakukan ada sisi positifnya juga, misi menghancurkan _Crime Organizations _selalu berhasil gara-gara kecerewetan dia.

"Sabar bu...gak pake emosi kenapa sih?" ledek Charlie sambil tertawa.

"Nggak lucu tau! Ngapain sih ketawa?" Chun-Li tetep sewot meski udah dibilangin. Sikap sewotnya nggak bakal hilang kalo orang yang bikin dia sewot nggak mau minta maaf.

"Udahlah Nash...kamu tau sendiri kan sifat Chun-Li-san itu gimana, cepet minta maaf! Bisa-bisa dia sakit karena terus sewot," sahut Ken-san.

"Wah-wah, ada yang belain nih...kayaknya mulai ada rasa dengan Chun-Li..." ledek Charlie lagi, dasar bandel, pikirku.

"Heh, pacarku itu Eliza tau!" bentak Ken-san. Chun-Li-san melotot mendengar Charlie berkata begitu.

"Iya iya...gitu aja marah, haha..." ujar Charlie sambil tertawa saking senengnya habis kerjain dua orang itu.

"Gimana kita nggak marah, minta maaf nggak!" bentak Chun-Li-san dan Ken-san hampir bersamaan.

"Iya deh, ampun..." akhirnya Charlie menghentikan tawanya.

"Kamu nih, pagi-pagi begini sudah bikin sewot orang, huuh..." kata Ken-san sambil menjitak Charlie.

"Tau nih, pagi ini tuh masih seger tau, gak baik buat marah-marah..." tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Aduh Ken, ngapain pake jitak sih ah, sakit tau! Lagian Sakura nih selalu aja bikin aku kayak gitu," Charlie menuduhku dengan enaknya.

"Wah, jangan aku mulu yang disalahin! Salahin juga tuh Chun-Li-san, orang dia juga ikut nimpalin kok!" kataku jengkel.

"Eh, sejak kapan?" tanya Chun-Li-san dengan culas.

"Halah, tadi kan kamu bilang: "si Carlos tuh nggak pernah debat sama orang lain. Kok saudara kembar beda sifat?" Siapa yang bilang gitu tadi? Ngaku nggak?" jawabku sambil menuding ke arah Chun-Li-san.

"Tapi kamu yang paling parah tau! Kamu bilang kayak gini kok: tadi debat sama Kyosuke, sekarang sama Ken, bagus...bagus...debat aja lu sama semua orang biar puas. Ayo mengakulah!" Chun-Li menangkis argumenku.

"Okelah, udah jangan debat lagi, maaf ya semuanya...maaf ya..." kataku sambil membungkuk, minta maaf dengan terpaksa, harusnya kan Chun-Li-san yang minta maaf, huh...

"Udahlah, cuma masalah laporan berita gini kok jadi berabe banget, malah berubah jadi hina-hinaan, apa-apaan ini? Jaga solidaritas dong, biar U.S.H. nggak bubar dan nggak gampang diadu domba!" sahut Kyosuke sambil bawa sesuatu.

"Eh, apaan tuh yang kamu bawa?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Cumi bakar. Aku beli ini gara-gara aku ngantuk banget denger kalian debat nggak ada abis-abisnya kayak gitu, makanya aku buat jalan-jalan dan beli kayak ginian, daripada ntar kehabisan tenaga," jawab Kyosuke sambil duduk di kursi bawah pohon akasia.

"Wah kamu beli dua bungkus ya? Satu buat aku dong!" pinta Ken-san.

"Enak aja, ini aku beli buat Sakura kok, wueeee...geer banget sih luu..." Kyosuke langsung menolak begitu Ken-san minta, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Kyosuke biar makanan yang disukainya nggak habis dimakan Ken-san, soalnya Ken-san agak rakus, hehe.

"Ah pelit bener sih kamu!" celetuk Ken-san.

"Emang enak? Beli sendiri sana, mumpung nggak rame, masih sepi kok!" balas Kyosuke.

"Beneran itu buat aku?" tanyaku sambil duduk di samping Kyosuke.

"_Swear_ deh! Sebenernya tadi aku mau ajak kamu jalan-jalan juga, sekalian kita beli cumi bakar itu, tapi karena kamu ikut dalam acara perang mulut itu tadi, ya akhirnya aku beliin deh," jawab Kyosuke sambil memberikan satu bungkus yang berisi cumi bakar itu ke aku.

"Ya udah deh, makasih ya," kataku sambil membuka bungkusan itu.

"Iya, sama-sama, eh ini yang pertama kalinya loh aku traktir kamu," ujar Kyosuke dengan senangnya.

"Oh gitu...iya ya, aku kan sering traktir kamu di kantin sekolah, haha..." kataku sembari tertawa.

"Eh temen-temen, ada orang lagi pacaran, jangan diganggu!" ledek Ken.

Kyosuke memandang Ken dengan melotot, "Jangan nglantur lu jadi orang! Kita cuma sobatan aja kali..."

"Alaaah, kelamaan tau! Jadian aja sekalian biar puas..." ledek Charlie.

"Eh, aku nggak mau pacaran dulu!" timpal Kyosuke.

"Iya nih, masih mending jadi sobat ketimbang cinta," tambahku.

"Kalian udah sobatan lama banget, mulai dari tk, apa nggak bosan kamu sobatan terus?" tanya Ken.

"Ya nggak lah, sobatan kok bosan..." jawabku sambil menepuk bahu Kyosuke.

"Iya nih, kalian selalu jalan berdua, dan kawan-kawan sudah meledek kalian berdua pacaran, mereka nggak percaya kalo kamu sama Kyosuke sobatan, termasuk Benimaru en de geng," timpal Charlie.

"Halah, preman sekolah aja diurus, gak penting banget tau!" Kyosuke langsung menepis omongan Charlie.

"Eh, bukannya ngurus, tapi aku cerita aja, kenapa sih?" kata Charlie dengan agak marah.

"Oh..." Kyosuke hanya mengangguk. Jujur saja, aku sebel sama dua orang ini, dari dulu perang mulut mulu kerjanya, kapan damainya sih? Tuhan...berikan peringatan buat mereka berdua biar nggak musuhan mulu, capek tau yang nglihat...

"Eh sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Chun-Li.

"Loh, kamu kan bawa jam tangan, kenapa tanya sih?" Charlie balik bertanya sambil menunjuk jam tangan yang dipakai Chun-Li di tangan kanannya.

"Oh ya, maaf, hihi..." kata Chun-Li sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Tapi punyaku terlalu cepat 5 menit nih..." katanya lagi.

"Ya ampun...ngapain sih dicepetin? Biar buru-buru?" tanya Charlie.

"Iya, biar agak tenangan dikit...soalnya kalo dilambatin jadinya nggak tenang deh, hehe..." jawab Chun-Li dibarengi tertawa.

"Eh nggak latihan nih?" sahutku.

"Udah gitu! Kamu lihat sendiri kan? Kamu yang datang terakhir lho!" jawab Charlie.

"Sebenernya aku nyampe sini setengah 6, cuma gara-gara macet tuh jadi telat, cari jalur sana-sini biar bisa cepet nggak ada, akhirnya nglamun, ketemu Kensou, jam 6 aku nyampe sini deh," ujarku.

"Ah, kamu sih ngikutin Kensou, udah jelas jalurnya ribet gitu, bikin telat lagi! Jangan-jangan suka Kensou kamu, ya kan?" ledek Charlie.

"Ih, Kensou kan pacarnya Athena!" kataku membela diri.

"Tau nih anak dibilangin berkali-kali tetep aja bandel. Gue udah bilang Kensou pacarnya Athena, Kensou pacarnya Athena, Kensou pacarnya Athena, tapi tetep aja bandel!" Sahut Kyo.

"Eh Kyo, dari mana aja sih kamu tadi?" tanya Charlie.

"Sibuk buatin puisi untuk Yuki nih, maaf ya nggak ikut latihan, tapi tenang aja deh ketua, aku masih hafal kok gerakannya," jawab Kensou sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ya ampun...temennya pada berusaha keras biar menang kok kamu malah enak-enakan buat puisi untuk cewekmu," celetuk Ken-san.

"Emang kan puisinya Yuki ketinggalan, masih untung aku hafal isinya, jadi aku ketik cepet-cepetan deh, terus laptopku dibawa Yuki sekarang buat dibetulin tulisannya yang salah-salah sekalian diprint," kata Kyo.

"Lho, gimana sih kamu ini! Padahal kan perlu banget itu!" Charlie marah setelah mendengar ucapan Kyo.

"Ah kamu ini, kan masih ada di laptopmu! Kenapa musti laptopku sih! Nggak hilang aja lho!" bentak Kyo.

"Tapi sekarang dibawa Carlos tau!" balas Charlie.

"Terus Carlosnya mana?" tanya Kyo setengah ngotot.

"Lagi di Amerika sama ayahku," jawab Charlie dengan sabarnya.

"Udahlah Charlie, ntar ya juga balik, orang dia pinjem print sekolah kok buat ngeprint itu!" ujar Kyo.

"Oh...ya udahlah," kata Charlie.

"Makanya dengerin dulu kalo orang ngomong, jangan asal ceplos," bisik Ken-san.

"Tapi maaf ya, nomor urut yang kudapatkan nggak sesuai sama harapan kalian. Nomor tampil kita 14," kata Kyo.

"Ya nggak apa-apa, kita masih bisa latihan," kata Kyosuke.

"Ah! Kok kita dapet nomor segitu sih! Harusnya kan nomor pertama!" protes Ken-san.

"Heh, apa kamu ngrasa gerakanmu bener? Orang masih salah-salah mulu. Sok siap lu!" ejek Kyosuke.

"Tapi dari kemarin aku udah berusaha betulin gerakanku kok! Gerakanmu kan banyak yang salah juga hayoo...akrobat aja nggak bisa!" balas Ken-san.

"Alah, kamu itu jarang masuk latihan. Kata siapa aku nggak bisa akrobat? Dari dulu aku udah bisa kok!" balas Kyosuke lagi.

"Iya nih Ken, nggak usah sok siap kenapa? Kamu tuh banyak yang salah gerakannya, termasuk yang roll depan itu, arahmu ke kanan terus, padahal disuruh ke kiri, yang ke kanan itu Ryu tau..." tambah Charlie.

"Emang gerakan roll depan itu yang saat pembukaan yah?" tanyaku.

"Iya, yang saat musiknya bunyi itu," jawab Kyosuke.

"Eh tadi kamu nggak ikut latihan lho, Sakura..." kata Charlie.

"Udah tau, tapi aku masih hafal gerakanku kok!" kataku dengan yakin.

"Emang musiknya pake apa sih?" tanyaku.

"Lagunya Athena yang judulnya _Don't Break My World With Ur Violence_," jawab Chun-Li-san.

"Eh tunggu, itu yang isinya menyindir Shadaloo dan anak organisasinya yang bernama 'Shadow Breaker'itu kan?" sahut Charlie.

"Yep, tepat sekali! Athena memang menciptakan lagu itu untuk menyindir kedua organisasi itu, soalnya dia punya perasaan yang sama seperti dengan kawan-kawan cewek yang di U.S.H. juga, nggak tahan melihat para kaum hawa menderita. Nggak hanya itu aja, banyak orang yang dipaksa bekerja untuk mereka," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Hebat...hebat...cita-cita kalian jadi feminist ya?" tanya Ken-san.

"Oh, nggak hanya itu aja, aku mau jadi polisi juga kok," jawab Chun-Li-san diselingi senyum.

"Hmm...iya, ibuku menyarankan supaya aku jadi feminist daripada jadi model, dengan itu aku masih bisa fighting dong..." jawabku dengan bangga.

"Tapi kan ibumu menyuruhmu berhenti fighting setelah misi ini selesai, karena itu bertentangan dengan masa depanmu," timpal Chun-Li.

"Ibuku udah menarik kata-kata itu, dia dan ayahku memperbolehkan aku fighting asal serius, nggak dibuat mainan," kataku.

"WAH...WAH...WAAAAHH! GAWAT!" tiba-tiba ada orang teriak-teriak nggak jelas banget.

"Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak nggak jelas itu?" tanyaku.

"Oh...si Kensou," jawab Chun-Li sambil lihatin Kensou yang bertingkah laku nggak jelas terus itu.

"Ya ampun...datang-datang teriak nggak jelas. Ada apa sih kok gawat-gawat?" tanya Kyo.

"Tau nih, ada apaan sih?" tambah Charlie.

"Aduh...gawat banget deh pokoknya!" jawab Kensou dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Eh itu laptopku ya? Sini!" pinta Kyo sambil menunjuk apa yang dibawa Kensou.

"Oh ya, ini dari pacarmu," kata Kensou sambil memberikan laptopnya.

"Udah...duduk dulu sana, cerita yang bener, ada apa sih?" perintah Charlie.

Kensou duduk sambil terus bernapas panjang, dasar lebay, pikirku.

"Ehm, gini...saat tadi aku mau ambil nomor peserta lomba tadi sama Kyo. Nah saat aku mau menyentuh nomor urut, tiba-tiba aku lihat Vega sama Karin mau ambil nomor urut. Saat mau kuambil, tiba-tiba Karin memukul tanganku dan ia mengambil nomor yang mau kuambil itu. Saat mereka udah pergi, aku langsung ninggalin Kyo, soalnya Yuki sms aku dan aku disuruh ke kantor guru untuk ambil laptopnya Kyo. Sebenernya Kyo udah mau ambil sendiri itu laptop, tapi karena dia dipanggil bu Kyoko bentar, ya akhirnya aku ambilin. Nah sehabisnya balik dari kantor guru, aku ketemu mereka berdua lagi, mereka duduk di kursi bawah pohon. Aku nggak sengaja nguping omongan mereka, dan asal kalian tau aja ya apa rencana mereka? Vega mau hipnotis semua dancer cewek supaya mau ikut dengannya!" jelas Kensou panjang-lebar.

"Oh, jadi yang kamu teriak 'Aduh' itu tadi karena tanganmu dipukul Karin?" tanya Kyo.

"Iya, sakit bener! Dan nomor urut yang seharusnya jadi milik kita, yang diambil sama Karin, itu adalah nomor urut pertama!" jawab Kensou.

"HAH!" Ken melotot.

Charlie kebingungan, "Aduh...bakal kacau nih acara ini, gimana ya caranya supaya semua dancer cewek nggak kena hipnotisnya Vega?"

"Eh aku punya ide!" kata Kyosuke.

"Apa?" tanya Charlie penasaran.

"Salah satu dari kalian ngomong ke Ky, jika dancer yang belum tampil menunggu di U.S.H.'s meeting room aja, gimana? Kan U.S.H.'s meeting room deket sama dome sekolah," jelas Kyosuke panjang-lebar.

"Eh, nggak tepat tuh idemu! Mereka berdua kan bisa masuk ke sana juga!" sahut Kensou.

"Dasar, jarang rapat sih kamu! Sekarang pintu masuk U.S.H. ada listriknya, jadi kalo ada musuh masuk, dia bakal kesetrum! Aku setuju banget sama Kyosuke," timpal Ken-san.

"Hmm...iya, aku setuju sama Kyosuke. Tapi aku mau merubahnya sedikit, bilang ke Ky, jangan bilang kalo itu U.S.H.'s meeting room, karena masalahnya bisa berabe dan bisa hancur ruangan itu, bilang aja ruang rapat guru, kan biasanya stadium U.S.H. juga untuk rapat guru, setuju?" cetus Charlie.

"Wah, kalo itu sih setuju banget kita!" seruku.

"Nash, aku boleh nambah lagi nggak?" tanya Chun-Li.

"Wah, bagus, bagus! biar tambah sip dan acara dance competition ini bisa lancar!" jawab Charlie sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kita bilang ke Ky gini aja supaya bilang ke Mcnya: Semua peserta yang belum tampil harap menunggu di ruang rapat guru. Nah Mcnya bilang gitu saat Vega sama Karin tampil, gitu aja, gimana?" usul Chun-Li.

"Eh, nggak bisa!" sergah Ken-san.

"Nggak bisa gimana?" tanyaku.

"Ya nggak bisa gitu deh pokoknya! Mana mungkin Mcnya bilang gitu? Itu sama aja dengan terlalu menampakkan! Kalo Vega tau strategi kita ini, bisa-bisa acara ini hancur!" jawab Ken-san.

"Alah kalian ini, daripada terjadi pro dan kontra di sini, kita panggil aja Ky buat selesaikan bareng-bareng ini masalah, gitu aja repot!" kata Kyosuke dengan entengnya.

"Ya udah deh aku aja yang bicara sama Ky, daripada masalahnya berabe gini kalo kita yang selesaikan sendiri!" kata Charlie sambil meninggalkan kawan-kawan.

"Eh, belum-belum Charlie udah sewot," celetuk Kyosuke.

"Apa kamu bilang? Siapa yang sewot? Aku nggak sewot kok! Emang usulmu itu bener!" sahut Charlie sambil terus berjalan.

"Tapi kelihatannya dia sewot," kata Kyosuke.

"Dia nggak sewot, Kyosuke..." kata Chun-Li-san dengan ngototnya.

"Tau nih, ngotot aja ni anak! Dia nggak sebegitu bencinya sama kamu kali..." tambah Ken-san.

"Nggak, aku lihat dari ekspresinya aja..." kata Kyosuke.

"Oh...Cuma ngamatin ekspresi orang? Capek deh..." celetuk Ken-san.

"Tapi kalian tau sendiri kan, kalo Nash ama Kyosuke itu musuhan?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

Kyosuke hanya diam.

"Chun-Li-san ngomong gitu sih ah...Kyosuke jadi diem seribu bahasa tuh..." kataku.

"Iya, maaf..." kata Chun-Li-san.

"Kita nggak musuhan kok! Kita Cuma temen biasa yang lagi bersaing!" kata Kyosuke dengan yakinnya.

"Udahlah nggak usah kamu sembunyikan, emang ada apa sih?" paksa Ken-san.

"Ken-san, nggak usah dipaksa... emang Kyosuke bener, dia sama Charlie cuma teman biasa yang lagi bersaing kok!" kataku berusaha meyakinkan, aku takut kalo ada salah paham, dan aku paling benci kalau masalahnya semakin besar hanya karena salah paham gitu aja.

"Tau nih Ken, kamu kena penyakit paranoid ya?" ledek Chun-Li-san.

"Eh rambut bakso, jangan sembarangan ngomong ya...konsumsi narkoba aja nggak, ngapain kena paranoid? So, penyakit lebaymu itu datang dari mana sih?" balas Ken-san.

Chun-Li-san cemberut mendengar omongan Ken-san. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ih, apaan sih kok ketawa! Nggak lucu tau!" kata Chun-Li-san dengan nada sewot.

"Salah sendiri, cewek kok lebay amat, gimana aku nggak ketawa kamu diledek Ken-san kayak gitu, hwahahaha...rasain tuh, akhirnya harapan ngawurku terkabul, hwahahaha...hwahahahaha..." ledekku sambil tertawa.

"Awas kamu, ntar aku bilangin nih!" ancam Chun-Li-san.

"Bilangin ke siapa?" ledekku lagi.

"Ya Ryu lah! Biar kamu dihukum sama dia!" balas Chun-Li-san.

"Mana mungkin Ryu-san suka menghukum? Dia kan nggak jadi nglatih aku, mana mungkin dia mau menghukum? Bela diriku ini kan Cuma gado-gado tiruan shotokan aja, wueeee..." balasku.

"Tapi katanya dia mau ngetes kamu kok!" balas Chun-Li-san lagi.

"Hah? Ngetes aku? Ngetes apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti siang kamu disuruh mandi pake air yang dingin banget kayak es," jawab Chun-Li-san sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Huu, sotoy, sekarang kan dia nggak di sini! Dia lagi di Kyoto kok!" gerutuku.

"Hah! Bener! Dia di Kyoto ngapain!" Chun-Li-san terkejut mendengar gerutuanku.

"Katanya sih mau menyelamatkan Shun sendirian," kataku.

"Bukannya di sana ada bahaya?" tanya Chun-Li-san dengan nada nggak percaya.

"Tanya aja sama Ken-san kalo nggak percaya!" jawabku sambil menuding Ken-san.

"Eh, apa kok tuding-tuding aku?" tanya Ken-san dengan pandangan melotot ke arahku.

"Ini nih Chun-Li-san nggak percaya kalo Ryu-san ke Kyoto," jawabku sambil melirik Chun-Li-san.

"Aduh, tau ah gelap, aku lagi nggak mau mikirin itu! Emang bener... mana dia nggak bawa hp lagi buat ke sana! Cuma bawa uang, pakaian, sama bantal tinju aja," keluh Ken-san.

Sejam kemudian, Charlie kembali.

"Gimana?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Syukurlah, dia setuju," jawab Charlie sambil mengelus dada.

"Kamu membicarakan persoalan itu di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di U.S.H.'s meeting room, kita membicarakannya bersama panitia yang lain secara tertutup, karena peserta nggak boleh tau," jawab Charlie sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Kamu harus hati-hati, bisa-bisa Vega menguping! Kamu tau sendiri kan kalo dia punya kuping tajam?" kataku.

"Ya udah tau lah! Ngapain nggak tau? Semua orang U.S.H. ya juga udah tau kali kalo Vega itu kupingnya tajam, kamu yang baru tau," ujar Charlie.

"Yah kalo dia tau rencana kita, siap-siap terima resikonya aja deh..." kata Kensou dengan santainya.

"Jangan sampai!" timpalku.

"Iya, bisa-bisa kita perang fisik kalo ketahuan!" tambah Ken-san.

"Dan semua akan jadi korban, termasuk dekorasi yang sudah dibuat," sahut Kyosuke.

"Kasihan yang merancang juga," kata Chun-Li-san.

"Siapa yang merancang? Kamu ya?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Nggak, tapi Athena. Dia kan sudah merencanakannya dari dulu, kalo dia tau ini, bisa-bisa dia kecewa berat, dan..." perkataan Chun-Li-san kupotong, "Ya pokoknya jangan sampe ketauan gitu aja deh intinya! Gitu aja dipanjang-panjangin!"

"Iya deh, mudah-mudahan nggak kejadian..." sahut Cammy.

"Eh sayang, kamu ke mana aja sih?" sapa Charlie sambil memeluk Cammy.

"Ehm...mulai pamer kemesraan nih," gumam Kyosuke.

"Maaf sayang, aku baru dandan lagi, abis yang tadi berantakan gara-gara aku bertarung ama Karin," kata Cammy sambil membenahi poninya.

"Kok bisa sih? Emang kamu habis ngapain?" tanyaku.

"Aku ke toilet tadi sehabis latihan, terus saat mau ke sini tiba-tiba dicegat Vega sama Karin. Veganya deketin aku mulu, sampe ilfil tau nggak! Akhirnya aku lari, larinya aku cepetin dikit, coz Vega makin deket...tiba-tiba dicegat Karin, dia ngrusak rambutku dan... maaf ya Chun-Li-san, anting-antingmu hilang? Gara-gara dua orang _damn _itu sih!" jelas Cammy panjang lebar.

"Yang mana Cam? Yang warna biru itu?" tanya Chun-Li-san tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi marah, nggak biasanya dia kayak gitu, soalnya kalo barangnya habis dipinjam orang lalu hilang, dia marah-marah, tapi kali ini nggak!

"I..iya..." jawab Cammy dengan takut-takut.

"Lupakan aja deh, nggak apa-apa itu hilang, lagian aku males lihat anting-anting dengan hiasan terlalu mencolok, risih!" kata Chun-Li-san.

"Tapi itu kan Mama yang belikan untuk kamu, apa nggak takut dimarahi?" tanya Cammy dengan takut-takut.

"Udahlah, itu di toko asesoris ya masih ada, ntar aku beli lagi, tapi khusus untuk kamu aja," jawab Chun-Li-san sambil tersenyum.

"Eh kawan, kita udah disuruh berkumpul di aula tuh..." sahut Kyo.

"Ya udah yuk ayo kumpul!" ajak Charlie.

"Ky!" panggil Charlie.

"Iya Nash, kenapa?" sahut Ky.

"Udah kamu ingetin presenternya belum?" tanya Charlie.

"Udah, lagian presenternya cewekku kok! Jelas bisa dipercaya dia," jawab Ky sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Millia? Oh, ya okelah..." kata Charlie sambil bernapas lega.

"Wah kalo Charlie yang jadi ketuanya enak bener ya?" gumam Kyosuke.

"SSST! Jangan ngomong gitu ah! Ken-san di belakang kita nih, tersinggung dia kalo denger omonganmu," kataku sambil menutup mulut Kyosuke.

"Ya udah deh, ayo kawan kita masuk ke U.S.H.'s meeting room sekarang!" ajak Charlie.

"Gimana?" tanya Ken-san.

"Acara ini bakalan berjalan sukses deh pokoknya!" jawab Charlie sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Saat semua dancer yang belum tampil telah masuk ke U.S.H.'s meeting room, aku segera mencari tombol untuk mengaktifkan listrik. Aku bingung karena nggak pernah sentuh tombol-tombol yang jumlahnya banyak kayak gitu.

"Eh Charlie, tombol yang mana ini buat aktifin listriknya?" tanyaku sambil terus mencari tombol yang mana yang harus kutekan.

"Kuning," jawab Charlie dengan singkatnya.

"Iyaaaa...tombol kuning itu yang mana? Banyak tau tombol kuning di sini!" tanyaku dengan ngotot.

"Yang besar, yang pinggir sendiri itu, puas?" jawab Charlie dengan sabarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menekan tombol yang dibilang Charlie itu.

"Udah nih, gimana terus?" tanyaku.

"Ya udah duduk sana nungguin, aku sama Ken mau jalan-jalan bentar, Cuma mantau keadaan sekitar aja," jawab Charlie sambil keluar dari ruangan.

"Eh, emang listrik itu nggak bikin kita kesetrum ya?" tanya salah satu peserta dance padaku.

"Oh nggak kok, yang kena setrum cuma musuh U.S.H. aja kok," jawabku.

"Kok aneh sih, sampe dikasih listrik segala pintunya?" tanya dancer yang lain.

"Iya, biar ruangannya aman. Habis dulu sering kecolongan sih...eh bentar ya?" jawabku sambil memandang ke luar, ikut-ikutan mengawasi, barangkali ada salah seorang _doll _yang kemari untuk merusak suasana juga.

"Eh ngawasin apa sih kak?" tanya Mai yang tiba-tiba membuatku kaget.

"Duh, bikin kaget aja! Aku lagi lihat keadaan luar nih, barangkali ada _doll_ yang kemari mau membantu Vega," jawabku tanpa memandang Mai. Dugaanku tepat, ternyata memang ada salah seorang _doll_ yang datang kemari, dan ia adalah Satsuki, tidak salah lagi.

"Nah, satu doll sudah datang!" gumamku.

"Siapa?" tanya Mai penasaran.

"Satsuki. Ah! Rupanya ada dua lagi, Xiayu dan Jianyu, lebih baik aku segera keluar! Mai, tolong kamu jaga di sini ya? Aku dan Chun-Li-san akan mengatasi ini," jawabku sambil menutup jendela.

"Chun-Li-san! Ayo kita keluar!" panggilku.

"Ke mana? Bukannya kita harus disini aja?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Tiga boneka datang kemari. Mereka Satsuki, Jianyu, dan Xiayu," jawabku sambil membuka pintu.

"Okelah, ayo!" ajak Chun-Li-san.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku dan Chun-Li-san segera keluar menuju lapangan belakang base. Setelah kami di sana, kulihat mereka bertiga sedang memasang sesuatu yang berbahaya di belakang aula. Aku segera menangkap Satsuki dari belakang.

"Heh, kamu masang apa di belakang aula sekolah! Kurang ajar banget!" bentakku.

"Sakura, mereka akan memasang bom!" sahut Chun-Li-san.

"Denger ya doll yang dull, ini sekolahku, bukan markasmu...ayo sekarang lepaskan bomnya! Kalo nggak aku bunuh kamu!" bentakku lebih keras lagi. Sialnya, aku lupa mencengkeram kedua tangannya, Satsuki meninjuku.

"Arrrgh! Kurang ajar!" umpatku. Aku segera bangkit dan mengejar Satsuki yang kabur dariku. Dengan sangat terpaksa kutinggalkan Chun-Li-san yang juga kesusahan menghadapi Jianyu dan Xiayu.

"Hei, jangan lari!" seruku. Rasanya kelamaan kalau lari saja, aku lompat ke atap dan turun tepat berada di kantin tempat dia berhenti. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung mengajaknya bertarung. Serangan pertama yang kulancarkan Shouou-Ken, lalu Hadou-Ken. Awalnya berhasil, tapi dia semakin gesit saja. Aku tak mau kalah, kutembakkan Hadou-Ken berkali-kali dan kuserang dengan Shunpu-Kyaku. Nggak peduli kalo aku capek, yang penting Satsuki kalah dan keluar dari sekolah. Saat ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyerangku, aku langsung menyerang dengan _Midare Sakura_.

Dan akhirnya... Satsuki jatuh! Katanya ia merasakan panas dan sakit sekali setelah kena _Midare Sakura_ku. Lebay banget sih cewek ini, pikirku. Harusnya dia dapat menerima itu, bukan malah mengeluh kayak gitu, dasar cewek manja.

"Heh, lebay banget sih lo! Lo itu petarung apa bukan sih!" ejekku.

"Gimana nggak ngeluh, emang sakit banget tau! Gue cuma cewek biasa, dan ya iya lah gue petarung!" kata Satsuki sambil memegangi lengan kanannya.

"Alah... petarung kok mengeluh. Emang itu yang harus diterima oleh seorang petarung! Sana deh lo, cepet keluar dari sekolah gue, ato bakal gue hajar lagi lo kalo nggak mau pergi!" kataku sambil meninggalkan Satsuki yang terus mengeluh.

"Nggak mau, gue sekarang lagi kerjain tugas gue kok!" bantahnya.

"Alaaaah...kebanyakan gaya kayak anak kecil! Emang lu anak sekolah? Kerjain tugas apa? Tugas bantuin orang jahat? Sekolah mana sih yang ngajarin pelajaran kayak gitu?" ejekku lagi.

"Eh jangan sembarangan menghina lo! Jangan macem-macem sama orang Shadaloo!" balas Satsuki.

"Apa? Sekolah gombal? Aneh banget sih nama sekolahmu! Hwahahahaha...!

Aku berani kok macem-macem sama orang sana, orang di sana pengecut-pengecut dan lebay-lebay, termasuk kamu, hwahahahahahahahaha...!" balasku sambil ketawa ngakak.

"Heh, ntar gue laporin ke senior gue kalo elo ngomong gitu lagi!" ancam Satsuki.

"Siapa senior lo? Vega si 'Ladies Man' yang suka godain cewek-cewek yang bertampang _cutie and beautiful_ kayak gue? Gampang aja hadapi orang itu! Ayo laporin sana! Gue nggak takut!" tantangku.

Satsuki langsung pergi begitu mendengarku berkata begitu, sepertinya ia melakukannya. Paling-paling reaksinya si Vega setelah Satsuki bilang ke dia kalau aku habis menghinanya mungkin dia akan menyerang U.S.H. karena dia nggak terima aku menghina salah satu anak buahnya, tapi sukur-sukur deh kalo dimarahin, hihihihi... pikirku. Aku segera kembali ke lokasi dipasangnya bom itu. Belum sampai, kulihat Chun-Li-san sedang berusaha mengalahkan Jianyu dan Xiayu. Karena aku masih belum capek, aku memutuskan untuk membantu Chun-Li-san saja. Kuserang Yanyu dari belakang dengan Hadou-Ken.

"Sakura!" Chun-Li-san terkejut begitu melihatku sudah siap bertarung.

"Chun-Li-san, doll-doll ini hanyalah para wanita yang lebay dan suka mengeluh!" kataku sambil menunjuk Xiayu dan Jianyu.

"Masa'? Hwahahahahaha...!" Chun-Li langsung ngakak begitu dengar ceritaku.

"Eh anak bandana, kurang ajar ya kamu! Awas ya ntar aku hajar kamu!" ancam Jianyu.

"Tuh kan, mulai lebay deh... ayo hajar aja kalo berani!" ejekku.

"Tau tuh, dasar cewek-cewek lebay!" tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Kayaknya udah mulai nantang kita bertarung nih...eh, anak bandana, kamu kan petarung baru, ayo kalahin kita!" kata Xiayu.

"Ya ampun... eh basi banget sih lo! Gue itu petarung yang udah lama banget tau! Dan nama gue itu bukan anak bandana, tapi Sakura Kasugano, paham! Dasar cewek-cewek lebay yang lebay banget! Sejak kapan sih kalian diajarin lebay kayak gitu!" ledekku. Mereka geram mendengar ledekanku dan langsung menyerangku.

"Hadou-Ken!" seruku sambil melompat dan menembakkan Hadou-Ken. Kukira Xiayu yang bakal kena, ternyata Jianyu yang kena!

"Ah, sakit...!" jerit Jianyu.

"Alaaah... dasar cewek lebay dan suka mengeluh! Wueee..." ejekku lagi.

"Sakura, kamu yang Jianyu, aku yang Xiayu, ok?" kata Chun-Li-san sambil menepuk bahuku.

Kata-kata Chun-Li-san tak kudengarkan, aku langsung menyerang Jianyu dengan _Midare Sakura _lagi, tapi sial, hanya kena 4 kali langsung menghindar dan langsung menendangku dari belakang.

"Argh!" jeritku.

"Sekarang siapa yang lebay?" Ejek Jianyu.

"Tetep aja lo! Gue emang teriak karena sakit, tapi gue masih bisa sabar, gue nggak suka ngeluh, non!" balasku sambil menyerangnya dengan Shouou-Ken.

"Kyaaaa...!" jerit Jianyu, rupanya ia terjatuh.

"Wah...tambah lebay aja lo!" ejekku sambil tertawa puas.

"Awas lo Sakura, liat aja ntar!" ancam Jianyu sambil melarikan diri.

"Alaaaah... bilang aja kalo lo mau lapor sama tuan lo yang kurang ajar itu! Dasar cewek lebay, suka mengeluh dan pengecut!" hinaku.

"Loh, kok cepet banget?" tanya Chun-Li-san sambil terus menangkis serangan nunchaku dari Xiayu.

"Maklumlah, dasar cewek lebay..." jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Lo tuh kebanyakan nyerang pake nunchaku, pake tangan kosong kenapa sih? Susah ya?" ledek Chun-Li-san sambil merebut nunchaku dari Xiayu.

"Eh, itu barang kesayangan gue, jangan lo apa-apain ya! Awas kalo rusak, gue bakalan lebih ngamuk lagi nih!" ancam Xiayu.

"Hah, rasain nih!" kutarik rambut Xiayu sambil mengacak-acaknya.

"Arghh! Apa-apaan sih lo!" jerit Xiayu.

"Chun-Li-san, serang dia pake nunchakunya!" perintahku.

"Ah, buat apa nunchaku, pake jurusku aja udah mantap bener kok!" kata Chun-Li-san.

"Ya udah deh ayo cepet serang! Mumpung aku lagi acak-acakin rambutnya nih!" perintahku lagi.

"Oke... Kikou-shou!" teriak Chun-Li-san sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.

"Aaaaaahhh... !" Xiayu menjerit dan jatuh, kulepaskan tanganku dari rambutnya dan kulakukan roll belakang sebelum berdiri.

"Ah... akhirnya masalah kita dengan cewek-cewek lebay ini udah selesai," kataku sambil berdiri dan membenahi bajuku.

"Ayo bangun!" bentak Chun-Li-san.

"Hwahahahahahahahaaa...!" aku langsung ngakak begitu lihat Xiayu berdiri dan rambutnya udah berantakan karena habis aku acak-acak!

"Apa sih yang lo ketawain, anak bandana!" bentak Xiayu.

"Rambut lo tuh... hahahahahaaa...! Ngaca sana, pasti lo bakal gila, huahahahaaa!" jawabku sambil ngakak terus.

"Oh nooo...rambut gue...hiks...hiks..." Xiayu mulai menangis melihat rambutnya yang bagus jadi berantakan banget gara-gara kuacak-acak.

"Nah, lebaynya keluar lagi tuh..." ejek Chun-Li-san.

Xiayu langsung pergi dengan langkah cepat begitu mendengar Chun-Li-san menghinanya. Aku dan Chun-Li-san langsung kembali ke base.

"Chun-Li, Sakura, ke mana aja kalian? Dari mana?" Charlie langsung menyambut kami dengan pertanyaan.

"Kami habis menghajar cewek-cewek lebay, hahaha!" jawabku.

"Iya, para dolls yang sangat lebay!" tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Dolls? Shadaloo dolls maksud kalian?" tanya Ken-san penasaran.

"Yep, betul!" jawabku sambil memainkan nunchaku milik Xiayu yang nggak sengaja kebawa.

"Lalu, itu nunchaku siapa?" tanya Ken-san.

"Punya Xiayu, nggak sengaja kebawa nih," jawabku sambil menaruh nunchaku itu di meja.

"Kok bisa lebay? Gimana sih ceritanya?" tanya Charlie.

"Tadi saat kalian berdua keluar mengawasi keadaan sekitar, aku menjaga base sambil mengintip keluar, ternyata ada tiga dolls yang datang, yaitu Satsuki, Xiayu, dan Jianyu. Mereka mau pasang bom di belakang aula, syukur deh kita segera bertindak, kalo nggak bisa ancur sekolah ini! Aku mencekik Satsuki duluan, dan sialnya perutku ditinju, abis lupa ngiket tangannya sih! Akhirnya Satsuki kabur dan kejar-kejaran deh! Nah Chun-Li-san yang bertarung sama Xiayu dan Jianyu, sedangkan aku sama Satsuki di kantin sekolah. Ternyata para dolls itu lebay! Masa' Satsuki aku serang pake _Midare Sakura_, terus dia jatuh dan mengeluh kayak cewek yang manja sama cowoknya. Mana banyak gaya kayak anak kecil lagi, katanya ngerjain tugas... aku tanyain, sekolah mana sih yang ngajarin pelajaran mengacau kayak gitu, dia jawab Shadaloo, terus aku plesetin jadi 'Sekolah Gombal'. Dia tersinggung dan ngancem-ngancem bakal nglaporin aku ke Vega, ya udah aku biarin aja, eh sekarang Chun-Li-san dong yang cerita, capek nih mulutku!" jelasku panjang-lebar.

"Hwahahahaha...hwahahahahahaa...!" Charlie mulai ngakak, wah kalo orang yang satu ini yang ngakak bahaya banget, bisa tuli kupingku. Aku menjauh dikit saat dia ngakak. "Sumpah deh, lucu banget! Wah...wah... dasar lebay! Uh...ya ampun..." ujar Charlie sambil terus tertawa.

"Oke... aku terusin yaa... nah saat Sakura datang, dia bilang ke aku kalo ternyata dolls itu lebay! Kan dia bagian Jianyu, aku Xiayu. Saat Sakura udah selesai kalahin Jianyu, dia langsung narik rambutnya Xiayu dan diacak-acakin sampe rusak! Kapok deh dia nggak bisa nyerang, soalnya nunchakunya aku rebut! Sakura terus kayak gitu dan Xiayu kuserang pake Kikou-shou, terus si Xiayu jatuh dan Sakura berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Xiayu. Si Sakura pinter banget, hasilnya Xiayu persis sama orang gila. Saat Xiayu liat rambutnya kayak gitu, dia langsung nangis dan nunchakunya nggak dibawa...liat aja ntar hasilnya gimana," jelas Chun-Li-san panjang-lebar.

"Tapi bukannya Cammy itu dolls yah?" tanya Ken-san.

Charlie menginjak kaki Ken-san,"Bukan! Cammy tuh nggak lebay tau!"

"Tau nih, yang dulu-dulu diungkit-ungkit, bikin yang sayang sama dia sewot aja!" tambahku.

"Aduh Nash...sialan lo, sakit tau!" umpat Ken-san.

"Itu salahmu, ngapain sih kamu tanya-tanya tentang masa lalu cewekku?" tanya Charlie dengan ketus.

"Loh, harusnya kan dia yang marah, malah kamu yang marah," jawab Ken-san.

"Gimana aku nggak sewot, aku paling nggak suka kamu nyebut-nyebut dia dolls lagi! Dia hanya cewek biasa yang selalu dimanfaatkan oleh Shadaloo, paham!" kata Charlie sewot. Ken-san hanya diam.

"Makanya kalo mau bercanda dipikir dulu!" kataku.

"Loh Nash, Cammy mana? Biasanya dia sama kamu?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Aku juga nggak tau, padahal tadi aku sama dia terus sampe masuk sini," jawab Charlie sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Ke kantin kali sama Mai," sahutku.

"Aduh... jangan-jangan..." Charlie menghentikan perkataannya.

"Jangan-jangan kenapa?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Ini nggak bisa dibiarkan lagi!" kata Charlie sambil cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang. Jangan-jangan semua dancer cewek sudah terhipnotis...

"Charlie, tunggu!" teriakku. Aku terus mengikuti Charlie sampai ke aula. Sampai di sana, aku dan Charlie terkejut, memang dugaanku meleset, tidak ada dancer wanita yang terhipnotis, tetapi Cammy bertarung dengan Vega dan Karin. Aku langsung lari dan menyerang Karin dengan Shunpu-Kyaku. Charlie menyerang Vega dengan Somersault Kick.

"Karin, kamu yang merencanakan acara mengacau ini ya, ha!" bentakku.

"Grrrk...nggak!" kata Karin sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeramanku.

"Jangan bohong! Aku masih ingat saat kamu keluar dari ruang OSIS dan kamu menemui Vega! Kamu yang membocorkannya bukan!" Aku memperkuat cengkeramanku.

"Ngggghhh! Iya...iya... aku mengaku, memang aku yang membocorkan..." kata Karin sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Bagus kalau kamu mau mengaku!" ujarku sambil melepaskannya.

"Ufgh..." Karin terlihat kesal dan berusaha menahan sakit gara-gara kucengkeram, wajahnya pucat seperti bulan kesiangan saja.

"HIYAKESHITA!" kuserang Karin dengan jurusku yang paling mematikan. Berhasil! Dia jatuh!

Kulihat Charlie dan Vega masih terus bertarung, saling menyerang dengan jurus masing-masing. Aku tak tinggal diam saja, aku langsung menembakkan Hadou-Ken ke Vega. Dan... berhasil! Kena lagi ternyata! Vega hampir jatuh dan dia juga terlihat pucat.

"Charlie, ini kesempatan, ayo jatuhin!" perintahku.

"Makasih udah bantuin, SOMERSAULT STRIKE!" Charlie langsung menyerang Vega dengan jurus yang jarang dia pakai. Vega jatuh, dan akhirnya kalahlah kedua orang itu.

"Sayang, kamu baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Charlie sambil memeluk Cammy.

"Aku...baik-baik aja...makasih ya sayang udah nolongin aku..." jawab Cammy sambil mencium Charlie.

"Nggak! Ini nggak boleh terjadi! Kalian nggak boleh ciuman!" jerit Vega.

"Hmph... akhirnya sekarang kamu merasakan akibatnya, Vega... itulah hukuman bagi yang pernah menyakitiku! Sudah puas sekarang?" ejek Cammy.

"Cammy! Aku masih mencintaimu!" teriak Vega.

"Nggak! Aku benci kamu untuk selamanya! Aku nggak mau maafin kamu sampai kapanpun! Aku hanya cinta Charlie Nash untuk selamanya!" balas Cammy tak kalah kerasnya, kemudian ia memeluk Charlie dan berkata, "Charlie, cuma kamu yang aku cintai, aku nggak mau ninggalin kamu, aku cinta kamu, aku sayang kamu untuk selamanya!"

"Iya Cammy sayang, aku tau kok, aku juga cinta dan sayang sama kamu, aku juga nggak mau ninggalin kamu!" balas Charlie sambil mencium Cammy. Ah... ingin rasanya aku meninggalkan aula karena melihat adegan seperti ini, tapi bagaimana? Aku nggak ingin aula sekolah hancur gara-gara Vega, sedangkan aku risih lihat adegan yang persis film drama itu.

"Nash, lepaskan dia dari pelukanmu!" bentak Vega.

"Oh maaf, nggak akan, dia milikku! Kamu mengerti sendiri kan bahwa Cammy membencimu dan dia nggak mau maafin kamu? Jangan pernah berharap Cammy bisa mencintaimu lagi untuk selamanya..." ejek Charlie.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" bentak Vega sambil menarik tubuh Charlie.

"Vega! Kamu nggak pantas lakukan itu!" bentak Cammy sambil menampar Vega.

"Kenapa nggak pantas? Cammy, ingat, hubungan kita belum berakhir, kamu masih kekasihku!" kata Vega sambil memegang tangan Cammy.

"Lepaskan! Apa katamu, hubungan kita masih belum berakhir? Hah, omong kosong! Kamu udah bilang putus ke aku saat aku masih kerja di Shadaloo setahun yang lalu, kamu bilang kamu udah muak sama aku, dan kamu lebih menyayangi dolls yang lainnya daripada aku! Denger ya, selama ini aku salah menilaimu! Kupikir kamu tampan, baik hati, dan pengertian, tapi apa! Kamu posesif, jahat, sombong, kurang ajar sama perempuan, dan tololnya minta ampun! Aku malu punya kekasih kayak kamu! Aku tahu kamu kaya, punya wajah tampan dan kamu juga keren, aku juga tahu kamu punya segalanya, tapi kekayaan nggak bisa menutupi sifatmu itu!" bentak Cammy. Aduh... ini lagi, aku jadi ingin menangis melihat adegan seperti ini, gara-garanya tambah melankolis sih... Setelah membentak Vega, kulihat ia langsung menarik tangan Charlie dan meninggalkan aula, kuikuti dari belakang.

"Sakura, kamu panggil kawan-kawan yang lain. Jangan ikut aku sama Cammy, karena ini masalah pribadi!" perintah Charlie.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Vega.

"Sekarang? Saatnya berhadapan denganmu, cowok sialan!" Jawabku sambil membenahi jaketku.

"Cuma kamu aja, Sakura?" tanya Vega dengan nada menghina.

"Nggak, aku juga di sini," sahut Kyosuke.

"Oh...Kyosuke Imawano ternyata, lama nggak ketemu, ya kan? Kamu mau balas dendam atas kematian saudara kembarmu Hyo itu?" sapa Vega dengan pandangan menghina.

"Kyosuke, Vega membunuh saudara kembarmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, memang dia pelakunya! Selama ini aku sudah salah menuduh Batsu, aku yang menuduhnya membunuh Hyo," Jawab Kyosuke sambil menuding Vega.

"Ayo, jangan banyak bicara! Katanya mau balas dendam, ayo lakukan!" tantang Vega.

"Nash mana?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Ia mendampingi Cammy, entah ke mana dua sejoli itu, mungkin Charlie menenangkan Cammy, karena Vega telah memaksa dia untuk balikan!" jawabku sambil melepas topi dan menggunakan bandanaku.

"Ya udah deh yang itu dibahas ntar, yang penting kita usir dulu cowok sialan ini!"

"Oke...Hadou-Ken!"

"Feel this, Lightning God Upper!"

Vega berhasil menghindari serangan itu.

"Damn, dia berhasil menghindar!" umpat Kyosuke.

"Tenang...salah satu cara untuk mengalahkan dia adalah..." aku berhenti berbicara sebentar, kupikir dulu bagaimana caranya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyosuke ingin tahu.

"Ah, aku mengerti! Pakai super combo aja, pasti kalah!" bisikku.

"Dasar, kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi? Kalo kamu ngomong dari tadi ya sudah kulakukan!"

"Ahaha... maaf, aku ingetnya baru sekarang. Ya udah deh kamu aja duluan, kamu kan yang punya obsesi balas dendam atas kematian saudara kembarmu!"

"Eh, tapi yang bertarung sama Vega kok kita berdua doang ya?"

"Alah, biarkan! Nanti yang lainnya juga menyusul, ayo kita serang dulu saja orang ini, nggak pake lama!"

"Oke... Burning Vigor Attack: Double Illusion Shadow Kick!"

"Wah... keren... tapi aku nggak boleh kalah, Haru Ichiban!"

Ternyata akalku membuahkan hasil juga, Vega jatuh lagi!

"Tumben akalmu membuahkan hasil?" ledek Kyosuke.

"Oho, tentu, Sakura Kasugano harus pintar!" banggaku.

"Kalian jangan puas dulu..." kata Vega.

Kami berdua hanya diam, karena kami nggak mau menjawab, daripada perang mulut, aku tidak suka.

"Kalahkan danceku dulu..." tantang Vega.

"HAH!" Aku dan Kyosuke terkejut. Dasar, sudah kalah masih belum mau menerima.

"Kenapa? Takut?" ejek Vega.

"Ih, siapa sih yang takut? Dance itu adalah hal yang paling mudah!" balasku sambil ngapalin gerakan danceku.

"Eh Kyosuke, panggil kawan-kawan!" perintahku.

"Telat non perintahnya, udah dari tadi gue hubungi," kata Kyosuke.

"Yup, bro! Gue udah siap buat dance!" sahut Terry.

Tak lama kemudian disusul Kyo, "Gue udah datang, gue siap buat dance!" lalu disusul Ken-san, Kensou, Andy, dan seterusnya sampai Charlie dan Cammy yang datang terakhir.

"Semua udah kumpul nih, lo udah siap apa belum?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar, aku mau panggil 12 dolls dulu," jawab Vega sambil tepuk tangan satu kali. Semua dolls telah muncul.

"Siapa dulu yang akan menari?" tanya Vega.

"Halah... pake nanya lagi, ya lo duluan lah, kan lo yang nantang?" jawab Kyosuke.

"Okay...music!" perintah Vega.

Akhirnya pertandingan dimulai. Vega dan 12 dolls menari dengan lagu Akon Feat BoA yang judulnya 'Beautiful'.

"Ya ampun... mana lagu yang dia pake lagu kesukaanku lagi..." gerutu Ken-san.

"Udah deh, lagunya udah aku siapin!" kataku.

"Emang apa lagunya?" tanya Charlie.

"Lagunya BoA yang udah aku mix tahun lalu, yang bikin kita jadi juara dance competition se-Jepang itu," jawabku.

"Oh yang campuran antara Crazy About, Control, Did Ya, Touched, Look Who's Talking, Obsessed, Energetic, I Did It For Love, dan Hypnotic Dancefloor itu?" sahut Kyo.

"Iya, yang durasinya 14 menit 35 detik itu," jawab Ken-san.

"Eh, Ky mana?" tanyaku.

"Yup, ada apa?" sahut Ky.

"Eh, kamu masuk ke ruang audio dan masukkan CD ini, ntar kalo mereka udah selesai, cepet setel tuh lagu terus kamu ke sini ikut dance juga, ok?" bisikku.

"Oke deh!" jawab Ky sambil mengacungkan jempol dan pergi ke ruang audio.

"Hwahahahahahahaha...hwahahahahaha...!" tiba-tiba Cammy ngakak.

"Wah, tiba-tiba Miss LoL ngakak! Menakutkan tau!" ledekku.

"Gimana nggak ngakak, gerakannya Vega tambah lama tambah gak jelas gitu, huaaahaaahaaa..." kata Cammy sambil terus ngakak.

"Iya, tambah lama tambah aneh!" sahut Millia.

Tak lama kemudian, Vega dan para dollsnya yang 'Lebay Sangat' itu sudah selesai dance. Dan sekarang giliran U.S.H. team.

"Let's show our magic dance! Music!" seruku.

Musik dimainkan dengan volume max, jadinya keras banget.

"Boom! Boom! Yeah!" seru Cammy.

"This dance is tribute to 'Loser Forever'...!" seru Charlie sambil menunjuk Vega.

"Hey... heyy... heyy! So look's who talking now, ladies man!" seru Millia.

"Say 'Fuck' to you!" Kyosuke juga nggak kalah serunya.

"Go away!" aku juga nggak kalah seru.

"Hentikan! Dance macam apa ini! Aduh... kepalaku pusing!" jerit Vega.

"Hell no, we don't want to stop this magic dance coz this dance is tribute to u...!" ejekku.

Kami terus menari sampai pada lagu terakhir, yaitu Hypnotic Dancefloor.

"Hyp...hyp...hypnotic...notic...!" seruku sambil menirukan gaya BoA.

Dengan lagu yang terakhir ini, kita menghajar Vega dan 12 dolls dengan jurus masing-masing.

"Somersault!"

"Grasping Upper!"

"Sen'en shuu!"

"Gourin Kai!"

"Shouryuu-Ken!

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!"

"Dragon Talon Attack!"

"Silent Flash!"

"Daiwa Fuusha Otoshi!"

"Cannon Strike!"

"Phoenix Arrow!"

"Crescent Slash!"

"Bad Moon!"

"Naraku Otoshi!"

"Byakko Hou!"

Setelah diserang bertubi-tubi oleh kawan-kawan yang lain, sekarang tinggal aku dan Kyosuke yang akan menyerang Vega.

"Aku dulu, Kyosuke! Shinkuu Hadou-Ken!"

"Jangan kamu aja, Sakura, sekarang giliranku! Burning Vigor Attack: Super Lightning God Upper!"

Usaha kami semua membuahkan hasil, akhirnya Vega dan 12 dolls kalah.

"Memang kalian menang hari ini, dan Cammy, aku memang tak bisa bersamamu lagi, tapi lihat saja sayang...lama-lama kamu akan putus dengan Nash, dan kamu akan sadar bahwa aku masih mencintaimu!" ancam Vega sambil menghilang.

"Heh, gue ogah jadi pacar lo, cowok brengsek! Gue tetap cinta Charlie Nash untuk selamanyaaaaaa...!" umpat Cammy.

"Udah sayang, nggak usah didengerin..." kata Charlie sambil menarik lengan Cammy dengan halus.

"Iya Cam, nggak usah dipedulikan, mending kamu sama Charlie aja sono, nggak usah deketin tu cowok playboy," tambah Millia.

"Ah sayang, akhirnya aku tetep sama kamu terus deh...seneeeenggg...banget..." kata Cammy sambil memeluk dan mencium Charlie.

"Chiee...chiee...tambah mesra aja nih!" sorak kawan-kawan.

"Iya dong... Princess Cammy White dan Prince Charlie Nash gitu lohh..." kata Cammy sambil berpose ria dengan Charlie.

"Ya ampun Cam... Nash belum gaya udah kamu foto..." ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Udah gaya, tapi terpaksa banget!" ledek Andy.

"Dasar, mentang-mentang suka narsis, dasar raja narsis, mana fotonya kelebihan lagi di facebook! Sejuta fotomu tuh kumpulin di facebook, biar puas!" balas Charlie.

"Iya, kan Charlie dan Carlos nggak begitu suka narsis," timpalku.

"Eh, jangan menghina ya... meski dia nggak suka narsis, tapi yang penting dia bisa berpenampilan keren tau..." kata Cammy sambil mendelik ke Andy dan aku.

"Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus kamu lakukan lho Cam..."

"Apa memangnya?"

"Pertahankan hubungan cinta kalian berdua. Kalian pasangan yang serasi lho... jadi sayang kalo putus."

"Ahahaha... makasih ya Sakura..."

"Sama-sama..."

Cammy mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya dan memberikannya padaku sambil berkata,"Sakura, tolong foto kita berdua ya?"

"Oke deh..."

"Sayang, yang narsis dong biar nggak diejek kawan-kawan..." kata Cammy sambil memeluk Charlie dan bergaya.

"Say cheese ya semua!" perintahku.

"Oke, cheese...!" kata mereka berdua.

Ckrik! Ckrik! Ckrik! Kupotret 6 hingga 10 gambar, biar puas Cammy, kan selama ini dia belum pernah punya foto mereka selama pacaran.

"Ini nih! Dimasukkin ke facebook ya?" kataku sambil mengembalikan kamera digitalnya ke Cammy.

"Jangan!" sahut Charlie.

"Lho... kenapa sayang?" tanya Cammy.

"Vega udah tau facebook kita, sayang!" jawab Charlie.

"Yang bener aja deh sayangku, masa' dia tau facebook kita berdua!" Cammy nggak percaya mendengar jawaban cowoknya yang paling tersayang itu, tumben dia nggak percaya, biasanya dia percaya...pikirku.

"Kamu tau facebook yang namanya 'Don't Break My Heart' itu?" tanya Charlie.

"Hmm... iya sayang, itu facebook yang aku konfirmasi kemarin," jawab Cammy.

"Cammy, kamu harus remove dia, karena dia itu Vega! Apa kamu kemarin nggak lihat fotonya sebelum kamu konfirmasi itu!" kata Charlie sambil memegang pundak Cammy.

"Baiklah... kamu tenang aja sayang... nanti juga aku remove kok..." ujar Cammy dengan tenangnya.

"Tunggu, kemarin aku juga konfirmasi orang itu, dan aku melihat dia menulis sesuatu di wallmu yang penuh dengan kata sayang!" sahutku.

"Dia nulis kayak gimana?" tanya Cammy.

"Yang soal ngajak balikan itu!" jawabku.

"Ternyata sayangku bener juga, makasih ya sayang udah ngingetin, coba kalo nggak kamu ingetin, mungkin aku udah biarin orang itu nulis yang aneh-aneh di wallku..." ujar Cammy sambil memeluk Charlie lagi.


	3. Chapter 3: Murid Baru Pembuat Masalah

_CHAPTER THREE: _

_MURID BARU PEMBUAT MASALAH_

"Pagi..."

"Pagi jugaa..."

Waktu masih menunjukkan jam 05.30, tapi sekolahku udah rame banget. Jadi penasaran nih, ada apa ya? Karena aku benar-benar ingin tahu, aku segera masuk ke sekolah dan memarkir sepedaku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku segera lari ke kerumunan itu. Kulihat Charlie dan Cammy juga ada di sana.

"Eh Nash, ada apa sih?" tanyaku sambil loncat-loncat karena nggak kelihatan.

"Itu tuh, ada anak baru...datang-datang langsung ngeksis," jawab Charlie sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Lho sayang, emang kamu kelihatan lihat dari jauh tanpa kacamata?" tanya Cammy.

"Nggak sayang, aku mau ngelap kacamata dulu," jawab Charlie sambil mengelap kacamatanya pakai dasi.

"Eh kok pake dasi sekolah sih?" tanyaku.

"Habis lupa bawa lap kacamata sih... ini juga aku keburu-buru gara-gara Ken suruh aku ke sini," jawab Charlie sambil memakai kacamatanya lagi.

"Eh maaf bro kalo telat!" sahut Ken-san sambil menepuk bahu Charlie.

"Huu dasar... lo yang bikin gue buru-buru, nggak taunya lo datang telat. Tau lo berangkatnya telat, mending gue molor juga deh tadi, dasar jam karet..." gerutu Charlie.

"Hehehe... soalnya habis sms lo jam 5 pagi itu, gue langsung tidur lagi, eh nggak taunya gue bangun jam 05.15, terus gue cepet-cepetan deh," cerita Ken-san sambil tertawa kecil.

"Emang dasar lo yang tukang tidur... pantesan tiap gue online jam 11 siang, status lo baru ngucapin met pagi."

"Tapi kalo hari minggu gue selalu bangun pagi kok!"

"Selalu? Kalo selalu bangun pagi, kenapa gue ajak main basket kok nggak mau? Sibuk pacaran ama Eliza?"

"Ya iya lah! Kebiasaan gue tiap habis bangun pagi gitu loh..."

"Heh, pantesan tiap gue telepon selalu lo matiin, dasar egois..."

"Derita lo kalo gue cuekin! Lo juga sih... tiap kali lo kencan sama Cammy lo juga cuekin gue!"

"Perasaan gue selalu bales sms lo deh... hp lo yang nggak pernah aktif, sms gue juga nggak masuk ke hp lo kan?"

Karena bosan dengar dua cowok ini ngobrolin hal yang nggak penting, aku kerjain Ken-san pakai Shouou-Ken.

"AAARGGHH! Sakuraaaa...! Pagi-pagi begini udah main jurus, mana sasarannya aku lagi, sakit tauu..." gerutu Ken-san.

"Rasain! Abis pagi-pagi udah ngomongin hal-hal yang nggak penting sih... kamu juga sms aku tapi kamunya yang datang molor..." ejekku.

"Shouou-Kenmu terlalu kuat... panas tau..."

Kulihat Charlie terkekeh-kekeh melihat Ken-san yang kesakitan habis kuserang pakai Shouou-Ken.

"Emang enak?" ejek Charlie.

"Uh... nggak setia kawan lo, temennya dihajar malah diketawain... ntar gue kasih cicak baru tau rasa lo..." balas Ken-san. Ekspresinya Charlie langsung nggak enak begitu Ken-san menyebut kata C-I-C-A-K. Emang Charlie paling takut sama binatang kecil yang hobinya 'take a walk' di dinding itu. Begitu ada cicak mati atau cicak itu jatuh di tangan atau tempat tidurnya, bisa-bisa ia teriak kayak _freak_.

"Phobiamu sama cicak nggak hilang-hilang sih..." kataku.

"Sekali phobia tetep phobia! Aku benci banget sama binatang kecil satu itu, bahkan saat percobaan yang pake cicak sebagai pengganti tikus itu, aku dimarahi empat kali sama bu Kyoko cuma gara-gara takut," cerita Charlie dengan ekspresinya yang masih nggak enak.

"Eh Ken! Kamu harus tanggung jawab! Kamu apain cowokku, hah!" bentak Cammy.

"Wososss... istri tercintanya langsung sewott... sabar bu, ntar cepet tua kalo marah-marah mulu!" ledek Ken-san.

"Gimana gue nggak sewot, lo harus minta maaf ke cowok gue!" perintah Cammy dengan lebaynya. Karena geregetan lihat mereka bertiga debat mulu, akhirnya kubentak, "HEH! KALIAN DARI TADI DEBAT MULU SIH! MANA SIH NIAT KALIAN BERTIGA BUAT LIATIN ANAK BARU ITU!"

Mereka bertiga langsung diam begitu kubentak.

"Cammy, Ken-san, sebenarnya niat kalian berdua ngapain sih datang pagi-pagi? Nyalin PR matematikanya Nash?" tanyaku.

"Aku udah selesai kok! Kan kemarin dibantu ama sayangku..." jawab Cammy sambil menatap Charlie dengan mesranya, dan mereka berdua mulai main peluk, perutku mulai mual.

"Eh Ganbaru, aku nyontek PRmu dong..." pinta Ken-san.

"Nggak boleh! Kita 'kan beda kelas!" tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Ah pelit banget sih lo... gue pinjem bentar aja kenapa sih..." paksa Ken-san. Karena sudah nggak tahan mual lagi, akhirnya aku cepat-cepat ke WC perempuan. Maaf ya Ken-san, habisnya gara-gara nggak tahan lihat Cammy sama Charlie bermesraan, mana Charlie terlalu agresif lagi...

Sampai di kamar mandi, pintunya langsung kubuka dan isi perutku langsung keluar, tak peduli banyak yang memandangku aneh, emang dasar _agressive boy_! Pingin rasanya aku ngumpatin dua sejoli itu, abis mereka nggak tau malu sih... main peluk dan cium di depan umum, mana mau _french kiss _lagi! Setelah muntah, aku langsung menyalakan kran untuk membersihkan muntahanku dari wastafel.

"Ganbaru, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Ken-san.

"Damn! Gara-gara Nash!" jawabku setelah kumur-kumur.

"Emang kenapa dengan Charlie?" tanya Ken-san lagi.

"Huh... kamu tau, tadi Cammy main peluk dan main cium ama Nash, mana mereka liar banget lagi, termasuk Nash! Uhuk...huk!" jawabku sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Tapi kan mereka nggak kayak yang di film-film, maksudku yang ada adegan ciumannya sampe disensor gitu..."

"Tapi tadi mereka hampir melakukannya! Emang mereka nggak sadar apa kalo mereka lagi di SEKOLAH! Di tempat umum itu! Nash itu agresif banget sih! APA KAMU NGGAK LIHAT!"

"Hmm... iya juga sih, mereka tadi emang hampir ciuman. Emang Charlie agresif banget! Tapi dia nggak sampe berbuat yang nggak-nggak, lagian dia juga ngerti kok batas-batasnya pacaran."

"Ngerti apanya! Buktinya tadi hampir ciuman...tapi iya juga sih, dia nggak pernah tuh berpikiran yang ngeres, lihat gambarnya aja nggak pernah, coz kan dia anti banget sama yang kayak gituan meskipun umurnya udah 18 tahun. Tapi tumben sih dia senekat itu?"

"Soalnya dia pingin memperlakukan pacarnya semesra mungkin, biar ceweknya tambah sayang sama dia, gitu deh! Yah... aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan dia ke Eliza, tapi nggak di sini, kadang di rumahku, kadang di rumahnya."

"Yah... hampir semua temen-temenku udah pacaran, tinggal aku aja yang belum."

"Kamu sih, sama Kyosuke sahabatan mulu, kan aku udah bilang, jadian aja sekalian!"

"Masih males pacaran! Masih pingin sendiri nih!"

"Yaaaah... sendirian mulu apa nggak bosen, non?"

"Nggak!"

Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Aneh banget, masa' cuma gara-gara lihat orang mesra-mesraan kok sampe' segitunya?

"Aduh... kenapa ya? Kepalaku kok pusing banget..." keluhku.

"Lho? Kamu belum sarapan?" tanya Ken-san.

"Udah sih... tapi kok perutku mual sama kepalaku pusing..." jawabku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar aku jatuh.

Saat kubuka mataku, aku baru sadar bahwa aku berada di ruangan lain.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Millia.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Millia, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Kamu tadi pingsan, Ken yang membawamu ke sini. Untung deh aku jaga UKSnya. Katanya kamu pusing sama mual," jawab Millia.

"Iya, nggak tau nih kenapa..." kataku.

"Jangan-jangan karena tadi malam..." kata Millia.

"Tadi malam? Memang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Saat kita diundang makan malam bersama kawan-kawan di Genhanten, tadi malam aku melihat salah seorang pelayan yang tingkah lakunya mencurigakan, dia bawa sebuah botol kecil berisi serbuk putih dan dia terlihat bingung juga sih... kelihatannya dia bawa racun..." jawab Millia.

Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Millia.

"SUMPE LO! Millia, lo tau nggak siapa dia!"

"Ngg... kayaknya sih anak baru itu..."

Aku makin penasaran.

"Anak baru yang mana sih? Yang bikin sekolah jadi rame pagi-pagi itu?"

"Iya... mereka kakak beradik kok, kakaknya bernama Adelheid, dan adiknya bernama Rose. Tapi yang aku curigai kemarin saat di Genhanten kemarin itu yang Adelheidnya... sepertinya itu dia kok!"

Aku geramnya bukan main setelah mendengar cerita Millia. Dasar anak baru sialan, datang-datang sudah bikin masalah...

"Ganbaru, bersabarlah... kamu kan lagi sakit..."

"NGGAK! Aku nggak lagi sakit kok! Kepalaku udah baikan kok!"

Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit, "ADUUUHHH...!"

"Tuh kan... nggak usah dipaksain deh... mending kamu pulang aja kalo masih sakit..."

"Enak aja, nggak mau! Hari ini kan ada ulangan matematika!"

"Lho, kamu kan nggak suka matematika, harusnya kamu kan bersyukur bisa pulang tanpa ikut ulangan matematika."

"Nggak, ikut aja deh! Daripada dikasih tugas tambahan gara-gara nggak ikut ulangan kayak kemarin, nggak mau!"

"Tapi kamu udah belajar belum?"

"Udah... dari PR matematika yang aku kerjakan kemarin, jadi paham caranya deh, hehehe..."

"Oh..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu nggak masuk kelas? Bentar lagi bel masuk lho!"

"Nggakpapa deh, aku mau jagain kamu dulu aja."

"Tapi kan kamu pelajaran pertama diajar sama pak Nekketsu, orang itu disiplin lho!"

"Nggak peduli ah... toh aku sering banget bolos pas pelajaran olahraga dengan berbagai macam alasan, orangnya nggak pernah ngomelin aku tuh..."

"Mulai ngawur lo, tapi sekarang orang itu disiplin banget, lebih disiplin dari pak Takuma malah!"

"Udah tau...tapi sekarang lagi nggak bawa baju renang nih..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku keburu-buru berangkatnya, habis aku takut nggak bisa masuk ke sekolah karena rame... makanya kelupaan bawa baju renang sama karet rambut ini... kan aku nggak mungkin renang kalo rambutku dalam keadaan terurai kayak gini ini, bisa-bisa temenku ada yang keikat saat renang."

Nggak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sakura, aku masuk dulu ya...kan ini 3 jam pelajaran, jadi kamu bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Emang matematikamu pelajaran yang keberapa sih?"

"Pelajaran ketiga..."

"Oh, ya udahlah aku duluan ya, bye! Eh itu ada obat di sampingmu, cepet diminum!"

Kuambil obat itu dan kubaca aturan minumnya. 3 kali sehari, harus telan 2 tablet... ya aja deh. Tapi udah kebiasaan minum obat satu tablet nih... nggak apa-apa deh, dicoba aja.

HAP! Dua tablet sudah masuk ke mulutku, segera kuminum airnya. Ahh... akhirnya masuk juga obatnya. Biar cepet sembuh, aku segera tidur.

Setelah lama tidur, aku memutuskan untuk bangun. Kubuka hpku dan kulihat jam di dalamnya, sekarang jam 10.30, waktunya istirahat.

"Sakura, gimana? Udah baikan belum?" tanya Charlie.

"Hmm... kepalaku masih pusing..." jawabku sambil berusaha bangun.

"Kamu sakit gara-gara liat aku mesra-mesraan sama Charlie ya? Katanya Ken gitu," tanya Cammy.

Mendengar pertanyaannya Cammy, aku jadi nggak tega nuduh mereka berdua. Mana dia pasang ekspresi yang bikin aku nggak tega nuduh lagi.

"Nggak kok, bukan salah kalian berdua. Ini gara-gara yang tadi malam," jawabku.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Cammy.

"Yang saat kita makan malam di Genhanten kemarin..." jawabku sambil melepas bandanaku.

"Lho, gimana sih? Apa hubungannya sih?"

"Millia tadi cerita ke aku, sebenernya aku keracunan..."

Cammy terbelalak mendengar jawabanku.

"KE...KERACUNAN!"

"Siapa yang meracunimu?" tanya Charlie penasaran.

"Sepertinya anak baru itu, Adelheid..." jawabku pelan.

"Adelheid yang mana?" tanya Cammy.

"Kalian tadi nggak lihat? Dia anak baru yang bikin sekolah kita rame tadi pagi itu lho!" jawabku.

"Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Adelheid..." gumam Charlie.

Aku mengangguk.

"Emang gimana sih ceritanya?" tanya Charlie lagi.

"Ceritanya gini, Millia lihat seorang pelayan yang mencurigakan saat dia makan malam kemarin. Katanya dia bawa serbuk putih dan terlihat bingung, sepertinya itu Adelheid..." ceritaku.

"Wah...wah... belum-belum sudah bikin masalah!" celetuk Cammy.

"Tau tuh! Maunya apa sih!" tambahku.

"Idiih... liat adiknya aja pingin gue cekik kok!" sahut Mai sambil masuk ke ruang UKS.

"Kenapa sih Mai, masuk-masuk kok tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Cammy.

"Kalian lagi bicarain si Adelheid itu 'kan?" Mai balik bertanya.

"Kamu juga ada masalah sama adiknya?" tanya Charlie.

"Ya ada lah! Dia itu kegatelan banget tau nggak sih lo! Di hadapan cowok-cowok aja dia genitnya minta ampun! Gimana nggak risih?" jawab Mai sambil membenahi poninya.

"Ya ampun dik... lo juga genit deh..." ledek Charlie.

"Tapi kan nggak sampe di hadapan cowok gitu, kak Charlie! Yang lebih parah lagi, dia sekelas sama aku! Mana dia berani deketin cowokku lagi, uuh... awas ya Rose, ntar gue cekik lo!" ujar Mai dengan berapi-api.

"Wah... sabar aja ya dik..." kataku.

"Iya kak, makasih..." balas Mai dengan senyum.

"Oh ya dari bel masuk sampe sekarang aku lihat kok kakak di UKS terus sih? Emang kenapa?" tanya Mai.

"Kakak pusing sama mual, dik... aku habis keracunan..." jawabku sambil merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur lagi.

"Oh ya, AKU INGAT!" sahut Charlie tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin Millia kan bisik-bisik ke aku sama Cammy buat ngingetin kamu kalo jangan makan kwetiawnya!" jawab Charlie sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Jadi... semua itu gara-gara kwetiaw rebus yang kumakan kemarin?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya! Kita kan udah ngingetin kamu, tapi kamu tetep aja ngotot buat makan itu!" jawab Charlie.

"Tapi kok aneh banget sih? Makannya kemarin kok keracunannya baru hari ini," tanya Cammy.

"Kita harus selidiki racun itu, kak!" kata Mai.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Yang pasti kita harus tangkap basah anak itu dulu," jawab Charlie.

"Iya sayang... aku juga tau, tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Cammy.

"Pastinya kita nggak bisa rencanain ini sekarang, kita tunggu kak Sakura sembuh dulu aja, gimana?" usul Mai.

"Tapi kamu kayaknya nggak sabaran gitu deh Mai, kalian rencanain aja sekarang, nggak apa-apa kok," kataku.

"Lho, kamu kan nggak boleh terlalu banyak mikir..." kata Charlie.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Nash!"

"Sebentar, kalian jangan menuduh anak baru itu dulu!" sahut Millia sambil masuk.

"Millia, jelas-jelas kan si Adelheid yang meracuni Sakura, kenapa harus diam aja sih?" tanya Cammy dengan nada kecewa.

"Tau nih kak Millia, untungnya kak Sakura masih hidup!" tambah Mai.

"Cammy, kamu lihat orangnya bener-bener nggak sih? Kok tiba-tiba udah nuduh gitu?" tanya Millia.

"Jadi kamu belain anak baru itu!" tanya Cammy dengan marah.

"Cammy, jangan emosi dulu kenapa sih! Bukannya aku membela, tapi kan aku udah bilang ke kamu kemarin kalo sepertinya itu Adelheid! Apa masih kurang jelas?" bentak Millia.

"Udah cukup! Jangan bertengkar kenapa? Millia, coba kamu jelaskan ciri-ciri pelayan yang mencurigakan itu kemarin, biar lebih jelas!" pinta Charlie.

"Kalo seingatku, dia berambut pirang, pendek, sama.. kalo nggak salah model rambutnya _bob_, matanya berwarna merah darah, kulitnya putih, hampir kayak hantu, kayaknya dia kena albino deh," jelas Millia.

"Sayang, coba kamu ingat-ingat anak yang kita lihat tadi pagi itu, mungkin saja seperti yang dideskripsikan Millia," ujar Cammy.

"Hmm... berambut pirang... matanya merah darah, kulit putih hampir mirip hantu..." Charlie berhenti sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dideskripsikan Millia.

"A ha!" akhirnya Charlie berhasil loading juga.

"Gimana? Betul kan?" tanya Millia.

"Ya, kamu betul! Dia memang Adelheid! Dialah yang bikin sekolah jadi rame di pagi hari tadi itu!" jawab Charlie.

"Kakaknya aja kayak gitu, apalagi adiknya, iih..." gerutu Mai.

"Kenapa Mai?" tanya Millia.

"Genit banget tau! Mana dia caper sama cowok lagi, tadi cowokku sama kak Ky dideketin!" jawab Mai dengan berapi-api.

"APA...! DIA DEKETIN COWOK GUE!" ekspresi Millia mulai kayak naga setelah mendengar cerita Mai.

"Wah, sabar dong Millia... kalo marah ekspresi lo persis anjing bulldog yang di rumah gue tau nggak..." ledek Charlie.

"HMPH...!" Dia memandang Charlie, nggak terima kalo diledek. Charlie mulai ketakutan, "Waa... ampun... sumpah deh gue cuma bercanda kok!"

"DASAR ADIK KELAS YANG GANJEN! HAAAAAAHHH...!" akhirnya emosi Millia meledak.

"Millia, kok lo berubah emosional sih sekarang?" tanyaku.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Millia malah terus mengumpat tanpa henti. Memang dia nggak akan berhenti melakukan itu kecuali kalo Ky yang menghentikannya, dia mau mengendalikan emosinya.

"PERSETAN! DASAR CEWEK GANJEN! GRRR..."

"Kak Millia, sabar..." ujar Mai sambil memegang tangan Millia.

"Mai, kamu tau sekarang anak itu di mana?" tanya Millia dengan sabar, meskipun hatinya masih panas.

"Ya di kantin kak, masih godain cowok-cowok..." jawab Mai.

"Emang kenapa sih, Millia?" tanyaku.

"Aku pingin melabrak anak itu, biar nggak kurang ajar sama kakak kelas dan nggak kegatelan! Dasar ganjen, maunya apa sih anak itu!" jawab Millia sambil keluar.

"Millia, tahan emosi lo kenapa sih! Biasanya lo sabar banget..." cegah Cammy.

"Duh Cammy... gue kan udah bilang sama lo, sabar itu ada batasnya... karena yang namanya manusia bisa aja marah!" kata Millia sambil mendesak Cammy.

"Aduh Millia, sakit tau!" jerit Cammy.

"Ya ampun, anak itu emosional banget sih!" gerutu Cammy sambil masuk.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Charlie.

"Aduh sayang... gitu itu deh kalo Millia udah terlanjur marah, selalu temen-temennya yang jadi pelampiasan, termasuk aku," jawab Cammy sambil memegangi pundaknya yang sakit gara-gara didesak Millia.

"Cammy, lagian kan gue udah pernah bilang ama lo, jangan pernah ganggu Millia kalo dia lagi marah banget, kecuali kalo lo mau panggilin cowoknya," kataku.

"Eh Ganbaru, kalo cowoknya marahan sama Millia gimana?" tanya Cammy dengan culas.

"Mikir dong Cam, kalo cowoknya marahan sama dia jelas nggak usah lo panggilin lah! Kadang dia bisa kendalikan emosinya sendiri kok!" jawabku dengan culas juga.

"Heh, udah dong kakak-kakak... nggak usah emosi-emosian deh! Kan kak Millia doang yang kena masalah sama Rose, kok jadi ikut-ikutan marah sih?" lerai Mai.

Aku diam saja, sedangkan Cammy menyandarkan diri di bahu Charlie sambil memegang tangan Charlie.

"Ah sayang, bahumu enak banget kalo dijadiin sandaran, apalagi tanganmu anget banget sih..." kata Cammy dengan mesranya. Charlie hanya menjawab dengan mencium pipi Cammy.

"Kakak makin mesra aja nih..." puji Mai. Charlie dan Cammy hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Mai.

"Nggak mual lagi lihat kita lagi mesra-mesraan gini?" tanya Cammy.

"Nggak kok, aku udah agak baikan," jawabku sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kakak mau kembali lagi ke kelas?" tanya Mai.

"Iya dik, kan nggak enak kalo kakak ketinggalan pelajaran, lagian kakak udah agak baikan kok," jawabku sambil memakai bandana dan sepatu.

"Eh, kalo kamu ninggalin UKS, siapa yang mau jagain?" tanya Charlie.

"Bentar lagi kan Kyosuke ke sini," jawabku sambil meninggalkan UKS.

"Sakura, kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Iya, obatnya manjur kok..." jawabku.

"Lho, Charlie, Cammy, kok kalian malah mesra-mesraan di UKS sih?" tegur Kyosuke.

"Eh, iya, kita keasyikan nih... sayang, kita ke kantin yuk?" ajak Charlie sambil menarik tangan Cammy.

"Ayo..."

"Wah padahal sebenarnya aku mau jagain kamu lho, Sakura..." kata Kyosuke.

"Tapi kamu udah telat, habis minum obat, aku langsung tidur, eh nggak taunya bangun-bangun udah sehat gini, hehehe..." ceritaku.

"Nggak makan dulu? Kamu kan baru sehat..." tawar Kyosuke.

"Nggak deh, makasih," tolakku.

"Ntar sakit lagi lho..." sahut Cammy.

"Nggak, aku bawa bekal kok!" kataku sambil mengeluarkan kotak makanku dari tas.

"Bawa sukiyaki lagi?" tanya Charlie.

"Nggak, gue bawa takoyaki, karage, ama ebi katsu aja. Bosen ah sukiyaki mulu!" jawabku sambil membuka kotak makan.

"Emang bener ya anak baru itu yang ngasih racun ke kwetiawnya Sakura kemarin?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Yep. Tau tuh, datang-datang udah bikin masalah," jawab Cammy.

"Minta dikeluarin dari sekolah kali ya?" tambah Charlie.

"Udah ah ngobrolin anak baru mulu sih, nggak ada topik lain apa?" sahutku.

"Emangnya mau ngobrolin apa? Mau ngajak kita bergossip ria?" tanya Charlie.

"Ih siapa juga yang mau gossip? Emang gue _gossip girl_ kayak cewek lo?" ledekku.

"Eh ngapain sih lo nyamain gue ama Karin! Lo tuh tukang fighting yang nggak bisa matematika sama sekali!" balas Cammy.

"Ah, akhirnya gue udah berhasil bikin dia malu di hadapan temen-temennya sama anak-anak yang lain!" sahut Millia sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Emang habis lo apain dia?" tanya Charlie.

"Gue labrak, terus gue sebut-sebut dia anaknya penjahat," jawab Millia tersenyum puas.

"Eh, emang sebelumnya kak Millia udah kenal siapa Rose yang sebenarnya?" tanya Mai.

"Iya tau lah dik, aku kan sering banget nonton KOF di TV, kakak beradik itu kan sering muncul juga. Mereka anaknya Rugal Bernstein, diktator jahat yang menyelenggarakan KOF, betul kan?" jawab Millia sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Hmm... apa kamu masih ikut Guilty Gear Tournament?" tanyaku.

"Udah nggak lagi, urusanku sama Zato-one kan udah selesai dari dulu, jadi tinggal santai aja, sekolah ama main film jadi lancar, gitu deh!" jawab Millia.

"Kamu selalu aja jadi peran protagonis, jadi peran jahat aja deh kamu! Kamu kan suka marah-marah," kata Charlie.

"Emangnya gue harus peran jadi apa?" tanya Millia.

"Penyihir!" sahut Kyosuke.

"Iya Kyosuke, pinter banget! Lagian Millia kalo ketawa persis nenek sihir tuh," tambah Charlie.

"Kalo aku penyihir, kalian berdua udah aku sihir jadi monyet!" balas Millia.

"Kyosuke aja, kan dia mirip banget tuh!" ledek Charlie.

"Yee... kalo gue kayak monyet, muke lo tuh persis sama anjing bulldog kesayangan lo tuh!" balas Kyosuke.

"Eh Kyosuke, ceweknya diajak bercanda dong..." kata Charlie sambil menatapku.

"Ih apaan sih Nash mandangin gue kayak gitu! Biasa aja deh!" kataku.

"Kayaknya udah biasa deh, lo aja yang lebay," kata Charlie.

"Biasa sih biasa, tapi sorry ya, gue ilfil liat mata biru lo itu!" gerutuku.

"Itu sih derita lo ilfil ama cowok gue yang ganteng!" ledek Cammy.

"No comment aja deh! Males banget gue dengerin lo ngebangga-banggain cowok lo itu!" balasku.

"Iya Cam, nggak usah terlalu ngebanggain lah. Manusia itu nggak hanya punya kelebihan, tapi kekurangan juga ada!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Oke... ngaku kalah deh! Kalian bener!" kata Cammy.

"Ngaku kalah? Emangnya fighting? Baru kali ini gue tau lo ngalah," ledekku.

"Eh, mentang-mentang jago fighting jadi suka menghina ya...eh Batsu nyariin lo tuh!" balas Cammy.

"Nggak peduli! Anak urakan gitu mau gue pacarin? Nggak deh!" balasku lagi.

"Alaaah... lo juga urakan aja kok!" sahut Charlie.

"Tapi nggak sampe segitunya kalee..." balasku.

"Eh daripada ngobrol yang nggak jelas mulu gimana kalo kita narsis bareng pake kameraku?" usul Mai.

Cammy langsung setuju, "Oke dik, ayo! Aku memang lagi pingin narsis nih! Sayang... ikutan narsis yuk!"

"Oke... oke... aku juga pingin narsis kok," kata Charlie sambil melepas kacamatanya dan dimasukkan ke saku dadanya.

"Oke... kak Charlie sama kak Cammy dulu yaa..." kata Mai sambil mengeluarkan kameranya.

"Udah belum?" tanya Cammy nggak sabaran.

"Iya kak, bentar dong... masih nunggu nyala nih!" jawab Mai.

"Aku baru tau kalo Nash bisa ngeksis, pasti gayanya aneh deh..." ledek Kyosuke.

"Hus, jangan gitu ah, ceweknya ntar sewot loh..." kataku.

"Pasti gayanya mesra banget..." kata Millia.

"Kak, udah nih, say cheese yaa..." perintah Mai.

"Okay, muach..." Cammy langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Charlie.

Ckrik! Satu foto sudah terambil.

"Gila lo, Cam! Agresif banget sih lo! Hebat...hebat..." puji Millia.

Kyosuke yang dari tadi menghadap belakang karena benci melihat adegan itu, langsung marah, "Emang dasar, nggak cewek nggak cowok sama agresifnya! Nyadar dikit kenapa! Ini tuh sekolah!"

"Bilang aja ngiri!" ledek Charlie.

"Eh, siapa bilang aku iri? Nggak kok!" balas Kyosuke.

"Kan gue udah bilang, jadian aja deh sama Sakura sono..." balas Charlie.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Charlie yang asal ceplos itu, "E..eh...aa...apa lo bilang! Yang bener aja lo, gue ini cewek tomboy! Mana mungkin gue..."

"Heh, setomboy-tomboynya cewek mesti punya rasa sama cowok laaah... udaaah, tembak tuh si Kyosuke!" potong Charlie.

"Aduuuh... gue lagi males pacaran tau!" kataku.

"Sayang... kamu salah tau! Cowok idamannya Sakura itu si Batsu itu loh sayangg..." kata Cammy dengan mesranya.

Aku langsung meledak mendengar nama itu, "UWAAAAAA! GUE...BENCII...BATSUUUU...!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... langsung meledak gitu aja bomnya! Jangan gue yang jadi korbannya dong..." ledek Charlie.

"Lo sih, Cam! Kalo lo nyebut namanya cowok urakan itu mana mungkin dia nggak marah? Bisa-bisa lo jadi pelampiasannya tuh!" kata Kyosuke.

"Charlie, Cammy, emang kalian berdua punya rencana buat bikin Sakura marah ya?" tanya Millia.

"Kayaknya kita berdua Cuma bercanda deh," jawab Cammy.

"Iya, gampang marah banget sih... lebay amat, tapi nggak selebay cewek-cewek lebay pacarnya Vega itu!" tambah Charlie.

"Kira-kira cewek-cewek lebay punya planning apa lagi ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Planningnya? Lemparin kacang ke lo, kan lo mirip setan tuh!" ledek Charlie.

"Eh, apa lo bilang! Yang bener lemparin kacang ke monyet, monyetnya lo tuh!" balasku.

"Emang ada tradisi kayak gitu? Setau gue nggak ada deh! Kalo itu ada, mungkin orang-orang udah pada lempar kacang ke lo duluan, bukan ke monyetnya!"

"Enak dong, kacangnya bisa gue makan langsung!"

"Dasar tukang makan... kebanyakan jerawat baru tau rasa lo!"

"Eh Charlie, lo jangan ngomong gitu dong, gue lagi enak-enaknya makan nih!" sahut Millia.

"Eh... sorry... nggak sengaja!" kata Charlie.

"Dasar, masih untung nafsu makan gue nggak hilang!" gerutu Millia.

"Nggak bosen lo makan Sacher-Torte mulu?" tanyaku.

"Ya nggak lah, ini kan kesukaan gue dari dulu! Kan gue suka banget ama cokelat..." jawab Millia sambil memotong makanan favoritnya itu.

"Emang lo nggak takut gemuk kalo sering makan cokelat?" tanya Charlie.

"Kan gue masih bisa ngatur berat badan gue..." jawab Millia dengan bangganya.

"Dia 'kan artis, ya jelas bisa jagain tubuhnya lah, Charlieku sayang..." kata Cammy dengan mesranya.

"Udaah... ayo dong narsis lagi!" ajak Mai.

Cammy, Charlie, Millia, aku, dan Kyosuke langsung bergaya. Lagi-lagi Cammy peluk Charlie.

"Apa lo liat-liat?" tanya Cammy.

"Nggak, gue nggak liatin lo kok! Geer banget sih!" jawabku sambil pasang gaya.

"Kak, udah belum?" tanya Mai.

"Iyaa, udah..." jawab kami berlima.

Ckrik! Ckrik! Ckrik! Ckrik! 39 foto udah diambil. Gaya kita konyol-konyol, termasuk Charlie.

"Ya ampun, senyum lo maksa banget sih Nash!" ledekku.

"Gaya lo lebih maksa lagi!" balas Charlie.

"Eh masukkin ke facebook dan tag ke fb kita semua ya Mai!" pinta Millia.

"Oke kak!" jawab Mai sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Saat kita lagi enak-enaknya bercanda, Adelheid, atau yang biasa disapa Adel, anak baru sialan itu, lewat di depan kita.

"Hai semua..." sapa Adel.

"Hmm...hai juga..." balasku dengan agak terpaksa. Jujur aja, aku benci Adel, dasar perusuh!

Ia menatap Charlie agak lama.

"Eh, ngapain sih mandangin aku mulu?" tanya Charlie.

"Kamu Charlie Nash kan?" Adel balik bertanya.

"Iya, memang aku kenal kamu ya?" jawab Charlie.

"Aku Adel, kawan lamamu! Aku kan temanmu saat kita masih SMP! Masa' lupa sih?" tanya Adel.

"Hmm... sebentar, gue inget-inget dulu..." Charlie menghentikan ucapannya, mencoba untuk mengingat cowok yang menganggapnya teman lama itu.

"Iya, gue inget! Lo anak kesepian itu kan?" akhirnya Charlie loading juga.

"Yep! Gue kan mesti telepon lo ama Guile, supaya lo nemenin gue di rumah," kata Adel.

"Hmm... kabarnya papa lo gimana?"

"Udah meninggal sejak gue pindah ke sini. Lo ama Guile gimana?"

"Kita baik-baik aja kok, komunikasi aja sering!"

"Dia masih di Amerika 'kan?"

"Ya masih lah, tapi kalo liburan mesti maen ke sini. Udah punya cewek belum?"

"Udah, yang duduk di samping gue itu tuh."

Adel memandang Cammy yang asyik bercanda dengan kawan-kawan.

"Cute juga ya... siapa namanya?" tanya Adel.

"Cammy," jawab Charlie singkat. Kulihat Adel terus memandangi Cammy, sepertinya ia ingin merebut Cammy dari Charlie. Charlie mengetahui hal itu.

"Eh, Adel, gimana kalo kita ngobrol di tempat lain aja?" usul Charlie.

"Okelah," jawab Adel dengan mengangguk.

Adel dan Charlie beranjak dari kursi dan langsung pergi.

"Eh, Cammy!" panggilku.

"Apa?" tanya Cammy sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Kamu tadi diliatin terus sama anak baru itu," ceritaku sambil mendekat ke Cammy.

"Si Adelheid itu?"

"Iya! Tadi dia baru aja ke sini, nyapa kita, terus ngobrol sama pacarmu. Kamu harus hati-hati sama dia, mungkin dia punya niat buat merebutmu dari Charlie."

"Oke deh, makasih sarannya ya... ih, siapa juga yang mau ganti pacar? Nggak ah! Aku cuma cinta Charlie aja kok, bukan cowok belagu kayak dia."

"Belagu?"

"Iya, tadi aku juga denger kok kalo Charlie ngobrol sama Adel. SKSD banget sih anak itu sama cowok gue!"

"Lo harusnya bersyukur punya cowok kayak dia."

"Ya jelas gue bersyukur banget lah! Udah ganteng, pinter, cool, baik, perhatian, hebat banget, humoris juga, uuh... gue hanya sayang sama Charlie Nash aja, okey..."

"Lo ama Charlie itu pasangan yang romantis banget, temen-temen aja ampe' ngiri sama lo berdua... pokoknya dipertahanin terus deh ya, jangan gampang percaya ama fitnahnya orang!"

"Hmm... kalo gue sih kayaknya emang harus hati-hati mulai sekarang, tapi kalo Charlie emang punya sifat nggak gampang percaya sama orang, jadi dia nggak akan percaya ampe' orang itu nunjukin buktinya."

"Hapal banget sih ama sifat cowoknya..." sahut Kyosuke.

"Ohohohoho... kalo gue emang selalu setia ama cowok gue..." bangga Cammy.

Nggak lama kemudian, Charlie kembali. Ekspresinya nggak ngenakin banget.

"SHIT! Bener-bener belagu banget ya anak itu!" umpat Charlie.

"Kenapa sih sayang?" tanya Cammy.

"Sayang, kamu jangan temenan sama anak satu itu deh! Dia sekelas sama kamu 'kan?" jawab Charlie.

"Emang dia ngapain sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Baru gue labrak! Gue nggak suka ya cewek gue diliatin ama cowok lain! Maunya apa sih anak itu! Minta gue bunuh kali ya?" jawab Charlie dengan marah.

"Sayang, mana mungkin aku temenan sama anak itu sih... ya nggak lah! Liat tampangnya aja aku juga benci kok..." kata Cammy sambil membelai Charlie dengan mesranya. Lagi-lagi Charlie menanggapinya dengan mencium pipi Cammy.

"Berani banget sih lo pacaran di sekolah... bukannya udah ada peraturannya yah, nggak boleh pacaran di sekolah..." gerutuku.

"Tapi kita 'kan nggak sekelas!" bantah Cammy.

"Nggak ada hubungannya kali! Kalo ketauan guru ya jelas bahaya lah, gimana sih kalian ini!" sahut Ken-san tiba-tiba.

"Eh, dari mana aja lo?" tanya Charlie.

"Sebel, gue abis disidang ama guru-guru, termasuk pak Nekketsu!" jawab Ken-san dengan ketus.

"Disidang kenapa sih?" tanyaku.

"Uh... gara-gara status di facebook gue tauu..." jawab Ken-san dengan terpaksa.

"Eh, lo kemarin nulis _hate speech_ buat pak Nekketsu ya? Apa lo nggak nyadar, dia 'kan punya facebook lo!" timpal Charlie.

"Nah itu masalahnya! Gue nggak nulis _hate speech_ itu! Itu semua HOAX! Gue nggak pernah berniat pingin bunuh guru ato buat guru itu nggak tinggal di sekolah ini lagi! Ada yang bobol facebook gue! Gue yakin kok!" cerita Ken-san.

"Facebook lo dibobol?" tanya Millia.

"Iya Mil! Pasti ada yang ngehack!" jawab Ken-san sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Eh lo 'kan anggota 'Hacker Group' di facebook, mungkin aja lo tau siapa yang abis bobol facebook gue! Gue minta bantuan lo ya, Nash? Please!" pinta Ken-san.

"Hmm... oke, kebetulan ntar gue online dan pingin buka grup itu, coz udah lama gue nggak mampir ke sana sih..." kata Charlie.

Nggak kerasa udah lama banget ngobrolnya, akhirnya bel masuk bunyi juga... jadi nggak sabar pingin kerjain ulangan matematika deh...

FIRST TEST OF MATHEMATIC... I'M COMING...

Sambil menunggu Pak Takuma datang, aku belajar sebentar, menghapal materi-materi yang bakalan diujikan, terutama kecepatan. Aku benci sama bab yang satu itu, bikin pusing tujuh keliling aja. Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, demi ortu, kudu berusaha biar ortu bangga dan aku dibolehin fighting untuk seterusnya. Istirahat ntar aku harus ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat Kyosuke, karena dia sudah mau mengajarkanku matematika yang bisa bikin mati kutu itu.

"Eh Ganbaru, tumben lo belajar?" tanya Hayato.

"Ya iya lah! Tiba-tiba gue jadi cinta ama pelajaran yang kebanyakan mikir pake logika ini. Semua ini gara-gara Kyosuke," jawabku.

"Ntar gue nyontek ya?" bisik Hayato.

"Ih! Nggak bakalan deh! Lo 'kan yang pinter matematika tapi nggak mau ngajarin gue! Mana mungkin gue mau nyontekin orang pelit kayak lo!" ejekku.

"Ah, lo pelit deh... pelit pangkal miskin! Gue juga nggak bisa kecepatan nih!" balas Hayato.

"Yee... nggak gitu kalee... yang bener pelit pangkal kaya, ciakakakakak... itu sih derita lo!" balasku.

"Hih pelit banget lo... awas lo ntar nggak gue kasih bakpao kalo gue pulang dari China ntar!"

"Nggak mau aaah... maksa banget sih lo itu! Kalo bakpao gue punya resep sendiri, nggak perlu minta!"

Tiba-tiba pak Takuma datang, semua pada bingung soalnya banyak yang nggak belajar. Syukur deh aku main ke rumahnya Kyosuke kemarin, dan dia ngerti kalo kelasku bakalan ulangan matematika. Sambil online bareng, kita belajar.

"Oke, tutup buku kalian semua! Yang ada di meja hanya pensil, penggaris, kertas buram, dan busur saja! Nggak ada yang boleh bawa contekan dan nggak ada yang boleh nyontek temannya!" perintah Pak Takuma dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Lalu ia membagikan kertas ulangannya.

Oke Sakura... mudah-mudahan aja kamu bisa... Ganbatte Kudasai! Kamu bisa! Kamu bisa!

Nomor 1 langsung kukerjakan, begitu juga dengan nomor 2, 3, 4, sampai soal ke-20! Tapi... oh noo... nomor 24 sulit banget... sudah kuhitung dengan berbagai macam cara, tapi tetep aja nggak kejawab. Salah buat soal kali gurunya... lebih baik kulewati dulu aja, kukerjakan soal yang lain sampai selesai. Setelah nomor lain sudah selesai, tinggal nomor 24 aja yang bikin penasaran. This is my first time face the most difficult essay question, padahal kawan-kawanku bilang kalo aku handal banget sama soal essay daripada multiple choice.

Nggak lama kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi, semua pada ngumpulin kertas ulangan dengan tangan gemeteran tanpa terkecuali. Soal nomor 24 bener-bener bikin aku marah! Yah terpaksa dapat 90 deh... tapi it's okay lah, yang penting nilainya tinggi!

"Eh, gimana matematikanya?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Aduuuh, soal nomor 24 bikin kesal aja deh! Mumet deh ngerjainnya! Pake cara yang kamu saranin ke aku, nggak ketemu, capek deh... jadinya dapat 90, sebel ah..." jawabku.

"Nggak apa-apa lagi, yang penting kamu bisa semua 'kan?" kata Kyosuke.

Hmm... Kyosuke bener banget, nggak apa-apa deh, yang penting bisa!

"Ehm... langsung deh, pas bel istirahat bunyi, ketemuan, and jalan berdua..." ledek Charlie.

"Eh, lo nggak berhenti-berhenti sih ngledek kita pacaran mulu!" kata Kyosuke.

"Apa? Mau bilang 'kita cuma sahabatan aja kok... nggak lebih'? Plis deh, kalimat itu udah kadaluarsa, udah basi! Jadian aja deh sono yah..." ledek Charlie sambil siap-siap untuk kabur.

"Eh awas lo yeaaaahhh!" umpat Kyosuke sambil siap-siap mengejar Charlie.

"Eit, stop!" tiba-tiba Charlie menginjak kaki kanan Kyosuke.

"AAAAH! Sakit banget injakan lo!" umpat Kyosuke lagi.

"Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Charlie.

"Ngapain?" tanyaku.

"Pokoknya ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dibicarakan! Kalian berdua harus ikut aku!" jawab Charlie sambil menarik tanganku dan tangan Kyosuke.

Sampai kantin, aku langsung sewot, "Heh, nggak usah tarik-tarik tangan orang kenapa? Kita ya udah tau kalo lo nyuruh kita berdua ke kantin!"

"Tau nih, mulai lebay lo!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Abisnya kalian kalo nggak gue seret, malah menghindar ama pacaran!" kata Charlie.

"Oke... oke... emang ada apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh, dengerin rekaman ini!" jawab Charlie sambil menyetel recorder di hpnya.

Kita bertiga mendengarkan dengan baik-baik isi rekaman itu. Aku terkejut bukan main.

"Jadi... yang ngehack facebooknya Ken-san si anak belagu itu!"

"Siapa lagi? Dasar murid nggak tau malu... nggak punya sopan santun!" ujar Charlie.

"Eh, lebih cepat lebih baik kalo kita tunjukin rekaman itu ke pak Saisyu!" usul Kyosuke.

"Tapi suasananya masih nggak enak nih..." kataku sambil mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Charlie beranjak dari kursi, "Suasana nggak penting! Kyosuke bener, ayo kita ke ruang kepala sekolah!"

"Eh, tapi..." aku belum selesai ngomong, Kyosuke udah narik tanganku duluan, diikuti Charlie, kami bertiga ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Permisi, pak..." sapa Charlie sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" perintah pak Saisyu. Kami bertiga segera masuk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ada apa?" tanya pak Saisyu sambil terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Bisa minta waktunya sebentar, pak?" pinta Kyosuke.

"Silahkan duduk," jawab pak Saisyu.

"Ini soal _hate speech_ di facebooknya Ken Masters yang menyangkut pak Nekketsu," jawab Charlie sambil duduk. Aku dan Kyosuke segera duduk juga

"Sebenarnya yang menulis _hate speech _itu bukan Ken sendiri, Pak. Ada yang membobol facebook milik Ken," Charlie mulai bercerita.

"Kok bisa begitu?" tanya pak Saisyu penasaran.

"Memang sekarang banyak hacker di sekolah ini, pak!" jawabku.

"sssst...!" Kyosuke menutup mulutku.

"Ini buktinya, pak," kata Charlie sambil menyetel rekaman di hpnya.

Pak Saisyu mendengarkan rekaman itu dengan seksama, sementara kami bertiga menunggu jawaban dari pak Saisyu sambil mendengarkan rekaman itu juga.

"Charlie, suara siapa ini? Kok mirip sama suaramu?" tanya pak Saisyu.

"Itu suara Adelheid, anak baru itu, Pak! Dialah dalang dibalik semua ini!" jawab Charlie.

"Kamu jangan menuduh orang sembarangan dulu!" bentak pak Saisyu.

"Saya tidak sembarangan menuduh, pak! Memang benar, dialah yang membobol facebook milik Ken Masters dan menulis _hate speech _itu untuk pak Nekketsu, itulah sebabnya mengapa pak Saisyu memanggil Ken kemari! Saya lihat dengan mata kepala saya sendiri, Adel mengobrol dengan seorang pria yang mencurigakan saat saya di kantin!" balas Charlie.

"Lebih baik kalian bertiga keluar dari ruangan saya! SEKARANG!" usir pak Saisyu. Kami bertiga segera keluar dengan hati kecewa.

Saat di kelas 2-C, tiba-tiba Charlie marah-marah.

"AAARGH! Gue bener-bener malu! Kok bisa-bisanya kepala sekolah nggak mempercayai omongan gue! BENER-BENER MEMALUKAN!" umpat Charlie sambil menggebrak meja di kelasnya.

"Sabar ya Charlie... emang masih belum waktunya kali bukti yang lo bawa bener. Coba deh lo cari bukti yang lain," kata Terry.

"MAU SABAR GIMANA LAGI! KESABARAN GUE UDAH BENER-BENER HABIS! DASAR ANAK BARU BELAGU! FUCK... FUCK... MOTHERFUCK!" umpat Charlie. Emang kalo udah terlanjur marah, Charlie bisa ngeluarin kata-kata yang nggak pantes didenger.

"Charlie, lo yang tenang dikit dong, biasanya lo ngendaliin emosi lo kalo lagi marah, tapi kenapa lo sekarang nggak lakukan itu?" kata Kyosuke.

"Huuh... lega deh... kalo pengen marah tapi dipendem terus 'kan nggak enak..." kata Charlie.

"Kita semua akan bantu lo kok cari bukti-bukti biar masalah _hate speech _ini cepet kelar, kasihan lo, kasihan Ken juga, ya nggak?" sahut Terry.

Charlie mulai tersenyum, "Hmm... thanks deh bantuannya."

"Aku juga akan bantu kamu kok, sayang!" sahut Cammy. Begitu melihat Cammy, Charlie langsung memeluknya.

"Sayang... aku ngerti kok rasanya gimana kalo orang yang dulu mempercayai kita sekarang nggak percaya sama kita..." kata Cammy.

Charlie memeluk Cammy lebih erat lagi, "Aku bahagia banget punya cewek kayak kamu, Cammy! Aku sayang sama kamu!"

"Sudah lega sekarang, Nash?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Ahh... lega banget tau... pikiran gue udah jernih lagi nih, abis cewek gue hibur gue sih..." jawab Charlie.

Aku segera keluar dari kelas 2-C, abisnya risih lihat Cammy ama Charlie pelukan.

"Eh, mau ke mana non?" goda Batsu.

"Ih, apa sih urusan lo! Terserah gue dong mau ke mana!" jawabku ketus.

Bukannya menjauh habis kubentak, malah mendekat, "Ketus amat sih, Sakura..."

"Eh nggak usah deket-deket lah ya... kalo suka ama gue biasa aja deh! Bikin ilfil aja!" Balasku.

"Kenapa sih tiap kali kamu kudekati selalu aja menjauh?" tanya Batsu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Nggak usah pasang tampang polos lo deh!" jawabku ketus.

Kawan-kawanku yang melihatku sedang berusaha menghindari Batsu menertawakanku sambil mengolok-olok.

"Nah, katanya nggak mau jadian sama Batsu, ya udah sama Kyosuke aja!" ledek Terry.

"Heh, salah lo! Eh kalo nggak mau ama Kyosuke, ama Batsu aja tuh!" tambah Charlie.

"Kalian berdua diam aja deh!" bentakku.

"Kasar banget sih jadi cewek..." gerutu Batsu.

"Emang apa urusan lo? Terserah gue ya, mau gue galak, mau gue baik hati, nggak peduli ah!" kataku ketus.

Uh... sumpah, aku benar-benar malu, memang dasar cowok sialan nggak tau malu... arrgh! Aku benci sama cowok urakan.

"Aduh Kyosuke... gue bener-bener kesel deh sama temen lo yang satu itu! Nggak berhenti-berhenti gangguin gue sih!" keluhku.

Kyosuke menanggapi keluhanku dengan tertawa, "Hahaha... memang dia kalo udah suka sama cewek selalu kayak gitu, sukanya menggoda. Apalagi kalo gampang sewot kayak lo, wah... bisa-bisa lo digodain terus..."

"Ah, terus gimana caranya biar dia berhenti gangguin gue! Capek tau... uuh... gue males ama cowok urakan kayak dia, karena itu kasih tau gue dong gimana caranya biar dia nggak gangguin gue lagi!" pintaku.

"Hmm... lo bersikap biasa aja deh, ya cuek aja kayak biasanya lo cuekin cowok yang nggak lo kenal di facebook gitu lah..." jawab Kyosuke.

Aku tidak menyetujui saran Kyosuke, "Kayak biasanya? Ntar gue dikira cewek jual mahal, nggak mau ah!"

Kyosuke melotot, "Lo mau apa nggak Batsu nggak ganggu lo lagi? Kalo nggak ya pake cara gue yang itu aja, udah nggak ada cara lain lagi!"

"Haah.. okelah. Tapi kalo gue dibilang cewek jual mahal, lo harus nanggung! Awas kalo nggak!" ancamku.

"Alaaah... bilangnya nggak seneng digodain, eh tapi malah pingin lagi..." ledek Charlie.

"Eh, lo ini!" balasku sambil siap-siap ngejitak Charlie.

"Alaaah... nggak usah pura-pura deh... paling lo ya juga suka ama Batsu..." ledek Charlie lagi.

Aku mulai geregetan dengan ledekan Charlie yang menyangkut Batsu, "Monyet! Apa-apaan sih looooo...! Gue lagi nggak mood buat bercanda nih!"

"Tau nih anak, udah tau dia lagi sebel gara-gara Batsu malah lo godain lagi..." tambah Kyosuke.

"Udah, pacaran sama Cammy aja sana!" usirku.

"Eh, sekarang udah masuk tau!" kata Charlie.

"Hah? Bel masuknya kapan berbunyi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Saat lo berusaha menghindari Batsu..." jawab Charlie.

Kulihat bu Kyoko masuk ke kelas, aku segera lari keluar dari kelas dengan malunya.

Pulang sekolah, aku, Cammy, Batsu, Kensou dan Chun-Li-san menunggu Charlie dan Carlos datang. Kami akan merapatkan tentang masalah _hate speech _yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, sampai Charlie malu. Chun-Li-san dan Cammy mengobrol, Batsu baca buku komik, dan aku online di hp.

"Ngapain sih kita di sini?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Kita nungguin Charlie, katanya mau bicarain tentang _hate speech_ di facebooknya Ken itu," jawabku.

"Kok dirapatin segala?" tanya Batsu.

"Ya jelas lah! Yang nglakuin itu bukan Ken-san kok, tapi anak baru yang belagu itu, yang udah ngracunin aku, sama yang bikin pak Saisyu marah sama Charlie!" jawabku ketus, habis aku paling nggak suka kalo Batsu ikut-ikutan rapat, dia anggota U.S.H. gadungan kok! (Bukan berarti kalo dia jahat, tapi emang dia selalu mengacaukan rapat)

"Emang Charlie ke mana sih?" tanya Cammy.

"Lho, bukannya Charlie udah pamit ke kamu ya?" aku balik bertanya.

"Belum deh!" jawab Cammy.

"Lho, eh..." tiba-tiba Chun-Li-san bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa, Chun?" tanya Cammy.

"Cammy, sorry ya, tadi Charlie bilang ke aku supaya aku pamitin dia ke kamu, katanya dia sama Carlos ke bandara Narita nganterin sepupunya. Sorry banget, aku lupa, ehehe..." jawab Chun-Li-san sambil ketawa-ketawa.

"Ah... kenapa nggak dia sendiri sih yang pamit ke aku!" kata Cammy jengkel.

"Kayaknya dia keburu-buru, jadi dia nggak sempat pamit ke kamu. Kamu sendiri juga masih di ruang PKK kok, bantuin Millia beres-beres," kata Chun-Li-san.

"Emang kenapa sih Cam?" tanyaku.

"Aku pingin ngasih sesuatu ke dia..." jawab Cammy sambil mengeluarkan kotak makanannya yang sebesar tasnya itu dari dalam tasnya.

"Kamu mau ngasih kuemu ke Charlie?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Iya, aku berharap dia suka deh... meskipun salah resep, nggak apa-apa! Dia 'kan juga suka brownies!" jawab Cammy dengan yakinnya.

"Guys, ayo masuk ke ruangan!" sahut Carlos sambil membuka pintu ruang rapat.

"Loh Carlos, sejak kapan lo di situ?" tanyaku.

"Barusan... aduh, capek banget sebenernya, udah dari bandara Narita, nggak taunya malah ke sini buat rapat bicarain _hate speech _itu," jawab Carlos.

"Carlos, Charlie mana?" tanya Cammy.

"Itu tuh, cowok yang kamu tunggu-tunggu," sahutku.

"Sayaaaangg..." Cammy langsung menyapa cowok tersayangnya itu.

"Kamu nunggu lama ya?" tanya Charlie dengan mesranya.

"Nggak kok sayang, oh ya, aku buatin sesuatu untuk kamu, tolong dimakan ya?" jawab Cammy sambil memberikan kuenya ke Charlie.

"Sekarang aja deh, lapar nih!" kata Charlie sambil membuka kotak makanannya Cammy.

Cammy langsung mengambil potongan kue dan menyuapkannya ke Charlie.

"Eh, enak banget lho, sayang!" puji Charlie.

Cammy langsung memeluk Charlie, "Waaah, makasih ya sayang! Padahal aku buatnya ragu-ragu banget... ambil aja deh tempatnya sekalian, itu untuk kamu kok!"

"Iya, sekali lagi makasih ya sayangku..." kata Charlie sambil menutup kotak makanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Charlie, langsung aja kita rapat! Keburu capek nih aku!" sahut Carlos.

Semua pada masuk ruang rapat.

"Oke, pertama-tama aku pingin kalian usul tentang rencana baru untuk nyelesain masalah _hate speech_ yang udah bikin Ken diskors 2 bulan, sekalian bikin aku malu juga," Charlie memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kok kamu bisa jadi malu gitu?" tanya Carlos.

"Pak Saisyu nggak percaya sama bukti yang aku berikan, dan ini baru pertama kalinya kepala sekolah nggak percaya sama ucapan seorang anggota U.S.H. yang banyak dipercayai orang, gimana aku nggak malu?" jawab Charlie dengan agak marah.

Semuanya diam, nggak ada satupun yang punya pendapat.

"Gimana sih ini, pada nggak punya pendapat semua, capek deh..." keluh Charlie.

"Coba Sakura kamu tanyain, dia dari tadi online terus di hp tanpa memperhatikanmu," kata Carlos. Aku terkejut.

"E...eh, maaf tadi aku online tanpa memperhatikanmu."

Charlie bukannya memandangku, malah melihat hpku yang masih menyala.

"Itu facebooknya Adel 'kan?" tanya Charlie tiba-tiba.

"Mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Di bawah statusmu!" jawab Charlie.

Kulihat facebook orang yang berada di bawah statusku, 'Adelheid Bernstein', mungkin itu nama facebooknya.

"Yang 'Adelheid Bernstein' ini?" tanyaku.

"Iya, yang itu! Lo blokir aja facebooknya! Soalnya perlu banget!" jawab Charlie.

"Eh, elo aja yang ngeblokir, hp gue baterenya tinggal dikit nih... kan lo juga punya facebooknya!"

"Tapi gue nggak bawa laptop niih..."

"Charlie, lo lupa ya? Ada komputer di sebelah lo tuh! Lo nyalain aja dan lo blokir facebooknya cowok belagu itu!" sahut Kensou sambil menunjuk ke komputer yang di belakangnya Charlie

Charlie menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh ya... lupa nih gue, ehehe..." kata Charlie sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Ia langsung menyalakan komputer dan login facebooknya.

"Aduh, bingung ah... kebanyakan temen nih..." gerutu Charlie.

"Emang berapa sih temenmu?" sahut Chun-Li-san.

"4,980 temen," jawab Charlie.

"Lo nyarinya lewat mana sih?" tanyaku.

"Lewat news feed..." jawab Charlie sambil terus mencari.

"Cari aja lewat kata kunci!" kata Kyosuke.

Charlie tersenyum senang, karena apa yang dicarinya ternyata sudah ketemu,"Nggak usah, udah ketemu kok!"

"Eh, Sakura!" panggil Charlie.

"Apa?" sahutku.

"Lo lihat nggak statusnya Adel saat kamu online di hp tadi?" tanya Charlie.

"Kebaca dikit sih... nggak begitu hapal isinya, intinya ada nama facebook lo sama nama facebooknya Ken-san," jawabku.

"Dengerin ya, yang ini 'kan statusnya: HAH! RASAIN LO KEN MASTERS, AKHIRNYA LO DISKORS 2 BULAN JUGA... ENAK RASANYA BALAS DENDAM KE LO ATAS SAKIT HATI GUE SAAT LO KALAHIN GUE DI STREET FIGHTER VS KING OF FIGHTERS! DAN UNTUK CHARLIE NASH, RASAIN ITU, KEPALA SEKOLAH UDAH NGGAK PERCAYA SAMA LO! LO ITU BUKAN TEMEN, TAPI MUSUH! LO ITU COWOK MUNAFIK!" Charlie membacakan statusnya. Ia langsung memblokir facebook Adel tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Ha, udah berhasil! Rasain lo Adel... itu akibatnya kalo elo berani macem-macem ama gue... dari dulu elo emang punya niat jahat kan ke gue ama Guile? Lo pikir gue bodoh apa... HMPH!" kata Charlie sambil tertawa jahat. Aku nggak percaya, Charlie bisa sejahat itu ke orang yang dia benci, benar-benar hebat...

"Ntar aja gue print ini di rumah," kata Charlie.

"Oi, orang ada print di sebelah lo gitu..." sahut Kyosuke.

"Apaan? Print lemot dan gampang rusak gitu mau gue pake!" ejek Charlie.

"Eh, lo 'kan udah setuju kalo gue beli print itu! Lo 'kan juga udah nerima, sekarang malah menghina! Gue rela ambil tabungan gue semua demi printer itu dan nggak jadi beli iPod! Mau nggak mau lo harus pake printer itu!" balas Kyosuke.

"Lagian lo nggak tau keadaan printer itu sekarang, lo coba aja deh!" tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Hmm... apa boleh buatlah..." gumam Charlie sambil menyalakan printernya.

Saat printer mulai melakukan tugasnya, Charlie terkejut.

"Wah, sorry banget, Kyosuke, ternyata printernya udah cepet..." kata Charlie, ia malu setelah menghina printer itu.

"Ha, rasain lo! Makanya jangan suka menghina printer orang, itu tuh akibatnya, malu sendiri! Mirip kucing tuh kalo elo malu!" ledek Kyosuke.

"Udah, itu nggak penting! Sekarang udah selesai nih, siapa yang mau ke rumahnya Kyo?" tanya Charlie.

Semua pada menggeleng.

"Hallo? Kalian pada nolak semua sih, alasan kalian apa?" tanya Charlie.

"Gue mau ke rumahnya Hinata, bantuin dia kerjain pr," jawab Kyosuke.

"Disuruh ibu nemenin belanja nih!" jawabku.

"Aku jaga salon ntar abis pulang sekolah," jawab Chun-Li-san.

"Aku nyiapin buat makan malam ntar, sayang... maaf ya nggak bisa," jawab Cammy.

"Gue udah janjian mau hang out nih!" jawab Kensou.

"Haaa, aku disuruh jaga kakek," jawab Batsu.

"Lo aja yang ke sana!" kataku.

"Eh... gue ntar..." kata-kata Charlie kami potong, "Kencan sama Cammy!"

"Heh bukan, itu planning nanti! Masa' gue yang ke sana sih, gue masih nggak enakan nih sama pak Saisyu!" kata Charlie sewot.

"Heh, masa' lo mau diem-dieman sama kepala sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Tau nih, coba deh ntar lo ngomong baik-baik sama dia!" tambah Kyosuke.

Charlie diam, semua pada nungguin dia loading.

Aku mulai nggak sabaran, "Heh Nash, lama banget sih lo loadingnya!"

"Bentar, gue masih sms ayah gue nih! Sorry ya," sahut Charlie.

"Ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi?" sahut Kyosuke.

"Nah, gue mau bilang, kalian boleh pulang," jawab Charlie.

"GLODAKK! Bilang dong dari tadi, loadingnya lama banget sih, kepenuhan memori ya?" ledek Chun-Li-san.

"Heh nona big mouth, bukannya gue udah bilang sorry ya?" balas Charlie.

"Udahlah nggak usah debat, ayo pulang!" sahutku.

Keesokan harinya...

"GANBARRUUUU!" teriak Charlie. Pagi-pagi begini udah lebay, ada apa ya?

"Eh, pagi-pagi lo udah lebay, kenapa sih emang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Akhirnyaaa... kasus _hate speech _ini selesai juga, ciakakakak... satu kata untuk si Adel: KAPOK!" jawab Charlie.

"Wahahaa... berarti Ken-san nggak jadi diskors 2 bulan dong?" tanyaku.

"Nggak lah! Si Adel yang kena, 2 bulan juga, selama kita liburan musim panas! Dan dia dikasih banyak tugas ama guru-guru yang disiplin! Ya nggak, Charlie sayang?" sahut Cammy.

Kami bertiga melompat kegirangan, nggak peduli orang memandang kita aneh!

"Eh, gimana kalo kita rayain kemenangan kita di Genhanten?" usulku.

Cammy langsung setuju, "Wah boleh tuh!"

"Okelah... tapi elo yang bayarin!" sahut Charlie.

"Nggak, elo aja!" balasku.

"Udah, ntar aku bilang kakek ama Chun-Li aja, mesti mereka langsung setuju," kata Cammy.

"Eh, kok kalian bertiga pada heboh sih?" sahut Chun-Li-san.

"Iya dong, soalnya kasus hate speech ini udah selesai!" jawab Cammy.

"Iya, buat rayain kemenangan kita, kita mau makan malam di Genhanten!" tambah Charlie.

"Okelah... aku juga setuju, ntar kasih tau semua anak ya!" kata Chun-Li-san.


	4. Chapter 4: Charlie Nash Vs Adelheid

_CHAPTER FOUR:_

_CHARLIE__ NASH VS ADELHEID_

Liburan musim panas udah terlewatkan, sekarang hari pertama masuk sekolah. SEMANGAT! Aku nggak boleh nyia-nyiain hari pertama masuk!

"Pagi kawaan...!" sapaku.

"Pagi juga..." balas Kyosuke.

"Wah, hari pertama masuk sekolah udah semangat banget kamu..." kata Cammy.

"Iyalah Cam... hari pertama masuk emang kita 'kan harus semangat! Gue kan selalu semangat setiap harinya!" banggaku.

"Emang lo seneng ya dikasih gelar 'Ganbaru'?" tanya Ken-san.

"Tentu aja gue bangga! Gue nggak pernah sedih lagi sejak dikasih gelar itu!" jawabku.

"Eh, eh, liat tuh yang mau ke sini!" sahut Charlie sambil menunjuk seseorang.

Semua melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Charlie, ternyata Charlie menunjuk Adel, si cowok belagu itu.

"Oh, si anak belagu..." gumam Kyosuke.

"Tambah belagu aja nih..." tambah Ken-san.

Saat Adel lewat di depan kami, Ken-san langsung menyindir.

"Eh, lihat deh si Adel, kembali ke sekolah dengan langkah yang santai banget!"

"Iya, padahal dia penjahat, tapi kembali ke sekolah elit ini dengan langkah yang nyante banget... nggak merasa bersalah banget sih!" tambah Charlie.

Adel langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ngapain berhenti? Nggak terima? Emang iya kok!" kata Ken-san.

"Eh, lo tuh munafik banget ya, Adel, kalo benci ama guru-guru di sini, mending lo keluar aja dari sekolah ini, nggak usah nulis hate speech segala, mana pake bobol fb orang lagi!" Charlie langsung aja cerocos.

"Heh, bukannya lo yang munafik ya! Lo pura-pura baik sama gue!" kata Adel.

Charlie langsung marah dan menampar Adel, "HEH, NGGAK USAH SAMAIN GUE SAMA LO! JUSTRU LO YANG MUNAFIK! ASAL LO TAU AJA YA, DARI DULU GUE, CARLOS, AMA GUILE BENCI AMA LO!"

Adel terjatuh, "Lo hanya berani main tampar aja! Lo 'kan yang paling hebat di Street Fighter, kenapa lo nggak bertarung ama gue aja!"

"Nggak usah sok berani deh lo!" kata Charlie dengan culas.

"Heh, jadi anak nggak usah belagu deh! Lo harusnya nyadar kalo elo itu murid baru di sekolah ini!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Tau tuh!" sahut Kensou.

"Bukannya kalian yang belagu ya? Kalian tuh anak lama yang udah basi... nggak usah sok deh sama anak baru..." ledek Adel.

"Mesti nyamain orang lain sama dirinya deh..." gerutuku.

"Ngapain sih nyama-nyamain kita sama lo?" tanya Charlie dengan culas.

"Tau! Nggak usah cari kesalahan orang deh..." tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Iya, belagu banget sih!" tambahku.

Tiba-tiba Adel memandang Cammy, Charlie langsung panas.

"Ngapain lo liatin cewek gue!" bentak Charlie sambil menarik kerah baju Adel, ia akan menghajar Adel.

"Eh Charlie, tahan emosi lo!" sahut Kyo sambil menarik tangan kiri Charlie.

"Kusanagi, anak ini tuh tambah lama tambah belagu tau!" kata Charlie sambil melepaskan Adel.

"Iya gue tau, tapi jangan berantem dong bos, ini sekolah..." kata Kyo.

"Betul, nggak usah terlalu meluapkan emosi lah..." tambah Terry.

"Astaga..." Charlie langsung bernapas, ia berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Ia memandang Adel lagi, masih dengan tatapan marah.

"Heh, gue emang nggak jadi hajar lo, tapi elo nggak usah seneng dulu, karena suatu hari gue akan bikin semua orang tau kalo elo sama adik lo itu penjahat!" ancam Charlie. Semua meninggalkan Adel dengan langkah mengejek. Tiba-tiba Adel memandangku sambil tertawa.

"Heh anak belagu, ngapain lo liatin gue?" tanyaku dengan culas.

Bukannya menjawab, malah ketawa-ketawa, bikin geregetan aja, akhirnya sepatuku kulepas dan kupukulkan ke dia.

"Ha! Rasain tuh! Dasar gila!" ejekku sambil memakai sepatuku lagi.

"Ngapain sih lo peduliin? Dia emang gila!" sahut Charlie.

Pelajaran pertama adalah Sosiologi, kayaknya semester 3 ini bakalan sulit deh, mana gurunya galak lagi! Tapi nggak apa-apa, aku harus semangat!

Hideo-sensei, si guru Sosiologi yang galak itu, akhirnya datang. Tapi dia nggak kayak biasanya, datang-datang langsung tanya sudah kerjakan PR atau belum, tapi dia malah tersenyum ramah dan menyapa murid-murid dengan ramahnya.

"Pagi anak-anak..."

"Pagi juga paak..." sapa kami.

"Ganbaru!" panggil Hayato.

"Apa?" sahutku pelan.

"Tumben sih Hideo-sensei seramah itu sama kita, biasanya pagi-pagi kalo udah masuk kelas kita mesti nanyain kita udah kerjain PR ato belum," kata Hayato.

"Mana gue tau... pasti ada maunya deh," balasku pelan.

"Heheheh... pasti kalian penasaran ya kenapa kok saya berubah ramah gini sama kalian, karena..." Hideo-sensei menghentikan kata-katanya, biar anak-anak penasaran.

"Tau ah gelap! Dasar guru GJ," gerutuku.

"Hmm... karena saya bangga dengan kelas kalian!" kata Hideo-sensei.

"Bangga kenapa, Pak?" tanya Kurosaki.

"Abis nilai sosiologi di kelas kalian bagus semua sih... kalian menyamai kelas unggulan, kelas 2-C. Nilai tertinggi di kelas kalian diraih 2 anak, sedangkan di 2-C 4 anak," jawab Hideo-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Pak, siapa yang tertinggi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yang dapat nilai tertinggi... kamu sama Hayato Kanzaki," jawab Hideo-sensei.

Aku terkejut, aku benar-benar nggak percaya bahwa nilaiku bakalan sebagus itu, cihuyy!

"Hayatooo... nggak nyangka banget ya kita bakal dapat nilai tertinggi!" kataku.

"Yup! Padahal kita 'kan belajarnya cuma 10 menitan aja," balas Hayato.

"Bagus... ditingkatkan ya belajarnya..." pesan Hideo-sensei.

Aku mengangguk senang. Semangat Ganbaruku nggak sia-sia ternyata, ciakakakak~

"Oke, dimulai dari bab pertama ya..." pak Hideo mulai menerangkan bab pertama. Kuusahakan fokus ke pelajaran, bukan ke fighting, karena aku yakin pelajaran semester 3 bakalan lebih sulit daripada semester sebelumnya. Aku harus naik kelas! Aku juga nggak boleh kalah dari dua sahabat karibku yang pintar, Charlie dan Kyosuke.

Saat Hideo-sensei sudah selesai menerangkan dan murid-murid diberi kesempatan mencatat, aku segera mengeluarkan buku dan pulpenku. Saat mencatat, tintanya nggak keluar! Saat kubedah pulpen itu, aku baru sadar kalau pulpenku kehabisan tinta. Aku segera mencari pulpen cadangan yang biasa kubawa di dalam tasku. Sialnya, lagi-lagi aku lupa! Ah, dasar, lebay banget sih aku ini, gara-gara terlalu senang, sampe lupa bawa pulpen cadangan, aduh sebel! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk cari pinjaman.

"Hayato! Aku pinjam pulpenmu satu dong!" pintaku.

"Eh, pulpen hitamku hanya satu, yang lainnya biru," jawab Hayato.

"Bukannya nggak apa-apa ya nyatet pake pulpen biru?" tanyaku.

"Heh, kalo dalam pelajarannya Hideo-sensei mana mungkin kita diperbolehkan mencatat pake pulpen biru? Sembarangan aja, yang boleh hanya saat ulangan tau, kalo kita diajar sama guru lain, baru boleh pake pulpen warna lain deh, kecuali merah! Sudahlah... cari pinjaman ke yang lain aja..." jawab Hayato sambil terus mencatat.

Selanjutnya aku minta pinjaman pada Athena.

"Eh Athena, aku pinjam pulpen hitamnya dong!"

"Oke, bentar ya, aku bawa dua kok!" Athena langsung membuka dan mencari pulpennya.

"Ini, jangan sampai hilang ya!" kata Athena sambil memberikan pulpennya padaku. Aku langsung mencatat tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Setelah semua sudah mencatat, Hideo-sensei kembali berceloteh tentang bab pertama, tapi kali ini aku udah lesu banget, apa karena terlalu senang ya? Jadi males deh kalo begini. Selama Hideo-sensei menerangkan, yah... aku hanya paham sedikit, habisnya sosiologi bukan pelajaran yang kusukai sih... tapi dalam hati aku senang, karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku dapat nilai biru, tertinggi lagi!

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, akhirnya pelajaran sosiologinya selesai juga... selanjutnya pelajaran kedua, bahasa inggris! Cihuy, ini pelajaran kesukaanku banget! Yah Jin-sensei gurunya. Dia adalah guru termuda di sekolahku, pantas saja banyak temen-temen cewekku yang ngefans berat sama dia (kecuali kawan-kawanku yang di dalam Crossover Gang, karena mereka udah pada pacaran).

Saat Jin-sensei datang, semua cewek di kelasku langsung aja histeris, kayak nyambut artis yang datang mendadak aja. Sambil nunggu mereka diam, aku ngajak Athena ngobrol.

"Ya ampun, itu 'kan Jin-sensei yang datang, bukan artis yang datang tiba-tiba!"

"Ya jelaslah, orang Jin-sensei itu ganteng kok!" kata Athena.

"Lo nggak ikutan histeris kayak mereka? 'Kan lo selalu mengharap cinta pada guru ganteng!" tanyaku.

"Ya ampun... ngapain gue ikutan histeris sih, kalo guru kayak gitu, gue udah sering ketemu di SMP dulu, udah biasa! Jadi kalo di SMA ketemu guru ganteng lagi, udah boring! Lagian ngapain juga mengharap cinta pada guru ganteng? Plis deh! 'Kan gue udah punya Kensou!" jawab Athena dengan entengnya.

"Yah, emang elo 'kan artis ya... jadi elo udah biasa kalo ketemu cowok ganteng yang sesama artis juga,"

"Jiaaah... sotoy lo! Siapa bilang? Kadang kalo gue ketemu temen sesama artis yang cakep, gue hampir lupa sama Kensou kok!"

"Tapi 'kan siblings lo di facebook kebanyakan temen cowoknya tuh! Mana ganteng-ganteng lagi!"

"Emang kenapa? Mau cari cowok di facebook gue?"

"Nggak ah! Ngapain juga?"

"Nggak mau? Kenapa? Sudah ada Kyosuke ya emangnya di hati lo?"

"Ngomong apa sih lo!"

Ya ampun... kenapa sih kawan-kawanku mesti bilang kalo aku ada rasa sama Kyosuke? Tapi yang kawan-kawanku katakan itu bener juga sih... selama aku sahabatan sama Kyosuke, lama-lama kok aku jadi suka sama dia ya? Bahkan saat pertempuran melawan Shadaloo dan menyelamatkan Juni 2 bulan yang lalu, aku menangis melihat Kyosuke yang sudah terluka parah dan akan dibunuh, mungkin saja karena itu. Kawan-kawanku juga bilang bahwa Kyosuke juga suka padaku, berarti bener kata si Guy. Duuh... jadi malu nih!

"Bilang aja deh kalo elo emang suka ama Kyosuke... hati nurani nggak bisa dibo'ongin lho!" paksa Athena.

"Ya ampun... ngapain gue bohongi hati nurani gue sih, beneran deh gue lagi nggak ada rasa sama Kyosuke!" kataku bohong.

"Udahlah jujur aja... ntar bakalan gue jaga kok rahasia lo! Janji deh!" paksa Athena lagi. Yah apa boleh buat, mau nggak mau aku harus jujur.

"Tapi lo janji 'kan nggak bakalan bilang siapa-siapa?" tanyaku.

"Iya, swear deh!" jawab Athena.

"I...iya, sejak pertempuran melawan Shadaloo di Bangkok kemarin, yang gue nangis gara-gara lihat Kyosuke yang hampir mati, itu karena gue suka sama dia..." ceritaku.

Istirahat pertama... seperti biasanya aku dan para anggota Crossover lainnya nongkrong di kantin.

"Ya ampun, pelajaran fisika yang membosankan..." cerita Kyosuke.

"Loh, tumben bosen? Biasanya kamu selalu semangat dalam pelajaran itu," tanyaku.

"Iya, isinya _sharing _liburaaaannn... mulu! Langsung aja terangin bab pertama kenapa sih?" sahut Charlie.

"Yup, bener itu! Daripada _sharing _tentang liburan yang nggak ada jelasnya itu, mendingan langsung pelajaran," tambah Kyosuke.

"Oh ya! Eh Sakura udah mulai ada rasa lho sama Kyosuke!" bilang Hayato, langsung ceplos gitu aja. Aduuuuh... mana ada Kyosuke lagi, malu banget tau... lagian dari mana dia tau kalo aku emang suka sama Kyosuke?

"Heh Hayato, jangan asal ngomong aja lo! Ada Kyosuke, malu tauuu!" bisikku.

"Emang bener 'kan? Gue denger lo ngobrol sama Athena soal itu kok tadi!" balas Hayato.

"Nah... nah... nah... gue bilang juga apaa... setomboy-tomboynya cewek, mesti punya rasa sama cowok juga lah! Ternyata Sakura suka sama Kyosuke!" kata Charlie.

Duuh... malu banget aaah! Kulihat Kyosuke diam aja, kayaknya dia marah.

"Duh Hayatooo... elo sih bocor! Dia jadi marah sama gue tau!" gerutuku.

"Ya nggak mungkin laaah... 'kan dia juga suka sama lo!" kata Hayato dengan entengnya.

"Aduuuh... ee... Kyosuke, maa...maaf, jangan dengerin Hayato sama Charlie, i... itu nggak bener kok, kita 'kan cuma sahabat!" kataku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, kata temen-temen bener, emang kalo sahabatan terus jadinya bosen, kenapa nggak dibawa ke pacaran aja sekalian?" kata Kyosuke tiba-tiba.

"Ta...tapi 'kan, kamuu..."

"Udaaah, jadian aja sana, nggak pake lama!" potong Charlie.

Aduuh... aku sudah nggak bisa menahan malu lagi.

"Sakura..." tiba-tiba Kyosuke mendekatiku. Dagg...digg...dugg...serrr... aduuh... deg-degan nggak karuan ini!

"Dari dulu... aku suka sama kamu, saat kita pertama bertemu! Saat kamu minta kita sahabatan aja, sebenernya aku nggak terima, karena aku bener-bener pingin pacaran sama kamu! Kita udah lama sahabatan... setahun lamanya... mulai sekarang, kamu mau jadi cewekku nggak?" Kyosuke langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya, mana pake pandangan serius lagi... aduh gilaaa... deg-degan banget! Aku belum siap untuk menjawab niiih... aduh duh duh duuuh... aku jadi bingung nggak karuan niiih...!

"Sakura?" Kyosuke mengejutkanku.

Aku masih takut untuk menjawab, nyaliku belum keluar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyosuke.

"Sakura, kok diam aja siiiih? Dijawab dongg!" paksa kawan-kawanku.

"Aduuuh kalian iniii... aku belum siap tauuu!" bentakku.

"Heh, Sakura jangan kalian begitukan! Mungkin aja dia memang belum siap untuk menjawab!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Chiieeee... dibelain nih..." sorak mereka semua.

"Kyosuke, gue emang masih belum siap ngasih jawaban ke lo. Mau nggak lo ngasih gue kesempatan buat ngejawab pertanyaan lo seminggu ini aja? Gue bener-bener belum siap!" pintaku.

"HAAAAAAHHH?" kawan-kawanku melongo mendengar permintaanku.

"Kenapa? Emang dadakan gini mana mungkin gue siap hayo? Iya kalo kalian, kalo suka sama suka bisa langsung tembak and langsung terima! Tapi gue? Ini sobat gue yang nembak, mana dadakan lagi! Gue belum siap!" kataku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, kalo emang kamu belum siap, aku akan sabar menunggu jawabanmu, maaf ya kalo mendadak..." kata Kyosuke.

"Ya ampun, padahal pertunjukannya 'kan hampir selesai hari ini juga... kenapa ada jedanya segala sih?" keluh Charlie.

"Jeda? Emangnya film? Kurang kerjaan banget!" ledekku.

"Tau nih, pake istilah pertunjukan segala... ini sekolah, bukan bioskop!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Hmm...pertunjukan yang bagus..." sahut Adel tiba-tiba.

Semua memandang ke arah Adel. Mau apa lagi sih cowok hantu ini?

Kulihat Charlie mau marah.

"Sayang, tahan emosi kamu! Aku nggak mau kayak tadi pagi, kamu berantem sama dia!" kata Cammy sambil menarik Charlie.

"Iya, lo cuek aja Nash! Nggak usah marah-marah!" tambah Kyo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Adel dengan senyum sok manisnya itu.

"Heh, nggak usah sok manis deh lo!" sahutku.

"Tau, lo tuh ngapain sih ke sini? Mau buat masalah sama Charlie?" tambah Terry.

"Gue ke sini cuma ada urusan sama Charlie, bukan kalian!" kata Adel.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Charlie langsung maju.

"Oh... kalo emang lo ada urusan di sini sama gue, ngomong aja langsung di sini, nggak perlu sembunyi!" kata Charlie.

"Hmm... tapi ini urusan pribadi aja, jadi temen-temen lo sama cewek lo nggak boleh tau..." ujar Adel.

Charlie mulai emosi, "Banyak omong lo! Cepetan ngomong sekarang kenapa sih!"

"Oke... kita mulai! Dalam kasus hate speech kemarin, memang kalian yang menang! Gue yang kena hukuman skors selama 2 bulan dan banyak tugas yang harus gue kerjakan! Kalian benar-benar sudah gagalin rencana gue, termasuk lo, Charlie! Memang gue nggak berhasil merebut Cammy dan kepala sekolah dari lo, tapi lihat aja, suatu hari gue yang bakal menangin semuanya!" Adel mulai bicara.

"Hmph! Akhirnya lo mau ngaku kalah! Sebaiknya lo bener-bener harus ngaku sama 1 sekolah kalo lo itu adalah anak dari Rugal Bernstein, diktator yang sudah menyengsarakan banyak fighters! Bahkan ia sangat kejam, sama kayak lo sama adik lo! Asal lo tau aja ya, banyak fighters yang udah kalian berdua bunuh! Gue ingetin sama lo ya Adel, Capcom-Densetsu High School ini hanya untuk fighters-fighters yang baik hati, bukan untuk troublemaker kayak lo!" kata Charlie.

"Nash, gue tau kok caranya dia supaya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini!" sahut Kyo.

"Heh Kusanagi, gue nggak ngomong sama lo!" bentak Adel.

"Kenapa? Ini 'kan nggak urusan lo sama Charlie aja. Asal lo tau aja ya, sekolah ini nggak bisa lo bodohin gitu aja! Lo masuk sekolah ini dengan cara bobol website sekolah ini, trus lo bobol facebook papa gue kan?" tanya Kyo dengan sinis.

Adel terkejut, "A...apa lo bilang! Lo tau dari mana semua rencana itu!"

"Asal lo tau aja, pak Saisyu Kusanagi adalah musuh bebuyutan ayah lo dari dulu, ya kan? Keluarga lo itu musuh besar Kusanagi Clan!" kata Kyo.

"Nah... mendingan lo sekarang ngaku deh siapa diri lo sebenarnya! Nggak usah lo sembunyiin gitu aja kenapa? Biasanya lo berani buka aib orang, tapi kenapa aib lo sendiri nggak lo buka?" ejek Charlie.

"Ah sayang, akhirnya dia terpojok juga ya?" kata Cammy sambil mendekati Charlie.

"Eh cowok belagu, mau gue lempar sepatu lagi lo!" sahutku.

"Heh... sepatu kampungan kayak gitu nggak pantes lo lemparin ke gue!" ledek Adel.

"Kalo sepatu masih mending, gue masih bisa beli lagi! Daripada kulit lo yang albino itu, mana bisa dibeli? Kalo dibedah emang bisa... tapi biayanya? Mahal bangets! Kalo sepatu ini cuma 5000 yen aja tau, jadi nggak mahal deh!" balasku.

Semua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ledekanku.

"Dasaaar... dasar! Bener-bener anak belagu deh!" ledek Kyosuke.

Pulang sekolah... aku langsung mengambil sepedaku dan keluar sekolah. Bersama Athena, Hayato, Chun-Li-san, dan kawan-kawan yang lainnya, aku menunggu Charlie dan Cammy yang belum juga kelihatan.

"Lama sekali mereka! Ke mana sih mereka itu?" gerutu Hayato.

"Entahlah... pacaran kali di kelasku!" sahut Ken-san.

"Mana mungkinlah... kalo mereka pacaran mesti bareng kita-kita kok, mereka mesti di belakang sendiri!" kata Chun-Li-san.

"Kawan, maaf aku terlambat!" sahut Kyo sambil mengayuh sepedanya keluar.

"Hei, Charlie dan Cammy mana?" tanyaku.

"Mereka di ruang kepala sekolah. Charlie dan Adel mengobrol dengan kepala sekolah, sementara Cammy menunggu," jawab Kyo.

"Aduuh... pake ngobrol sama kepala sekolah lagi! Kurang kerjaan banget sih dia itu!" keluh Kensou.

"Mereka ngobrolin hal yang penting! Soal dia dan Adel saling membenci sudah terdengar sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah!" cerita Kyo.

Kami semua tercengang mendengar cerita Kyo.

"A...apa!"

"Eh Kyo, jangan-jangan lo yang cerita!" kata Kensou sambil memandang Kyo dengan curiga.

"Ya ampun, ngapain gue cerita ke ayah gue sih, orang dia sendiri yang tau juga!" kata Kyo membela diri.

"Terus gimana caranya kok bisa sampe ke ayahmu? Apa itu bukan gara-gara kamu?" tanya King.

"Bukan! Beneran deh, swear! Kalian masa' nggak tau kebiasaan ayah gue sih?" Kyo tetap ngotot bahwa bukan dirinya yang melakukan.

"Emang kebiasaan ayah lo tuh ngapain?" tanya Athena.

"Ya jalan-jalan keliling sekolah lah! Tentu aja dia tau kalo Adel sama Charlie saling membenci!" jawab Kyo.

"Udah... udah... nggak usah debat..." Kyosuke melerai semuanya.

"Iya nih, debat mulu! Ini kelompok persahabatan loh, bukan kelompok debat!" tambah King.

Nggak lama kemudian, akhirnya Charlie dan Cammy keluar juga dari sekolah. Mereka keluar dengan wajah yang puas.

"Eh kok kalian senyum-senyum gitu habis debat? Emang kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yes! Pak Saisyu membuat keputusan yang tepat!" seru Charlie.

"Memang apa keputusannya?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Besok Jumat bakal ada event seru! Gue sama Adel bakal bertarung!" jawab Charlie dengan senangnya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Hmm... gini aturan mainnya, kalo gue kalah, gue harus minta maaf ke Adel atas sikap gue, dan sebaliknya, kalo Adel kalah, dia harus minta maaf ke kita, dia harus ngaku siapa dia sebenernya dan apa tujuan dia pindah ke sekolah ini, serta dia juga harus keluar dari sekolah ini!" jelas Charlie.

"Wah Nash, lo harus menang!" kata Ken-san.

"Iya, kita yakin lo pasti menang! Kita akan dukung lo selalu!" tambah King.

"Semangat yaaa sayangkuu..." kata Cammy.

"Go Charlie Go Charlie Go!" seru Carlos.

"GO CHARLIE GO CHARLIE GO!" seru kawan-kawan yang lain nggak kalah kerasnya.

"Oke...oke... makasih dukungannya..." kata Charlie.

"Udah, kita pulang yuk!" ajakku.

Jam 5 sore. Hmm... sebaiknya aku belajar sebentar aja ya...

Saat lagi enak-enaknya belajar, hpku berbunyi. Ada SMS dari Kyosuke. Saat kubuka, aku terkejut, isinya kata-kata cinta! Aduuuh, jadi ingat yang tadi nih... mana aku belum memikirkan kapan aku akan menjawab lagi! Ah dasar Kyosuke, aku jadi nggak bisa konsentrasi nih! Ya Tuhan... tolonglah hambamu yang sedang dilanda masalah ini... aduuh menyebalkan!

"Sakura... ayo makan dulu!" teriak ibu dari luar kamar.

"Iya bu sebentar!" sahutku. Astaganaga, benar-benar lebay! Masa' hanya karena masalah jatuh cinta aja ampe' nggak mau keluar kamar gini? Duuh... sebel, sebel, sebel! Ah sudahlah, pede saja! Ini hanya masalah biasa kok!

Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Kamu ngapain aja nak di kamar? Kok lama banget?" tanya ibu.

"Iya bu, Sakura masih cari buku catatan yang lain untuk dipelajari," jawabku bohong, padahal aku lagi berusaha mengatur mukaku supaya keluargaku nggak tau kalo aku lagi ada satu masalah, yaitu Kyosuke menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Kamu berubah semangat gini sih habis ulangan matematikamu dapat nilai bagus," kata ibu heran.

"Iya jelas lah bu! Nilai bagus masa' nggak semangat? Lucu banget! Tsukushi kali!" sindirku. Tsukushi cemberut mendengar sindiranku.

"Abis masa' ayah nyuruh aku dapat nilai 100 terus? Kalo kak Sakura nilai 90 dibolehin..." keluh Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi... 'kan ayah berharap kamu dapat nilai maksimal... maksimal itu nggak hanya 100 aja, tapi juga 90, 98, itu juga maksimal bukan?" kata ayah.

"Ayahmu seperti itu cuma menyemangatimu supaya kamu berusaha lebih keras lagi... masa' nilaimu 70 melulu..." tambah ibu.

"Tapi 'kan itu juga sudah maksimal!" kata Tsukushi.

"Iya... iya... sudah ayo makan!" ajak ibu.

Aku agak nggak nafsu makan, jadi makannya pelan-pelan. Lagi-lagi lebay! Habisnya... aku terus kepikiran masalah itu! Sementara yang lain sudah selesai makan, aku masih agak banyak.

"Kok lama sih nak? Biasanya kamu cepet kalo makan... masakan ibu nggak enak ya?" tanya ibu.

"Eh, bukan begitu bu! E... enak kok!" jawabku sambil cepat-cepat makan.

"Terus kamu kenapa nak? Ada masalah?" tanya ayah.

Hmm... gimana ya? Cerita apa nggak ini?

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja sama kita!" tambah ibu.

Sudahlah, sharing saja! Kalau kupendam terus, bisa-bisa nggak konsentrasi belajar nanti.

"Iya yah, bu, aku memang lagi ada masalah," jawabku.

"Kenapa memangnya, nak?" tanya ibu.

"Aduuh... masalahnya Sakura lagi bingung nih bu..." jawabku.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya ayah.

"Masalahnya aku lagi jatuh cinta nih!" jawabku sambil menuangkan teh hijau ke gelasku.

Ayah dan ibu malah tersenyum.

"Kok malah tersenyum sih?" tanyaku.

"Syukurlah nak, akhirnya kamu jatuh cinta juga!" jawab ayah dan ibu bersamaan.

"Sama kak Kyosuke ya?" tanya Tsukushi.

"Kok tau?" aku balik bertanya.

"Ya iya lah! Kak Charlie sering cerita ke aku kok kalo kamu bakalan jatuh cinta sama kak Kyosuke!" jawab Tsukushi.

"Kyosuke Kagami itu temanmu yang pintar di sekolah ya?" tanya ayah.

"Iya yah, gara-gara dia nilai matematikaku bagus deh!" jawabku senang.

"Wah kalo begitu kita jelas setuju, ya nggak bu?" kata ayah sambil mengedipkan matanya ke ibu.

"Iya, kita setuju kalo pacarmu itu anak pintar!" tambah ibu.

Saking leganya sudah cerita ke kedua orangtuaku, aku segera menghabiskan makananku dan meneruskan belajarku lagi. Kini otakku sudah lebih fresh...

Paginya, aku datang ke sekolah dengan langkah semangat, habisnya aku udah nggak kepikiran masalah itu lagi sih... jadi happy deh!

"Hai, Sakura..." sapa Kyosuke. AAARGGHH... kenapa ada Kyosuke sih?

"Hallo? Kok nggak enak gitu sih ekspresinya?" tanya Kyosuke.

"E... nggak ada apa-apa kok, hai juga! Sudah aku duluan ya!" jawabku sambil berlalu cepat.

Aduuh... kenapa aku bisa ketemu Kyosuke sih pagi-pagi begini? Syukur deh saat itu aku cuma ketemu dia aja, nggak sama Charlie dan Ken-san, karena kalo aku ketemu mereka berdua sekalian, bisa-bisa hancur aku... sampai di kelas, kutaruh tasku dan aku pergi ke kantin, seperti biasanya aku akan nongkrong bersama kawan-kawanku di kantin, biar sajalah walaupun Kyosuke nanti juga di sana, sebaiknya aku mengobrol dengan Chun-Li-san dan Cammy saja.

"Pagi semua..." sapaku.

"Pagi jugaaaa...!" balas kawan-kawanku.

"Eh Ganbaru, ada Kyosuke tuh!" sahut Charlie sambil menunjuk Kyosuke.

"Aduh, tau ah gelap!" balasku sambil duduk di samping Cammy.

"Kenapa kamu menghindar dari Kyosuke sih?" tanya Cammy.

"Habisnya... aku malu nih, sama orang yang kusukai!" jawabku sambil berusaha menekan rasa maluku.

"Malu tapi mau, ya 'kan?" sahut Athena.

"Ya, kamu benar..." jawabku.

"Kenapa harus waktu seminggu sih, bukannya itu terlalu lama?" tanya Millia.

"Habisnya aku memang belum punya pikiran untuk menjawab... masih ragu-ragu. Dia 'kan ngungkapinnya dadakan banget, gimana nggak ragu-ragu coba?" jawabku.

"Kamu cinta dia apa nggak sih?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Iya aku juga cinta sama Kyosuke, tapi aku belum nemuin waktu yang tepat untuk membalas ungkapan Kyosuke. Kalau kubalas sekarang, aah... malu ah!" jawabku.

"Eh kok kita ngomongnya nggak pake 'lo and gue' sih?" sahut King.

"Nggak deh, terlalu LEBAY!" kataku.

"Iya, mending pake 'aku dan kamu' aja deh!" tambah Millia.

"Eh, cewek sama cowok kok bercanda sendiri sih?" tanya Charlie.

"Abis 'kan pembicaraan cowok ama cewek beda! Kalian ngomongin movie favorit, kita ngomongin bahasa yang bakalan sering kita pake!" jawabku.

"Eh Nash, gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo!" sahut Kyo.

"Hah? Ngapain?" tanya Charlie penasaran.

"Ini soal Adel, dia berbuat curang!" jawab Kyo.

"Ya udah ngomong aja langsung! Emang dia ngapain?" pinta Charlie.

"Peraturan pertandingan nanti begini 'kan: hanya one-by-one dan kita nggak boleh bawa fighters lain untuk membantu?" tanya Terry.

"Ya jelas lah!" jawab Charlie.

"Nah, kita berdua tadi lihat Adel sama adiknya ngobrol di kelas 1-B, dan kita juga nggak sengaja denger pembicaraan mereka, katanya saat bertarung nanti dia bakal bawa dua pengawalnya, Vice dan Mature!" cerita Terry.

"Ya! Dia mau bikin kamu takut dan berubah nggak pede. Nah, dari pembicaraan mereka berdua yang kita dengar tadi, aku punya usul, gimana kalo kamu bawa pengawal juga?" tambah Kyo.

"Jadi, aku ikut-ikutan melanggar peraturan juga?" tanya Charlie.

"Ya deh! Lebih baik kamu melanggar juga, daripada melanggar satu, terus didiskualifikasi? Bisa-bisa dia nggak mau ngaku!" jawab Terry.

"Iya, mana mungkin dia mau ngaku sebelum bertanding?" tambah Kyo.

"Gila kalian, bisa-bisa pak Saisyu membatalkan pertandingannya lah kalo sama-sama melanggar peraturan!" bantah Charlie.

"Udahlah, pake aja caraku! Ini demi sekolah kita dan demi U.S.H. juga! Kita semua nggak mau lihat kamu minta maaf ke Adel! Kamu juga nggak mau melakukannya 'kan?" paksa Kyo.

"Ya! Kita yakin kamu mesti menang!" tambah Terry.

"Alright...alright... I will use your way, Kyo!" akhirnya Charlie luluh juga.

"Nah gitu dong... itulah gunanya teman!" kata Kyo senang.

Charlie hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi siapa ya yang bakal kupilih nanti?" tanya Charlie.

"Sayaaang... aku akan bantu kamu kok!" sahut Cammy.

"Tuh pacarmu pingin bantuin kamu tuh, Charlie!" kata Terry.

"Iya sayang, izinin aku bantuin kamu ya?" pinta Cammy.

"Ya, boleh kok sayangku!" jawab Charlie.

"Yaaaay!" Cammy berteriak senang.

"Tapi dia lawan Vice aja ya?" sahut King.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Charlie.

"Dari dulu aku ingin lawan Mature! Aku mau balas dendam sama dia, karena dia pernah mempermalukan aku di pertandingan King of Fighters 4 tahun yang lalu!" jawab King berapi-api.

"Ya ampun... kenapa di pertandingan kemarin kamu nggak melakukannya?" tanya Kyo keheranan.

"Dasar! Aku 'kan tersisih di babak ke-4! Mana bisa aku meneruskannya?" jawab King ketus.

"Lalu, kenapa di pertandingan lainnya kamu nggak balas dendam?" tanya Terry.

"Huh, kalian ini susah diajak bicara ya? Sudah tau aku dipermalukan gitu! Mana mungkin aku bisa balas dendam?" jawab King ketus lagi.

"Kamu terlalu memendamnya sih..." kata Terry.

"Iya, udah... udah! King pingin bantuin orang kok jadi berabe gini sih?" lerai Kyosuke.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Eh kawan-kawan, aku duluan ya!" pamitku sambil langsung pergi.

"Sakura... tungguin kita dong!" teriak Athena dan Hayato bersamaan.

Pelajaran pertama: matematika! Aduuh... sekarang lebih membosankan! Jadi nggak semangat deh... lagian Takuma-sensei kalo nerangin GJ alias nggak jelas banget, pake logat Osaka lagi!

Saat lagi enak-enaknya corat-coret buku kecilku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melempar lipatan kertas ke aku. Apa-apaan sih ini, gangguin orang aja, pikirku. Kubuka isi kertas itu dan kubaca isinya: "Hei, aku boring banget nih! Kita ngobrol lewat kertas ini aja yuk! Balas ya! From: Hayato." Di saat pelajaran kayak gini, memang dia udah kebiasaan lempar-lempar kertas. Kubalas pesan pendek itu: "Aku juga boring! Okelah... tapi jangan sampai ketahuan pak Takuma ya?" lalu kusisipkan pesan pendek itu di penghapusku dan kupanggil Hayato.

"Sst... Hayato!"

"Apa?" sahut Hayato.

"Ambil penghapus ini, pesan pendekmu sudah kubalas dan ada di dalam sini! Maaf ya aku nggak melemparnya, habisnya aku nggak berani lempar-lempar sih!" perintahku.

"Bodoh! Masa' nglempar aja nggak berani? Terlalu takut banget sih kamu sama Takuma-sensei!" ejek Hayato.

"Dasar, udah tau gue pernah dihukum gara-gara lempar-lemparan kertas itu, malah ngajakin gue! Kalo gue dihukum lagi, ntar lo yang tanggung! Awas ya kalo sampe dihukum!" ancamku.

"Iya deh, janji! Kalo kita berdua dihukum ntar, gue yang tanggung!" janji Hayato.

Aku mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau ngobrol apa? Lewat kertas itu tadi aja ya?" tanyaku.

"Terserahlah! Oke, ini jawaban gue!" jawab Hayato sambil menulis balasannya dan melempar ke aku.

"Eh, gue 'kan udah bilang sama lo, nggak usah pake lempar-lemparan!" kataku.

"Udahlah... lakuin aja, ayo lempar balik!" perintah Hayato.

"Gue nggak mau dihukum!" bantahku sambil membalas jawaban Hayato.

"Emang dihukum kayak apa sih?" tanya Hayato ngotot.

"Bersihin kamar mandi guru! Gue nggak suka nglakuin itu!" jawabku sambil menaruh kertas kecil itu di meja Hayato dengan cepat.

"Ah, pengecut lo!" ejek Hayato.

"Biarin! Gue tuh bukan anak nakal kayak lo!" balasku.

"Sakura, Hayato, jangan berbicara ketika saya menerangkan!" tegur Takuma-sensei.

"I... iya sensei..." jawabku sambil menunduk. Hayato memang sialan, berani banget sih main lempar-lemparan di saat guru disiplin lagi menerangkan gini?

"Heh, udah deh nggak usah main lempar-lemparan!" kataku pelan.

"Udahlah, nyantai aja! Nggak bakalan dihukum kok!" kata Hayato dengan entengnya. Emang dasar anak bandel! Guru-guru udah pada dibikin geregetan sama dia.

"Cepetan balas nih!" kata Hayato sambil melempar kertasnya padaku. Dasar, rupanya dia pingin ditemenin saat dia dihukum. Setelah kubalas, kulemparkan begitu saja.

"Heh, kalo cari temen untuk temenin lo saat dihukum nanti nggak usah pake gue deh!" omelku.

Gawatnya, saat aku mengomel, Takuma-sensei mendatangi meja kami berdua.

"Kalian memang nggak bisa dibilangi ya! Sebagai hukumannya karena tidak memperhatikan guru, bersihkan kamar mandi guru sana! Sakura bagian kamar mandi guru wanita, sedangkan kamu Hayato, kamu kamar mandi guru pria!" perintah Takuma-sensei.

Aku dan Hayato langsung keluar dan pergi ke ruang penjaga sekolah untuk ambil alat bersih-bersih. Hayato benar-benar sialan! Kenapa harus aku sih yang dia jadikan teman di saat dia dihukum?

"Heh! Gara-gara lo semua ini!" tuduhku.

"Iya maaf... gue juga nggak nyangka kalo bakalan kejadian kayak gini..." kata Hayato sambil membuka kamar mandi guru pria.

"Udah deh, bersih-bersih sono!" perintahku sambil masuk ke kamar mandi guru wanita. Duh... sial, nasib, apes deh gue! Emang dasar Hayato sialan! Mana saat aku bersih-bersih, setiap guru wanita yang datang nanyain terus menceramahiku lagi!

Pulang sekolah! Aduuh... syukur deh pelajaran keenam selesai dengan cepat! Capek banget rasanya habis mengerjakan hukuman langsung pelajaran, mana aku nggak makan lagi, gara-gara waktu istirahat kemakan buat bersihin kamar mandi guru!

"Eh, lo kok nggak ke kantin sih saat istirahat tadi?" tanya Cammy.

"Gimana gue mau ke kantin, udah tau gue dihukum gara-gara lempar-lemparan kertas sama Hayato! Semua itu ulahnya Hayato biar gue juga dihukum!" jawabku sambil menunjuk Hayato.

"Iya, iya, maaf! Udah deh nggak usah diungkit-ungkit!" kata Hayato ketus.

"Awas ya kalo elo nglakuin itu lagi, nggak bakalan gue maafin lo ntar!" ancamku.

"Kalian tuh nakalnya kompak ya? Kok bisa dihukum bareng?" ledek Athena.

"Athenaaa... ngapain sih lo nyamain gue sama Hayato!" balasku dengan marah.

"Abis kalian sering banget ngobrol di kelas saat guru menerangkan. Dapat nilai jelek bareng, dapat nilai bagus juga bareng, terus ekskulnya juga bareng... serba bareng! Dan kalian juga sama-sama nakal! Tapi nggak keterlaluan sih..." jelas Athena.

"Eh kawan-kawan, kalian jangan pulang dulu!" seru Carlos.

"Ngapain emang?" tanya Cammy.

"Kita mau buat yel-yel untuk mendukung Charlie di pertarungan besok!" jawab Carlos.

"Ya ampun... kurang kerjaan banget sih..." gerutu Millia.

"Tapi nggak apa-apa dong, Millia, biar dia semangat!" kata Cammy dengan semangat.

"Kita bicarain ini sambil bersepeda bareng aja, gimana?" usul Carlos.

"Oke, bolehlah, tapi nggak pake dipraktekkin ya? Ntar orang liat kita malu!" kata Athena.

"Iya...iya..."

"Gimana kalo gini aja: GO CHARLIE GO CHARLIE GO! DEFEAT THAT LOSER, DEFEAT THAT LOSER, DEFEAT THAT LOSER! Seru 'kan?" usul Cammy.

"Iya seru sih seru... tapi kayaknya itu kurang tepat deh..." kata Chun-Li-san.

"Terus mau ditambahin apa dong?" tanya Ky.

"Charlie, you must win for us! Kita ingin kamu menang, dan kita ingin dua pecundang itu keluar dari sekolah ini! Gimana kalo kayak gitu?" usul Mai.

"Hmm... usul kalian kuterima semua, tapi yang hampir tepat punyanya Cammy..." kata Carlos.

"Ya, punyanya Cammy ditambahin aja!" tambahku.

"Hmm... enaknya ditambahin apa ya?" tanya Kyo.

"CHARLIE.. KITA YAKIN KAMU PASTI MENAAAANGG...! KITA AKAN DUKUNG KAMUUU...! AYO KALAHKAN PECUNDANG ITUU...! JANGAN MAU KALAAAH!" tiba-tiba Terry teriak-teriak nggak jelas.

"Apaan sih, nggak jelas banget Terry itu!" gerutu Millia.

"Wah, Terry, kamu pinter banget!" puji Carlos tiba-tiba.

"Ya ampun... teriakan nggak jelas gitu malah dipake tambahan yel-yelnya, jelek-jelekin tau!" gerutu Cammy.

"Nggak apa-apa lagi Cam! Itu sih okay banget namanya!" kata Carlos senang.

Charlie tersenyum senang mendengar saudara kembarnya dan kawan-kawannya mau mendukungnya. Carlos memang senang memotivasi orang, makanya kami sangat menyayangi Carlos.

"Oke deh! Pake yang itu aja!" sahut Kyo.

Saat udah sampai pertigaan, aku langsung belok.

"Kawan-kawan, aku duluan ya!" pamitku.

"Yaa... jangan lupa besok!" sahut kawan-kawan.

Keesokan harinya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang! Pertarungan Charlie Vs Adel telah dimulai! Kami mulai mengucapkan yel-yel yang sudah kami buat kemarin.

"GO CHARLIE GO CHARLIE GO! DEFEAT THAT LOSER, DEFEAT THAT LOSER, DEFEAT THAT LOSER! CHARLIE... KITA YAKIN KAMU PASTI MENAAAAANGG...! KITA AKAN DUKUNG KAMUU...! AYO KALAHKAN PECUNDANG ITUUUU...! JANGAN MAU KALAH!" seru kami semua.

"Yoo... Charlie! Kalahkan itu loser!" seruku lebih keras.

Tiba-tiba suasananya jadi hening, rupanya Rose dan Adel datang. Kami semua disuruh duduk, kecuali tim yang akan bertarung. Cammy, King, dan Charlie terlihat bersemangat, terutama King yang ingin balas dendam pada Mature. Kulihat ada piano di sebelah tempat pertarungan, emang pertunjukan musik apa, pake piano segala, pikirku.

"Kyo, kok ada piano sih di samping cage?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya, Rose mau memainkan lagu pembukaan," jawab Kyo.

Dasar, benar-benar kurang kerjaan, ngapain sih pake lagu pembuka segala?

Kulihat Rose duduk di depan piano itu. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan ambisi untuk balas dendam pada tim U.S.H. yang sudah menyakiti Adel. Saat ia memainkan lagunya, tiba-tiba kupingku sakit.

"Ah, sakiit...!" jeritku sambil menutupi kupingku.

"Sama, kupingku juga sakit!" kata Terry sambil menutupi kupingnya.

"Sial, musik apa lagi ini!" keluh Kyo.

Ugh... Charlie, King, Cammy, mudah-mudahan kalian baik-baik saja!

"Sakura, ayo ikut aku!" Chun-Li-san menarik tanganku tiba-tiba. Kulihat telinganya tertutup headset.

"Pakai ini!" perintah Chun-Li-san sambil memberikan headset padaku.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan menghentikan Rose!" jawab Chun-Li-san.

Saat kami berdua sudah di belakang Rose, aku langsung menyergap Rose tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Hentikan permainan pianomu yang menyakitkan kuping orang itu!" bentakku sambil menyergap Rose. Chun-Li-san segera mengunci piano itu.

"Millia, cepat segera dimulai aja acaranya, nggak pake lama!" perintahku.

"Okay!" sahut Millia.

"CLINK!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara benda jatuh.

"Hmm... sepertinya pertarungan ini bakalan seru nih..." kata Vega tiba-tiba.

"VEGA!" aku terkejut.

"Sialan... Sakura, lo hadapi aja Vega, biar gue yang urus Rose!" perintah Chun-Li-san. Kujawab dengan mengangguk.

"Heh, mau apa lo!" umpatku.

"Ya mau nonton pertarungan ini lah... gimana sih lo itu? Orang Jepang ternyata banyak yang bodoh ya..." ejek Vega.

Sialan, berani banget menghina negaraku! Bukannya dia yang tolol dan bodoh yah?

"Heh, bukannya lo yang tolol and bodoh ya! Berani banget lo menghina Jepang! Jepang ini negara yang dipenuhi dengan orang pintar! Gue nggak terima lo bilang gitu! Emang dasar cowok sialan!" umpatku. Saking geregetannya aku, terpaksa deh jadi troublemaker!

"HADOUKEN!" teriakku sambil menembakkan jurus andalanku ke Vega.

Vega langsung menghindar, tembakanku mengenai atap dome. Ia langsung kabur, dan aku langsung mengejarnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Semuanya, maaf ya kalau aku mengacaukan acara kalian, habisnya aku sudah tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku lagi!

Setelah lama kami berkejar-kejaran, akhirnya berhenti juga di depan kelasku.

"Heh, gue tuh udah tau maksud lo ke sini itu apa! Lo mau kacauin acara ini 'kan! Gue nggak bakalan pernah maafin lo kalo elo ngerusak acara ini!" geramku.

"Lo tuh ngeganggu gue ya? Gue 'kan ke sini hanya pingin nonton acaranya aja! Justru lo yang troublemaker!" balas Vega.

"Hmph... lo itu lebih troublemaker! Gue tau, lo mau bantuin Adel juga 'kan! Nggak usah ikut campur deh lo! Ini tuh urusan sekolah gue tau!"

"Oh gitu ya? Oke, kalo lo pingin gue keluar dari sekolah ini, langkahi mayat gue dulu!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku langsung menyerang Vega dengan Shouou-Ken. Kali ini aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mengalahkan Vega dan mengusirnya dari sekolahku.

"Hmph! Hanya itu aja kemampuan lo? Silly Japanese!" ledek Vega.

"Damn Spain! Shunpu-Kyaku!" balasku.

"Barcelona Terror!" balas Vega.

"Ah!" aku terjatuh. Gila... sekarang dia lebih kuat! Apa aku kurang latihan ya?

"Kenapa lo nggak bangun? Dasar pengecut!" ledek Vega sambil menyerangku dengan Royal Crystal Flashnya.

"SHORYUU-KEN!" serangan Vega berhasil dihentikan. Ryu-san! Dia menolongku! Kulihat dia sudah siap bertarung.

"Ryu-san? Bukannya kamu masih di Kyoto? Kok sudah kembali?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti aja ceritanya! Sekarang ayo kita usir Vega dulu!" jawab Ryu-san sambil menyerang Vega dengan Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyakunya.

"Oke! Shinkuu... Hadou-Ken!" teriakku.

"Shinkuu... Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku!" teriak Ryu-san.

"AAAAAARGHH...!" akhirnya Vega kalah juga.

"Sakura, sebenernya ada apa sih ini, kok sekolahnya rame banget?" tanya Ryu-san penasaran.

"Ada pertandingan seru nih soalnya, Charlie VS Adel!" jawabku.

"Tunggu! Urusan kita belum selesai!" teriak Vega.

"Ryu-san, emang perlu ya kita peduliin seorang troublemaker?" sindirku.

"Gue aja yang hadapi Vega, lo balik aja ke dome!" kata Ryu-san.

"Nggak, kita hadapi sama-sama aja!" sahut Ken-san.

"Iya, kalo lo aja yang hadapi, kelamaan!" tambah Ky.

"Oke... ayo kita serang!" seruku.

"SHORYUU-KEN!"

"TATSUMAKI SENPUU-KYAKU!"

"STUN EDGE!"

"HADOU-KEN!"

Serangan pertama, lagi-lagi meleset!

"Haaaarggghh..."

Aku terkejut, alter-ego Ryu-san keluar lagi! Aduh.. bisa-bisa hancur sekolah ini!  
"Kawan-kawan, menghindar! Di sini bakalan ada pertarungan mematikan!" perintahku.

Ken-san dan Ky langsung melompat ke bawah, begitu juga aku. Kami bertiga langsung kembali ke dome.

"Cammy, gimana?" tanyaku pada Cammy.

"Hmph... syukurlah, gue menang lawan Vice, dia langsung pergi gitu aja! Tapi King dan Charlie masih belum selesai!" jawab Cammy sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Gue udah selesai nih! Yahoo! Gue berhasil balas dendam sama Mature!" sahut King.

"Terus, cowok gue gimana?" tanya Cammy.

"Lo nggak usah khawatir, cowok lo baik-baik aja kok, mungkin bentar lagi Adel akan kalah," jawab King.

"Tapi gue khawatir, kalo misalnya dia bakalan kena Deadly Creamernya Adel..." kata Cammy.

"Lo nggak usah khawatir Cam! Charlie udah tau kok caranya kalahin Adel!" kata King sambil menepuk bahu Cammy.

Cammy tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa Cam?" tanya King.

"Thanks udah ngeyakinin gue, tapi gue masih nggak enak nih... gue kepikiran Charlie terus..." jawab Cammy.

"Seandainya aja kalo kita masih boleh lihat pertandingan itu secara langsung, mungkin gue nggak bakalan khawatir kayak gini," katanya lagi.

"Sabar ya Cam... pasti Charlie baik-baik aja kok, yang optimis dong!" kataku.

Tiba-tiba Cammy pergi begitu saja.

"Cammy, lo mau ke mana?" tanya King.

"Plis, jangan halangi gue, gue ingin lihat Charlie!" jawab Cammy sambil mendesak King.

"Cammy! Lo jangan ke sana Cam!" seruku. Cammy tidak menyahut, dasar, dia benar-benar nekat ingin kembali ke arena rupanya, nggak tau ada bahaya apa? Kuikuti dia dari belakang secara diam-diam sampai ke arena.

"CHARLIE!" seru Cammy sambil berlari ke arah arena.

"Cammy, jangan lakukan itu!" seruku sambil mengejar Cammy.

"Jangan halangi gue!" bantah Cammy. Sialnya, Cammy belum sempat kuhentikan, ia langsung melompat masuk ke ring. Rupanya ia ingin membantu Charlie lagi. Kulihat Charlie memang dalam keadaan terdesak dan hampir jatuh.

"Sial, nekat banget sih dia!" gerutuku.

"Sakura, ke mana aja lo!" tanya Kyo, membuatku kaget.

"Sorry, gue baru hadapi Vega di depan kelas gue!" jawabku sambil menghela napas.

"Terus, Cammy ngapain di sana?" tanya Carlos.

"Hmph... justru gue pingin halangi dia kok, dia nekat pingin bantuin Charlie!" jawabku.

"Gawat, kalo gini caranya terpaksa gue juga ikutan maju! Nekat bener sih si Cammy itu!" kata Kyo sambil melompat masuk ke ring. Aduh... ini sih bener-bener melanggar aturan namanya! Bisa-bisa pak Saisyu membubarkan U.S.H. cuma karena masalah ginian doang! Cammy bodoh... Kyo juga bodoh! Kenapa mereka berdua ikut-ikutan jadi troublemaker sih, bikin pusing aja! Duh ancur deh...

"DEADLY FIGHT, DEADLY FIGHT! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!" seru Carlos tiba-tiba, bikin kaget aja. Semua penonton lari kocar-kacir karena ketakutan.

"BOOOM... DUARR! BOOOOM... DUARR!" semua jurus pada keluar bagaikan bom.

"Spiral Arrow!"

"Dragon Suplex!"

"Hatsugane!"

Kyo, Charlie, dan Cammy terus berusaha mendesak Adel tanpa henti meski mereka capek, termasuk Charlie yang sebenarnya juga sedang sakit.

"AAAAH!" tiba-tiba Charlie terjatuh.

"Charlie!" jerit Cammy. Aku langsung ikut menyerang Adel juga dengan Midare Sakura.

"Charlie, please don't leave me alone! I love you, Charlie! Talk to me, please! CHARLIE!" Cammy menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Charlie.

"Cammy, kamu berdiri aja dulu, ambulansnya udah datang, dia akan dibawa ke rumah sakit," kata Carlos sambil menarik tubuh Cammy dengan pelan.

"Carlos, izinkan aku menemani Charlie di rumah sakit! Kumohon!" pinta Cammy.

"Iya, iya Cam! Kamu juga nemenin Charlie kok!" kata Carlos. Mereka berdua langsung membawa Charlie ke rumah sakit.

"Kyo, ayo kita teruskan!" ajakku.

"Oke!" balas Kyo sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Haru Ichiban!" seruku.

"Issetsu Seoi Nage!" seru Kyo.

"Argh!" akhirnya Adel terdesak. Kuserang dengan jurus terakhirku, "HIYAAAAAA...KEEEE...SHITAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH...!" akhirnya Adel kalah juga.

"YESSS! Akhirnya tim kita menang, meski yang mengalahkan kita!" seruku dengan senangnya. Ken-san, Chun-Li-san, dan Athena langsung menahan Adel.

"Ayah, Adel tetap harus mengaku 'kan?" tanya Kyo.

"Tapi penontonnya pada kabur semua, 'kan dia harus mengaku di hadapan semua orang!" jawab pak Saisyu.

"Pak, dipanggil lewat speaker saja, bisa kok!" usulku.

"Ya sudah, cepat dipanggil! Tapi Kyo aja yang manggil," perintah pak Saisyu.

"Lho... ayaah... kok aku yang disuruh sih yah?" bantah Kyo.

"Sudah, kamu yang nyuruh Charlie melanggar aturan ayah, jadi itu hukuman ayah untuk kamu! Cepat sana lakukan! Kalo nggak kamu nggak boleh kencan sama Yuki!" perintah pak Saisyu.

"Wah ayah, jangan gitu dong... ya sudah deh kulaksanakan!" kata Kyo sambil lari ke U.S.H.'s base.

"Oh ya nak Sakura, Charlie mana?" tanya pak Saisyu.

"Carlos dan Cammy membawanya ke rumah sakit, Pak! Sepertinya asmanya kambuh lagi," jawabku.

"Lho, jadi sebenarnya dia sakit?"

"Iya pak, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk bertarung, karena dia benar-benar ingin Adel mengaku kepada semua orang tentang siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Memang dia siapa, nak?"

"Loh, Bapak 'kan pernah ikut King Of Fighters, masa' tidak tahu?"

"Iya nak, saya cuma ikut satu kali terus berhenti, pertandingan selanjutnya saya nggak ikut."

"Adel dan Rose itu anaknya Rugal, si diktator yang menyelenggarakan pertandingan King Of Fighters itu!"

"Oh... tapi Kyo nggak pernah cerita ke saya..."

"WOOOOIII... BUAT PARA PENONTON BISA KEMBALI KE DOMEEEE...! KARENA PERTARUNGAN SUDAH SELESAI!" tiba-tiba suara Kyo mengagetkan aku dan pak Saisyu. Semua penonton langsung berbondong-bondong masuk.

"Nah, Adelheid dan adiknya akan mengaku sekarang!" seru Millia.

"Heh kalian berdua, cepat mengaku! Awas kalo kalian ngasih kesaksian palsu!" gertak Terry.

"Sebenarnya... kami berdua... pindah ke sekolah ini, dengan tujuan... melaksanakan tugas dari Vega, yaitu menculik Cammy White dan mengembalikannya ke Shadow Breaker... memang kami berdua bekerja sama dengan Shadow Breaker sejak papa kami meninggal, karena kita sudah nggak punya tujuan hidup lagi... kami masuk ke sekolah ini dengan cara ngehack komputer sekolah dan membobol facebook kepala sekolah," kata Adel dan Rose bersamaan.

"Bener nggak yang kalian ucapkan itu? Jangan coba-coba ngasih kesaksian palsu!" gertak Ken-san.

"Bener kok!" kata Rose.

"Apakah mereka berdua pantas sekolah di sini!" tanyaku.

"NGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK...!" jawab semua penonton tanpa terkecuali.

"Oke, kamu dengar 'kan jawaban mereka apa?" tanya Millia.

Adel dan Rose mengangguk.

"Sebagai perjanjian, kalo kalian berdua kalah, berarti kalian berdua harus keluar dari sekolah ini, mulai sekarang, silahkan pulang dan jangan pernah kembali ke sekolah ini lagi..." kata Athena. Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari arena, wajah mereka terlihat sedih. Rasain lo, emang enak dikeluarin, pikirku. Semua penonton pulang dengan wajah gembira, begitupun juga kami... setelah semua ruangan terkunci, kami segera ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Charlie.

Sampai di rumah sakit, kami segera turun dan Kensou segera menanyakan mana kamar Charlie.

"Kawan-kawan, dia di ruang nomor 13 A!" kata Kensou. Kami segera menuju kamar Charlie. Sampai di sana, kulihat Cammy masih sedih.

"Cam, gimana Charlie?" tanya Athena.

"Nggak tau, dokter belum ngasih tau hasilnya..." jawab Cammy dengan nada pelan.

"Cammy, lo yang sabar dan optimis ya... pasti Charlie nggak kenapa-kenapa kok..." kata Millia.

"Iya, makasih..." balas Cammy dengan wajah kecutnya. Ia memang nggak bisa senang kalau ada masalah, terutama masalah tentang Charlie.

Nggak lama kemudian, dokter yang merawat Charlie datang.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya?" tanya Cammy.

"Dia hanya kecapaian saja, dan dia juga kurang istirahat. Nafasnya juga sempat kehabisan. Nona nggak perlu khawatir, dia baik-baik saja kok!"

"Dokter, bolehkah kami melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Terry.

"Tentu!" jawab dokter.

Saat kami masuk ke kamar, Cammy langsung memeluk Charlie yang sudah sadar.

"Charlie... are you okay?" tanya Cammy.

"I'm fine, baby..." jawab Charlie sambil berusaha bangun.

"Charlie, kamu jangan bangun dulu! Istirahat aja dulu!" kata Carlos.

"What was happen with me, Carlos?" tanya Charlie.

"Kamu tadi jatuh saat akan menyerang Adel, dan Cammy tadi juga sempat menangis karena khawatir akan keadaanmu," jawab Carlos.

"Iya, lo masih sakit 'kan Nash?" tambah Kyo.

"Ya... sebenernya gue masih sakit, tapi karena gue bener-bener pingin Adel dan Rose keluar dari sekolah, makanya gue paksakan untuk tetap bertarung," jawab Kyo.

"Oh ya, hasil pertarungan ini memuaskan sekali loh!" kata Mai.

"Yang bener? Emang gimana hasilnya?" tanya Charlie penasaran.

"Kyo dan Sakura yang mengalahkan Adel, dan akhirnya Adel kalah. Setelah itu, kita tahan Adel dan Rose bareng-bareng, akhirnya mereka mau mengaku deh! Dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari sekolah kita dengan wajah malu!" cerita Ken-san.

"Wah... hebat! Makasih banget ya kalian udah bantuin gue!" kata Charlie.

"No problem!" jawab kami semua.

"Ah sayang, lain kali jaga kesehatan dong, jangan sampai sakit lagi! Aku khawatir banget nih tadi!" kata Cammy.

"Iya sayang... aku janji nggak bakalan buat kamu khawatir lagi. Maafkan aku ya sayang..." balas Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5: Liburan di Villa Akatsuki

_CHAPTER FIVE__:_

_LIBURAN DI VILLA AKATSUKI_

Libur awal musim semi, saatnya para anak-anak Crossover gang bersantai! Rencananya kami akan berlibur di Villa Akatsuki. Memang dari dulu kita ingin berlibur ke sana, tapi nggak sempat karena U.S.H. terlalu banyak rapat dan pertempuran.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Setelah bangun tidur, merapikan futon dan mengembalikannya ke lemari, aku langsung mandi. Setelah ganti baju, aku langsung sarapan sambil menunggu Kyosuke menjemputku.

"Masakan ibu selalu enak ya!" pujiku.

"Masa' sih nak? Padahal sebenernya ibu nggak bisa masak loh..." kata ibu tersipu.

"Iyalah bu... Sakura jadi pingin belajar masak sama ibu... biar nilai PKK Sakura nggak jelek mulu bu!" kataku.

"Halah... kakak ngomong gitu ke ibu kalo ada maunya aja, huuu... ntar kalo kak Kyosuke makan masakannya kakak, dia langsung nggak cinta kakak lagi, soalnya masakan kakak nggak enak!" ledek Tsukushi.

"Eh, awas kamu!" ancamku sambil siap-siap menjitak, biar diam mulutnya! Karena kalo nggak dijitak, dia nggak bakalan bisa diam...

"Iya, iya aku diam! Nggak usah pake ngejitak kenapa sih?" celetuk Tsukushi.

Hpku berbunyi, ada sms dari Kyosuke, ternyata ia sudah hampir sampai, aku harus siap-siap. Aku langsung menghabiskan sarapanku tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Ah... lega..." kataku sambil menghela napas. Aku langsung ke kamar untuk mengambil perlengkapan yang sudah kupersiapkan tadi malam. Sambil menunggu Kyosuke, aku update status di facebook dan bicara wall-to-wall dengan Cammy:

_Camilla White Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano: eh nanti kamu berangkat sendiri 'kan? _

_ Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano Camilla White: nggak, nanti aku dijemput Kyosuke. Kamu pasti dijemput Charlie 'kan?_

_ Camilla White Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano: nggak, aku berangkatnya bareng Chun-Li. Charlie berangkat sama Carlos. _

_ Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano: oh ya, daftar belanjanya sudah kamu buat 'kan? Biasanya kamu lupa._

_ Camilla White Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano: ya udah lah! Eh nanti kita belanja di toko biasanya aja ya? Nggak perlu jauh-jauh!_

_ Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano Camilla White: Toko biasanya? Yang Kunoichi Shop itu ya? Wah, toko itu biasanya ramai pengunjung, bisa-bisa nanti antre panjang kalo kita nggak cepet-cepet selesai belanjanya! Apa nggak ada toko langganan lain aja?_

_ Camilla White Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano: ada sih... tapi dekat rumahku nih, ya jelas jauh lah! Kunoichi Shop 'kan nggak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari villa, jadi nanti kita ke sana aja pake sepeda._

_ Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano Camilla White: Oke sajalah... tapi kita harus cepat loh, daripada nanti antre panjang, cowok-cowok pada marah! Ntar yang kita belanjakan nggak banyak 'kan?_

_ Camilla White Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano: aduh gimana ya... habisnya yang cowok permintaannya agak banyak sih... tapi baiklah, diusahakan cepat aja. _

_ Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano Camilla White: emang yang diminta apa aja sih?_

_ Camilla White Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano: banyak lah... kayak biasanya, camilan, makanan favorit, dan milk shake. Tapi syukurlah ada juga yang bawa makanan sendiri untuk dimasak, jadi nggak perlu repot deh! Nanti aku yang membayar belanjaannya. _

_ Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano Camilla White: oh... baiklah, eh sudah dulu ya, nanti kita ngobrol di Villa aja! Kyosuke sudah di rumahku nih!_

_ Camilla White Sakura 'Ganbaru' Kasugano: Oke, hati-hati ya!_

Hpku langsung kukunci. Aku segera pamit ke kedua orang tuaku dan Tsukushi.

"Sakura, maaf ya lama! Habisnya macet sih di jalan!" kata Kyosuke sambil membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, ya udah ayo berangkat!" ajakku sambil masuk ke mobil Kyosuke.

"Tumben sih penampilanmu kayak cewek biasa?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Hehehe... biasa aja kok!" jawabku tersipu.

"Tapi kamu cantik lho kalo penampilanmu kayak gitu," puji Kyosuke. Ah, jadi malu nih... Kyosuke memang pinter kalo memuji cewek.

"Iya, makasih. Aku emang lagi belajar buat jadi cewek biasa," kataku.

"Kamu berpenampilan seperti itu aja terus tiap kali hang out sama temen-temen, kamu pantes lho!" kata Kyosuke.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sssst... di belakangmu ada Batsu!" bisik Kyosuke. Aku terkejut, aduuh.. kenapa harus ada Batsu sih... menyebalkan! Padahal di Villa nanti, aku mau mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kyosuke! Kalau ada dia, aduh... gagal deh! Padahal suasananya udah tepat, sialan!

"Kenapa? Jadi bad mood ya kamu kalo ada dia?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Ya... ya iya lah! Lagian... nanti ada yang pingin aku bicarakan sama kamu, perlu banget nih!" jawabku sambil memandang Batsu. Biarin, biar Batsu nggak godain aku saat di Villa nanti!

"Oke deh... nanti bicaranya di ruang tertutup aja ya..." kata Kyosuke.

Sampai di Villa, aku langsung menarik tangan Kyosuke dan mengajaknya ke halaman belakang.

"Emang kamu mau ngapain sih?" tanya Kyosuke.

Ehm, ini saatnya!

"Kyosuke... sebenarnya, aku..." aku mulai mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... aku suka kamu juga... aku juga pingin jadi pendampingmu!" akhirnya aku berhasil mengungkapkan perasaanku juga!

Kyosuke diam, sepertinya ia belum bisa menjawab.

"Sa... Sakura..." Kyosuke mulai berbicara. Kulihat ia masih ragu-ragu.

"YESSS! Akhirnya... kamu mau jadi pacarku jugaa...!" Kyosuke melonjak kegirangan. Kyosuke langsung memelukku.

"Chieeee... ada yang lagi jadian nih..." tiba-tiba Charlie dan Cammy muncul dari belakang.

Kyosuke terkejut, "Uwaaa... kenapa kalian ngintip sih!"

"Yee... dari tadi gue di sini kali ngintipin lo berdua! Wuee... keintip, ketauan, hahahaha..." jawab Charlie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya, dari tadi kita ngintip kalian berdua di sini! Pantesan Sakura gue cari kok nggak ada, ternyata sama Kyosuke di sini!" tambah Cammy.

"Percuma deh kalian lakukan itu sembunyi-sembunyi, semuanya udah ngerti kok!" sahut Kensou.

"Iya, kalo kalian jadian nggak usah sembunyi-sembunyi! Terang-terangan aja kenapa sih?" tambah Kyo.

"Aduh Kyosuke, kita ketahuan nih..." bisikku.

"Ya udahlah nggak apa-apa," kata Kyosuke dengan entengnya. Dasar, memang kamu nggak malu, tapi aku... aduh... malu banget tau!

"Udah... nggak usah pake malu-malu deh, biasa aja..." kata Kyo.

Aku mulai sebel sama kawan-kawan, "AAAAH! Udah cukup! Emang kalian semua udah tau kalo gue sama Kyosuke jadian, tapi tolong dong kalo mandangin kita berdua biasa aja!"

"Kita udah biasa kok, lo aja kali yang lebay!" balas kawan-kawan.

"Udah ah! Ayo kita beres-beres!" ajakku.

"Beres-beres? Emang mau ke mana non?" tanya Charlie.

"Upzie... maksudnya, ayo kita ke kamar masing-masing! Ya... rapiin kamar masing-masing, nggak pake lama!" jawabku.

"Jadi salting gitu sih..." celetuk Kensou.

"Gue salting gara-gara kalian semua tau, lagian ngapain sih Cammy ama Charlie ngintip kita berdua?" kataku.

"Hahaha... itu sih udah hobi kita berdua, ya nggak sayang?" kata Charlie.

"Iya, itu udah kegemaran kita loh!" tambah Cammy.

"Eh, hobi kalian jelek banget sih!" ledek Kyosuke.

"Biarin!" balas Charlie.

"Kalian lama banget sih, ayo kita rapiin kamar masing-masing!" ajak Kyo.

Kami semua langsung masuk ke Villa. Ya ampun... kotor banget Villanya!

"Oh no... apaan nih? Ini gudang apa Villa?" gerutu Charlie.

"Ugh... Full of Dust! Apa nggak ada yang pernah ke sini?" tambah Kyosuke.

"AAAAAAAHH...!" Cammy menjerit dan memeluk Charlie.

"Ke... kenapa sayang!" tanya Charlie.

"Ahh... kecoa... kecoaaaa...!" jawab Cammy sambil memeluk Charlie lebih kuat. Lebay amat sih, pikirku. Kuinjak kecoa itu, biar Cammy berhenti menjerit.

"Udah hilang tuh!" kataku. Cammy melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada alat bersih-bersih nggak sih ini?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Iya, kita udah terlanjur ke sini nggak bawa alat buat bersih-bersih lho!" tambah Mai.

"Eh Sakura, coba deh lo cari!" perintah Charlie.

"Jangan gue mulu dong, yang lain juga suruh cari!" bantahku.

"Ya udah deh, ayo kita cari bareng-bareng," sahut Ken-san.

Kami langsung menyebar untuk mencari alat bersih-bersih. Repot banget sih ini... pikirku.

"Sakura, siapa sih yang usul ke sini?" tanya Millia.

"Batsu! Salah Kyosuke juga, ngapain sih ajak-ajak Batsu segala? Jadinya repot nih!" jawabku sambil menghindari tikus yang keluar dari lemari yang kubuka.

"Ya maaf... tapi bukan gue yang punya usul!" sahut Kyosuke.

"Salah lo juga tau! Ngapain sih ajak Batsu segala? Malah bikin kita repot gini!" gerutu Millia.

"Tau nih, dasar!" tambah Ky.

"Ahahaha... emang sengaja gue yang usul ke sini, biar nantang dikit lah..." sahut Batsu.

"Heh monyet, bener-bener sialan lo! Bikin kita semua repot aja!" omelku.

"Tau, coba kalo gue yang usul, mesti nggak bakalan ke sini deh kita!" tambah Millia.

"Nantang sih nantang, tapi ini udah jelas bikin kita repot tau, dasar tee-bee alias troublemaker..." gerutu Ky.

"Ah... udah-udah... ayo bersih-bersih..." kata Batsu dengan entengnya. Sumpah deh, Batsu bener-bener bikin geregetan! Saking geregetannya, aku melempar sebuah buku berdebu ke Batsu, biar tau rasa! Dia memang nggak suka barang berdebu.

"ADUUUH...!" jerit Batsu dengan lebaynya.

"Hwahahahaha...! OVERACT BANGET SIH LO!" ejekku. Kawan-kawan yang lain juga ikut menertawakan Batsu.

"Siapa sih yang ngelempar!" tanya Batsu yang ekspresinya udah mulai kayak anjing bulldog, bikin aku tambah pingin ngakak keras aja.

"Ahahah... gue yang ngelempar!" jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Emang enak dikerjain, pikirku.

"Waah... dikerjain sama idolanya sendiri!" ledek Ky.

"Iya, makan tuh, hahahahaaa...!" tambah Millia.

"Yah... gue 'kan pingin ngetes Batsu aja, dia masih benci ama debu apa nggak..." kataku.

"Ya jelas gue masih benci lah!" kata Batsu ketus sambil membersihkan rambutnya dengan tangan, nggak bersih-bersih lagi. Itu sih derita lo! Salah sendiri siapa suruh sering gangguin aku, weeeeek...!

Kami meneruskan bersih-bersih sampai selesai, sementara Batsu masih berusaha membersihkan rambutnya dari debu yang banyak banget di rambutnya. Setelah semua bersih, semua menata kamar masing-masing, memang di Villa yang satu ini, kamarnya banyak banget dan ruangannya tingkat 3, yang kami bersihkan hanya tingkat 1 dan 2, karena tingkat 3 hanya ada gudang yang tidak berguna, lebih baik tidak dibersihkan, karena memang nggak ada yang pernah ke sana 'kan?

Di waktu istirahat ini, aku menyempatkan untuk mendekati Kyosuke, meski masih malu-malu, tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Sebenernya nggak niat banget pacaran, coz lagi enak-enaknya menikmati masa jomblo, tapi aku juga bosen sih... bosen sahabatan, bosen denger ledekannya anak-anak tentang aku sama Kyosuke, sekalian bosen ngejomblo, dan aku juga pernah berniat pingin coba-coba pacaran. Katanya asem manis gitu deh rasanya. Oke deh, dicoba aja, mudah-mudahan nggak kayak Charlie dan Cammy yang agresif.

"Hmm... Kyosuke sayang..." sapaku dengan malu-malu.

"Chieee... udah mulai manggil sayang nih..." sahut Charlie.

"Duh, diem aja deh lo! Gue lagi coba-coba nih!" gerutuku.

"Aduuh... nyapa pacar aja coba-coba, emang makanan dicoba-coba? Langsung aja kenapa sih?" sahut Cammy.

"Ih... iya kalo kalian berdua, jadian langsung kayak gitu, sedangkan gue? Gue 'kan masih pertama kali pacaran, jadi biarin lah gue coba-coba!" kataku.

Charlie sama Cammy malah ciuman, bener-bener kurang ajar, berani banget ngasih aku pemandangan yang nggak ngenakin! Aku ngomong malah dicuekin dengan cara itu!

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba Kyosuke menarik tanganku dan menghadapkanku ke dia.

"Kita juga seperti itu yuk!" kata Kyosuke.

Aku terkejut,"Maksudmu... kita juga ciuman!"

"Iyalah..." Kyosuke menarik kepalaku dan mendekatkan mulutnya... sial, kenapa Kyosuke jadi ikut-ikutan agresif gini sih!

Saat Kyosuke mau menciumku, tiba-tiba...

"BRAKK!"

Tiba-tiba Kyosuke jatuh, karena dia masih memegangku, aku juga ikut jatuh. Dan... saat aku mencoba bangun, Kyosuke malah terus menghalangiku biar aku nggak bangun.

"Eh, cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan banget sih!" gerutuku.

"Nggak apa-apa dong..." kata Kyosuke sambil terus mendekatiku. Bener-bener bikin geregetan banget sih, sialan! Saking nggak tahan, akhirnya kutendang perut Kyosuke.

"AAAARGGHHH!" Kyosuke menjerit, aku langsung bangun.

"Dasar cowok ngeres! Baru jadian udah minta yang aneh-aneh!" umpatku.

"Aduh... tapi sekarang kita 'kan pacaran hayo, masa' nggak boleh cium?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Tapi gue anti banget sama kayak gitu-gituan! Masih mending cium pipi kali! Daripada _french kiss_, ih nggak banget deh!" jawabku ketus.

Charlie dan Cammy yang melihat kami berdua bertengkar, langsung ngakak.

"Woi, katanya pacaran, tapi kok bertengkar gitu! Kalian pasangan jadi-jadian ya!" ledek Charlie.

"Iya, yang mesra dong, ini 'kan musim semi!" tambah Cammy.

"Yee, terserah kita kali! Kita 'kan pinginnya pacaran biasa, nggak kayak kalian yang lebay banget!" balasku.

"Jadi-jadian? Emang kita hantu apa?" tambah Kyosuke.

"Ih, susah deh ya ngomong sama pasangan agresif kayak kalian!" ejekku.

"Ya, ayo sayang kita pergi aja!" ajak Kyosuke sambil menarikku.

"Huuu...!" celetuk Charlie.

"Biarin! Dasar pasangan lebay!" balasku. Aku mengajak Kyosuke ke sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah dikunjungi oleh siapapun, termasuk kami. Ruangan yang dindingnya bercat hitam itu membuatku penasaran. Katanya pemilik Villa ini, ruangan itu dijaga oleh arwah penasaran, dan siapapun yang masuk ke sana, pasti ada bahaya yang mendatangi mereka.

"Sayang, kamu yakin kita ke sini?" tanya Kyosuke dengan takut-takut.

"Aku penasaran banget sama ruangan ini, jadi aku pingin ajak kamu masuk! Katanya ada arwah penasarannya, anggap aja kita kencan sambil berpetualang!" jawabku.

"Kok siang bolong begini sih? 'Kan nggak asyik!" kata Kyosuke.

"Haaah... mau siang bolong kek, mau sore bolong kek, mau malam bolong kek, bodoh amat! Yang penting kita bisa tau ruangan ini lah..." bantahku.

"Yaaah... bukannya gitu sayang, tapi kalo nggak ngajak temen-temen..." kata-kata Kyosuke langsung kupotong, "Lebih seru kalo kita berdua aja lagi! Masa' kencan sama kawan-kawan? Nggak enak banget, ntar mereka pada ngeganggu kita! Turutin aja apa yang gue katakan, 'kan gue udah jadi cewek lo! Dan gue juga akan turuti kata-kata lo kok!"

Kyosuke tersenyum mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan. Sepertinya dia senang mendengar ceweknya yang tomboy ini berkata begitu. Padahal ucapanku barusan itu biasa aja deh.

"Ayo ah kita terusin! Nggak usah senyum-senyum nggak jelas gitu lah, risih yang lihat!" ajakku sambil menarik lengan Kyosuke.

"Iya deh sayang..."

Kayaknya 'kencan' pertamaku sama Kyosuke bakalan berjalan seru nih... kawan-kawan pasti kagum, terutama Charlie sama Cammy.

"Eh sayang, pasti ini bakalan seru banget deh!" kataku.

Kyosuke hanya mengangguk. Ihihi... dia nggak tau kalo sebenernya dia lagi kukerjain, biar nggak jadi cowok penakut nantinya saat udah pacaran lama. Asyik banget rasanya di sini.

Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH...!" Kyosuke menjerit.

"Loh Kyosuke, kenapa jerit-jerit sih?" tanyaku.

"I...ini... ada kerangka di belakangkuuu...!" jawab Kyosuke sambil berusaha melepaskan kerangka itu dari badannya. Hahahahaha...! Aduh... jadi pingin ngakak yang keras nih! Kyosuke bener-bener lucu kalo lagi ketakutan, ekspresinya itu lho... kayak gimanaaa... gitu, bikin nggak kuat nahan ketawa nih!

"Sakuraaa, lepasin dong kerangka ini, jangan cuma ngakak doangg!" jerit Kyosuke. Sambil berusaha menghentikan tawa, aku melepaskan kerangka yang 'memeluk' Kyosuke itu. Dan aku terkejut, tawaku berhenti total, tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti ada yang mencekikku. Leherku sakit, aku tak bisa berkutik, aku kehabisan napas, dan akhirnya aku pingsan...

Saat kubuka mataku, aku terbelalak. Tiba-tiba aku di sebuah kamar yang indah dan bersih, bagaikan kamar seorang putri saja.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Aduh... pusing... di mana sih ini?" keluhku.

"Ini di kamarmu. Kamu sih... kenapa ngotot ke sana tadi? Untung aja kamu nggak meninggal, kamu masih hidup. Asal kamu tau aja ya, ruang yang kita masuki tadi itu adalah ruang kematian!" kata Kyosuke.

Aku terkejut mendengar cerita Kyosuke. "A... apa! Ruang kematian!"

"Iya! Apa kamu tadi nggak lihat? Banyak jasad orang yang mati di sana tadi, termasuk kerangka orang itu," kata Kyosuke.

"Lalu, siapa yang bawa aku ke sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya jelas aku lah! Yang di ruangan itu tadi 'kan cuma kita berdua aja! Malah aku berusaha mati-matian buat keluar dari ruangan itu sama kamu! Untung aja ada pintu kebuka, jadinya bisa keluar deh..." cerita Kyosuke panjang.

"Haha... maaf ya aku sudah merepotkanmu... tapi sebenernya aku pingin ngetes kamu, kamu berani apa nggak sama yang kayak begituan... tapi syukurlah kamu emang berani, soalnya kamu tau sendiri 'kan kalo aku cewek tomboy dan suka hal-hal yang menantang, jadinya aku pingin punya cowok yang sifatnya _brave _banget. Ganteng ato nggak, nggak peduli banget, yang penting cowok itu _brave_ dan dia bisa berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta sama dia, gitu aja," jelasku panjang-lebar.

"Nah... itu sih tipenya Batsu, hahaha..." kata Kyosuke sambil tertawa.

"Aduuh... kamu itu... Batsu lagi Batsu lagi! Aku 'kan udah jadian sama kamu! Masa' kamu hubung-hubungin aku sama cowok lain sih? Ingat, aku cuma cinta sama kamu aja loh..." tanyaku dengan cemberut, coba manja dikit.

"Iya sayang... maaf deh..." jawab Kyosuke.

"Sakuraaaa... eeh malah mesra-mesraan mulu sama Kyosuke, udah jam berapa ini, hah? Ayo kita belanja!" sahut Chun-Li-san. Aku segera bangun.

"Lho, kamu 'kan..." kata-kata Kyosuke kupotong, "Nggak apa-apa, aku udah sehat total kok, lagian itu cuma dicekik saja, bukan apa-apa!"

"Beneran nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, eh kamu keluar sana gih, mau ganti baju nih, masa' kamu mau lihat aku ganti baju?" perintahku.

"Iya deh... iya..." Kyosuke segera keluar dari kamarku.

"Lo habis ke ruang kematian ya?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Iya, aduh kapok deh gue ke sana!" jawabku sambil ganti baju.

"Sifat _tomboyish_ elo tuh keterlaluan, apa lo nggak sadar?"

"Sadar sih sadar... tapi kelakuan gue emang sulit dirubah, apalagi saat udah pacaran gini."

"Nah... pantes lo nggak laku-laku! Emang lo tomboy sih..."

Aku menjitak kepala Chun-Li-san, "Yee... mentang-mentang laku banyak... cantik banget... ih, sombong banget lo! Tapi yang nutupin kecantikan lo... ya kecerewetan lo itu!"

"Eh, suka banget cari kesalahan orang! Itu sifat lo yang nggak gue suka!"

"Eh, siapa sih yang cari kesalahan orang? Emang kenyataannya gitu 'kan?"

"Ngeles mulu tiap kali diingetin!"

"Nggak ngeles kali! Gue cuma pingin memperingatkan lo aja, biar tambah banyak cowok yang ngedeketin lo... sekalian cari pacar baru lah..."

"Woi, lo kira gue masih jomblo apa! Gue 'kan udah jadian ama Ryu!"

"Yang bener? Terus, kenapa status hubungannya masih single?"

"Yee... udah basi! Udah gue ubah kali!"

"Katanya udah nggak nyentuh facebook lagi..."

"Cerewet ah! Udah cepetan sana, gue tunggu di taman!"

"Yee... lo kali yang cerewet!"

Chun-Li keluar dari kamarku. Aku segera merapikan diri, biar Kyosuke seneng lihatnya. Aduuh... kok aku jadi kayak gini sih? Sepertinya aku bener-bener akan berubah jadi cewek feminin deh... tapi kenapa ya aku kok tetep risih kalo pake rok? (Kecuali rok sekolahan) pake celana lebih baik. Setelah sudah rapi banget, aku segera ambil dompet dan hpku, karena aku juga akan ikut membayar, nggak mungkin pake uangnya Cammy aja, 'kan sama saja dengan merepotkan. Kalau diajak patungan, aku tetap membayar sendiri, karena aku tidak suka cara itu. Setelah siap semua, aku segera keluar, ke taman tentunya, bukan ke tempat lain!

"Chun-Li-saan... udah siap nih!"

"Aku juga udah siap, tapi Cammynya yang nggak bisa diatur nih! Dia udah keasyikan berduaan sama Charlie!" kata Chun-Li-san.

"Emang dasar pasangan lebay! Pacaran aja sampe kayak orang baru nikah gitu!" tambahku.

"Eh maaf yaaa aku kelamaan, abisnya Charlie masih pingin sama aku nih..." sahut Cammy.

"Dasar... udah tau waktunya belanja malah mesra-mesraan!" gerutu Chun-Li-san.

"Udah ah, ayo berangkat!" ajakku.

"Emang pake apaan? Kunoichi Shop agak jauh lho dari sini!" tanya Cammy.

"Di sini 'kan ada sepeda pancal," jawabku.

"Yang di depan pagar itu 'kan?" tanya Chun-Li-san sambil menunjuk 4 sepeda pancal yang terletak di depan pagar Villa. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya udah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Cammy. Kami bertiga segera mengambil sepeda dan berangkat...

"Daftar belanja yang lo tulis nggak terlalu banyak 'kan?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Agak banyakan sih... abisnya kawan-kawan yang lain banyak minta yang aneh-aneh..." jawab Cammy sambil melihat daftar belanjanya.

"Harga barang-barang di Kunoichi Shop sekarang naik lho! Jadi kita jangan belanja banyak-banyak... uang kita habis nantinya," kataku.

"Yang bener? Waduuh... berapa ya uang yang kubawa?" kata Cammy.

"Ntar lihat-lihat dulu berapa harganya ... kalo mahal ya cari yang murah atau kalo nggak ada ya udah," ujarku.

"Sini aku lihat daftar belanjanya!" pinta Chun-Li-san. Cammy memberikan buku catatan kecilnya ke Chun-Li-san.

"Ya ampun Cammy... aneh-aneh banget sih, ada yang minta Lasagna, daging steak... ini sih udah kelewat mahal kayaknya..." gerutu Chun-Li-san.

"Yang mahal banget cuma dua itu aja kayaknya, tapi _just see it _deh saat di toko nanti," kata Cammy.

"Enteng banget kalo ngomong, orang udah dibilangin harganya di sana naik kok!" sahutku.

"Udah ngerti! Tapi dompetku isinya tebel nih!" kata Cammy sambil menunjukkan isi dompetnya.

"Wuih... pamer... mentang-mentang habis digaji kakek... tapi inget pesennya kakek lho, uang itu nggak boleh diboros-borosin! Itu juga untuk sekolahmu!" sahut Chun-Li-san.

"Iya deh ngerti..." kata Cammy.

"Oh ya, nanti gue beli camilan ya? Boleh 'kan? Masa' Cuma makanan berat aja? Nggak asyik ah!" usulku.

Chun-Li-san mendelik ke arahku.

"Tapi pake uang sendiri lah! Ngapain pake uangnya Cammy?" tambahku.

"Emang kamu bawa uang banyak?" ledek Cammy.

"Huuuu...! mentang-mentang bawa duit banyak, ngledek aku yang sering bawa uang cukup," balasku.

"Sakura, kamu nggak lihat jalan sih, awas ada bak sampah!" kata Chun-Li-san tiba-tiba. Aku segera mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Dan... sialan, Chun-Li-san membohongiku!

"Sialan lo! Mana bak sampahnya? Nggak ada gitu kok!" celetukku.

"Habisnya lo kalo lagi berkendara nggak liat jalan, malah liat orang! Kalo ketabrak anjing gimana hayo?" kata Chun-Li-san sambil tertawa.

Aku mendengus kesal. Dan, yang dikatakan Chun-Li-san malah bener-bener ada! Ada anjing lewat kemudian berhenti tepat di tengah, sedangkan posisiku di situ. Aduuh, aku benci anjing! Saat aku belok, kulihat ada bak sampah, karena sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan lagi, sepedanya menabrak bak sampah, dan aku terjatuh.

Chun-Li-san yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, begitu juga dengan Cammy.

"Sialan! Nggak lucu tau!" umpatku.

"Nah... terbukti 'kan kalo lidah gue tajam? Ahahaha!" kata Chun-Li-san dengan bangganya.

"Lidahnya tajam gara-gara kebanyakan ngomong yang nggak penting!" ledekku.

"Maklumlah, Chun-Li itu calonnya ibu-ibu cerewet," tambah Cammy.

Chun-Li-san cemberut.

"Ih... tapi 'kan aku gitu demi kebaikan Crossover!" kata Chun-Li-san.

"Demi kebaikan sih ya demi kebaikan, tapi kadang ekspresimu yang bikin kita sebel, ya nggak?" bantahku.

"Huh, whatever!" Chun-Li-san mendengus kesal.

"Hei, ayo diterusin perjalanannya!" sahut Cammy. Aku segera berdiri, nggak peduli kalo tubuhku sakit banget. Kuambil sepedaku dan aku ngebut sedikit, biar sakitnya cepet ilang.

"Cepet banget sih, tungguin kita berdua dong!" seru Cammy.

"Tau nih!" tambah Chun-Li-san.

Kecepatanku kutambah, biar nggak kerasa lagi sakitnya, sekalian berkeringat, karena aku suka berkeringat. Mendekati Kunoichi Shop, kukayuh sepedaku pelan-pelan dan... akhirnya sampai juga.

"Aduh kamu tuh ngapain sih ngebut banget di jalan?" tanya Chun-Li-san sambil memarkirkan sepeda.

"Biar sakit saat jatuh tadi nggak kerasa! Sekalian berkeringat lah..." jawabku sambil mengusap keringat.

"Udahlah Chun... terserah dia aja, nggak usah lo cerewetin! Ayo ah kita masuk ke toko!" sahut Cammy. Kami bertiga masuk ke toko, dan aku terkejut, beda banget suasananya sama yang dulu... mana ada AC-nya lagi, tambah fresh aja! Aku segera ambil trolley, begitu juga Chun-Li-san dan Cammy.

"Suasananya beda banget ya kawan-kawan!" kata Cammy. Chun-Li-san tersenyum lebar, dan aku mengangguk.

"Yep, ayo kita mulai belanja!" ajakku.

Kami bertiga berpencar. Chun-Li-san ke bagian makanan berat, Cammy ke bagian minuman, desert, sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan, sedangkan aku ke bagian camilan. Uang yang kubawa 50000 yen, ya lumayan lah. Kuambil camilan-camilan yang kusukai dan tentunya yang kawan-kawan sukai juga.

"Lalalalala... I love it! Lalalalala I love it! Adrenaline...Adrenaline...Adrenaline...Adrenaline..." kunyanyikan lagu kesukaanku BoA – Adrenaline.

"Woi, nyanyi mulu!" Cammy mengejutkanku.

"Ya ampun, bikin kaget aja!"

"Eh ada milkshake apa nggak sih?" tanya Cammy.

"Yang masih bentuk bubuk? Ada deh! Aku aja yang ambil, tolong kamu jagain trolleyku gih, nggak jauh-jauh amat kok tempatnya!" jawabku sambil meninggalkan trolleyku. Sebenernya nggak tau juga di mana tempatnya, habis lama nggak ke sini sih, jadi lupa deh! Sudah ah cari aja terus, ayooo ganbatte, ganbatte! Dikasih gelar 'Ganbaru' harus jadi tambah semangat! Aduh, kok nggak ketemu-ketemu sih, apa udah nggak ada ya? Sudahlah, terus mencari saja... sampai kakiku sakit.

Setelah lama mencari... sumpah aku capek banget! Melamun sambil kembali ke tempat asal sajalah... dan seperti biasanya, lamunanku membuahkan hasil, aku melihat seorang anak membawa bungkusan milkshake bubuk. Kutanyai anak itu.

"Adik, bagian milkshake seperti yang kamu bawa itu di mana?"

"Di sebelah bagian sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan kak," jawab anak itu.

"Oh... terima kasih ya," kataku sambil berlalu.

"Sama-sama kak!" balas anak itu. Ya ampun, dasar! Kenapa aku harus berjalan jauh demi mendapatkan milkshake? Bagian vegetable and fruits 'kan berada di sebelah camilan tadi! Aduh...

"Sakura!" panggil Cammy.

"Apa sih?" balasku.

"Dasar, bagian milkshake 'kan ada di sebelah vegetable and fruits! Berarti tadi aku di sampingmu!"

"Iya, lupa, hehe..."

"Ya udah ayo cepet ambil, capek tau jagain trolleymu!"

Kubawa trolleyku ke bagian yang dikatakan anak kecil itu tadi.

"Sakura, jangan lupa! Milkshake yang dibeli rasa vanilla, coklat, sama strawberry!" seru Cammy.

"Oke!" balasku. Segera kuambil milkshake 3 rasa yang dikatakan Cammy. Saat mau bertanya, Cammy sudah menghilang. Ya sudah ku-sms saja: "Cammy, berapa yang harus kuambil?"

Saat mau mengambil, hpku bunyi, rupanya smsku sudah dibalas: "51 aja! Yang vanilla 17, yang coklat 17, dan yang strawberry juga 17, jadinya 51. Ingat, nggak boleh kurang nggak boleh lebih!" kumatikan hpku dan kuambil milkshake sesuai pesanan Cammy. Saat sudah mengambil yang Vanilla dan mau memasukannya ke trolley, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrakku.

"ADUH! WOI KALO JALAN PAKE MATA DONG! JANGAN ASAL JALAN AJA! SIALAN!" umpatku. Yang lebih menyebalkan, dia tidak mendengarkanku dan malah mengambil semua milkshake vanillanya. Sumpah, aku geregetannya bukan main! Mau mengumpat, tapi dia tidak mungkin mendengarkannya, dasar brengsek! Mana udah habis semua tanpa sisa lagi! Untung aja milkshake coklat dan strawberrynya aman! Sudah, bilang sejujurnya saja sama Cammy, dia tidak mungkin cerewet seperti Chun-Li-san.

"Cammy, maaf ya milkshake vanillanya hilang..." kataku.

"Hah? Kok bisa sih?" tanya Cammy dengan mata membelalak.

"Tadi ada orang nabrak aku, terus yang 17 milkshake rasa vanillanya diambil! Apa nggak sialan itu!" jawabku.

"Aduh... apa nggak ada lagi?"

"Ya nggak lah!"

"Aduuh... ya udah, sebagai gantinya, kamu ambil aja es krim rasa vanilla, cepetan sana!"

"Kamu aja! Lagi sakit flu nih!"

"Udahlah jangan bantah, cepetan sana!"

Aku segera ke bagian es krim, meski agak dongkol, tapi nggak apa-apalah, ini darurat. Kuambil es krim yang tempatnya agak besar, mungkin segini cukup. Saat kembali...

"SAKURA!" tiba-tiba Cammy membentakku.

"A...apaan sih? Main bentak aja!" tanyaku.

"INI APA!"

"A...aku nggak ngerti!"

"Ini CCTV punya Shadaloo! Kurang ajar, siapa sih mata-matanya!"

Cammy membanting CCTV yang berukuran kecil itu dan menginjaknya sampai hancur.

"Brengsek!" umpat Cammy.

"Sabar Camm..." kata Chun-Li-san sambil menepuk bahu Cammy.

"Duh... udah terlanjur sebel nih!" gerutu Cammy.

"Jangan-jangan Vega lagi mata-matanya," kataku.

"Vega? Oh... si cowok brengsek kurang ajar nggak tau aturan plus tolol itu? Pantesan! Pingin gue lempar sepatu high heels tu cowok, biar wajahnya rusak!" kata Cammy.

"Udah ah jangan marah-marah mulu, cepetan udah jam 12 nih! Cowok-cowok sama yang lainnya pada nungguin nih!" ajakku.

"Oke, ayo kita ke kasir sekarang! Keburu ramai loh!" ajak Chun-Li-san.

Kami bertiga segera ke kasir, tapi berpencar lagi, 'kan nggak mungkin kalo antri. Dan sialnya, aku dapat antrian agak panjang... mana belakang sendiri lagi! Untungnya nggak panjang-panjang amat!

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya giliranku juga! Capek...

"Ini barangnya..." kataku sambil menyerahkan trolleyku.

"Oke... semuanya 3000 yen," kata _cashier girl_-nya.

"Ini uangnya..."

"Ya, terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Aku segera keluar dari toko.

"Maaf ya lama, antriannya memang agak panjang," kataku.

"It's okay, ayo cepetan!" ajak Chun-Li-san.

"Hmm... rupanya kalian di sini..." suara Vega mengagetkan kami bertiga. Sudah kuduga, dia mata-matanya.

"Sudah gue duga, ternyata lo yang paparazzinya!" kata Cammy.

"Tujuan lo tuh apa sih ngikutin kita!" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Seperti biasanya... gue pingin ketemu sama Cammy.." jawab Vega sambil mengejek. Bener-bener bikin geregetan banget sih cowok banci satu ini, pingin rasanya aku melayangkan sepatuku ke wajahnya yang ganteng itu!

"Heh, ternyata lo tuh belum kapok juga ya! Bukannya gue udah bilang sama lo many times ya? PACAR GUE YANG SEKARANG DAN SETERUSNYA ITU CHARLIE NASH! Bukan cowok brengsek kayak lo!"

"Cammy... Cammy... dari dulu kamu nggak berubah ya soal Charlie? Kenapa kamu begitu peduli sama dia sih? Kenapa kamu cinta banget sama dia?" tanya Vega dengan sinis.

"GUE NGGAK PEDULI UCAPAN LO TENTANG COWOK GUE! Dan gue ingetin sama lo ya, nggak usah deh deket-deket sama gue, nggak usah ngajak gue balikan! Gue ngerti maksud lo itu apa, mau ngajak gue balik ke organisasi biadab itu 'kan? Mau hancurin hidup gue lagi 'kan? Ih! Nggak banget deh! Lagian siapa sih yang mau punya pacar Cuma punya modal tampang sama harta aja, pinter aja nggak, tolol banget! Lo itu bukan kriteria cowok gue! Dan Charlie memenuhi kriteria gue, makanya dia pantes kok jadi cowok gue!" jawab Cammy sambil mengangkat jari tengahnya. Waduh, berani bener anak ini, pikirku.

"Kamu sombong juga ya? Dan itu membuatku tambah suka sama kamu..." rayu Vega sambil mencolek dagu Cammy.

"Ih! Ngapain sih colek-colek? Udah tau gue nggak suka juga!" bentak Cammy.

"Tau, punya sopan santun nggak sih!" tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Heh Chun-Li, urusan gue sama Cammy aja, lo nggak usah ikut-ikut!" kata Vega.

"Oh yeah? Kayaknya ada kita bertiga deh, bukan Cammy aja! Tentu saja itu urusan kita!" sahutku.

"Hmm... lihat ini Sakura!" kata Vega tiba-tiba. Ia membuka hpnya dan membuka sebuah video. Aku terkejutnya bukan main, Kei disiksa!

"Gue nggak akan maafin siapapun yang sakiti sahabat gue!" geramku.

"Itu akibatnya kalo elo suka ikut campur urusan gue! Sahabat lo yang gue jadikan korban!"

"Nggak ada maaf buat cowok brengsek! HADOU-KEN!"

"Sakura!" seru Cammy dan Chun-Li-san.

"Sudahlah, cepat bantu aku! Kita usir Vega bersama-sama!" bantahku.

"Baiklah, KIKOU-KEN!"

"CANNON SPIKE!"

"Argh!" Vega terseret ke belakang.

"SHORYUU-KEN!"

Aku terlambat menyerang, Vega menyerangku dengan cakarnya. Pundak kananku terluka parah, Vega membantingku. Aku terbanting agak jauh.

"Ugh..."

"Sakura, lo nggak apa-apa 'kan!" tanya Cammy.

"Gue...gue... nggak apa-apa..." jawabku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Kaki lo lecet! Gue ama Chun-Li aja yang usir Vega, lo diam aja di situ!" kata Cammy.

"Udah, gue nggak peduli! Mau kaki gue lecet, mau patah! Yang penting Vega harus pergi!" bantahku.

"Sakura, luka lo parah banget! Lo aja sampe nggak kuat berdiri gitu!"

"Gue bisa kok, gue bisa usir dia!"

Tiba-tiba perutku kram.

"ARGH!"

"Tuh 'kan! Gue bilang juga apa..."

"Tapi Cammy..."

"Jangan lo paksain! Biar gue yang selesaikan hal ini!"

"Gue berniat balas dendam atas perbuatan dia ke Kei... gue nggak terima sahabat gue disakiti..."

"Gue akan balaskan dendam lo!"

"Gue nggak butuh bantuan lo dalam balas dendam..."

"Iya gue ngerti, tapi kondisi lo kayak gini, bisa-bisa lo tambah sakit hati kalo elo kalah!"

"Jangan halangi gue, please... gue pingin ngelaksanain kemauan gue..."

"Nggak! Keadaan lo kayak gini, bisa-bisa lo kalah kelak atau terbunuh, dan gue nggak mau itu terjadi sama lo! Gue nggak mau kehilangan sahabat sejati gue!"

"Kalo elo sahabat sejati gue, kenapa lo halangi keinginan gue untuk balas dendam?" tanyaku sinis.

"Gue nggak pernah halangi keinginan lo, Sakura! Tapi kondisi lo parah kayak gini, abis dicakar, ditonjok, sama dibanting... gue cuma pingin bantuin lo!" jawab Cammy.

"Udahlah... lo maksain gue buat nggak balas dendam nggak akan ada gunanya... karena gue udah terlanjur dendam sama Vega..." kataku sambil berdiri pelan-pelan.

"Sakura..."

"VEGA! GUE UDAH BANGUN! HADAPI GUE SEKARANG!" tantangku.

"Hmm... rupanya kamu belum menyerah juga, Sakura..." kata Vega.

"Banyak omong lo! HADOU-KEN!" teriakku.

"ARGGH..." tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhku, lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya.

"MESSATSU GOU HADOU!" teriakku. Jurusku berhasil mengenai Vega, dan ia terlempar ke arah toko. Alhasil, tubuhnya menabrak kaca, dan kaca itu pecah. Semua orang lari kocar-kacir.

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, tapi sulit! Tanpa sadar aku terus menembakkan Hadou-Ken ke arah yang tidak menentu.

"Sakura, kendalikan dirimu!" seru Cammy.

"Harrg... tidak bisa... aku... oh tidak... sakit!"

"Cammy, kamu jangan diam aja! Tolong dia dong!" kata Chun-Li-san.

"Tapi... alter-egonya seperti itu... aku takut terbunuh!" kata Cammy.

"Aduh kamu itu... sudah, biar aku yang selesaikan!"

Aku terus menembakkan Hadou-kenku tanpa henti. Sulit rasanya mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Alter-ego ini sudah keterlaluan.

"SAKURA! HENTIKAN!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegangku. Aku terus memberontak.

"Lepaskan... jangan halangi aku... aku akan membunuh Vega..."

"Sakura, hentikan! Kamu sudah melukai semuanya!"

"Jangan hentikan aku! Aku akan membunuh Vega, bukan orang lain!"

"Sakura, kamu bukan membunuh Vega, tapi kamu membunuh orang lain! Sadarlah Sakura, SADAR!"

Aku terkejut, tanpa sadar aku berhenti. Kepalaku masih terasa pening.

"Sakura, ini aku, Chun-Li! Lihatlah sekelilingmu!" kata Chun-Li-san. Kulihat di sekelilingku, ternyata benar, banyak orang terluka karena ulahku. Untunglah mereka tidak meninggal.

"Untung saja mereka tidak mati..." gumamku.

"Sakura! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga!" sahut Cammy.

"Kamu ke mana aja sih?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Habis ngejar Vega. Dia kabur saat diserang Sakura," jawab Cammy.

"Emang dasar pengecut, mana pantes dia jadi pacarmu?" kataku.

"Emang dia pengecut 'kan? Siapa bilang dia pemberani?" kata Cammy.

"Ah... oke, di mana sekarang si pengecut itu?" tanyaku.

"Dia di hutan belakang sekolah kita," jawab Cammy.

Aku segera mengambil sepedaku.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Ya ke hutan belakang sekolah lah! Urusanku sama Vega belum selesai!" jawabku sambil menjalankan sepedaku.

"Eh Sakura, ikut!" pinta Cammy.

"Ya udah, sama Chun-Li-san aja sekalian," jawabku.

"Eh, tapi udah jam setengah tiga nih, gimana hayo? Kawan-kawan 'kan menunggu," sela Chun-Li-san.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu memang mau pulang, aku berdua saja dengan Cammy," kataku.

"Okelah, hati-hati ya!"

Aku segera mengayuh sepedaku dengan agak cepat, tak peduli dengan Cammy yang lemot.

"Sakura, tungguin dong, kamu suka banget sih ngebut!" seru Cammy.

"Biarin, daripada kamu? Lelet banget nggak bisa cepet..." ledekku.

"Uh kamu! Kalo tetep ninggalin aku, kusumpahi jatuh seperti tadi loh!" kata Cammy.

"Biarin, dasar _Miss Swear_! Percuma deh nyumpahin orang, nggak bakal terjadi! Kamu nyumpahin orang mesti meleset!" ledekku.

"Ohh... dasar pacarnya Batsu Ichimonji!" balas Cammy.

"Apa! Pacarku tuh Kyosuke Kagami tau, _Miss Swear_!"

"Batsu Ichimonji!"

"_Miss Swear_!"

"Batsu Ichimonji!"

"_Miss Swear_! Julukan ya julukan!"

"Biarin! Batsu Ichimonji!"

"_Miss Swear_!"

"Batsu Ichimonji!"

"_Miss Swear_!"

"Batsu Ichimonji!"

"_Miss Swear loves to swearrrrr..."_

"Sakura Kasugano loves Batsu Ichimonji..."

"_Miss Swear suka sumpah tapi nggak pernah kesampean..."_

"Sakura Kasugano cinta sama Batsu Ichimonji, Kyosukenya nggak dipeduliin, oooh kasian bangett..."

"_Miss Swear suka sumpah tapi nggak pernah kesampean... nggak pernah terjadi... always be meleset..." _

"Sakura Kasugano cinta sama Batsu Ichimonji untuk selamanyaaaa... Kyosukenya dikemanain?"

"Aduuuh... Batsu Ichimonji bukannya sama kamu ya?"

"Ih, nggak banget! Dia 'kan punyamu!"

"Oh yeah? Yang bener?"

"Aduuh... Whatever you say, I don't care..."

"Mulai deh... kebanyakan gaya mulu..."

"_Whatever you say I don't care, okay_?"

"_Oh yeah? Really? Who cares?_"

"You're dork!"

"You're freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"JERK! Puas?"

"Nggak!"

"Eh stop!" kata Cammy tiba-tiba. Aku menghentikan sepedaku, begitu juga dia.

"Aduh... kita debat pada dilihatin orang-orang... malu ah!" ujar Cammy.

"Siapa yang duluan mulai? Aku atau kamu? Ayo ngaku!" tanyaku.

"Kamu!" jawab Cammy.

"Eh enak aja, orang disuruh ngaku nggak mau! Kamu duluan kali!"

"Kamu duluan!"

"Kamu!"

"Pokoknya kamu yang duluan! Dasar lemot!"

"Kamu duluan, tukang ngebut profesional!"

"Kamu yang minta ditungguin kok, udah dipelanin malah tambah lemot. Salah sendiri, siapa suruh lemot, hah?"

"Nggak tau orang lagi capek apa? Aku tuh berjuang untuk kamu, malah nggak dihargain..."

"Iya deh ngerti... udah ah debat mulu, capek mulutku..."

"Lebih capek aku..."

"Ayolah lebih cepat lagi..." ajakku.

"Iya, sabar dong... kamu juga pelan-pelan, jangan ngebut kayak Ken..." balas Cammy.

"Ini udah berusaha pelan... tapi yang bikin ngebut gara-gara tanganku gatal pingin hajar Vega!"

"Kamu berambisi banget pingin balas dendam, apa kamu selalu mikirin Kei?"

"Kadang-kadang... ambisi itu udah kupendam sejak masih kelas 1 SMA."

"Berarti kamu setahun memendam ambisi itu? Sakura... Sakura... 'kan setelah ujian akhir semester 1 kemarin kita ke Muangthai, kenapa kamu nggak balas dendam sekalian ke Vega sih?"

"Waktuku habis demi menyelamatkan Kyosuke dari Bison. Yang menghadapi Vega 'kan kamu sama Charlie. Saat mau melakukan balas dendam itu, kulihat Vega udah bonyok dan dia dibawa polisi Bangkok, mana mungkin mau menghajarnya?"

"Oh ya... bener juga kamu. Aku cuma mau nyaranin aja, ambisi itu jangan terlalu kamu pendam, dan kamu juga jangan terus pikirkan Kei, nanti nilaimu akan turun."

"Aku mengerti... terima kasih sarannya."

"Sama-sama."

"Ah, sudah ayo kita teruskan lagi perjalanannya, agak cepat ya tapi!" ajakku.

"Baiklah..." jawab Cammy.

Kukayuh sepedaku dengan agak cepat, aku nggak mau pelan-pelan seperti tadi, menghambat perjalanan orang saja.

"Sakura, izinkan aku mendahuluimu!" kata Cammy sambil mendahuluiku. Aku mengangguk.

"Terima kasih... nanti kuberitahu jalannya, pasti bener kok!" ujar Cammy. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kok ngeresponnya gitu aja sih?" tanya Cammy.

"Lagi males ngomong nih, maaf banget ya, hehe..." jawabku.

"Uuh dasar!"

"Emang capek nih, mulut dari tadi komat-kamit mulu!"

"Kamu juga aneh, kok bisa kayak Ryu sih, kena pengaruh Gouki juga?"

"Hmm... kalo katanya Ryu-san sih soalnya bela diri karanganku hampir sama muatan energinya dengan Ansatsuken, dan aku juga punya sisi hitam..."

"Wah... menakutkan! Kalau itu sih memang masih alami karena setan... daripada _brain-wash_nya Shadaloo, pake kehilangan memori segala, iih..."

"Iya ya... berarti kamu nggak ingat tentang masa kecilmu yang menyenangkan?"

"Nggak hanya itu aja, masa-masa saat SMP sampai kelas 1 SMA juga hilang... saat Lita menanyaiku tentang masa-masa itu, aku tetep nggak bisa ingat!"

"Dan yang lebih menakutkan, NARKOBA menyebar luas ke seluruh dunia, bahkan negara maju juga kena, termasuk Jepang, aduh... ini sih bahaya banget!"

"Eh tunggu... aku ingin cerita sesuatu ke kamu, tapi ini rahasia, jangan bilang ke yang lainnya ya, termasuk Charlie. Ini soal mantan pacar pertama Charlie, yang namanya Miya Tuonela itu!" tiba-tiba Cammy serius.

"Oke, aku nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa," janjiku.

"Gini... asal kamu tau aja ya, sebenarnya diktator Shadaloo yang jahat dan kejam itu, , sebenarnya nama aslinya adalah Mikael Tuonela, M. Bison hanyalah codenamenya, dan Miya Tuonela adalah anaknya! Pantas aja orangtuanya Charlie nggak setuju, karena Miya memang anak Bison!" cerita Cammy.

"Apa! Serius kamu?"  
"Ya jelaslah! Untung aja Charlie udah putus sama dia!"

"Bukannya keluarganya Charlie memang keluarga polisi dan tentara ya? Jelas orangtuanya nggak setuju lah!"

"Nah, makanya itu! Charlie malah nggak tau kenapa ayahnya ngelarang dia pacaran sama Miya, karena itu tolong kamu jangan cerita ke yang lainnya ya, terutama Charlie. Aku udah janjian sama Chun-Li, yang tau rahasia ini hanya 3 orang aja, aku, Chun-Li, sama yang terakhir suruh ceritain ke siapapun terserah, kecuali Charlie. Dan kamu orang terakhir yang aku ceritain masalah ini."

"Oke deh bakalan aku jaga rahasia ini!"

"Bagus... awas kalo kamu bocor..."

"Iya deh janji..."

Nggak kerasa kami bersepeda sambil ngobrol, akhirnya sampai juga.

"Cammy, kita taruh di mana ini sepedanya?" tanyaku.

"Itu ada pak Norimaro, kita titipkan ke dia aja!" jawab Cammy sambil menunjuk pak Norimaro yang sedang duduk di depan rumahnya.

"Wah benar juga kamu! Kita titipkan saja di rumahnya, gimana?" usulku.

Cammy tersenyum lebar. "Waaah... pinter banget! Ayo!"

Aku dan Cammy segera membelokkan sepedaku ke rumah pak Norimaro yang terletak persis di depan sekolah.

"Permisi Pak..." sapaku.

"Oh... nak Sakura sama Cammy toh..." balas pak Norimaro ramah.

"Hmm... Pak, kami titip sepeda di sini ya, boleh kan? Kami mau ke hutan di belakang sekolah soalnya," pinta Cammy.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya pak Norimaro.

"Kita mau cari labu. Katanya di sana ada kebun labu juga, ya sudah kami ke sana saja, soalnya beli di toko mahal banget!" jawab Cammy bohong.

"I...iya, Cammy betul! Di toko mahal banget! Makanya itu kita ke sana!" tambahku.

"Ya udah, hati-hati ya nak!" pesan pak Norimaro.

Aku dan Cammy langsung ke sekolah. Karena pagarnya dikunci, kami melompati pagar yang lebih kecil. Jalan ke hutan agak sempit, jadi kami harus hati-hati.

"Kamu ngejar Vega sampai mana?" tanyaku.

"Nggak jauh kok, mungkin di tempat camping kita yang biasanya," jawab Cammy.

"Dasar pengecut, bisanya cuma sembunyi aja!"

"Memang dari dulu dia pengecut."

"Sudah ah, ngobrol mulu! Ntar kita jalan nggak tentu arah, tersesat nggak bisa kembali!"

"Yang duluan kamu kok!"

"Iya ngerti..."

Kulewati jalan sempit itu dengan hati-hati sampai akhirnya di hutan. Kami terus mencari tempat Vega yang sekarang.

"Nggak bakalan gue biarin pengecut itu lari!" kataku.

"Lo sabar aja Sakura, jangan emosi dulu! Kalo dia udah kabur ke tempat lain, mendingan kita pulang aja, kawan-kawan udah pada nungguin kita di Villa. Kita tunggu rencana yang akan datang," ujar Cammy.

"Kapan kita akan rapat?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin nanti malam, sekalian mengerjakan PR bersama-sama," jawab Cammy.

Aku terkejut.

"Hah! Aduuh... gue nggak bawa pelajaran! Kenapa gue nggak dikasih tau sih?"

"Lo sih... sms kepending mulu. Hp lo kenapa sih?"

"Hp gue fine kok, dan kemarin nggak ada sms yang masuk!"

"Lho? Athena 'kan kemarin sms lo!"

"Masa'? Nggak masuk kok smsnya!"

"Berarti hp lo error tuh..."

"Enak aja! Hp gue baru kok dibilang error!"

"Jiaaah... beli yang bekas kali elo... itu sih bukan baru namanya!"

"Cerewet ah! Ngerti baru apa nggak sih lo? Mana mungkin gue beli yang bekas? Gue anti sama barang kayak gituan!"

"Ya ngerti banget lah! Wah mulai sombong nih, ama barang bekas nggak mau... mentang-mentang barang baru..."

"Bukannya gue sombong... gue nggak suka barang bekas yang bau dan udah rusak banget gitu deh..."

"Jiaaah... siapapun ya nggak suka lah! Gimana sih lo itu! Emang dasar dork!"

"Lho... mulai lagi... Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freakk!"

"Dorkk!"

"Freaaak!"

"Doorrkk!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak Forever!"

"Dork Forever!"

"Freak lalala..."

"Dork loves dog!"

"Freak loves monkey!"

"Udah ah stop!"

"Yang duluan elo!"

"Oke, gue ngaku!"

"Banyak bicara mulu ah! Udah cepet ceritain lokasinya!"

"Hmm... itu lokasinya!" kata Cammy sambil menunjuk lokasi yang dimaksudnya.

Aku segera berlari ke tempat yang ditunjuk Cammy.

"Eh, tungguin gue dong!" seru Cammy.

Sampai di tempat itu, kulihat Vega tidak ada, aku langsung berteriak.

"PENGECUT... LO TAKUT SAMA SAHABATNYA CEWEK YANG LO SIKSA ITU?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"WOY PENGECUT! TUNJUKIN WAJAH LO!"

"Sakura, just take it easy! Lo nggak perlu buang-buang tenaga buat teriak-teriak biar dia keluar, ntar dia juga... ARGHH!"

Cammy terjatuh.

"Cammy! Lo nggak apa-apa 'kan!"

"Sakura..."

Tiba-tiba warna langit berubah menakutkan.

"Bagus... akhirnya kamu kemari juga..." Vega sudah di belakangku.

"Heh! Apa yang lo lakuin ke Cammy! Bener-bener cowok kurang ajar ya lo! Katanya cinta Cammy, tapi apa, lo lukain dia, emang dasar BUAYA DARAT!" bentakku.

"Oh... maaf, aku tidak sengaja menyakiti temanmu..."

"Banyak omong lo! SHOUOU-KEN!"

Vega menghindar, aku bertambah geram.

"HADOU-KEN!"

"Percuma saja kamu balas dendam... nggak ada gunanya...!"  
"DIAM LO! HADOU-KEN!"

Tiba-tiba Vega menghilang.

"ARRGH!" tiba-tiba ada yang melukaiku, aku jatuh tersungkur.

"Rasakan itu, Sakura... itu akibatnya kalau berani macam-macam sama orang Shadaloo... sekali _Silly Japan _tetap _Silly Japan..._" ejek Vega.

"Brengsek lo... aaaahh..."

"Kamu hanyalah pengganggu... pengganggu seperti kamu lebih baik..."

"SONIC BOOM!"

"CROSS CUTTER!"

Charlie! Kyosuke! Kulihat mereka berdua sudah siap bertarung.

"Sakura, kami akan membantumu!" kata Charlie.

"Kurang ajar kalian berdua... berani-beraninya kalian menggangguku!" umpat Vega.

"Charlie!" teriak Cammy sambil memeluk Charlie.

"Cammy, kamu baik-baik aja 'kan sayang?" tanya Charlie.

"Charlie, Vega tadi menyakiti pacarmu!" sahutku.

"Apa! Kurang ajar!" geram Charlie.

"Sakura, aku sama Charlie aja yang usir Vega! Kamu sama Cammy istirahat aja!" kata Kyosuke.

"Grrr... kurang ajar!" geram Vega.

"DRAGON SUPLEX!"

"ILLUSION SHADOW KICK!"

Serangan mereka berdua berhasil mengenai wajah Vega. Topengnya terbelah.

"Ah, tidak! Topengku!" jerit Vega.

"Ayo Kyosuke! SOMERSAULT SLASH!"

"AERIAL FLOAT!"

"KNEE BAZOOKA!"

"ILLUSION SHADOW WAVE!"

Vega tidak dapat mengelak serangan mereka berdua lagi, akhirnya ia kalah juga.

"Awas kalian semua!" ancam Vega sambil menghilang.

"Sakura, kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kyosuke dengan khawatirnya.

"Aku fine aja kok..." jawabku sambil berdiri.

"Ayo kita pulang, kawan-kawan sudah menunggu!" ajak Charlie.

"Kalian berdua aja yang ke sini?" tanyaku

"Nggak, sama Kensou dan Terry, mereka bawa sepeda pancalnya pulang, sedangkan aku sama Kyosuke bawa kalian berdua pulang pakai mobilku.

Sampai di Villa.

"Kalian lama sekali sih, ngapain aja kalian!" bentak Millia.

"Sorry, gara-gara Vega, kita jadi lama gini..." jawab Cammy.

"Kalian belanja di mana sih, kok bisa selama itu?" tanya Athena.

"Di Kunoichi Shop..." jawabku.

"Aduuh... bukannya aku sudah bilang sama kalian, belanjanya di tempat lain aja, jangan di Kunoichi! Sudah kuduga, bakal ada konflik di sana! Aduuh... nyadar dongg, ini liburan bersama, bukan liburan kalian sendiri!" kata Millia.

"Yang usul ke sana Cammy kok!" kataku.

"Pantesan kok lama! Dasar!" gerutu Millia.


	6. Chapter 6: Seleksi Dancer

_CHAPTER SIX: _

_SELEKSI DANCER YANG MENDEBARKAN..._

Aduuuh... sial! Hari ini benar-benar sial! Udah nilai IPAku jeblok, ditambah lagi aku hampir terlambat gara-gara ban sepedaku meledak kena paku pembawa petaka di pertigaan sekolah. Yang bikin aku tambah sial lagi, aku dihukum disuruh merapikan buku-buku yang berantakan di perpustakaan tanpa bantuan siapapun, tanpa terkecuali, hanya karena satu hal sepele: Hayato menangkap tubuhku karena aku hampir jatuh saat memasang lampu kelas, dan aku dihukum sama guru baru yang LEBAY banget, yaitu DEMITRI-SENSEI! Sumpah, aku sebel banget sama guru satu itu, masa' orang hampir jatuh nggak boleh ditangkap? 'Kan cuma nangkap aja, nggak sampe' berbuat yang nggak-nggak kok! Dasar guru aneh! Pingin rasanya aku lempar pake sandal... eh terlalu ringan! Pake batu raksasa aja deh!

"Sakura, kamu masih sebel sama guru baru itu?" tanya Kyosuke.

"YA IYA LAH! Sumpah deh, gue hari ini bener-bener sial! Bayangin, nilai IPA gue merosot, gue hampir terlambat gara-gara ban sepeda gue meledak kena paku, yang terakhir gara-gara Demitri-Sensei, gimana nggak sebel coba? Emang dasar guru lebay!" jawabku ketus.

"Yah, lo emang kebanyakan pacaran ama Kyosuke mulu, nilai lo jadi tambah ancur deh..." ledek Charlie.

"DIAM AJA DEH LO!" bentakku.

"Charlie sih... lo jangan ngomong gitu dong!" kata Athena.

"Tau, nggak tau orang lagi ketiban sial apa!" tambahku.

"Ya maaf... gue 'kan just kidding..." kata Charlie dengan entengnya.

"Aduuh... Whatever you say ajalah! Bukannya gue udah bilang berapa kali sama lo ya, gue kalo lagi marah itu nggak punya _mood_ buat bercanda!"

"Berarti _mood _lo udah terbunuh tuh..." sahut Kensou. Aku nggak nangkap maksudnya, bener-bener males ngomong kalo udah terlanjur marah gini.

"Oh ya, jadi latihan dance nggak?" tanya Cammy.

"Ya jadi lah!" jawab Kyosuke.

"Gue nggak ikut ya?" pintaku.

"Ya ampun... sampe segitunya sih nggak mau latihan dance segala..." kata Kensou.

"Kalo latihannya di skul, gue nggak bakalan datang! Males banget lihat wajahnya si guru baru itu!" kataku.

"Eh, tapi dia itu ayahnya senior U.S.H. kita lho!" sahut Kyosuke.

"Senior kita? Siapa?" tanya Chun-Li-san penasaran.

"Kak Morrigan Aensland!" jawab Kyosuke.

Aku terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Sumpe lo!"

"Ngapain gue bohong sih?" tanya Kyosuke dengan cemberutnya.

"Iya, iya sayang... gue percaya lo kok..." jawabku.

"Udah pacaran ngomongnya masih pake lo-gue, pacaran macam apa tuh?" ledek Cammy.

"Ih... terserah kita kali! Kita 'kan pacaran biasa aja, kayak sahabatan! Nggak kayak kalian berdua, kayak orang abis nikah aja!" balasku.

"Iya, mending pacarannya biasa-biasa aja, kalo gitu 'kan bisa bertahan terus sampe tua, nggak cepat bosen!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Mesti alasannya gitu deh, bosen yang dengerin!" ledek Charlie.

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh ngeledek cara kita pacaran?" balas Kyosuke.

"Udah deh, mesti tiap kita ketemuan kayak gitu mulu... nggak boleh ah! Charlie sama Cammy juga tuh, terserah mereka dong cara pacaran mereka mau kayak gimana, nggak usah ngatur deh!" kata Millia.

"Nah, dengerin tuh apa kata ibu!" ledekku.

"Iya deh, kalian menang..." kata Charlie dengan cemberut.

"Udah ah, tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita latihan dance!" ajakku sudah nggak sabar.

"Di mana?" tanya Charlie.

"Aduh... gimana sih, katanya di sekolah..." jawabku.

"Nggak deh, jangan di sekolah, gue juga ogah lihat wajahnya Demitri-Sensei, gimana kalo di rumahnya Charlie aja?" usul Chun-Li-san.

"Hah? Woi, jangan di rumah gue mulu ah! Di rumah Kyosuke aja!" tolak Charlie mentah-mentah.

"Woi, rumah gue sempit nih!" balas Kyosuke.

Charlie tetap ngotot. "Tapi halaman rumah lo luas!"

"Luas sih luas, tapi jangan di rumah gue latihannya, coz ortu gue nggak suka kalo ada bass!" Kyosuke tetap menolak.

"Udah-udah... daripada ngotot-ngototan kayak gini, mending latihan di rumah gue aja deh!" sahut Athena.

"Tapi bukannya hari ini lo harus kerja ya?" tanya Charlie.

"Nggak, hari ini gue libur, makanya gue nongkrong ama kalian," jawab Athena.

"Emang album lo yang ke-10 udah kelar?" tanyaku.

"Udah 5 bulan yang lalu kali... tinggal nunggu jadwal _go international_nya aja," jawab Athena.

"Ya udah, tunggu apa lagi, ayo!" ajak Kensou.

"Ngapain ayo-ayo, ini udah deket kok sayang!" kata Athena.

"Udah sampe ini!" sahutku.

Kami langsung memarkirkan sepeda di depan rumah Athena yang besar itu.

"Lho, si Ken mana?" tanya Ryu-san.

"Pulang sebentar katanya, ambil kaset dance," jawab Millia.

"Lho, ngapain pulang? Kaset dancenya ada di sini nih," sahut Athena.

"Waduh, ke mana sih itu kaset dance?" tanya Ken-san tiba-tiba.

"Woi Ken, ngapain pulang ke rumah? Udah tau kasetnya gue bawa gini kok!" jawab Athena.

"Wah, iya gue lupa!"

"Hmm... gimana kalo kita makan dulu aja? Kalian pada lemas semua ini..." usul Athena.

"Nggak deh, tadi kita udah makan di kantin," tolak kawan-kawan yang lain.

"Gue juga udah kenyang banget nih..." tambahku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong si Kanzuki ntar ikut lomba dance juga nggak sih?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Aduuh... dia itu nggak bisa buat koreografinya sama sekali! Kalo ngedance ya persis sama video klipnya gitu...saat lomba dance tahun kemarin, buktinya dia kalah gitu, abis gerakannya sama persis dengan video klipnya sih!" jawab Athena.

"Emang dia ngedance pake lagu apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lagunya girlband HAM yang judulnya _so sexy _itu," jawab Athena.

Tiba-tiba Cammy langsung berdiri dan membuka kancing baju seragamnya. Aku terkejut bukan main, mau apa sih anak ini, pamer keseksian ke cowoknya atau gila-gilaan? Pikirku.

"Ohh... yang gerakannya gini ya... _so sexy boy, so sexy boy, so sexy boy_..." kata Cammy sambil meniru gaya girlband HAM yang sedikit buka-bukaan itu.

"Eh, gila lo! Pacar lo ama cowok-cowok lainnya ngelihatin lo tau!" kata Chun-Li-san sambil menarik Cammy. Kulihat Charlie melongo, sepertinya dia kagum sama keseksian pacarnya itu. Biasanya mimisan, tapi sekarang nggak.

"Gila... cewek gue seksi banget..." kata Charlie sambil terus melihat Cammy. Aku langsung duduk di samping Charlie dan mengganggu Charlie dengan kaos kakiku yang bau.

"Aduh! Gila, berapa tahun sih kaos kaki lo nggak dicuci! Bau banget tau, wuekk...!" umpat Charlie.

"Heh, sejak kapan lo jadi mata keranjang? Masa' ceweknya lepas baju setengah aja udah kayak gitu ekspresinya! Katanya nggak suka yang buka-bukaan..." tanyaku.

"Gue juga nggak tau, emang semalaman gue mimpi apa ya kok bisa kayak gini?" Charlie malah balik bertanya.

"Ya ampun, mana ngerti gue mimpi lo!" jawabku.

"Sayang... kamu seksi banget sih..." kata Charlie sambil mendekati Cammy.

"Aduh... gue keluar ah..." gerutuku.

"Eh, mau ke mana lo?" tanya Athena.

"Mau keluar bentar! Ada adegan yang nggak enak dilihat nih!" jawabku.

Charlie sama Cammy memandangku dengan pandangan yang nggak enak, kayaknya mereka tersinggung kalo digituin.

"Wetseh, pandangannya langsung nggak enak nih..." celetukku.

Bukannya marah, mereka berdua malah tertawa.

"Lho? Kok malah ketawa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aduuh... gimana nggak ketawa, ekspresi lo tuh nggak ngenakin banget!" jawab Cammy.

"Eh, tiap kalian berdua ketemuan mesti maunya kayak gitu mulu! Risih tau yang lihat!" kataku.

"Betul, perbuatan kalian perlu dikritik banyak orang!" sahut Athena.

"Bukan perlu lagi itu, tapi harus!" tambah Terry.

"Kalian kebanyakan nonton videonya Miyabi ya, kok jadi agresif gitu?" ledek Ken-san.

Charlie mendelik mendengar ledekan Ken.

"Woi, jangan asal bicara lo! Sejak kapan gue suka nonton begituan? Justru gue benci banget tau!"

"Tau nih, dari dulu Ken suka asal bicara aja!" tambah Cammy.

"Anjrit, keterlaluan banget kalo ngeledek!" gerutu Charlie.

Yess! Akhirnya kena batunya juga dua sejoli itu, yess! Aku benar-benar menang hari ini!

"Nah, gue bilang juga apa, kalo pacaran nggak usah sampe tingkat tinggi lah..." kata Iori.

"Tingkat tinggi? Maksudnya pergaulan bebas?" tanyaku.

"Ya iya lah!" jawab Iori.

"Eh, kalian kalo berpikiran jangan sampe sejauh itu dong, gue 'kan pingin memperlakukan cewek gue semesra mungkin aja! Apa salahnya sih!" bentak Charlie.

"Emang ada salahnya lah! Kalo memperlakukan cewek tuh yang bener dong, kalian 'kan masih _teenagers_! Nggak usah pake deket-deketan bibir kenapa? Kawan-kawan aja kalo pacaran biasa aja tuh!" balas Ky.

"Oh yeah, umur gue udah 18 tahun masih dibilang _teenagers_! Perasaan udah dewasa kali!" bantah Charlie.

"Emang udah dewasa, tapi Cammy? Dia masih 17 tahun!" balas Ky lagi.

"Aduuh... udah deh! Kok jadi debat gini sih bukannya latihan dance!" bentak Athena.

"Iya, kalo mau mempermasalahkan itu mending di skul ajalah!" tambah Iori.

"Udahlah, mending sekarang damai aja ya... ntar kalo kita marahan, dengan mudah para organisasi kejahatan akan mengadu domba kita, ngerti?" ujarku.

Kedua belah pihak yang berdebat tadi (Charlie dan Ky), mengangguk.

"Nah gitu dong, ayo mulai latihan! Atur posisi kalian!" perintah Iori.

Kami langsung mengatur posisi sesuai yang sudah diatur Iori. Setelah semua sudah siap, musik langsung disetel. Akhirnya, rasa sebelku gara-gara kejadian tadi siang hilang juga... dance memang bisa bikin aku lupa segalanya.

"Hey... hwahahahaha...!" tiba-tiba Cammy tertawa, Charlie juga tertawa.

"Lho, mesti saat gerakan itu kalian ketawa mulu! Gimana mau menang saat seleksi dancer ntar!" kata Iori.

"Aduh Iori... gimana kita nggak ketawa, abis ekspresi seriusnya Charlie lucu sih, aduuh..." kata Cammy sambil terus tertawa.

"Kamu juga lucu, Cam..." tambah Charlie.

"Charlie ini gimana sih, udah gue bilangin nggak usah pake melotot segala matanya, malah tambah melotot!" kata Iori.

"Bukannya gitu, tapi Charlie selalu salah posisi, makanya itu yang bikin mereka berdua ketawa!" tambah Kyo.

"Athena, tolong ulangi musiknya, mereka pada nggak serius nih!" perintah Iori. Musik dimatikan, dan latihan diulang. Kulihat Charlie dan Cammy berusaha serius dan tidak seperti tadi.

"Ayo dong yang serius! Kalo nggak serius sama sekali, kalian nggak bakalan menang!" kata Iori. Kupercepat sedikit gerakanku yang mulai lemot, biar Iori nggak cerewet. Dan... bukannya tambah bener, aku malah salah lagi. Musik langsung dihentikan, Iori mendelik ke arahku.

"Aduh... ini lagi, udah Charlie sama Cammy salah, sekarang elo!" bentak Iori.

"Salah lo juga kali! Katanya nyuruh gue cepetan dikit, emang gerakan gue 'kan udah terbiasa kayak gitu, kalo agak dicepetin jadinya salah kayak gitu tuh!" balasku.

"Iya jelas harus dicepetin lah! Lo itu orangnya lemot! Kalo lemot gitu gimana bisa menang?"

"Yeee... itu 'kan penilaian elo! Kita lihat aja apa penilaian juri saat seleksi nanti!"

"Iori sotoy banget nih, gerakannya Sakura udah bener kok! Udah deh gue aja yang menilai!" sahut Athena.

Iori cemberut.

"Udah, ayo kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Gue yang awasin gerakan kalian," perintah Athena. Ia langsung menyetel musiknya. Kali ini dancenya lancar banget, lebih lancar daripada Iori, karena Athena nggak terlalu banyak bicara kalo ada yang salah gerakan, kalau Iori, sama seperti Chun-Li-san, salah dikit dicerewetin, emang dasar cowok cerewet.

"Oke, kali ini gerakannya nggak ada yang salah, Charlie sama Cammy juga udah serius. Kalo kayak gini terus, kalian bakalan kepilih jadi dancerku," puji Athena.

"Lho, emang acaranya itu seleksi dancermu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, aku malas ganti-ganti dancer, aku pingin punya dancer sendiri, dan akhirnya kesampaian juga, papaku mengadakan acara seleksi dancer itu. Aku berharap kalian yang jadi dancerku," jawab Athena.

"Berharap banget?" tanya Cammy.

"Iya! Lagian kalo ganti dancer nggak enak banget, mana dancerku sering dancer cowok doang lagi!" jawab Athena.

"Ya udah deh, yang penting latihan yang bener aja... biar kita bisa kepilih jadi dancernya Athena," kataku.

"Emang seleksinya tanggal berapa?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Tanggal 26 September," jawabku.

"Sekarang September 'kan?" tanya Kensou.

"Nggak, Maret! Ya jelas lah!" jawabku ketus.

"Tau nih, udah tau nanya!" tambah Charlie.

"Bentar lagi 'kan ultahnya Kensou!" sahut Cammy. Semua menoleh ke Kensou.

"Eh, kok pada noleh ke aku? Ada apa nih?" tanya Kensou bingung.

"TRAKTIRAN!" seru kami semua.

"Lho?" Kensou jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kamu 'kan ultah, kamu harus traktir kita! 2 kawan kita kemarin udah traktiran, Charlie sama Ryu! Sekarang kamu juga harus traktir kita!" pinta Terry.

"Eh..eh.. nggak biasanya kayak gini... mana mungkin aku mentraktir kalian...ber-16?" kata Kensou dengan ekspresinya yang masih bingung.

"Eh, jangan Kensou yang nraktir, mending kita rayain di Genhanten aja, gimana?" usul Chun-Li-san.

"Hah? Masa' Genhanten terus? Boseeen..." tanya Kensou.

"Lho, padahal kita 'kan lagi nunggu pelanggan buat promo baru kita. Sekarang Genhanten bisa disewa untuk pesta ulang tahun lho!" jawab Cammy.

"Iya, Genhanten lagi promosi nih, dan belum ada satu pun pelanggan yang menyewa Genhanten untuk ulang tahun!" tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Sebenarnya 'kan Charlie mau jadi pelanggan pertama, cuma nggak jadi karena dia pingin coba pancake di 'Love Pancake' restaurant..." kata Cammy.

"Ya maaf deh sayangku... tapi 'kan aku emang pingin makan pancake," kata Charlie sambil merangkul Cammy.

"Eh kakak-kakak, ayo narsis pake kameraku!" ajak Mai.

"Oke Mai..." jawabku.

"Ayo Mai, aku pingin narsis nih!" jawab Terry.

Tanpa dikomando, kami langsung pasang gaya kami yang paling narsis tanpa terkecuali.

"CHEESE!" seru kami semua.

Ckrik! Ckrik! Ckrik! 4 foto kami yang narsis sudah terambil. Gaya-gaya narsis kami banyak yang keren, termasuk aku sendiri, ahahaha...

"Sekarang ganti cowok yang narsis dong, cowok doang lho!" pinta Mai. Lagi-lagi tanpa dikomando, cowok-cowok langsung pasang gaya narsis mereka.

Ckrik! Ckrik! Ckrik! Ckrik! 20 foto para cowok sudah diambil. Kami yang cewek-cewek nggak mau kalah sama cowok.

"Say AWW!" seru Cammy.

Ckrik! Ckrik! Ckrik! Ckrik! 25 foto kami sudah diambil. Ternyata gaya kita yang paling keren, ahahaha...

"Ahaii, gaya kita keren banget, ya nggak Mai?" kata Chun-Li-san.

"Keren, keren, kereeenn!" seru Cammy.

"Crossover emang narsis!" bangga Charlie.

"Narsis kuadrat!" tambah Terry.

"Kuadrat? Emang kuadrat berapa?" tanyaku.

"Kuadrat 17, sesuai dengan jumlah anggotanya!" jawab Terry.

"Hidup Crossover! Hidup Crossover!" sorak Athena.

"Ntar masukin ke facebook ya Mai!" pintaku.

"Oke kak!" jawab Mai.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung buka internet. Kubuka facebookku. Betapa kagetnya aku, banyak banget pemberitahuannya! 65 pemberitahuan, dan itu isinya Mai memasukkan foto narsis tadi dan ditandai ke semua kawan, dan kawan-kawan mengomentarinya.

Komentar-komentar foto pertama:

_Charles 'Charlie' Nash:waah... gaya gue ancur!_

_Sie Kensou Wei Quanzhong: dari dulu elo selalu ancur, Nash... justkid, peace ! :PP_

_Chunnie Chun-Li TigerLily: hairbuns gue nggak kelihatan! Tangannya Ken cuma bisa menghalangi! _

_Ken Masters Enacted: Jiahaha... itu sih derita lo! _

_Chunnie Chun-Li TigerLily: awas lo Ken! Gue kasih kikouken baru nyahok ntar!_

_Ken Masters Enacted: masih mending Shoryuken gue kali!_

Kukomentari foto itu: _makanya nggak usah hairbuns-an tiap hari. Ikat ekor kuda 'kan udah cukup! _

Langsung menuju ke gambar kedua, gayanya lebih ancur. Yang ini lebih banyak lagi komentarnya.

_Terry TheFightersBand Percussion: Wew, keren !_

_Cammila White: Ancur gini dibilang keren... _

_Terry TheFightersBand Percussion: Gaya lo aja yang ancur, gaya kita keren semua kok! _

_Charles 'Charlie' Nash: Cammy: gayamu keren kok sayang... :) _

_Chunnie Chun-Li Tigerlily: nahh mulai deh Cammy dan Charlie..._

_Cammila White: Charlie: makasih sayangkuu cintakuuu :* muach !_

_Athena Asamiya: Ya ampun, nggak di sekolah, nggak di facebook, pamer kemesraan mulu! Diganggu cicak baru tau lo!_

_Iori Yagami:Charlie langsung teriak kalo ada cicak, kalo Cammy sih tenang-tenang aja! Bwakakakakakak~_

_Charles 'Charlie' Nash : Iori: Kurang ajar ! Gue kasih tikus putih aja deh lo, mau?_

_Iori Yagami: Nash: Uwaaaa~ nggak ! nggak !_

Kok komentarnya pada nyimpang dari foto semua ya? Nggak usah dikomentari deh...

Aku langsung Chat dengan Hinata.

Me: adik Hinata (:

Hinata: Iya kakak... apa kabar?

Me: Baik-baik kok sayang... Hinata sendiri gimana?

Hinata: Aku juga baik-baik aja kak. Kabarnya kakak jadian sama kak Kyosuke ya?

Me: Iya, udah 2 hari yang lalu.

Hinata: Wah selamat ya kak! Akhirnya kakak pacaran sama kak Kyosuke juga. Dari dulu aku berharap kalo kakak pacaran sama kak Kyosuke. Kalian cocok lho!

Me: Masa'? Wah... makasih deh!

Hinata: Iya, kakak emang cocok kalo sama kak Kyosuke. Baru kali ini aku lihat kakak pacaran, ahahaha...

Me: Iya dik, setelah 4 tahun menjomblo akhirnya kakak pacaran juga...

Hinata: Tapi sifat kakak juga harus berubah... dari tomboy jadi feminin.

Me: Maunya gitu, dik, tapi kakak anti banget pake rok nih... kecuali rok sekolahan.

Hinata: Kok gitu kak? Kakak 'kan cewek! Ya nggak boleh gitu kak...

Me: Biarin aja ! :P

Hinata: Kakak belajar jadi feminin dongg... biar kak Kyosuke seneng...

Me: Kalo gitu kamu harus ngajarin aku... tapi asal kamu tau aja ya dik, Kyosuke tetep seneng kalo aku tetep boyish kayak biasanya.

Hinata: seneng sih seneng kak... tapi ntar lama-lama kak Kyosuke bosen lho! Jadi feminin aja tapi simple, nggak usah ribet-ribet kayak cewek harajuku.

Me: Tapi yang perlu kurubah itu tingkah lakuku dik... bukan penampilan...

Hinata: Tingkah laku? Iya kak aku juga ngerti, tapi kakak harus belajar pake rok dong!

Me: Udaah, penting tingkah laku dulu aja...

Hinata: iya deh... cepet berubah ya kak!

Hinata langsung offline.

Kubuka facebook Cammy, kutulis sesuatu di wallnya. Kali ini aku ingin berbicara wall-to-wall dengan Cammy.

_Sakura Ganbaru Camilla White: Woiwoiwoi..._

Sambil menunggu balasan dari Cammy, aku membuka youtube, ingin lihat video klipnya The Fighters Band yang baru, yang lagunya Kalafina diaransemen ulang, judulnya _Mata Kaze Ga Tsuyokunatta. _Kubuka facebookku lagi, Cammy sudah membalas.

_Camilla White Sakura Ganbaru: APAAN SIH? _

_Sakura Ganbaru Camilla White: Nggak... manggil aja, ayo ngobrol wall-to-wall !_

Kubuka Youtube lagi. Saat kuplay, aku terkejutnya bukan main... GILA, KEREN BANGET! Jeritku dalam hati, ingin menjerit keras, tapi takut dimarahi ibu... mana pake diceramahi lagi... ANTI BANGET SAMA YANG NAMANYA DICEREWETIN!

Athena benar-benar keren, apalagi personel The Fighters Band yang lainnya. Hardcore man... keren banget... yeah, ahahahah, keren sangat...

"Gebrak terus! Gaya kalian keren bangeeet! WOOO!" seruku.

Usai menonton video klip, kubuka facebookku, Cammy sudah membalas!

_Camilla White Sakura Ganbaru: okee... eh like status gue dong !_

_Sakura Ganbaru Camilla White: nahh... mesti gitu deh, tapi fine deh, berhenti bentar ya, gue like kok ! _

Ya ampun... lagi-lagi statusnya tentang Charlie... status kayak gitu minta dilike, tapi ya udahlah dilike aja. Setelah ngelike, langsung kukomentari status itu: _ya ampun... gini aja minta dilike! _

Kututup Youtube, kubuka Yahoo, lagi pingin cari sesuatu nih... memang kalo browsing lebih suka di Yahoo ketimbang Google. Aku ingin mencari lirik lagunya Kalafina yang _red moon_. Aku suka banget sama lagu itu, coz lagu itu bener-bener memotivasi aku kalo lagi malas ngapa-ngapain ato lagi sedih gitulah... pokoknya _red moon _ituaku banget! Sambil menunggu websitenya lirik lagu Kalafina, aku melihat komentarnya Cammy dalam statusnya yang kulike tadi.

_Camilla White: Wherever you go__, I always love you and miss you. I will always be with you, Charlie Nash. _

_13 minutes ago . Like . Comment_

_Sakura Ganbaru likes this _

_Charles 'Charlie' Nash: Love u and miss u too, dear :*_

_8 minutes ago . Like_

_Camilla White: :* _

_4 minutes ago . Like _

_Sakura Ganbaru: Ya ampun... gini aja minta dilike!_

_2 minutes ago . Like_

_Camilla White: ya nggak apa-apa dongg ! kamu ngelike statusku berarti kamu memotivasi aku sama Charlie biar terus bersama selamanya, hohoho~_

_A few seconds ago . Like_

Kubalas komentarnya Cammy: _iya deh, motivasi ya... tapi nggak boleh sampe hubungan bebas ya... ingat, kalian masih sekolah ! kamu harusnya juga dukung aku sama Kyosuke dong ! Masa' tiap kali aku pacaran sama Kyosuke kamu selalu ejekin terus?_

Kembali ke website lirik lagu Kalafina. Setelah muncul, langsung kucari lirik lagu _red moon_. Saat enak-enaknya mencari, tiba-tiba tanda chat berbunyi di facebook. Charlie yang mengajakku chat ternyata.

Charles: Sakura, Cammy OL apa nggak ?

Me: Yeee... kok tanya gue, bukannya lo punya facebooknya yah ?

Charles: lagi males buka daftar chat niih... plis dong lihatin...

Me: enak aja lo ! :P liat aja ndiri !

Charles: aaah, pelit lo !

Me: Emang 'kan? Lihat ndiri aja kenapa sih? :P

Charles: bukannya gue udah bilang yah ? M A L E S B A N G E T !

Me: Apaan tuh, udah dapat gelar the most brilliant kok jadi males banget gitu, kalo Mr. Saisyu ngerti lo kayak gini, bisa-bisa dicabut tuh ! :P

Charles: kurang ajar lo ! gelar itu udah gue dapetin dengan susah payah tauu !

Me: nah... kalo nggak mau dicabut, harusnya lo nggak boleh kayak gitu dongg...

Charles: iya deh... iya ! gue liat ndiri aja deh !

Me: nyadar tuh abis digituin... tumben kalah fighting ! :P

Charles: iya ya, pertama kali gue dikalahin ama adiknya Ryu .

Me: Hah ? siapa ?

Charles: ya elo lah ! lo 'kan persis ama Ryu !

Me: persis ? persis dari mananya ?

Charles: 'kan jurus lo tuh, ama penampilan lo tuh, pake bandana segala !

Me: zz... capek banget deh! Emang dari dulu gue ngidolain Ryu-san kaleee... udah ah, chat sama cewek lo aja !

Charles: emang sekarang lagi chat ama cewek gue ! :P kenapa lo nggak chat ama Kyosuke? Dia online tuh !

Me: hah? Masa'?

Charles: Liat aja di daftar chat lo !

Daftar chatku langsung kubuka, ternyata benar Kyosuke online. Mau kuklik namanya, Kyosuke sudah muncul.

Kyosuke: sayangg... besok keluar yuk abis latihan dance (:

Me: Hmm... kamu nggak capek? Biasanya kamu mesti capek kalo abis ngedance.

Kyosuke: nggak kok, tapi aku emang pingin keluar nih.

Me: Okelah... kenapa nggak hari ini aja kamu ajak aku keluar? Boring nih...

Kyosuke: Kalo hari Sabtu aku males keluar emang, aku lebih suka hari Minggu.

Me: Hari Minggu emang hari yang tepat buat jalan-jalan, oke deh!

Kyosuke: Asyiiik... ! I like it ! XD

Me: Ahaayy... !

Kyosuke: ...

Me: kok blank?  
Kyosuke: bingung aku mau ngomong apa sayang, hehe...

Me: bingung apa bengong?

Kyosuke: bingung !

Me: bingung apa bingung?

Kyosuke: bingung banget!

Me: sangat bingung!

Kyosuke: kok jadi bingung-bingungan gini?

Me: ahaha, kita sama-sama lagi bingung dong berarti...

Kyosuke: kok bengongnya nggak ada?

Me: bengong aja sendiri!

Kyosuke: nggak mau, temenin dong!

Me: oke, kita bengong dalam waktu 17 menit yak... satu... dua... tiga !

Kyosuke: bengoooooooooooooooongg...

Me: katanya bengong, ya jangan chat dong ! bengong dulu baru chat ! :P

Kyosuke: nggak mau ah! Bengong, bengong, dan bengong!

Me: lomba bengong akan segera dimulai!

Kyosuke: ada-ada aja kamu itu... mana ada lomba bengong, yang ada lomba masak, lomba lari, lomba itu, lomba ini... ya gitu deh...

Me: hahaha... iya, kalo bengong ntar kesambet!

Kyosuke: kesamber petir!

Me: aaaah...! tiiidaaakkk... jangaaaan...! )):

Kyosuke: kesamber anjing! Gukgukguk!

Me: udah tau nggak suka anjing malah dikasih anjing, hikshiks... T_T jahat kamu!

Kyosuke: iya deh, maaf sayang...

Me: sekarang bingung lagi mau ngomong apa

Kyosuke: gosipin orang yuk!

Me: hah? Gosip? Helloooo... aku bukan big gossip girl kayak Chunni-san yaaa! :P

Kyosuke: kalo nggak mau, kita ngobrol apa?

Me: movie terbaru aja deh! Eh kamu udah nonton trailer filmnya Millia?

Kyosuke: yang mana?

Me: yang Cafetaria Girls, 'kan dia tokoh utamanya!

Kyosuke: Oh yang ceritanya restoran yang kebanyakan cewek cantiknya itu ya? Perannya Millia jadi Amanda, ya 'kan?

Me: Amanda... iya! Amanda adalah pemilik restoran itu...

Kyosuke: Millia selalu jadi peran utama kalo main film.

Me: pernah kok jadi peran jahat! Di serial apa ya tapi...?

Kyosuke: iya, aku juga pernah tau... yang di serial 'Ore wa Sana desu', dia berperan jadi Minna Williams.

Me: oh ya ya! Dia benar-benar pantas jadi peran apa aja!

Kyosuke: aku lebih suka kalo perannya dia antagonis.

Me: peran protagonis lebih pantas untuk Millia.

Kyosuke: lho, katanya nggak mau gosipin orang, kok jadi ngomongin Millia sih?

Me: hehe... nggak apa-apa deh, daripada nggak ada topik?

Kyosuke: nggak ada topik terus bengong lagi...

Me: bengong aja ndiri! :P

Kyosuke: Nggak mau kalo nggak kamu temenin.

Me: mesti gitu deh... cowok nggak boleh takut sendirian loh!

Kyosuke: bukannya takut, tapi kalo aku kesamber petir, kamu juga harus kesamber!

Me: nggak mau! :P

Kyosuke: Oke, aku off dulu ya sayang, bye... love you setengah mati sayang :*

Di kantin sekolah...

"Duh tolong doong... lagi bingung nih..." gerutu Mai.

"Kenapa sih dik, dari tadi bingung mulu?" tanya Charlie.

"Emang guru baru itu nyebelin banget! Masa' kameraku diambil! Udah tau itu untuk klub fotografi nanti siang, lagian kamera itu bukan punyaku, tapi punyanya mamakuuu...! emang dasar guru baru sialan!" umpat Mai.

"Gimana ceritanya sih kok bisa diambil?" tanya Andy penasaran.

"Gini sayangg ceritanya, 'kan pas istirahat aku di kelas, aku 'kan betulin kamera coz ada yang rusak, saat Demitri-sensei lewat, langsung dirampas, nyebelin 'kan? Betulin kamera itu susah banget, lagian aku bukan anak yang mahir dalam hal seperti itu! Kalo mamaku tau kameranya diambil sama Demitri-sensei, aku bisa dimarahi habis-habisan!" cerita Mai.

"Gimana sih... kan kamu bisa minta tolong aku," kata Andy.

"Dan yang paling nyebelin, saat aku jalan berdua sama Cammy, tiba-tiba dia negur gini: eh kalo pacaran jangan saat SMA, ntar aja kalo udah dewasa, kalian tuh masih remaja! Huh, emang dasar guru kolot!" sahut Charlie.

"Emang kamu... orang udah dibilangin jangan pacaran di sekolah masih nekat pegangan tangan aja," kataku.

"Eh, pas itu kita nggak pegangan tangan tau! Orang bisa aja ngira kalo kita temenan! Cewek ama cowok jalan berdua 'kan bukan berarti kalo pacaran aja, bisa aja sahabatan, contohnya kayak kamu ama Kyosuke tuh! Dasar guru baru, pikiran kok kolot amat!" bantah Charlie.

"Iya, Charlie benar, emang guru baru itu kolot banget, aku sama Athena juga diceramahin sama guru tentang bolehnya waktu berpacaran itu karena kita berduaan di Cherryblossom's Park, padahal itu 'kan di luar sekolah! Yang katanya kita boleh pacaran pas udah umur 21 taunlah... yang sekalian nikahlah... Plis deh, kolot banget jadi orang!" ujar Kensou.

"Tau, mati aja lo!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Padahal kak Morrigan jadian sama kak Josh ya saat umur mereka berdua sama dengan umurku sekarang! Pas itu 'kan kak Josh umur 18 tahun, kak Morrigan juga seusia sama Cammy, gitu malah dibolehin, sedangkan kita? Aduh... plis deh!" tambah Charlie lagi.

"Kenapa ya guru kayak gitu kok bisa dipindah ke sekolah ini?" tanya Chun-Li-san penasaran.

"Tau ah gelap, ngapain sih ngomongin asal-usulnya orang? Nggak penting banget..." sahutku.

"Iya nih Chun-Li, mesti pingin ngobrolin asal-usulnya orang deh! Dasar _lady gossip_!" tambah Kyosuke.

Chun-Li-san cemberut dibilang kayak gitu.

"Tapi 'kan aku cuma pingin tau aja hayo... kenapa sih emangnya? Masa' cuma tanya pindahan dari mana aja nggak boleh?"

"Kalo kamu tanya gitu, ujung-ujungnya mesti nggunjingin, dan kita nggak suka itu," jawab King.

"Iya nih, jadi orang jangan suka menggunjing, kalo pingin mengkritik orang, ngomong aja langsung ke orang yang mau kamu kritik, nggak usah pake gosip segala, itu 'kan lebih baik!" tambah Athena.

"Ya udah, kritik aja sendiri! Aku bukan tukang kriting... eh salah kritik kok!" kata Chun-Li-san.

"Alaaah... bilang bukan... biasanya kamu suka mengkritik rambutku yang cepet panjang... kamu tuh tukang kritik tau!" sahut Charlie.

"Emang 'kan? Apa salahnya? Risih tau yang lihat!" balas Chun-Li-san.

"Ya nggak usah kamu kritik lah Chun kalo kamu emang nggak mau dijuluki tukang kriting... eh ikut salah juga! Tukang kritik maksudku. Charlie itu orangnya ngerti banget soal penampilan!" ujar Cammy.

"Iya deh... iya... nggak bakalan aku kritik deh cowokmu. Aku ngerti kok, kamu takut cemburu 'kan? Bilang aja deh..." ledek Chun-Li-san.

"Lho? Bukannya cemburu! Tapi aku cuma nyaranin ke kamu aja Chun... kamu 'kan nggak mau dijuluki tukang kritik, jadi kamu nggak usah terlalu banyak bicara kalo ada orang ngelakuin kesalahan sedikit aja. Ngapain cemburu sih..." balas Cammy.

"Alright... alright... aku terima aja saran kalian, makasih!" kata Chun-Li-san.

"Woi, dasar plagiat!" sahut Charlie.

"Biarin, lo juga plagiat kali!" balas Chun-Li-san.

"Hah? Emang gue pernah niru apaan?"

"Gue ngefans ama Taylor Swift, lo juga ikut-ikut ngefans ama Taylor Swift! Ihh, plagiat!"

"Apa! Eh jangan sotoy ya! Gue yang ngefans sama dia duluan, gue ngefans ama dia 4 tahun yang lalu!"

"Oh yeah? Mana buktinya? Orang albumnya Taylor Swift yang lo punya cuma 4 kok, gue 'kan punya 10!"

"Emang gue cuma punya segitu, tapi di komputer gue, BANYAK! Liat aja kalo nggak percaya!"

"Oke, gue liat ya saat gue ke rumah lo ntar!"

"Fine, gue bukan cowok yang suka ngeluarin BULLSHIT!"

Saat mereka berdua berdebat, segera kutengahi mereka.

"HELLOOOO...! Debat mulu deh kalian berdua! Dari putus ampe sekarang belum damai juga! Aduuh... capek banget deh..." seruku.

"Ih, lebay deh lo..." kata Charlie.

"Iya, jijay tau!" tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Abis kalian berdua sih, dari putus ampe sekarang nggak damai-damai! Harusnya kalo udah putus ya tetap rukun... nggak debat mulu kayak kalian!" ujarku.

"Sebenarnya mau gitu, tapi Chun-Li ini yang cerewetnya minta ampun, gimana kita nggak debat? Janjinya mau berubah setelah putus!" bantah Charlie.

Chun-Li-san memandang Charlie dengan mendelik.

"Emang aku udah janji! Tapi kamu yang berubah kayak gitu duluan! Yang lihat 'kan sebel! Uuh!" Chun-Li-san balas membantah.

"Aku 'kan memang tersinggung, ngapain juga pake selingkuh segala? Kalo udah bosen ya bilang aja, aku nggak bakalan marah, kita juga bisa putus dengan cara baik-baik! Selama kita pacaran, aku mesti setia sama kamu kok!" balas Charlie.

"Eh... udah dong, masa lalu jangan diulang! Nggak baik banget! Lagian sekarang udah punya pacar sendiri-sendiri 'kan? Charlie sama Cammy, kamu sama Ryu, udah... masa lalu nggak perlu diingat, ngerti?" lerai Millia.

"Meski kalian udah putus hubungan, tapi ingat, kalian berdua masih sahabat karib! Crossover ini bukan cuma tim fighter aja lho, tapi juga persahabatan! Kalau kalian begini terus, bisa-bisa para penjahat memecah belah Crossover!" tambah Ky.

Charlie diam, begitu juga Chun-Li-san. Keduanya juga nggak saling memandang, benar-benar diam seperti patung.

"Charlie, maafin aku ya sering bikin kamu sewot." Chun-Li-san mulai membuka mulut.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf yah..." balas Charlie.

Kami semua tersenyum, senang rasanya kalau seperti ini, harapan ngawurku terkabul juga ternyata.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa tim dance kalian menang karena udah pada rukun sama kompak..." sahut Athena.

"Iya, mudah-mudahan kita menang, kita juga pingin jadi dancer terkenal, ya nggak?" ujar Kyosuke.

"Jangan lupa ya, nanti latihan dance lho!" pesan Iori.

"Nggak perlu lo ingetin kita juga udah ngerti kali! Dasar ketua lemot!" ledek Charlie.

"Eh kurang ajar lo! Mentang-mentang jabatannya lebih tinggi daripada gue!" balas Iori.

"Woi, masih tinggi komite sekolah kali... tuh si Kyosuke ketuanya," kata Cammy sambil menunjuk Kyosuke.

"Lho, apa?" tanya Kyosuke bingung.

"Kamu ketua Komite Moral Sekolah 'kan?" Cammy balik bertanya.

"Bukan! Itu 'kan tahun kemarin! Sekarang ketuanya Kyo tau!" jawab Kyosuke sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Lho? Yang benar? Pemilihan ketuanya kapan sih?" tanya Iori.

"Kemarin lusa kalo nggak salah, bukannya kamu juga ikut dalam acara pemilihan itu?" jawabku.

"Aku nggak masuk kemarin lusa... gara-gara kaki keseleo saat pemanasan buat renang kemarin," kata Iori.

"Emang kamu paksain sih... dasar!" sahut Kyo.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang, terlalu semangat menyebabkan sakit, ngerti?" ujar Kyosuke.

"Iya deh bos, saya ngerti!" kata Iori.

"Wahaha... bagus! Panggil aku dengan sebutan itu terus!" ujar Kyosuke sambil tertawa.

Semua memandang Kyosuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lho, apa lagi?" tanya Kyosuke dengan bingungnya.

"Sombooooonggg...!" sorak kawan-kawan.

"Sombong apaan sih?" tanya Kyosuke, masih bingung.

"Mentang-mentang ketua Komite Moral Sekolah..." jawab kawan-kawan.

"Woi, kalian udah pada menjamur ya! Basi tau, ketuanya sekarang Kyo!" bantah Kyosuke.

"Tapi 'kan kamu wakilnya!" sahut Kyo.

"Wakil sih wakil... tapi 'kan ketuanya kamu!" bantah Kyosuke lagi.

"Tapi 'kan jabatanmu tinggi juga!" balas Kyo.

"Udah, itu nggak penting! Yang penting sekarang persiapan kita!" sahut Charlie.

"Tumben serius?" ledek Kyosuke.

"Eh, menghina lo! Mentang-mentang anak paling serius! Dari dulu gue udah kayak gini!" balas Charlie.

"MUSIC!" seru Iori.

Kami semua mulai bergerak.

"Adrenaline, adrenaline, adrenaline, adrenaline! Yang bener dong gerakannya!" perintah Iori sambil menyanyi. Kawan-kawan yang lain tidak ada yang membantah. Bukannya tidak berani, tapi memang kami sudah bosan mendengar kecerewetan Iori, aku sampai pernah berpikiran bahwa lebih baik Chun-Li-san berpacaran dengan Iori saja, karena mereka cocok banget, sama-sama cerewetnya.

"Hey hey heyy! So look's who talking now!" seruku.

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti.

"Sakuraaaa! Kenapa pake nyanyi segala sih, jadi kacau nih!" bentak Iori.

"Biarin! Abis elonya cerewet banget, gue nggak tahan tau!" balasku.

"Tau nih, kita udah ngerti gerakan kita, nggak usah lo cerewetin lah! Kita nggak bakalan salah gerakan sama posisi kok!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Tapi 'kan namanya manusia nggak lepas dari kesalahan!" bantah Iori.

"LEBAY! Jijay banget tau, cowok kok lebay!" ledek Chun-Li-san.

"Lo juga lebay! Lebih lebay dari gue malah!" balas Iori.

"Ada cowok kok lebay, bikin yang lihat tambah jijay!" balas Chun-Li-san juga.

"Gue laper, buatin miso, eh kok ada rambut bakso?"

"AARGH! Plagiat!"

"Bukannya lo yang plagiat!"

"Lo itu ya, udah lebay, plagiaris lagi! Emang dasar anak kesayangan Demitri-sensei!"

"Eh, harusnya gue yang bilang gitu!"

"Nggak bisa! Itu kalimat gue! Nggak boleh dipake sama cowok lebay!"

"Ugh, nyebelin banget deh ah!"

"Nah... kehabisan kata-kata, KAPOK!"

Seperti yang kulakukan di kantin sekolah tadi, aku menengahi mereka berdua, biar berhenti debat.

"Halloooo! Hari gini masih debat? Duuuh capek deh cing!"

Bukannya mereka berdua berhenti, malah pelotot-pelototan mata.

"Yee... malah perang dingin," gumam Charlie.

"Tapi lebih keren dari sebelumnya kali!" sahut Kensou.

"Ya Tuhan... orang lagi perang malah senang..." gerutu Cammy.

"Jadi nggak latihan dance deh... hari ini kok kayaknya isinya debat mulu sih..." gerutu Athena.

"Lo jangan terlalu berharap kalo kita bakalan jadi dancer lo lah... 'kan masih banyak dancer-dancer hebat yang lainnya," kataku.

Athena cemberut. "Masa' orang berharap nggak boleh sih?"

"Boleh, tapi jangan terlalu berharap, gitu aja deh!" jawabku.

"Iya aja deh..." ujar Athena sambil mengangguk.

"Udah ah ayo latihan lagi!" ajak Iori.

"Tapi nggak pake lo cerewetin, gue ogah dengerinnya! Bikin nggak konsentrasi aja!" kataku.

"Ya udah deh! MUSIC!"

Kami semua langsung bergerak. Tanpa dicereweti Iori, akhirnya gerakannya lancar juga.

Begitu selesai latihan, kami langsung tiduran, abis capek banget sih...

"Nah, tanpa kuceramahi kalian udah lancar latihannya, ngaku kalah aja deh!" kata Iori sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Emang 'kan? Kalo gitu 'kan kita bisa serius, daripada lo cerewetin!" ujar Charlie.

Aku langsung bangun, kukeluarkan hpku, kusetel lagunya Koda Kumi yang Freaky. Aku menari dengan lagu itu.

"Ngedance mulu, nggak capek lo?" tanya Charlie sambil ikut bergerak.

"Nggak lah! Lagian gue pingin langsing nih, nggak ada salahnya gue ngedance terus! Makanan berlemak juga udah gue kurangin kok!" jawabku.

"Berarti lo sekarang diet dong?"

"Ya nggak lah! Gue tetap makan nasi sebanyak yang gue suka, kalo hari sekolah, gue lari pagi dulu, kalo libur, gue lari pagi ama ngedance. Ngapain juga diet ketat? Nggak efektif tau!"

"Wah... pinter banget, ngerti dari mana lo?"

"Hobi gue 'kan nggak cuma online aja, 'kan gue suka browsing juga!"

"Lo 'kan lebih sering onlinenya daripada browsing, kalo gue sering browsingnya daripada onlinenya."

"Yaaah... pantesan aja lo pinter!"

Kami terus bergerak tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Kami memang biasa ngedance sendiri sehabis latihan dance bersama, untuk refreshing sedikit. Lagunya berbeda-beda, menurut selera kami masing-masing. Kadang-kadang juga dilakukan bersama-sama.

"GET FREAKY!" seruku.

"Fyuh... ayo kita ngedance lagi, pake lagunya Black Eyed Peas yang Boom-Boom Pow," ajak Charlie.

"Oke!" balasku.

"Aku gabung ya!" pinta Cammy.

"Yep, silahkan!" kataku.

Musik langsung disetel. Kami bertiga langsung bergerak. Teman-teman yang lain ikut bergabung juga dalam dance ini, memang Boom-Boom Pow adalah lagu favorit kami semua, makanya kita sering ngedance pakai lagu ini.

"I like this song!" seru Cammy. Charlie langsung mendekati Cammy. Dasar, kapan aja selalu kayak gitu. Pingin rasanya kutonjok mereka berdua.

"Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan banget sih!" gerutuku.

"Iya, mesti kayak gitu deh!" tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Kapan aja sih emang mereka berdua selalu begitu, biarkan aja lah!" ujar Kensou.

"Udah ah jangan menggunjing mulu, panjang nanti lidah kita!" sahut Ky.

Kami nggak bicara lagi, gerakan dance langsung kami selesaikan.

Seusai dance, kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Akhirnya hari yang kami tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Kami semua senang sekali, terutama aku dan Athena.

Setelah sarapan dan sudah siap, aku segera menuju ke Tokyo Hall.

Ketika di jalan, tiba-tiba hpku berbunyi. Ada sms dari Charlie rupanya.

_Sakura! Kamu lagi di jalan 'kan sekarang? Coz nomor urut kita tampil nomor 1, aku ngambil nomor itu soalnya kita 'kan nggak Cuma peserta dance aja, tapi kita harus jaga Tokyo Hall, karena kata Athena ada penyusup yang masuk ke sana. Cepetan ya, kita tunggu di dalam Tokyo Hall!_

Aku terkejut membaca sms itu. Aku segera meneruskan perjalanan, terpaksa ngebut di jalan. Brengsek, jangan-jangan Vega lagi penyusupnya!

Sampai di sana, aku langsung memarkirkan motorku di depan pagar. Aku segera masuk ke Tokyo Hall dan menemui kawan-kawan.

"Fuuh.. gue nggak terlambat 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Hampir..." jawab Kyosuke.

"Aduuh... dadakan banget kalo SMS, untung deh selamat di jalan, gue ngebut tau tadi!" gerutuku.

"Vega yang menyusup ke sini," kata Cammy. Nah, dugaanku benar ternyata, penyusupnya adalah cowok brengsek yang satu itu.

"Ayo kita kumpul di Hall dulu! Itu masalah nanti!" ajak Charlie.

Kami segera ke Hall. Sampai di sana, Athena langsung menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Hai semuaaa... akhirnya kalian datang juga!" sapa Athena.

"Hmm... pesertanya lumayan banyak nih..." gumam Charlie.

"Iya... untung jurinya nggak aku aja, ada Millia sama kak Vanessa juga kok!" kata Athena.

"Oh ya, aku ingat! Katanya 'kan ada penyusup di sini, nanti kalian bakalan dibantu sama pengawalku buat mengusir penyusup itu," katanya lagi.

"Penyusupnya adalah Vega, pengawalmu tidak akan bisa membantu kami! Bukannya menghina, tapi kamu tau sendiri 'kan Vega itu kayak gimana?" kata Charlie.

Athena terkejut mendengar Charlie berkata seperti itu.

"Yang benar saja kamu! Mana mungkin penyusupnya..." Charlie memotong ucapan Athena, "Memang iya! Kita lihat sendiri kok!"

"Ukh... sialan!" geram Athena.

"Athena, Charlie benar, memang penyusupnya adalah Vega! Coba lihat di daftar nama grup dancer yang kubawa ini!" sahut Millia.

Athena melihat kertas yang dibawa Millia, Athena langsung geram.

"Kurang ajar... bukannya cuma sampai nomor 13 aja ya! Kenapa ada nomor 14 juga! Daftar aja nggak, malah menambahi!"

"Iya, padahal aku nggak menambahi kemarin itu! Aku yakin, dokumennya sudah kusimpan tanpa kutambahi sedikit pun kok!" tambah Millia.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita pidato dulu aja, Millia, nanti aja kita urus itu!" ajak Athena.

"Kok bisa gitu sih?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga nggak tau," jawab Kensou sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dasar penyusup kelas kakap, bisanya cuma menghambat aja!" kata Cammy.

"Sakura, ayo keluar sebentar," ajak Kyosuke.

"Ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin lihat-lihat di sini," jawab Kyosuke.

"Oke deh, aku temenin!"

Kami berdua langsung keluar dari Hall.

"Cammy, kalo acaranya udah mulai, hubungi aku ya!" pesanku.

"Okay! Jangan lama-lama ya!" balas Cammy.

"Kyosuke.. sebenarnya ngapain sih kita keluar sebentar gini? Bukannya sebentar lagi kita tampil?" tanyaku.

"Ya nggak apa-apa, sekalian kita mengawasi gerak-gerik Vega, dia berada di sekitar sini pokoknya," jawab Kyosuke.

"Ya nggak mungkin lah! Orang dia juga di Hall sekarang ini, bukannya dia ikut dance juga?" kataku.

"Yang benar? Kalo gitu kita awasi di Hall aja," ujar Kyosuke.

Aku dan Kyosuke masuk ke Hall lagi. Sambil menunggu Athena dan Millia selesai berpidato, kami berdua terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Vega yang berada di sebelah kanan, agak jauh dari kami.

"Sakura, lihat apa yang dia lakukan!" seru Kyosuke.

Aku terkejut, Vega membawa 12 Dolls! Kurang ajar, apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan!

"Kyosuke, ayo kita usir mereka sekarang!" ajakku. Kyosuke mengangguk. Kami berdua segera berlari ke arah Vega dan anak buahnya yang super lebay itu. Tanpa basa-basi, kami berdua langsung menyerang mereka.

"HADOU-KEN!"

"CROSS CUTTER!"

Serangan dadakan kami berdua berhasil mengenai mereka.

"Kurang ajar... mengapa aku bertemu kalian berdua lagi?" tanya Vega dengan culasnya.

"Hmm... tentu saja, di mana saja kamu punya rencana untuk mengacau, kami pasti akan menggagalkannya!" jawab Kyosuke.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu mau menggagalkan acaraku, penyusup!" sahut Athena. Ia bersama para pengawal di belakangnya.

"Ayo kita serang mereka!" seru Athena.

"ILLUSION SHADOW WAVE!"

"SHUNPU-KYAKU!"

"RENKANTAI!"

Serangan kami bertiga berhasil ditangkis, terjadilah pertarungan yang cukup hebat, untungnya saat itu di luar Hall.

"HARU ICHIBAN!"

"BURNING VIGOR ATTACK: DOUBLE ILLUSION SHADOW KICK!"

Serangan super kami berdua berhasil menjatuhkan Vega dan 12 Dolls.

"Kalian semua menyerah saja, kalian semua sudah kalah! Pengawal, keluarkan mereka dari Hall ini!" perintah Athena.

"Hmph! Kami akan pergi sendiri!" kata Vega sambil menghilang bersama para dolls.

Kami semua kembali ke Hall. Kulihat kawan-kawan yang lain sudah di posisinya masing-masing dan siap untuk dance. Tanpa babibu aku dan Kyosuke segera menuju ke posisi masing-masing.

Musik disetel, kami semua langsung ngedance. Sebenarnya aku sudah capek, karena tadi tenagaku kugunakan untuk bertarung melawan Vega dan 12 Dolls, tapi kuusahakan semangat biar timku menang dan bisa menjadi dancer pribadinya Athena.

Setelah kami selesai tampil, kami menunggu di taman depan Hall.

"Uff... Capek..." keluhku.

"Kamu yang paling capek hari ini," kata Charlie.

"Abisnya... aku sama Kyosuke berusaha biar Vega dan 12 Dolls pergi dari Hall ini, untung aja aku nggak pingsan saat itu." ceritaku.

"Mana Iori?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

Semua menggeleng.

"Ngapain tanyain dia sih, mau debat lagi?" tanyaku.

"Iya lah! Hpku dia bawa kok!" jawab Chun-Li-san.

"Hmm... maaf tadi gue pulang bentar," sahut Iori.

"Eh, mana hpku!" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Ambil nih!" jawab Iori sambil melemparkan hpnya ke Chun-Li-san.

"Ih, gue nggak suka kalo elo ngasih gue dengan cara lempar-lempar gitu!"

"Biarin, hp lo tuh bunyi dari tadi, gangguin gue tau!"

"Itu sih derita lo! Udah gue suruh matiin nggak lo matiin!"

"Duuh... emang dasar freak!"

"Woi, plagiaris lo!" sahutku.

"Eh, bukannya lo yang plagiaris ya! Hp lo sama kayak gue tuh!" balas Iori.

"Lo lebih plagiaris, kalimat gue lo pake semua! Dasar nggak kreatif!"

"Freak!"

"Craziest!"

"Freak!"

"Craziest!"

"Freak!"

"Craziest!"

"Freak!"

"Craziest!"

"Freak!"

"Craziest!"

"Freak!"

"Craziest!"

"Freak!"

"Craziest!"

"Freak!"

"Craziest!"

"Plagiaris kelas kakap!"

"Freak Forever!"

"Plagiaris kelas kakap!"

"Freak Forever!"

"Plagiaris kelas kakap!"

"Freak Forever!"

"Plagiaris kelas kakap!"

"Freak Forever!"

"Plagiaris kelas kakap!"

"Freak Forever!"

"Plagiaris... Plagiaris... Plagiaris..."

"Freak...Freak...Freakk..."

"DASAR TUKANG PLAGIAT! GUE LEMPAR SEPATU NTAR!"

"GUE KASIH KUCING ANGGORA LO NTAR!"

"Yeee... nggak berpengaruh banget! Kucing anggora gue masih suka!"

"Sepatu juga nggak bakalan berpengaruh!"

"Gimana kalo sepatu bootnya tentara yang udah dekil?"

"Nggak ah, buat lo aja itu! Kucing anggoranya buat gue!"

"Nggak mau! Itu 'kan binatang kesayangan gue!"

"Nggak, gue beliin anjing bulldog aja! Kucing anggoranya buat gue!"

Charlie menengahi aku dan Iori.

"Woi, rebutan binatang peliharaan aja! Mending buat gue aja semuanya!" kata Charlie.

"Nggak mau, ini bisnis kita berdua, ya nggak Iori?" kataku.

"Iya dong... orang lain nggak boleh ikut!" tambah Iori.

"Sakura, kalo kamu bisnis sama Iori, nggak bakalan enak deh! Ntar ditipu loh.." ledek Chun-Li-san.

"Eh rambut bakso, ikut-ikut aja lo!" balas Iori.

"Biarin! Plagiaris kelas kakap!"

"Lho, mulai lagi! Dasar rambut darah!"

"Rambut baksooo! Enak tuh dimakan!"

"Ih... rambut darah, nggak banget deh!"

"Gue pesen baksonya dong!"

"Darah lo kebanyakan, didonorin ke orang lain ajaaa!"

"Baksonya dulu!"

"Darahnya dulu!"

"Bakso!"

"Darah!"

"Bakso!"

"Darah!"

"Bakso!"

"Darah!"

"Bakso!"

"Darah!"

"Bakso!"

"Darah!"

"Ih susah ya ngomong sama lo! Emang dasar dork!"

"Apa! Lo tuh freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Dork!"

"Freak!"

"Woi, ayo ke Hall, aku habis di-sms Athena, bentar lagi pengumuman pemenang nih!" seru Cammy.

"Oke..."

Kami semua langsung ke Hall. Semua peserta sudah berkumpul di Hall. Semuanya deg-degan, termasuk kita...

"Nah, sekarang kita di penghujung acara yang kalian tunggu-tunggu... sekarang kita akan umumkan siapa yang menjadi dancer favoritnya Athena..." Millia mulai berpidato.

Aku tambah deg-degan, sampai merinding gini.

"Hmm... yang akan terpilih menjadi dancer pribadi saya hanya 1 group... sebelumnya saya minta maaf, seleksi ini hanya saya adakan sekali, karena ini mendekati jadwal go international. Kalaupun masih longgar waktunya, saya akan adakan seleksi dua kali atau tiga, tapi karena sudah mendekati, mau nggak mau saya harus adakan seleksi ini satu kali saja, sekali lagi saya minta maaf..." kata Athena. Bukannya kecewa, semua malah tambah deg-degan.

"Jadi... yang menjadi dancer favorit saya adalah.."

Makin deg-degan nih, aduuh...

"CROSSOVER DANCER!"

Kami semua terkejut.

"YAHOOOO!" seru Charlie.

"Thank God... akhirnya..." tambah Cammy.

"Kepada group dancer yang telah terpilih, silahkan perwakilannya maju ke depan..." kata kak Vanessa.

Charlie maju ke depan.

"Jujur... awalnya aku nggak percaya banget kalo timku bakalan kepilih jadi dancer pribadinya Athena, seneng banget deh rasanya... dari dulu kami, Crossover dancer, berharap menjadi dancer terkenal, dan sekarang... harapan itu terkabul. Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan doanya... sekali lagi terima kasih..."

Sebubarnya acara seleksi dancer itu selesai, kami langsung menuju Genhanten untuk merayakan kemenangan kami dan sekalian merayakan ulang tahunnya Kensou..

Pokoknya hari ini menyenangkan banget !


	7. Chapter 7: Kabar Miring!

_CHAPTER __SEVEN:_

_KABAR MIRING! _

Nggak kerasa bentar lagi semester tiga berakhir, mudah-mudahan masuk kelas favorit... sekarang tanggal 29 Maret, besok tanggal 30 Maret, ujian terakhir! Aku harus belajar, jangan malas! Kuambil buku matematikaku dan kupelajari bab yang barusan kupelajari, yang paling kubenci, PELUANG! Bisa sih bisa, tapi sumpah deh, aku benci banget sama bab satu itu! Bikin pingin buang buku pelajaran aja!

"_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be boy you have got to be the finest thing in history..."_ hpku berbunyi, ada sms dari Kyosuke.

"Sakura, kamu masih bawa buku fisikaku nggak? Kalau iya besok tolong kembalikan ya, aku butuh banget soalnya!"

Dasar pikun, bukannya kemarin sudah kukembalikan? Atau aku yang lupa mengembalikannya? Kucari buku itu di lemariku, ternyata aku yang lupa, buku itu masih di lemariku, hahaha...

Kubalas sms Kyosuke: "Iya masih di aku ini bukunya, aku cuma catat inti-intinya aja kok, besok aku kembalikan."

Kuteruskan kembali belajarku. Kuusahakan fokus, tidak seperti biasanya, belajar sambil online yang mesti ketahuan ayah dan dimarahi habis-habisan. HP hanya untuk mendengarkan lagu, tidak diutak-atik untuk keperluan lainnya, kecuali ganti lagu. Aku juga berusaha untuk tidak menyanyi.

Sejam kemudian... kok nggak ngerti-ngerti aja sih ini, udah dengerin lagu kesukaan biar tambah asyik dan cepat masuk materinya, udah usaha biar ngerti, malah nggak masuk... ah, tipsnya si Charlie nggak ada hasilnya nih, malah tambah menghambat... sudahlah, percuma minta tips orang lagi kalo nggak ada hasilnya gini, mending biasa aja deh! Kumatikan HPku, kumasukkan beserta headsetnya ke dalam lemari bukuku. Kalau nggak bisa fokus gini, gimana nilai matematikaku mau naik? Naik kelas? Sudah pasti, karena di Jepang nggak kenal sama yang namanya mengulang. Pelajaran yang tinggal kuatasi kesulitannya yaitu matematika aja, yang lainnya sudah kuatasi sendiri tanpa bantuan Kyosuke. Aku harus berusaha menyukai matematika, aku nggak mau jadi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Takuma-Sensei, sekali benci tetap benci, dan pada akhirnya nggak akan mau belajar dan membiarkan mata pelajaran yang tidak disukai itu jeblok. Aku juga teringat pada kata-kata ayah tentang pentingnya belajar matematika. Cita-citaku adalah arsitek, jadi aku harus pintar matematika untuk menentukan luas rumah yang akan dibangun. Ayah berkata padaku seminggu yang lalu, ketika aku dilanda masalah yang berat, yaitu aku bertengkar dengan Kyosuke karena dia nggak mau ngerti waktuku sama sekali, minta kencan mulu tiap hari. Dia minta putus kalau aku tetap egois dan tidak mau menuruti permintaannya, permintaan itu membuatku tertekan dan semangat belajarku hilang. Saat itu aku sedang belajar matematika, dan karena tidak bisa melupakan masalah itu dan aku nggak ngerti-ngerti dengan bab yang kupelajari, bukuku kulempar dan aku mengumpat tiada henti, ayah yang mendengar aku berbuat seperti itu, langsung masuk ke kamar dan menceramahiku. Untungnya masalahku dengan Kyosuke tidak berlangsung lama, hanya 2 hari saja. Setelah ayah menceramahiku dan kembali ke ruang keluarga, Kyosuke sms aku, isinya adalah dia minta maaf atas perbuatan kemarin, dia benar-benar mengaku kalau dia salah. Sikap yang bagus, pikirku. Setelah kubalas smsnya, aku belajar lagi. Sampai sekarang, kata-kata ayah terus terngiang di telingaku.

"Sakura, lagi belajar nak?" tanya ibu.

"Iya bu, karena terus teringat kata-kata ayah seminggu lalu, aku jadi semangat belajar deh!" jawabku.

"Sebaiknya kamu makan dulu, ibu sudah buatkan masakan kesukaanmu, cepet gih!" kata ibu.

"Shabu-shabu?" tanyaku.

"Nggak hanya itu aja, ada mi ramen!" jawab ibu. Aku senangnya bukan main, aku langsung ke dapur. Aku segera mengambil shabu-shabu dan menghabiskannya, begitu juga dengan mi ramen.

"Kak Sakura semangat bener... kenapa kak?" tanya Tsukushi penasaran.

"Gara-gara ayah, dik!" jawabku sambil menuangkan teh hijau ke gelasku.

"Lho, kok tiba-tiba ayah sih?" tanya ayah.

"Iya, semua ini karena ayah, aku jadi semangat deh!" jawabku. Teh hijauku langsung kuteguk sampai habis.

"Kakak ini, kalau udah semangat, rakusnya kambuh," kata Tsukushi.

"Biarin lah dik! Orang lagi semangat kok!" bantahku.

"Semangat sih semangat kak... tapi jangan gitu dong, ntar..." kata-kata Tsukushi kupotong, "Mau bilang kalo aku rakus terus Kyosuke nggak cinta aku lagi gitu? Aku hapal dengan semua ucapanmu, dik!"

Tsukushi manyun.

"Malah manyun!" kataku sambil menempeli mukanya dengan kertas ulangan Tsukushi yang nilainya jelek.

"Aduuh kakak!" jerit Tsukushi.

"Sakura... kok adiknya digituin?" tegur ibu.

"Hei bu, nilai Tsukushi jelek nih! Dapat 56!" jawabku sambil menunjukkan kertas ulangan Tsukushi.

Tsukushi tercengang melihat aku menunjukkan nilai jeleknya pada ibu.

"Tsukushi malas belajar lagi ya?" tanya ibu.

"Ti...tidak kok Bu! Tsukushi belajar kok!" jawab Tsukushi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tapi usahamu kurang maksimal, nak... kebanyakan main ps kamu! Nanti kalau lebih jelek lagi PSnya ayah cabut lho!" kata ayah.

Tsukushi melihatku dengan cemberut.

"Apa? Kalo nilai kakak jelek kamu juga bilang ke ayah sama ibu gitu kok! Ya sudah kakak juga tunjukkan nilai jelekmu ke mereka!" kataku.

"Ih kakak ember tumpah nih! Katanya janji mau jagain rahasiaku!" kata Tsukushi sambil mendorongku.

"Kamu juga ember tumpah!" balasku.

"Sudah! Kalian berdua sama saja suka bocor! Tsukushi, mulai sekarang kamu harus berubah, kurangi mainnya. Kakakmu sudah berubah kok!" kata ayah.

Tsukushi langsung pergi dengan langkah cepat, sepertinya dia jengkel denganku. Aku kembali ke kamarku.

"Kak Sakura nyebelin!" umpat Tsukushi.

"Kamu juga nyebelin kok! Seharusnya setelah kakak gitukan kamu harus berubah, Dik..." balasku.

"Iya-iya! Ugh!" gerutu Tsukushi. Memang dasar anak bandel, diingatkan malah tambah menggerutu, tapi lebih bandel aku sih sebenarnya...

Kubuka facebook di hpku, hari ini aku ingin menulis status tentang kesimpulan kejadian kemarin, supaya Kyosuke melihatnya dan tidak mengulangi perbuatannya. Yang benar saja, masa' aku diajak dating terus tanpa belajar? Mentang-mentang dia sudah berotak brillian saja! Sudahlah, tidak perlu diungkit! Tidak ada pentingnya sama sekali, yang penting sudah berbaikan dan Kyosuke sudah menarik kalimat-kalimatnya.

Saat akan menulis, tiba-tiba muncul facebooknya Athena, ia menulis status yang berisi umpatan-umpatan.

"BRENGSEK! BILANG AJA KALO IRI! NGGAK USAH PAKE NYEBARIN KABAR MIRING SEGALA! INGAT, SYIRIK TANDA TAK MAMPU!"

Kukomentari status itu: "Siapa? Baru kali ini kamu dapat kabar miring."

Setelah mengomentari statusnya Athena, aku langsung menulis statusku, lalu aku berbicara wall-to-wall dengan Hayato.

_Hayato Kanzaki Sakura Ganbaru: Woi, kebetulan kamu online. Ayo ngobrol wall-to-wall denganku, lagi nggak ada teman nih!_

_ Sakura Ganbaru Hayato Kanzaki: Aku juga lagi nganggur ini. Ayo juga deh... (:_

_ Hayato Kanzaki Sakura Ganbaru: Hmm... kamu udah baca statusnya Athena? Kalo udah kamu tau nggak dia kenapa?_

_ Sakura Ganbaru Hayato Kanzaki: Udah... yang katanya ada kabar miring itu 'kan? _

_ Hayato Kanzaki Sakura Ganbaru: Iya, memang kabar miring apa sih? O.o_

_ Sakura Ganbaru Hayato Kanzaki: Aku juga nggak tau! Aku tadi barusan mengomentari statusnya, sebentar ya kulihat dulu balasan komentarnya. _

Kubuka facebook Athena, kubuka statusnya yang tadi kukomentari. Ia sudah membalas komentarku: "Besok aja aku ceritakan di sekolah, aku lagi malas online gara-gara kabar miring itu."

Ah... kok malas ceritakan sih... jadi penasaran tau! Sudahlah biarkan saja, dia lagi dalam keadaan emosi, lebih baik tidak memaksa. Memaksa orang yang lagi emosi untuk menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami itu tidak baik. Kuteruskan obrolanku dengan Hayato.

_Hayato Kanzaki Sakura Ganbaru: gimana?_

_ Sakura Ganbaru Hayato Kanzaki: Besok dia bakal cerita di sekolah, katanya dia males online hari ini._

_ Hayato Kanzaki Sakura Ganbaru: Yaah..._

_ Sakura Ganbaru Hayato Kanzaki: sudahlah, jangan bicarakan Athena di sini, nanti dia marah banget._

_Hayato Kanzaki Sakura Ganbaru: emang dia udah marah, dia barusan sms aku, isinya marah-marah, ya karena kita berdua bicarain dia. _

_Sakura Ganbaru __ Hayato Kanzaki: Kamu duluan loh yang mulai!_

_Hayato Kanzaki Sakura Ganbaru: Iya ngerti... aku udah minta maaf mewakili kamu..._

_Sakura Ganbaru Hayato Kanzaki: Baguslah..._

Kuakhiri obrolan itu tanpa bilang ke Hayato dulu, karena aku sudah mengantuk. Kumatikan HPku dan tidur.

Hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Setelah ganti sepatu dan menaruh tas di kelasku, aku langsung ke kantin.

"Nah, akhirnya kamu datang..." kata Athena.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang aku akan menceritakan maksud statusku kemarin," jawab Athena.

"Iya, cepetan!" pinta Cammy.

"Hmm... kemarin di majalah J-Teen, ada kabar miring tentang kalian, dancer baruku. Katanya kalian menyogokku dengan uang supaya kalian mau jadi dancerku," Athena mulai bercerita. Kami semua terkejut.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa yang menyebarkan berita miring itu!" geram Charlie.

"Iya, mana mungkin kita berbuat seperti itu! Yang benar saja, kami tidak pernah memegang uang dalam hal apapun kecuali kebutuhan kita!" tambahku.

"Mantannya si Iori yang melakukan itu, brengsek...kalau iri biasa aja deh, nggak usah pake nyebar kabar miring segala. Salah sendiri, siapa suruh kebanyakan gaya, hatersnya tambah banyak aja nggak sadar-sadar, ikh..." lanjut Athena.

"Memang siapa?" tanya Chun-Li-san penasaran.

"Shermie Nagawata itu!" jawab Athena dengan ketus.

"Oh... dia mantan pacarku juga!" sahut Charlie.

Semua memandang Charlie.

"Memang iya! Dia dulu pacarku saat masih kelas 1 SMP!" kata Charlie dengan yakinnya.

"Wah.. kenapa kamu bisa pacaran sama cewek itu sih?" tanya Cammy.

"Dikenalin ama mantan pacar pertama, sayang.." jawab Charlie.

"Berapa lama kamu pacaran sama Shermie? Pastinya cuma sebentar aja 'kan?" tanya Athena.

"Iya, cuma sebulan aja. Itu aja abis putus aku langsung benci sama dia, sampai sekarang masih benci," jawab Charlie.

"Aku ngerti banget sifatnya cewek belagu satu itu. Dia itu materialistis ama playgirl. Memang banyak cowok yang udah putus sama dia, kebanyakan benci sama nyesel karena udah pernah kenal dia," cerita Athena.

"Iori sendiri gimana? Apa kamu langsung benci sama dia setelah putus?" tanyaku.

"Wah... macam-macam deh, nyesel, benci, sedih jadi satu, bikin frustasi! Kata-katanya dia tuh penuh dengan bullshit tau nggak sih lo! Munafik sama materialistis itu juga sifat dia yang paling dibenci, makanya hatersnya banyak!" jawab Iori.

"Udahlah, sekarang kita fokus ke ujian akhir aja, jangan sampe nilai kita jeblok," kata Kyosuke.

"Iya, kabar miring itu nggak perlu terlalu dipikirin..." tambah Kensou.

"Gimana nggak kepikiran! Sampe nggak konsentrasi belajar nih gara-gara mulut si cewek brengsek itu! Bayangin, berapa banyak wall post dari fans yang ada di wallku, 160 posting! Itupun isinya tentang kebenaran kabar miring itu!" kata Athena.

"Wuahh... apa semua posting itu nggak kamu jawab?" tanya Millia.

"Hanya kujawab beberapa... yang lainnya kujawab lewat statusku," jawab Athena.

"Baru kali ini aku menemui artis seperti itu, banyak hatersnya," ujar Terry.

"Kalau cari popularitas 'kan bukan seperti itu caranya!" kata Charlie.

"Huh, memang itu sifatnya mantan pacarmu, bisanya cuma caper aja!" ledek Iori.

"Woi, itu mantan lo kali!" balas Charlie.

"Mantan lo tuh!" balas Iori.

"Mantan lo tau!"

"Mantan lo!"

"Mantan lo!"

"Mantan lo!"

"Hello... kayaknya itu mantan lo berdua deh..." kata Athena.

Charlie dan Iori mendelik.

"Emang iya 'kan? Ngapain sih kok pada mendelik?" tanya Athena.

"Kita risih dan malu banget kalo orang bilang kita mantannya cewek yang materialistis sama nggak tau diri kayak dia, ya nggak Nash?" jawab Iori.

"Nggak malu ama risih aja kali, kalo gue sih gue tonjok aja orang yang ngomong gitu!" sahut Charlie.

"Lo juga ngalamin perasaan yang sama 'kan ketika putus ama Shermie?" tanya Iori.

"Iya, gue sempet _down_ malah! Gue nyesel banget pernah baikin dia!" jawab Charlie.

"Sekarang dia pacaran sama siapa?" tanya Kensou.

"Aduh say... ngapain sih bahas pacarnya dia? Paling-paling cowok yang sifatnya sama kayak dia!" jawab Athena.

"Tapi 'kan aku pingin tau aja sayang..." kata Kensou.

"Kalo nggak salah... dia pacaran sama musuh kalian," sahut kak Leona.

Semua menoleh ke kak Leona.

"Dia jadian sama Adel?" tanyaku.

"Iya, dia jadian sama Adel, lihat aja status hubungannya Adel di facebook," jawab kak Leona.

"Itu sih pantes banget namanya, orang sama jahatnya kok!" kata Charlie.

"Hmm... berarti Iori sekarang jomblo dong?" tanya kak Leona.

"Nggak, aku jadian sama Hinako," jawab Iori.

"Hinako Shijo itu? Yang anak Hokkaido itu?" tanya Athena.

"Iya, dia 'kan anggota timmu di KOF 2003 kemarin," jawab Iori.

"Iya juga... tapi gimana ya sekarang kabarnya, dia nggak pernah sms aku, facebooknya aja nggak punya," kata Athena.

"Kamu add aja lewat facebookku, namanya ya tetap Hinako Shijo," ujar Iori.

"Oh... oke deh, makasih."

"Kalian jadiannya kapan sih?" tanya kak Leona.

"Bukannya Kakak kemarin Online ya? Masa' nggak tau sih Kak?" sahutku.

"Iya, tapi cuma sebentar, aku sibuk memaksimalkan nilaiku nih! Soalnya mau kuliah di Universitas Osaka," jawab kak Leona.

"Oh ya, biasanya sama kak Vanessa, sekarang dia mana?" tanyaku.

"Dia udah jadian sama Joe, jadinya kita jarang bareng deh!" jawab kak Leona.

"Joe Higashi anak kelas 3-B itu?" tanya Terry.

"By the way, Kakak kenal Shermie juga?" tanya Charlie.

"Kakak 'kan juga ikut KOF, dia juga ikut, jadinya ngerti lah... memang sifatnya kayak gitu, cowok yang mau temenan sama dia cuma Chris sama Orochi aja," jawab kak Leona.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Athena kenapa sih kok murung mulu?" tanya kak Leona.

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan Shermie! Bener-bener mulut kurang ajar!" jawab Athena dengan ketus.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya kak Leona sambil mendekati Athena.

"Kakak baca J-Teen edisi kemarin?"

"Iya, aku baca, memang kenapa?"

"Kakak baca yang tentang dancer baruku sama aku itu?"

"Hmm... yang 'Crossover menyogok Athena supaya mau jadi dancernya' itu?"

"Iya! Semua karena cewek brengsek satu itu! Yang bener aja, ngapain sih aku mau terima uang sogokan dari peserta lomba dancer! Lagian mereka juga nggak nyogokin aku kok!"

"Wah... itu nggak bisa dibiarin lagi, harus diselesaikan biar nggak tambah berabe, kalo berabe bisa fatal itu dik..."

"Aku ngerti, tapi kapan? Ini 'kan waktunya ujian akhir! Naik kelas semua, sudah pasti, di Jepang tidak ada sistem mengulang, semua naik kelas biar umurnya relatif sama! Aku pingin nilaiku baik, aku nggak mau nilaiku jeblok cuma gara-gara masalah ini aja!"

"'Kan tinggal hari ini!"

"Nah makanya itu, sebenarnya udah ada rencana mau adakan jumpa pers, tapi aku belum menyetujuinya, itu masih opini."

"Mudah-mudahan aja jadi, kalo seperti itu terus 'kan tidak enak."

"Memang nggak enak lah! Siapa bilang itu enak? Kabar miring malah bikin orang stress!"

"Memang yang namanya artis 'kan seperti itu, selalu ada rintangan dalam pekerjaannya," sahutku.

"Iya, tapi 'kan nggak enak!" kata Athena.

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan itu terus, nanti dia stress," sahut Charlie.

"Kamu kenapa sampai sesedih itu sih? Penggemarmu 'kan banyak, hatersmu cuma satu!" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Aku ngerti, Chunnie... tapi aku malu sama keluargaku! Sulit banget rasanya jelasin ke mereka..." jawab Athena, ia menangis.

"Athena... yang sabar ya..." kataku.

"Makasih... tapi kesabaranku udah benar-benar habis... hampir 1 keluarga nggak percaya sama aku..." isak Athena.

Kensou memeluk ceweknya yang sedih sekali itu. Ia memang cowok yang peduli dengan penderitaan orang, termasuk ceweknya. Athena langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kensou dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Kensou, bajumu..."

"Nggak apa-apa kok sayang... aku lakukan ini karena aku pingin nenangin kamu kok!" potong Kensou.

"Tapi kalo bajumu basah gitu 'kan kamu bisa dimarahi!" sahut Charlie.

"Halah, guru nggak bakalan perhatiin penampilanku!" bantah Kensou.

"Enteng banget kalo ngomong, kamu nggak lihat Terry kemarin dikritik abis-abisan sama guru kolot itu gara-gara bajunya basah?"

"Emang Terry 'kan basah kuyup! Kalo aku 'kan cuma sebagian! Ya nggak bakalan dikritik lah!"

"Hei, namanya juga guru lebay, udah pasti ada sedikit yang salah jelas dikritik lah!" sahutku.

"Baru kali ini aku tau orang tua juga bisa lebay," ujar Mai.

"Ya ampun Mai! Ketinggalan lo! Udah banyak deh orang tua yang lebay, termasuk ibu-ibu!" sahut Ryu-san.

"Orang lebay? Ya BANYAK lah!" tambah Ken-san.

"Kok pada ngomongin lebay sih?" tanya Cammy.

"Yang mulai duluan Sakura," jawab Kensou.

"Tau, padahal kita lagi ngomongin kolot malah belok ke lebay," tambah Charlie.

"Bukannya kalian ngomongin guru itu ya? Ya udah gue ikut nimbrung aja!" kataku.

"Udah ah, nggak usah ngomongin guru mulu, ntar si guru lebay itu marah kalo dia tahu kita ngomongin dia," sahut Kyo.

"Biarin, guru 'kan juga perlu kritik, nggak cuma kita doang!" bantah Cammy.

"Iya juga sih, tapi kalo orang itu udah terlanjur cerewet, kayak Iori nih!" sindir Chun-Li-san. Iori langsung mendelik ke Chun-Li-san.

"Kenapa? Emang iya 'kan?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Lo tuh yang cerewet!" jawab Iori ketus.

"Ya elo lah yang cerewet!"

"Lo!"

"Lo!"

"Lo!"

"Lo!"

"Elo tuh big mouth!"

"Enak aja, elo yang big mouth!"

"Apa lo!"

"Apa!

Aku segera menengahi mereka.

"HELLOOOO...! DEBAT MULU AJA YAAAAA...! Pusing banget yang dengeriin...!"

"Ihh... lebay lo!" kata Chun-Li-san dan Iori.

"Biarin! Abis gue sebel liat kalian debat mulu! Sama-sama orang cerewet!" ledekku.

Chun-Li-san cemberut.

"Ngapain sih nyama-nyamain gue ama Iori?" tanyanya dengan culas.

"Emang kenyataannya gitu 'kan? Elo cerewet, Iori juga cerewet, pas 'kan?" jawabku enteng.

"Ih, sifat gue sama kayak cewek ini? Nggak banget deh!" gerutu Iori.

"Emang kok! Buktinya tiap kita latihan, dikit-dikit komentar, dikit-dikit komentar, beuh... wajar dong kalo elo sama kayak dia! Makanya jadi cowok itu yang pendiam dong... kayak si Charlie tuh..."

"Hah? Gue pendiam? Nggak juga tuh, kata paman gue, gue tuh orangnya agak suka memberontak!" sahut Charlie sambil makan Nacho.

"Itu 'kan menurut paman lo! Tapi... kalo menurut gue, elo itu orangnya pen...di...am! P-E-N-D-I-A-M!" bantahku.

"Sakura bener tuh say... kamu itu ya, udah ganteng, keren, kalem, pinter, ama pendiam! Kamu tuh nggak banyak bicara!" sahut Cammy.

"Nah lo... cewek lo aja bilang kalo elo itu pendiam!" timpalku.

"Makasih ya sayang..." kata Charlie sambil tersenyum. Dan... mulai lagi deh, Cammy deketin Charlie dan mereka mau 'panas-panasan' di hadapan kita.

"Mulai... mulai... mulai... mulai panas! Ayo kita panggil Paparazzi!" seruku.

Cammy langsung menjauh, tapi nggak menjauh pergi, menjauh sedikit, jadi pegang-pegangan tangan aja.

"Ih, jangan dipanggilin Paparazzi dong... kita 'kan pingin mesra-mesraan..." kata Cammy.

"Tapi 'kan ini sekolah, bukan Ueno Park..." sahut Athena.

"Lho? Udah berhenti nangisnya?" tanya Charlie.

"Udah, sampe laper gini, beliin aku makanan dong..." jawab Athena.

"Nah, manjanya mulai... nggak boleh gitu dong sayang, dari pagi kamu emosi terus, senyum dong say..." kata Kensou.

"Sulit banget sayang... abisnya sebel sih sama kabar miring itu..." kata Athena.

"Nggak usah terlalu dipikirin... nanti nilaimu jatuh, dan keluargamu bakalan nglarang kamu untuk berkarir cuma gara-gara kabar miring ini," kata Kyo.

Athena hanya mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kamu jangan ngomong gitu Kyo, ntar tambah stress dia," ujar Kensou.

"Nggak sayang, Kyo bener kok... aku nggak boleh terlalu mikirin masalah itu," sahut Athena.

"Hei, aku punya ide!" sahut Millia.

"Ide apa Mill?" tanya Athena penasaran.

"Gimana kalo setelah ujian akhir, kita menggelar jumpa pers?" usul Millia.

"Iya, masa' kita biarin kabar ini terus ada? Bisa-bisa kamu kehilangan fansmu dong!" tambahku.

"Tapi menggelar jumpa fans itu bukan hal yang mudah... aku nggak pernah melakukannya," kata Athena.

"Minta tolong ayahmu aja! Dia percaya kalo kabar miring itu bohong 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Hmm... iya, hanya dia yang nggak percaya tentang kabar miring itu," jawabku.

"Diadakan sesudah ujian akhir aja!" sahut Kyosuke.

"Ya jelas lah! Emang saat kita ujian mau adakan jumpa pers gitu? Capek kita!" ujar Cammy.

"Oh... kirain apa, ehehe..." kata Kyosuke sambil ketawa.

"Emang dasar... pokoknya kamu harus ikut saat jumpa pers nanti, ini menyangkut kalian, para Crossover Dancer, ngerti?" kata Athena.

"Iya mesti ikut lah... aku yang paling emosi selain kamu," jawab Kyosuke.

"Kalau memang paling emosi, kenapa ekspresimu nggak kamu tunjukkan? Jadi orang jangan bermuka dua!" tanya Millia dengan culas.

"Kamu tau sendiri 'kan Kyosuke itu orangnya gimana? Dia itu sabar, meski dia emosi banget, tapi dia berusaha buat nggak terlalu marah," sahut Batsu.

"Hei, sejak kapan lo di situ ikut nimbrung?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Barusan... capek banget abis ngasihin slide ke Jin-Sensei," jawab Batsu.

"Eh, kamu bukan anggota Crossover Dancer!" sahut Athena.

"Kenapa? Aku nggak boleh ikut nongkrong ya?" tanya Batsu.

"Ya nggak lah!" jawab Athena dengan marah.

"Ketus amat sih, kamu marah karena gosip miring itu ya?" tanya Batsu penasaran. Athena terkejut, ia melempar kamus ke arah Batsu. Batsu terjatuh.

"Aduuh... kenapa kamu lampiaskan ke aku sih!" tanya Batsu sambil berdiri dan menaruh kamus itu di meja.

"Maaf... aku nggak sengaja ngelakuin itu. Iya, gosip miring itu bikin aku marah, sampai semarah ini," jawab Athena sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Memang sulit menahan emosi itu, nggak semudah menahan beban batu yang besar, aku maklum kok, kamu yang sabar ya," kata Batsu.

"Okay, thanks."

Kensou cemberut, sepertinya ia cemburu.

"Woi, ada yang cemburu nih!" sindir Kyo.

"Eh, siapa yang cemburu?" tanya Kensou bingung.

"Alaaah... pake pura-pura bingung segala, kamu cemburu 'kan Athena ngomong sama Batsu?" sahut Ryu-san.

"Nggak! Siapa yang cemburu sih?" kata Kensou membela diri.

"Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahmu, kamu cemberut gitu! Iya 'kan?" tanya Charlie.

"Nggak kok! Aku nggak cemburu, sumpah deh! Aku kira Athena pergi gara-gara kuceramahi, eh ternyata ngobrol ama Batsu," jawab Kensou.

"Alaaah... bohong... jujur aja kenapa sih?" paksa Carlos.

"Aduuuh! Orang udah bilang nggak cemburu masih aja dipaksa jujur, udah jujur ini! Kurang apa lagi sih!" bentak Kensou.

"Udah... Kensou jangan dipaksa kayak gitu..." sahut Athena.

"Sayang, aku kira kamu pergi! Nih udah aku belikan sandwich kesukaanmu," kata Kensou sambil memberikan 2 bungkus sandwich ke Athena.

"Eh, makasih sayang!" kata Athena sambil menerima sandwich itu.

"Oh ya, hari ini 'kan ujian terakhir, bagaimana kalo sepulang sekolah kita bicarakan rencana jumpa persnya?" usul Kensou.

"Maksudmu kita rapat seperti biasanya?" tanya Cammy.

Kensou mengangguk.

"Wah... jangan sekarang! Kita ingin refreshing dulu sehabis ujian!" ujar Chun-Li-san.

"Iya, habis ujian kita ingin refreshing dulu, Kak!" tambah Mai.

"Terus kapan? Aku juga nggak mau masalah ini tambah membesar, guys! Kasihan Athena, dan Crossover bisa hancur! Ingat, yang mendirikan Crossover adalah Kak Morikawa! Meski sudah lulus dari sekolah ini, ia tetap memperhatikan Crossover!" kata Charlie.

"Nash, Kensou... mereka berdua benar, jangan hari ini dulu rapatnya, kalau bisa besok aja," sahut Athena.

"Tapi Athena... kita sudah 3 minggu membiarkan kabar ini karena bermacam-macam ujian sekolah, kalo tambah besar gimana?" bantah Charlie.

"Iya, ini demi kebaikan kita semua, Athena!" tambah Kensou.

"Aku juga ingin menenangkan diri di rumah..." kata Athena.

"Lagian kalian berdua nggak bisa seenaknya gitu dong! Biarlah Athena yang berbicara kepada kedua orangtuanya tentang masalah ini, lalu kita bicarakan! Jangan buru-buru dulu, nanti malah tambah berabe!" sahut Millia.

"Hmm... benar juga, baiklah, Athena, bicarakan ini dengan kedua orangtuamu, kalau sudah, hasilnya beritahukan ke kita, nanti kita bicarakan saat rapat," kata Charlie.

"Sakura, Hayato, ayo kita ke kelas duluan, sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas," ajak Athena.

Ujian Matematika! Aku harus bisa! Demi mendapatkan kelas favorit, semua nilaiku harus sempurna! Sambil mengerjakan dan menghitung rumus, sebentar-sebentar kulihat Athena di sebelahku. Ia tidak terlihat sedih karena ada masalah, malah terlihat semangat, bahkan ia bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik.

Kuteruskan mengerjakan lembar soalku.

"Sakura!" panggil Hayato pelan. Nggak kurespon panggilan itu, aku ngerti banget niatnya Hayato, mau bikin aku dihukum lagi, memang dia nggak ada kapok-kapoknya ngerjain aku, kurang ajar!

"Sakura! Hei!" panggil Hayato lagi. Panggilan itu nggak kurespon untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku nggak mau ditegur Takuma-Sensei. Biar saja dia yang dihukum.

"Sakuraaaa...!" panggil Hayato, suaranya hampir keras. Nggak kurespon lagi, benar-benar malas nanggepin orang kalo udah ujian gini.

"Woi Sakura! Aku tanya sama kamu, jawabannya nomor 45 apa?" tanya Hayato. Emang dasar bandel, mau tidak mau aku harus memberi dia contekan. Kucari Takuma-Sensei, mungkin saja ia mengawasi di belakang.

"Woi, Takuma-Sensei keluar tau!" kata Hayato pelan.

"Bodoh, aku masih memastikan kalau keadaannya aman! Kalau orangnya di sini gimana? Dasar bodoh! Untung aja orangnya nggak di kelas!" bentakku tertahan.

"Iya...iya maaf! Buruan contekin!" pinta Hayato.

"Caranya nomor 45 panjang banget tau! Kamu sendiri 'kan ngerti caranya!" kataku.

"Iya ngerti, tapi nggak ada jawaban nih! Kamu udah nemuin jawabannya belum?" tanya Hayato.

"Udah... aku kasih tau jawabannya aja deh! Jawabannya 65!" jawabku sambil membalikkan tubuhku ke depan, karena Takuma-Sensei masuk kelas.

"Bodoh... untung cepat-cepat balikin badan! Kalo nggak gue udah keluar dari kelas ini!" gerutuku.

"Iya deh maaf ngrepotin, gue ingat caranya kok!" kata Hayato.

"Huh... inget aja tanya-tanya!"

"Biasa... lupa sesaat!"

"Ilangin tuh kebiasaan lo! Gue jadi ilfil ama lo deh tiap kali ulangan gini!"

"Iya deh maaf..."

"Udah ah diam!"

Kucek kembali lembar soal yang sudah kujawab, mungkin aja ada yang salah, mumpung masih banyak waktunya, karena biasanya aku nggak teliti. Kalo udah dapat nilai jelek, mesti nyesel nggak karuan, kayak kelas 1 SMA dulu, saat ulangan sosiologi. Mentang-mentang gampang, terus habis selesai nggak kuteliti, malah kutinggal tidur, akhirnya hasilnya betulan jelek.

"Baik anak-anak, kumpulkan lembar ujiannya! Urut nomor absen ya!" perintah Takuma-sensei. Setelah sudah terkumpul semua, Takuma-sensei keluar dari kelasku.

"Sakura," panggil Athena.

"Hmm?" balasku.

"Kamu tadi bisa 'kan ujiannya?" tanya Athena.

"Lumayanlah... kamu sendiri? Kamu kelihatan semangat banget saat ngerjain ujian tadi," jawabku.

"Masa'?"

"Iya, kamu tuh semangat banget, meski ada masalah gitu... emang kenapa?"

"Aku pingin menunjukkan ke keluargaku kalo aku itu anak yang bisa dipercaya, nggak kayak yang mereka pikir! Sekalian semangat mau balas dendam sama cewek brengsek itu!"

"Wah... emang dia iri sama kamu, non!"

"Biasa, orang iri hati emang suka bikin sensasi, aku udah ngerti sifatnya cewek belagu itu kayak gimana! Plis deh, haters banyak aja bangga!"

"Tapi aku lihat di fan pagenya dia kok gini: '135.000 people like this'?"

"Itu sih hatersnya yang bikin banyak! Yang ngefans ya juga banyak sih... kalo tanya soal Shermie jangan ke aku, tapi ke Millia, dia lebih ngerti soal Shermie kok! Dulu dia pernah jadi temen deketnya."

"Lho, bukannya yang kenal kamu duluan?"

"Iya, saat masuk agensi, aku memang kenal dia duluan, tapi setelah Millia datang, dia jadi dekat dengan Millia."

"Lalu, kok kalian berdua bisa benci dia?"

"Ceritanya panjang... intinya, dia menyalahgunakan profesinya sebagai model. Yang membuat hatersnya banyak karena ia suka merebut pacar orang, dan dia materialistis. Model 'kan gajinya udah cukup besar, tapi dia belum puas aja! Nah itu yang bikin manajerku dan kawan-kawan lainnya benci pada Shermie, termasuk aku sama Millia. Fans-fansnya juga sudah mulai menjauhi dia."

"Waaah... baru kali ini aku tau artis yang berkelakuan kayak gitu!"

"Iya, aku juga heran! Artis macam apa itu? Haters kok banyak!"

Saat kami berdua mengobrol, Kyoko-sensei datang.

"Udah, nanti aja saat istirahat dilanjutkan," kata Athena.

Kyoko-sensei segera membagikan lembar ujian Kimianya. Kira-kira bisa apa nggak ya?

Sebelum mengerjakan, kubaca soalnya satu-persatu. Dan... AAARGH! Soal nomor 6-10 sulit! Mana itu bab yang nggak sempat kupelajari lagi! Aduuuh! Jawab sesuai feeling atau nyontek ya? Ah sudahlah, kerjakan nomor 1-5 dulu!

Saat sudah sampai nomor 5... sial! Sekarang lupa rumusnya! Mikir apa sih aku ini sampai lupa rumus nomor 5? Anjrit... mana Kyoko-sensei mondar-mandir ke sana-sini lagi! Jadi nggak bisa nyontek nih!

"Sakura!" panggil Athena lagi. Duh anjrit... tadi Hayato, sekarang Athena. Rasanya kepala ini mau pecah kalo ada orang yang mau minta jawabanku. Udah tau orang lagi bingung malah ditanyain.

"Hei Sakura!" panggil Athena lagi, agak keras. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menoleh ke mana-mana, karena Kyoko-sensei terus berkeliling melihat pekerjaan anak-anak.

"Sakura!" lagi-lagi Athena memanggilku.

"Aduuh...! jangan dulu! Kyoko-sensei masih mondar-mandir nih!" jawabku.

"Siapa sih yang mau nyontek, justru aku mau nawarin contekan malah!" kata Athena.

Mendengar itu, aku langsung menoleh ke Athena.

"Sini jawabannya! Lagi kesulitan 6 nomor nih!" pintaku.

"Wah... banyak banget kesulitannya! Ckckck..." gumam Athena.

"Iya, mulai nomor 5 udah blank nih! Buruan sini jawabannya!" pintaku lagi.

"Jangan! Gurunya udah datang tuh!" tolak Athena.

Aku segera menghadap ke depan. Soal yang sulit-sulit tadi hanya kulihat saja. Kalau Kyoko-sensei lewat, pura-pura ngerjain... aku terus begitu sampai akhirnya jam pelajaran Kimia berakhir. Kukumpulkan lembar soal yang sudah kujawab, hanya empat soal yang kujawab. Ahh... biar saja nilaiku jelek, yang penting naik kelas, nggak dapat kelas favorit ya nggak apa-apa...

Bel istirahat berbunyi... aku, Athena, dan Hayato segera ke kantin.

"Sakura, lo bisa apa nggak tadi?" tanya Hayato.

"Anjrit, jangan tanya ujian Kimia deh, pusing gue mikirnya!" jawabku ketus.

"Lagian kok bisa blank sih otak lo?" tanya Athena.

"Tau! Padahal gue nggak mikir apa-apa! Nomor 5 doang yang blank! Soal nomor 6-10 nggak sempat gue pelajari materinya..." jawabku.

"Udahlah nggak apa-apa, nggak harus dapat kelas favorit 'kan? Saingan kita banyak!" kata Hayato.

"Tau ah gelap! Nggak usah dibahas!" gerutuku.

Athena sama Hayato malah ketawa.

Sampai di kantin, aku langsung mendesak Charlie.

"Woi! Datang-datang udah main desak aja!" ujar Charlie sambil balas mendesak.

"Ini 'kan tempat duduk gue! Biasanya lo ama cewek lo!" balasku.

"Terserah gue kali! Cari tempat lain aja sana!"

"Apaan sih lo? Ini 'kan tempat gue! Lo aja yang cari tempat lain!"

"Nggak!"

"Lagian salah lo sendiri, siapa suruh datang telat ke kantin? Tempat lo gue ambil nih!"

"Nggak bisa seenaknya gitu dong! Biasanya gue duduk di sini!"

"Nggak bisa! Pokoknya cari tempat lain sono!"

"Hei, udah dong! Tempat duduk aja diributin... kamu duduk sama aku aja say..." kata Kyosuke sambil menarik tanganku.

"Tuh... duduk ama cowok lo sana! Mulai sekarang tempat ini milik gue! Wueee..." ejek Charlie.

Aku nggak peduli dengan ejekan Charlie, karena seneng banget diajak duduk sama cowok tersayang.

"Makasih ya Kyosuke..." kataku.

"Iya sama-sama," balas Kyosuke.

"Si Athena semangat banget nih!" celetuk Millia.

"Iya Mill, nggak kepikiran masalah itu lagi deh..." ujar Athena.

"Nah gitu dong... itu baru Athena Asamiya!" sahut Kensou.

"Tenang aja... kita mendukung kamu kok! Kita akan selalu di pihak kamu!" kata Charlie.

"Bener banget apa yang dikatakan ama sayangkuu... kita akan selalu mendukung kamu, Athena!" timpal Cammy.

"Iya Kak! Kakak nggak boleh terus terpuruk!" tambah Mai.

Athena tersenyum.

"Senang deh punya sobat kayak kalian semua, makasih supportnya ya!" kata Athena.

"Kita harus saling mendukung dong!" ujarku.

"Iya, namanya juga sobat!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Betul banget!" sahut Batsu.

"Eh nyahut aja nih! Bukannya lo udah keluar ya?" tanya Athena.

"Nggak, gue 'kan gabung lagi ama kalian!" jawab Batsu.

"Yee... baru tau lo! Kemarin dia bilang ke gue kalo dia masuk ke Crossover lagi!" sahut Charlie.

"Masa' sih? Kok gue nggak dikasih tau ya?" tanya Athena penasaran.

"Kalo gue kasih tau, ntar lo bilang 'gue nggak tanya kali!', percuma deh gue kasih tau!" kata Charlie.

Di rumah... setelah makan malam, aku langsung menyalakan komputer dan online facebook. Wow! Pemberitahuanku menumpuk banyak sekali! 3 minggu tidak online, malah kebanyakan pemberitahuan dan permintaan pertemanan, ditambah spam lagi! Duh... aku benci sama yang namanya spam!

Tanda chat berbunyi, Charlie mengajakku chatting.

Charlie: "buat Crossovers, besok kita menginap semalam di Crossover Base untuk acara jumpa pers Minggu besok. Harus datang! Pemberitahuannya mendadak nih! Besok kita nggak masuk sekolah lho!"

Me: "Lho? Emang ada apaan?"

Charlie: "Kita disuruh latihan dance ama papanya Athena."

Hah? Heii... Hello! Jumpa pers aja pake dance segala!

Me: "Lho? Kok pake dance sih?"

Charlie: "Itu buat bukti kalo kita menang itu karena kita latihan tiap hari, bukan nyogok Athena!"

Me: "Memang banyak yang percaya tentang kabar miring itu?"

Charlie: "50:50, banyak yang percaya, banyak yang nggak percaya. Makanya walaupun banyak yang nggak percaya, tetep aja harus tunjukkin bukti kalo kita emang menang karena kerja keras kita, bukan nyogok Athena, biar yang percaya ama kabar miring itu ama yang nyebarin nyadar!"

Me: "Hmm... bener juga ya. Okelah..."

Charlie: "Kita disuruh tampilin gerakan baru, 'kan kita baru mempelajarinya tuh... makanya kita disuruh latihan."

Me: "Yang tepuk tangan mulu itu?"

Charlie: "Iya, yang lagunya 2NE1 – Clap Your Hands itu."

Me: "Yang bener aja! Masa' kita tampil pake 1 lagu aja?"

Charlie: "Bentar lah... orang masih belum selesai ngetik kok... kita pake lagu mix kayak biasanya, mix lagu Korea sama lagu Jepang."

Me: "Ya sorry deh... emang lagu apa aja yang di mix?"

Charlie: "Masa' kamu nggak tau?"

Me: "Oh ya, yang Clap Your Hands, Try to Copy Me, So Real, ama Freaky itu ya?"

Charlie: "Nah.. betul itu!"

Me: "Okay deh... eh tunggu! Bukannya sekolah kita itu sekolah negeri ya? Ya jelas hari Sabtunya libur lah! Gimana sih kamu itu?"

Charlie: "Oh ya ya! Ahaha... lupa! Oke deh, aku off dulu ya! Mau candle lights ama Cammy nih!"

Me: "Wow... di mana?"

Charlie: "Di 'Love Pancake Restaurant'. Katanya di sana enak."

Me: "Emang iya. Okay, met dating ya!"

Charlie langsung off. Aku juga off. Komputerku langsung kumatikan, dan aku segera menggelar futon dan tidur.

Esok paginya... setelah bangun dan menata futon, aku langsung mandi. Setelah mandi, kubawa sarapanku ke kamar dan aku mengemas baju-baju yang akan kupakai saat menginap di base nanti.

"Ngapain kok kemas-kemas?" tanya ibu.

"Hari ini Sakura mau menginap di Crossover Base bu, hanya semalam kok!" jawabku sambil memakan sandwich dan mengecek satu-persatu barang yang sudah kumasukkan.

"Lho... Tsukushi sendirian kalo gitu..." kata ibu.

"Lho, gimana sih, Bu? Nanti 'kan dia ikut Ibu sama Ayah ke Kyoto," kataku.

"Wah iya ya! Ngomong-ngomong kamu dijemput Kyosuke seperti biasanya?"

"Nggak Bu, aku berangkat sendiri."

"Ya udah nak, hati-hati ya!"

"Okay, Bu! Sakura berangkat dulu ya!"

Aku langsung mengeluarkan motorku dan berangkat. Mudah-mudahan nggak macet seperti biasanya, karena aku nggak boleh terlambat. Ngebut dikit aja deh, biar cepet sampenya!

Sampai di Base.

"Nah, tepat pada waktunya!" ujar Charlie.

"Mending gitu aja kali! Ngapain pagi-pagi banget?" kataku.

"Soalnya gue 'kan pegang kunci base ini!" kata Charlie.

"Oh ya Athena udah datang belum ama bokapnya?" tanyaku.

"Udah, dia di dalam tuh lagi ngobrol ama bokapnya!" jawab Charlie.

"By the way, mana cewek lo? Biasanya pagi-pagi gini udah mesra-mesraan."

"Si Chunnie yang bikin lama! Udah tau gue nungguin Cammy malah molor."

"Yee... itu sih bukan Chunnie-sannya yang molor, tapi Cammy yang suka bangun siang itu."

"Lhooo... kok gitu sih? Gue miscall aja deh."

"Ntar dibentak lho..."

"Nggak peduli ah!"

Charlie tetap miscall pacarnya itu, biar cepet bangun dan berangkat.

"Sayang, kamu kok belum berangkat sih? Oh... udah di jalan? Kirain kamu molor say... latihan dancenya keburu dimulai lho sayang, cepetan ya! Love you, muach!"

"Hmm... mesra-mesraan lewat hp... dia sekarang di mana?" tanyaku.

"Hampir sampai," jawab Charlie.

"Emang yang lainnya ke mana?"

"Nongkrong di kamar masing-masing..."

"Terus lo sendirian di sini ngapain? Nungguin Cammy?"

"Ya iya lah! Udah tau nanya!"

Chun-Li-san dan Cammy datang, padahal Charlie barusan telepon.

"Charlieku sayaaaang..." sapa Cammy sambil memeluk Charlie. Aku segera masuk ke dalam.

"Iya sayangkuuu..." balas Charlie. Mulai deh, mesra-mesraan! Risih ah ada film drama di halaman!

"Eh Sakura, kirain kamu nggak datang," sapa Kyosuke.

"Ehehe... iya harus datang lah..." balasku.

"Kok kamu kayak orang ketakutan gitu sih?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Ada film drama nih di luar, makanya aku langsung masuk. Males banget lihatnya!" jawabku.

"Maksudnya?"

"Itu tuh... biasa, Charlie ama Cammy."

"Oh..."

Aku langsung ke kamarku dan menaruh barang-barangku.

"Hei Kak!" panggil Mai.

"Apa Mai?" balasku.

"Dicari Kak Kyosuke tuh!" kata Mai.

"Iya... tadi aku udah ketemu kok!" kataku.

"Kak Cammy udah datang belum?" tanya Mai.

"Udah... langsung deh mesra-mesraan ama Charlie di luar," jawabku.

"Wah... udah kebiasaan mereka berdua tuh!"

"Iya, kamu niru itu kok kalo pacaran sama Andy!"

"Eh, Kak Sakura sembarangan bicara deh!"

"Emang 'kan?"

"Nggak terlalu kali! Kalo Kak Charlie ama Kak Cammy udah sampe tingkat 'advance' itu!"

"Hei! Ayo latihan!" tiba-tiba Athena membuka pintu, bikin kaget aja.

"Woi, tiba-tiba kayak gitu! Bikin kaget aja!" celetukku.

"Emang kalian keasyikan nongkrong sih! Udah tau deadline gini kok!" kata Athena.

Aku dan kawan-kawan ke halaman depan tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Oke, kalian masih hafal gerakan yang diajarin Iori selama seminggu kemarin?" tanya Athena.

"Hafal lah... kita 'kan dancer sejati!" jawab Ken-san.

"Oh yeah? Latihan aja sering bolos kok! Itu bukan dancer sejati namanya!" ledek Kensou.

"Udah, udah... ayo deh sekarang latihan!" perintah Athena sambil menyetel musiknya.

Kami menari dengan semangat, semangat demi sahabat kami tercinta, Athena, dan semangat untuk acara jumpa pers besok.

"Semangat guys!" seruku.

"Okay!" sahut Charlie.

"Woi, jangan ngomong mulu ah! Yang serius dong!" perintah Athena.

Aku berusaha serius dan berusaha biar gerakanku benar dan bagus, karena biasanya kalo gerakan baru, mesti salah mulu! Ganbatte kudasai, Sakura!

Setelah selesai...

"Nah gini baru siip banget! Masalah kita akan selesai kalo gini caranya!" kata Athena.

"Lagi aja deh!" kata Mai sambil menyetel musiknya.

Kami bergerak lagi. Kali ini lebih semangat, karena selain suka musiknya, gerakannya juga keren banget. Kami terus berlatih... sampai sore.

"Ah.. capek nih!" keluhku sambil mengusap keringat.

"Emang capek... tapi seru banget!" kata Cammy.

"Eh, gimana kalo kita abis mandi, kita jalan-jalan pake sepeda pancal?" usul Kyosuke.

"Boleh juga! Sekalian lihat sumur Okiku," kata Kensou sambil mengangguk.

"Wah, aku juga penasaran sama sumur itu!" sahut Charlie.

Kami segera mandi. Setelah mandi, akhirnya kami bersiap-siap.. dan berangkat!

"Wah... jadi nggak sabar lihat sumur itu!" ujar Charlie.

"Sabar dikit dong sayangkuu... aku juga penasaran nih!" kata Cammy.

"Hei, kita juga penasaran sama sumur itu kali!" sahutku.

Kami nggak bicara lagi, gara-garanya pada nggak sabar semua lihat sumur itu.

Sampai di sana, kami memarkirkan sepeda kami di depan pagarnya.

"Wah... ini tempatnya sumur Okiku itu?" gumamku.

"Katanya sumur ini menakutkan," ujar Charlie.

"Ayo ah dilihat aja! Jangan ngobrol mulu!" sahut Kyosuke.

"Eh, ini 'kan sumurnya?" tanya Cammy.

"Mana?" tanyaku.

"Itu, yang ada pagarnya itu lho!" jawab Cammy sambil menunjuk sumur yang dimaksud.

"Oh... jadi itu sumurnya?" tanya Charlie.

"Dipotret yuk!" ajak Kyosuke.

"Eh jangan ah!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Kyosuke.

"Kenapa? Belum-belum udah mikir yang macam-macam kamu!" tanya Kyosuke.

Tiba-tiba ada suara menakutkan... suara menghitung! Apa ini yang dikatakan teman-teman di sekolah tentang sumur itu?

"Eh apa tadi kok ada suara menghitung?" tanya Charlie.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Charlie, tiba-tiba ada suara teriak dan menangis, keras dan menakutkan sekali suaranya.

"...!" kami semua langsung menjerit dan lari keluar dari sana. Kami langsung pergi, semuanya saling kebut.

"Aduuh... sumpah nakutin banget deh!" kata Kyosuke.

"Iya! Gilaaa... jantung gue mau copot nih!" tambah Charlie.

"Udah ah jangan ke sana lagi!" ujarku.

"Eh, gue sempet lihat sosok seorang cewek di atas sumur itu! Cewek itu lagi menghitung piring... karena nggak ketemu dia langsung menangis ama..." kata-kata Cammy langsung kupotong, "Duuh... udah ah nggak usah dibahas, ntar gue nggak bisa tidur!"

"Mending cari tau di internet aja deh!" kata Kensou.

"Lo sih ah... padahal gue nggak berniat ngajak lo ke sana!" gerutu Kyosuke.

"Ya maaf... orang namanya lagi penasaran kok!" balas Kensou.

Sampai di Base, kami langsung berebut ambil air putih.

"Kalian berlima kenapa sih kok kayak gitu semua? Abis dikejar setan ya?" tanya Athena penasaran.

"Gara-gara cowok lo tuh!" jawab Charlie sambil menuding Kensou.

"Abis ke sumur Okiku!" tambahku.

"Ya ampun... udah tau nyeremin malah ke sana! Ckckck..." kata Athena sambil geleng-geleng.

"Abisnya penasaran sih... makanya ke sana aja!" timpal Kensou.

"Astaga... ya udah cepetan tidur sana!" perintah Athena.

"Kita belum makan malah disuruh tidur, dasar aneh!" celetuk Charlie.

"Ya udah buruan makan!" perintah Athena lagi.

Kami berlima langsung ambil roti coklat yang ada di meja makan. Dalam 5 menit, roti itu habis. Kami langsung ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur...

Jam 04.30 pagi...

"Hei bangun!" tiba-tiba Athena mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

Aku langsung bangun, kulihat yang lain masih terlelap.

"Pada lelap banget sih tidurnya!" kata Athena.

"Bunyiin aja belnya tuh," kataku.

"Kamu aja yang bunyiin!" perintah Athena.

"Yeee.. orang kamunya yang nyuruh bangun kok!" bantahku.

"Cerewet ah!" Athena langsung memencet belnya.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET...!"

Semua terbangun karena suara bel yang super keras itu.

"Woi, kita masih ngantuk nih!" kata Ken-san.

"Ayo bangun! Kita latihan bentar setelah mandi!" perintah Athena.

"Hmm... emang jam berapa sih Press Conferencenya?" tanya Charlie.

"Jam 7! Di Tokyo Hall!" jawab Athena.

Kami semua langsung menata tempat tidur, kemudian mandi.

"Yup, mulai!" perintah Athena sambil menyetel musiknya.

Bakksuuu cheoon... nal ddara haebwayo... so real... get freaky! Kami tambah semangat latihannya, karena udah nggak sabar ingin tampil.

Selesai latihan...

"Kalian tambah semangat aja!" puji Athena.

"Iya lah... namanya juga ingin tampil, mesti semangat lah..." kataku.

"Ya udah ayo sarapan!" ajak Athena.

Kami makin semangat, karena masakan untuk sarapan hari ini sangat enak, banyak yang kesukaanku lagi! Ahahay... tumben si Athena pinter masak?

"Enak banget, kamu sekarang pintar masak ya?" puji Kensou.

"Ahahaha... kamu bisa aja deh sayang..." kata Athena tersipu.

"Kamu belajar dari tipsku ya kok masakanmu jadi enak gini?" tanya Cammy.

"Iya, makasih ya Cammy..." jawab Athena sambil tersenyum.

Setelah sarapan, kami langsung berangkat ke Tokyo Hall...

Sampai di Tokyo Hall...

"Hmm... jadi nggak sabar tampil nih..." gumamku.

"Oh ya guys, ada yang lupa nih!" kata Athena.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Aku bawa bukti lagi, ini aku bawa CD, isinya video saat kalian latihan, biar si Shermie tambah percaya kalo kalian nggak nyogok aku," jawab Athena sambil menunjukkan CDnya.

"Eh, itu si Shermie datang!" ujar Millia sambil menunjuk seorang cewek yang berambut pirang. Semua menoleh ke arah cewek itu. Oh... jadi itu yang namanya Shermie, mantannya Charlie ama Iori, plus musuhnya Athena ama Millia.

"Risih ah!" kata Charlie tiba-tiba.

"Risih kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Lihat Shermie lah!" jawab Charlie.

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Athena.

"Abis gue putusin bukannya malah berubah malah tambah belagu!" jawab Charlie sambil bersihin kacamatanya.

"Betul itu Nash, dia mantan kita berdua yang paling belagu!" sahut Iori.

Tiba-tiba Shermie menghampiri kami, apa karena dia dengar dua mantan pacarnya ngomongin dia ya?

"Jadi, kalian Crossover Dancer itu?" tanya Shermie dengan tampang belagunya.

"Iya, emang kenapa ya?" jawabku dengan culas.

"Makasih udah ngundang aku buat datang ke sini, kita lihat aja, siapa yang menang nanti, aku atau kalian!" tantang Shermie.

"Oh... belum aja dimulai udah belagu banget lo! Eh... lo tuh harusnya nyadar kalo fans lo tuh nggak tambah banyak, haters lo yang tambah banyak! Lo pikir dengan nyebarin kabar miring tentang kita bisa bikin lo populer? Emang bisa! Tapi populer dibenci orang, ahaha!" ejek Athena.

"Iya, emang lo iri ya sama Athena? Kok nyebarin kabar miring gitu? Aduuh... kasian deh lo! Fans nggak tambah banyak malah tambah dikit!" tambah Millia.

"Athena... Athena... lo itu bodoh banget ya, mau aja sih disogok ama dancer-dancer belagu ini..." ejek Shermie.

Mendengar itu, Charlie marah dan langsung menampar Shermie. Untung saja tidak ada kamera saat Charlie melakukan itu.

"MULUT KURANG AJAR! LO YANG BELAGU!" umpat Charlie.

Shermie menangis, "Charlie... tega banget kamu nglakuin ini sama aku, mantanmu sendiri..."

"Udahlah, percuma aja lo nangis! Air mata lo itu air mata buaya! Asal lo tau aja ya, gue bukan mantan pacar lo lagi, tapi lo itu musuh gue!" bentak Charlie.

"Iya, lo itu bukan artis yang baik! Apa-apaan lo, udah populer, malah belagu! Materialistis lagi!" tambah Iori.

"Charlie! Apa sih yang kamu lakukan! Ini tempat umum lho!" kata Athena.

"Cewek ini udah kurang ajar bener ya! Berani banget menghina kita, gimana gue nggak emosi! Dasar cewek brengsek nggak tau diri!" umpat Charlie.

"Charlie... udah..." kata Cammy sambil menarik tangan Charlie.

"Eh, lo itu siapa sih kok pegang-pegang tangannya Charlie!" tanya Shermie dengan culas.

"Heh, gue ceweknya yang sekarang! Emang kenapa? Nggak boleh ya? Heh, lo itu udah masa lalunya cowok gue! Jadi jangan berharap Charlie bisa cinta sama lo lagi!" jawab Cammy dengan ketus.

"Nah, dengerin itu! Jangan pernah lo deketin gue lagi! Gue itu udah selamanya benci ama lo!" kata Charlie.

"Udahlah, lo itu nggak usah maksa jadi orang! Mana mungkin dancer gue mau memihak ama lo!" ejek Athena lagi.

"BRENGSEK LO!" umpat Shermie sambil mendorong Athena. Akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran, untung saja bukan pertarungan fisik.

Aku langsung melerai dan menengahi mereka.

"Hei, udah dong! Ini tempat umum! Kalian jangan bertengkar! Kalau kalian dikeluarkan satpam gimana!" ujarku.

"Heh, nggak usah ikut-ikut deh lo!" bentak Shermie.

"Justru lo yang nggak tau diri! Udah tau haters banyak, tingkah laku lo masih aja kayak gitu! Harusnya lo sadar kalo elo itu _public figure_! Nggak seharusnya lo bertingkah seperti itu!" balasku.

"Udahlah, percuma aja lo ceramahi dia! Dia juga nggak bakalan nyadar ama perbuatannya!" ujar Athena sambil menarik lenganku.

"Lo juga salah! Seharusnya lo nggak bikin suasana tambah panas gini! Buang-buang tenaga tau kalo lo marah-marah mulu!" bantahku.

"Hei kalian! Acaranya akan dimulai! Para dancer harap ke belakang panggung!" perintah Mr. Asamiya, ayahnya Athena.

"Baik, Pak!" kata Charlie sambil mengangguk.

Kami semua segera ke belakang panggung, kecuali Athena dan Shermie, mereka berdua disuruh duduk di kursi pembicara.

"Ini 'kan pemberitahuannya mendadak, kok bisa cepet banget ya udah siap gini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya, sebelum kemarin kita membicarakan itu, Mr. Asamiya udah membicarakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari kok!" jawab Kensou.

"Guys, ayo sekarang kita ke panggung! Mr. Asamiya akan menyetel musiknya sebentar lagi!" perintah Charlie.

Kami segera naik ke panggung. Setelah kami sudah siap semua, musik disetel, dan kami menari.

Saat aku pindah posisi ke belakang, kulihat Shermie memandang kami dengan tatapan mengejek. Aku tak peduli, memang dasar orang syirik, bisanya hanya mengejek saja, pikirku.

"Try to copy our style!" seru Cammy.

Kami lebih semangat lagi menarinya. Setelah lagu Try to Copy Me, sekarang kami menari dengan lagunya BoA – So Real.

"Let me show you our amazing style!" seru Mai. Sekarang gerakannya lebih slow dikit... karena nanti akan ada kejutan saat lagunya Koda Kumi – Freaky.

Akhirnya sampai pada lagu terakhir... aku maju ke depan.

"Let's fight!" seruku.

Musik langsung berbunyi. Kami langsung menari dengan penuh semangat. Seusai menari, aku langsung duduk di sebelah kiri Athena.

"Ehm... sekarang mari kita membahas masalah ini. Apakah kalian melihat dancer saya sedang beraksi di panggung tadi? Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Athena membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm... gerakannya sangat bagus dan memukau," jawab para pewawancara dan peserta.

"Nah... kalau gerakan mereka bagus, jelas saja mereka menang, karena mereka berlatih setiap hari! Buat apa saya menerima suapan mereka? Dan mengapa kalian beranggapan bahwa Crossover Dancer menang karena mereka menyuap saya? Mengapa kalian menganggap berita itu benar? Kalau kalian tidak percaya, akan saya tunjukkan buktinya!"

Athena langsung memasukkan CD ke dalam laptopnya dan menyetel CD itu. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, mereka semua melihat video itu. Setelah video itu habis, Athena langsung berbicara lagi.

"Sekarang kalian percaya 'kan? Berita bahwa Crossover Dancer menyogok saya supaya mereka menang adalah tidak benar dan sangat bohong! Itu hanya omong kosong yang diucapkan oleh Shermie Nagawata supaya kalian mempercayai dia!"

Shermie terkejut mendengar ucapan Athena.

"Sekarang kamu mau apa? Membantah? Maaf, aku rasa kamu nggak bisa membantah! Sudah ada buktinya gini!" ejek Millia.

"Baik, kamu menang! Aku menyerah!" kata Shermie sambil pergi dengan langkah cepat. Para peserta menghina Shermie habis-habisan.

Seusai acara itu, kami langsung kembali ke base.

"Syukurlah... akhirnya masalah ini selesai juga..." kata Athena sambil menghela napas.

"Iya, kita lega banget, makasih ya Athena..." ujar Charlie.

"Terima kasih kembali..." balas Athena sambil tersenyum.


	8. Chapter 8: Almost Break!

_CHAPTER EIGHT:_

_ALMOST BREAK!_

Ahaii... nggak kerasa udah kelas 3 SMA! Tapi aku dapat kelas 3-C, bukan 3-A.. tapi nggak apa-apa deh, yang penting sekelas ama sahabat-sahabatku.

"Hei, seneng banget udah jadi kelas terakhir!" kataku.

"Iya jelas lah! Tahun depan kita 'kan lulus! Ngomong-ngomong kamu pingin kuliah di mana?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Universitas Tokyo lah!" jawabku.

"Wah, itu sih banyak anak pintarnya! Orang nilaimu aja masih ada yang jeblok kok saat ujian kemarin! Mana mungkin bisa masuk?" ledek Athena.

"Iya diusahakan rajin belajar lah..." kataku.

"Kalo Cammy mesti satu kampus ama Charlie dong!" ujar Millia.

"Iya, kamu tau aja sih Mill. Kita berdua pingin kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, sama kayak Sakura..." kata Cammy tersipu.

Millia hanya tersenyum.

"Charlie dkk di kelas favorit lagi katanya," sahut Cammy.

"Iyalah Cam, orang pacarmu sama Kyosuke itu brillian kok! Kalo Ken ama Terry itu biasa aja, tapi yang bikin mereka masuk kelas favorit itu prestasinya di olahraga basket," ujarku.

"Eh, guys! Gawat nih!" tiba-tiba King langsung cerocos aja.

"Datang-datang udah nyerocos! Gawat apaan?" tanya Athena.

"Brengsek bener! Cewek brengsek itu pindah ke sekolah kita!" jawab King sambil mengusap keringatnya.

Kami terkejut mendengar cerita King.

"Maksud lo... Shermie!" tanya Athena.

"Ya iya lah! Dia sekarang di halaman sekolah!" jawab King sambil membuka jendela dan menunjuk seseorang.

Kami semua lihat keluar jendela, melihat ke bawah. Benar apa yang dikatakan King, Shermie sekolah di sekolahku! Ia sudah menggunakan seragam rok kotak-kotak hitam dan kemeja putih. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Adel.

"Kurang ajar... belum kapok juga dia!" geram Cammy.

Kulihat Athena meremas-remas roknya, ia yang paling emosi lihat Shermie pindah ke sekolah ini.

"Mesti mau buat masalah lagi deh sama kita!" ujar Chun-Li-san.

"Udahlah guys, mending kita biasa aja deh kalo ketemu anak baru. Pura-pura nggak kenal aja! Cuek aja deh!" sahut Millia.

"Emang kita seharusnya bersikap gitu 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, melulu panas! Panas ntar badan kita!" tambah Cammy.

"Kita udah bersikap kayak gitu! Bukannya musuh kita ya yang selalu buat masalah?" jawab Athena.

Kami hanya mengangguk.

Jam 07.00, bel berbunyi. King, Athena dan Millia keluar dari kelasku dan pergi ke kelas barunya, kelas 3-D.

Aku duduk di kursi ketiga di pinggir sendiri, depan sendiri, sedangkan Chun-Li-san dan Cammy di belakangku.

Kirishima-sensei masuk kelasku. Ialah wali kelas 3-C.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Namanya Hinako dan Ma Lin," Kirishima-sensei memulai pidatonya.

"Hinako, Ma Lin, perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah Kirishima-sensei.

Dua murid baru itu maju ke depan. Kelihatannya mereka baik, mudah-mudahan kami tidak ada masalah sama mereka.

"Nama saya Hinako Shijo, saya pindahan dari Hokkaido. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, salam kenal ya!"

"Nama saya Ma Lin, saya pindahan dari Victoria, Hongkong. Salam kenal ya!"

Kemudian dua murid baru itu kembali ke bangku mereka.

"Hai!" Hinako dan Ma Lin menyapaku.

"Oh, hai juga! Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua, namaku Sakura!" balasku.

"Dia cewek yang paling tomboy di sini!" sahut Cammy.

"Oh, benarkah? Wow, pantesan gayamu keren!" ujar Ma Lin.

"Nggak juga sih, hehehe... lebih keren kamu kok!" pujiku.

"Udah, nanti kita teruskan di luar aja ya! Sekarang perhatiin guru dulu!" kata Hinako.

Aku langsung menghadap ke depan papan tulis. Buku tulis dan pulpenku segera kukeluarkan, biar Kirishima-sensei nggak cerewet mulu. Lagian kenapa aku harus dapat kelas ilmiah sih? Aku 'kan inginnya kelas bahasa! Memang menyebalkan... mana nggak boleh pindah kelas lagi! Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, yang penting sekelas sama sahabat-sahabatku.

"Sakura!" panggil Chun-Li-san.

"Apaan?" balasku sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku barusan di sms Athena, katanya si Shermie sekelas sama dia," bisik Athena.

Aku terkejut. Gila bener, Shermie sekelas ama Athena! Wah, pasti Shermie bakal bikin masalah sama Athena.

"Sumpe lo! Wah, bikin jelek kelas 3-D aja! Kelas itu 'kan muridnya terkenal baik-baik dan sopan-sopan! Kalo ada dia bisa rusak lah!" tanyaku nggak percaya.

"Makanya itu! Walaupun dia nggak di kelas kita, tapi dia ada di sekolah ini!" jawab Chun-Li-san.

"Udah deh, bahas nanti aja itu!" kataku sambil menghadap ke depan papan tulis lagi.

Istirahat. Aku, Chun-Li-san, Cammy, Hinako, dan Ma Lin ke kantin. Sampai di kantin, aku, Chun-Li-san dan Cammy langsung duduk di tempat biasanya, sedangkan Ma Lin dan Hinako duduk di sebelah bangku kami.

"Ugh! Kenapa si Shermie masuk ke sekolah kita sih!" umpat Millia.

"Tau tuh! Mau bikin masalah lagi kali ya?" tambah Athena.

"Si Adel juga masuk ke sekolah ini lagi!" sahut Charlie. Waduh... ini lagi, udah Shermie pindah ke sekolahku, sekarang Adel yang kembali ke sekolahku! Kukira tadi hanya mengantarkan Shermie, nggak taunya dia juga kembali ke sekolah ini!

"Iya, kita udah ngerti! Tadi kita sendiri juga lihat kalo Shermie ngobrol sama Adel di depan sekolah!" kataku.

"Dia sekelas ama gue lagi, uh!" sahut Kensou.

"Emang lo kelas 3 apa sih?" tanyaku.

"3-B!" jawab Kensou ketus.

"Aduh... dua troublemaker masuk ke sekolah kita! Pusing... pusing..." keluh Charlie.

"Ya sabar ajalah say..." kata seorang cowok banci sambil mengelus rambut Charlie.

"Aduh Ash, lo jangan gitu ah! Risih gue! Gue udah punya cewek tau! Jadi cowok biasa aja kenapa?" bentak Charlie.

Cowok banci itu cemberut.

"Hei, kamu anak baru ya?" tanyaku pada cowok banci itu.

"Hmm... iya, aku sekelas ama cowok ganteng ini nih!" jawab cowok banci itu sambil mencubit Charlie.

"Aduh! Udah dibilang jangan gitu juga masih aja nglakuin!" gerutu Charlie.

"Hmm... namaku Ash, salam kenal ya!" kata cowok banci yang bernama Ash itu sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Ah... iya, iya, namaku Sakura, salam kenal juga!" balasku.

"Dasar ladies man, bisanya bikin orang ilfil aja!" gerutu Charlie lagi.

Chun-Li-san tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Charlie digoda terus sama Ash.

"Apa lo ketawa-ketawa!" bentak Charlie.

"Abisnya... lo digodain ama Ash mulu sih..." kata Chun-Li-san sambil menahan tawanya.

Cammy langsung mendekati Charlie dan mendorong Ash.

"Eh banci, nggak usah deket-deket ama cowok gue deh!" bentak Cammy.

"Yang bikin kita pusing, si Shermie sekelas ama kita!" kata seorang cewek tiba-tiba. Wah, sok kenal banget sih, tiba-tiba ngomong gitu, pikirku.

"Betul tuh apa kata si Kuradoberi!" sahut Athena.

"Kuradoberi? Kuradoberi siapa sih?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu, anak yang ngomong barusan tentang Shermie!" jawab Athena sambil nunjuk cewek yang ngomong tadi. Jadi, itu yang namanya Kuradoberi?

"Ah, maaf ya aku langsung cerocos! Namaku Kuradoberi Jam, aku pindahan dari Beijing, panggil aja Jam! Salam kenal ya! Namamu siapa?" kata Jam sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Oh... iya, salam kenal juga. Aku Sakura Kasugano, panggil aja Sakura!" balasku.

"Emang gimana sih tingkah laku si cewek belagu itu di kelas kalian?" tanya Cammy.

"Tambah murahan!" jawab King.

"Betul banget tuh! Untung aja nggak jadi sahabatan sama dia!" tambah Jam.

"Memang kamu tau siapa Shermie?" tanyaku.

"Ya tau lah! Dulu aku pernah tinggal di sini, sempat ikut agensi modelnya Athena sih... trus kelas 2 SMP aku pindah ke Beijing, kelas 3 SMAnya kembali ke sini deh! Aku ngerti banget si Shermie itu kayak gimana, dulu cowokku pernah direbut sama dia!" jawab Jam panjang lebar.

"Siapa sih? Si Badguy itu?" tanya Athena.

"Iyalah Athena... sekarang putus lagi nih, ngejomblo deh jadinya!" jawab Jam dengan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Terus sekarang Badguy sama siapa dong?"

"Sama cewek... nggak tau siapa namanya. Udah deh nggak perlu bahas Badguy lagi, dia udah masa laluku."

"Hey girls, kok gue dicuekin sih! Gue nggak diajak ngobrol lagi!" tanya Charlie sambil mendesak Athena.

"Eh, main desak aja! Bukannya udah ada pembantu lo ya?" kata Athena sambil menunjuk Ash.

"Woi, enak aja manggil gue pembantu!" sahut Ash.

"Abis... lo dari tadi ama Charlie mulu sih! Nempel aja kayak perangko!" sahutku.

"Menjauh sana!" perintah Charlie pada Ash, sambil melotot.

"Woi Nash, ternyata udah di kantin, masa' nungguin kita aja nggak mau sih? Pergi gitu aja..." Kyosuke mengagetkan Charlie tiba-tiba.

"Ya ampun Kyosuke... gue kira lo, Terry ama Ken udah duluan! Ke mana aja sih lo bertiga?" tanya Charlie.

"Jiah... kita ninggalin kelas tadi buat balikin slide presentasi, terus kita ke kelas sebelah bentar, eh nggak taunya pas kita keluar, lo udah nggak ada!" jawab Ken-san.

"Terus, lo jalan ama itu banci kaleng?" tanya Terry sambil menunjuk Ash. Ash terkejut begitu mendengar ia diledek Terry.

"Oh ya, hari ini kita class meeting lho! Kelas kita yang bertanding duluan, lawan 3-B. Ayo sekarang kita ganti pakaian!" ajak Kyosuke.

"Gue ikut main?" tanya Charlie.

"Ya iya lah! Lo itu yang paling handal dalam basket tau!" jawab Ken-san.

"Nggak, si Terry yang paling handal! Orang dia kaptennya kok!" bantah Charlie.

"Udahlah, kita semua itu handal dalam basket, kalo nggak ngapain kita ikut pertandingan?" kata Kyosuke sambil menengahi Ken-san dan Charlie. Mereka berempat langsung pergi dari kantin.

"Eh, gue bukan banci kaleng tau!" kata Ash sambil cemberut.

"Kalo bukan banci kaleng terus apa?" tanya Cammy dengan nada meledek.

"Gue cuma cowok biasa yang berpenampilan modis..." jawab Ash sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi gaya lo beneran persis cewek tulen deh! Nyapa Charlie pake sebutan 'sayang' segala! Untung gue nggak cemburu!" kata Cammy.

Aku cekakakan mendengar cerita Ash.

"Apa lo ketawa-ketawa?" tanya Cammy.

"Sumpah deh, si Ash itu lucu banget! Hari gini ada cowok biasa berpenampilan modis, terus gayanya kayak banci? Aduuh... apa kata dunia ntar?" jawabku sambil terus tertawa.

"Udah ah, jangan diledekin terus, ntar tersinggung dia," kata Maki.

"Nah... dibelain ama si Maki, ntar Guynya gimana itu?" ledek Chun-Li-san.

Maki mendelik.

"Kenapa mendelik sih? Emang iya 'kan?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Apaan sih lo Chun? Udah tau cowok gue bukan dia masih aja dihubung-hubungin!" jawab Maki ketus.

"Eh, kelasnya Charlie sama kelasnya Kensou bertanding basket lho! Ayo lihat!" ajak Cammy sambil menarik tanganku.

"Udah tau! Nah, kalo cowoknya bertanding, langsung deh narik tanganku buat nonton," celetukku.

"Cowok lo juga bertanding, tau!" kata Cammy sambil terus menarik tanganku.

"Eh, cowok gue juga, nggak?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Dia cadangan!" jawab Cammy sambil terus berlari.

Sampai di lapangan basket, aku, Cammy, dan Chun-Li-san langsung duduk. Dapat tempat paling belakang lagi! Ah biarin, yang penting bisa lihat cowokku dan kawan-kawan bertanding.

"YAHOOO!" Cammy dan Chun-Li-san langsung bersorak. Rupanya kelas 3-A berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang basket kelas 3-B.

"Kedudukannya berapa, Cam?" tanyaku.

"18-6!" jawab Cammy.

Aku menonton dengan lebih antusias lagi, abisnya tambah seru sih! Termasuk Charlie, dia emang hebat kalo main beginian, tapi Kyosuke juga nggak kalah kerennya.

"3-A! Semangaaat...! Cayoooo...!" seru Cammy.

"Ryuuuu...!" seru Chun-Li-san nggak kalah semangatnya.

Kulihat Charlie semakin semangat dalam bermain. Tapi tiba-tiba Adel mendorongnya, Charlie terjatuh. Pendukung kelas 3-A sangat kecewa bercampur geram melihat kejadian itu, termasuk aku, Chun-Li-san, dan Cammy.

"Brengsek banget si Adel, main curang aja bisanya!" geramku.

"Tau tuh! Ngiri kali ya kalo kelas 3-A itu hebat-hebat?" tambah Cammy.

"WOI BRENGSEK! BISANYA CUMA MAIN KASAR AJA!" umpat Chun-Li-san.

"Udahlah Chun! Kalo kamu gitu suasananya bisa tambah panas tau!" kataku.

"Emang gue udah panas! Si Adel brengsek!" bentak Chun-Li-san.

Tiba-tiba hpku berbunyi. Ada sms dari Kyosuke: "Sakura, lo mau nggak gantiin Charlie?"

Aku terkejut membaca isi sms itu. Gila! Aku sama Charlie 'kan beda kelas! Ngapain juga aku gantiin dia? Kalo gantiin dia sama aja aku mengkhianati kelasku sendiri!

"Sms dari siapa?" tanya Cammy.

"Si Kyosuke gila bener! Udah tau gue nggak sekelas ama dia disuruh gantiin Charlie! Sama aja khianati kelas sendiri kalo gue gantiin cowok lo!" jawabku.

Saat akan membalas sms, hpku bergetar, lalu berhenti. Ini lagi, si Kyosuke misscall aku. Aku langsung turun dan menghampiri Kyosuke yang sedang duduk di tempat istirahat.

"Gila lo! Kenapa harus gue sih! 'kan ada pemain cadangan!" tanyaku sambil duduk di samping Kyosuke.

"Ya iya lah... lo itu pinter basket!" jawab Kyosuke dengan entengnya.

"Nggak, pokoknya gue nggak mau! Kalo gue nglakuin itu, sama aja gue khianati temen sendiri! Gue panggil si banci ajalah!" bantahku.

"Maksud lo Ash?" tanya Ken-san.

"Iya lah! Dia 'kan sekelas ama lo!" jawabku. Aku langsung keluar dari lapangan dan segera ke kantin.

Belum sampai ke kantin, kulihat Ash udah jalan sama Maki. Mereka berdua segera kuhentikan.

"Eh Ash, lo mau nggak gantiin Charlie?" tanyaku.

"Ngapain emangnya?" Ash balik bertanya.

"Si Charlie cedera abis jatuh gara-gara si Adel pas main basket tadi!" jawabku.

"Eh, si Ash biar nonton aja! Gimana kalo gue yang gantiin?" usul Maki.

"Emang nggak apa-apa kalo ceweknya masuk?" tanyaku sambil melepas bandanaku.

"Emang gue jadi cadangan... ini bajunya udah gue pake!" jawab Maki.

"Ya udah buruan!" ajakku sambil menarik tangan Maki.

"Heii... tungguin gue dong!" seru Ash.

"Emang lo banci lelet! Cepetan ah!" perintahku.

Sampai di lapangan, Maki langsung menghampiri tim basket kelas 3-A. Aku dan Ash menghampiri Charlie.

"Lo nggak apa-apa, Nash?" tanyaku.

"Arsh... kaki gue terkilir..." jawab Charlie meringis.

"Emang si Adel itu nggak tau diuntung!" sahut Ash.

"Bodoh amat! Lo nggak usah ngingetin gue tentang sifat cowok yang satu itu! Gue udah ngerti kok!" kata Charlie dengan culas.

"Cam, buruan bawa cowok lo ke UKS! Kakinya terkilir nih!" perintahku.

"Nggak lo suruh gue juga udah ngerti!" kata Cammy sambil membopong tubuh Charlie.

"Eh si Maki udah main belum?" tanya Ash.

"Bukannya dari tadi udah meluncur ya? Tuh dia udah kerjain tugasnya Charlie!" jawabku sambil menunjuk Maki yang berusaha merebut bolanya dari Adel.

"Ayooo Makiii...!" seru Ash.

"Go 3-A...!" seruku nggak kalah kerasnya.

Pertandingan tambah seru, Maki emang pinter! Ia terus menghindar dari Adel yang mau mencelakainya. Kapok si Adel, nggak bisa celakain kelas favorit!

"Wah, kapok!" seru Ash lagi.

"Kenapa Ash?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kelas gue menang, cing! Kapok banget si Adel!" jawab Ash sambil lompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Wah padahal 'kan pertandingan terakhir, nanggung lho! Kenapa jatuhnya baru pertandingan terakhir?" sahut Hinako.

"Lho Hinako? Aku kira kamu nggak nonton! Ke mana aja sih kamu?" tanyaku

"Dari tadi aku makan di kantin, habisnya tadi pagi nggak sempat sarapan. Aku terlambat datang ke sini, aku kira masih main, ternyata udah selesai," jawab Hinako.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menang?" tanya Ma Lin.

"Kelas 3-A lah! Cara curangnya si Adel nggak membuahkan hasil!" jawab Ash dengan bangganya.

"What? Adel? Adelheid Bernstein anaknya Rugal Bernstein itu?" tanya Hinako penasaran.

"Nah, bener 'kan apa yang gue katain ke lo, Hinako? Yang gue lihat tadi itu beneran tau!" sahut Ma Lin.

"Iya, Adelheid Bernstein anaknya Rugal Bernstein," jawab Charlie.

"Lho Charlie? Kaki lo udah baikan?" tanya Ash.

"Udah agak mendingan," jawab Charlie sambil memakai kacamatanya.

"Nash! Untung gue cepet bertindak! Gue udah berhasil kalahin timnya si Adel," sahut Maki sambil menepuk bahu Charlie.

"Yah sayang... padahal tadi 'kan udah finalnya, kok malah jatuh sih?" tanya Cammy sambil merangkul Charlie dari belakang.

"Eh sayang, kamu bikin kaget aja! Iya sayang, maaf ya... aku tadi capek, terus kehilangan konsentrasi," jawab Charlie sambil balas memeluk Cammy.

"Halaaah... orang lo didorong Adel gitu kok!" celetuk Kyosuke

"Iya gue ngerti, tapi gue juga kehilangan konsentrasi nih, gara-gara pertandingannya dadakan, gue jadi nggak sempat makan di kantin..." kata Charlie.

"Yaaah, lo nggak bilang dari tadi kalo ada film drama! Gue mau ke kantin ah!" sindirku.

"Film drama apa sih?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Itu tuh..." jawabku sambil menunjuk Charlie dan Cammy yang lagi mesra-mesraan.

"Ya keren banget lah film drama!" kata Hinako.

"Iya, kata lo keren, tapi gue? Nggak suka banget!" kataku sambil keluar dari lapangan.

Setelah belajar, aku langsung buka komputer dan online facebook. Setelah masuk Home, aku langsung klik 'status' karena ada yang ingin kutulis hari ini. Saat akan menulis, ada berita masuk lagi. Aku terkejut saat membaca berita itu:

"Charlie Nash is in a relationship with Shermie Nagawata."

Hah! Charlie balikan ama Shermie! GILA! Kalo Cammy tau ini, bahaya banget! Aku segera masuk ke facebook Charlie. Banyak sekali posting wall yang isinya menanyakan status hubungan itu. Aku segera mem_post_ sesuatu di wallnya dia, isinya juga menanyakan status hubungan itu. Saat kembali ke Home, saat akan menulis status, lagi-lagi ada berita yang membuatku kaget.

"Cammy White Charlie Nash: DASAR COWOK BRENGSEK, PEMBOHONG, MUNAFIK! BISANYA CUMA NGEGOMBAL DOANG! KATANYA CINTA DAN SAYANG, TAPI APA! KAMU MALAH BALIKAN AMA CEWEK BRENGSEK ITU! SHINUUU, TSUMARANAI!"

Wetseh, gila... nggak cewek nggak cowok sama aja, kalo udah terlanjur marah, bisa ngeluarin kata-kata yang nggak pantes dibaca/didengar orang.

Tanda chat berbunyi, Cammy mengajakku chatting.

Cammy: "AAAAH! AKUU KECEWAAA...! SEDIIH! T_T"

Me: "Kenapa sih Cam?"

Cammy: "Charlie balikan ama Shermie! Lihat deh status hubungannya! Masak dia mutusin aku gitu aja!"

Saat akan membalas chat Cammy, nama Charlie muncul.

Charlie: "Sakura!"

Me: "Apa sih? Hei, cewekmu marah lho! Kenapa kamu putusin dia tiba-tiba sih?"

Charlie: "Nah makanya itu! Itu bukan gue yang ganti status hubungannya! Saat gue buka fb, tiba-tiba status hubungan gue ganti dan pemberitahuannya banyak, isinya cuma posting wall yang isinya pertanyaan tentang status hubungan gue itu!"

Me: "Lho? Berarti ada yang bobol facebook lo dong?"

Charlie: "Iya, tapi gue nggak tau siapa yang bobol fb gue! Arsh... pusing gue, ampe bingung jelasin ke cewek gue!"

Me: "Bentar... gue bales chat cewek lo dulu!"

Kembali ke Cammy.

Me: "Sorry Cam, gue baru chat ama cowok lo. Katanya dia nggak ganti status hubungan, tapi saat dia buka fb udah kayak gitu."

Cammy: "Oh yeah! Masa'? Nggak percaya!"

Me: "Iya Cam, fb dia abis dibobol orang, makanya status hubungannya ganti gitu aja."

Cammy: "Yang bener? Lo nggak lagi boongin gue 'kan?"

Me: "Astaganaga Cam... ama sobat sendiri nggak percaya! Ngapain gue boongin lo sih?"

Cammy: "Lagian dia itu pembohong! Kenapa lo percaya aja sih sama dia?"

Me: "Gue masih 50:50... coz gue tuh bingung banget tau ama masalah ini! Masalah lo ama Charlie mesti rumit gini!"

Cammy: "Tau ah gelap!"

Me: "Gelap? Nyalain lampunya sono!"

Cammy: "Udah 1000 lampu gue hidupin! Puas!"

Me: "Kalo udah kebawa marah gitu, mesti gue yang kena pelampiasannya!"

Aku langsung off. Jujur, aku sebel sama Cammy. Kalo udah terlanjur marah, mesti korban pelampiasannya aku. Sabar sajalah, sebaiknya jangan marah pada Cammy, daripada masalahnya bertambah.

Aku On lagi.

Me: "Maaf Cam, abis ada stranger sih... makanya aku off."

Cammy: "Oh... iya nggak apa-apa. Kita sama dong, aku suka menghindari stranger juga."

Me: "Yahh... stranger memang menyebalkan."

Cammy: "Heii... aku pingin putus sama Charlie... ):"

Aku terkejut membaca balasan Cammy.

Me: "Heh! Gila lo! Charlie itu masih sayang lo Cam! Kasihan dia tau!"

Cammy: "Biarin! Gue mau bikin dia sakit hati ama gue, lagian salah dia sendiri, udah bosen ama gue kok nggak bilang-bilang?"

Me: "Ya ampuun... Cammy! Lo percaya gue kenapa? Itu tuh nggak bener! Emang fbnya Charlie habis dibobol kok!"

Cammy: "Bodoh! Pembohong aja lo percayain! Kalo emang fbnya Charlie dihack orang, lo tau siapa yang ngebobol?"

Me: "Mungkin Shermie sendiri..."

Cammy: "Udahlah! Gue nggak peduli! Kalo elo mau belain Charlie, oke, silakan! Tapi kalo elo ada masalah sama orang lain, nggak bakalan gue belain! Gue kecewa sama lo!"

Cammy langsung off. Brengsek! Masalah kayak gini bikin pusing orang aja! Arghh... DAMN! Mati aja lo berdua sekalian... pikirku. Sumpah deh, masalah mereka berdua lebih sulit ketimbang masalah lainnya, bahkan untuk penyelesaiannya harus butuh waktu beberapa minggu atau bulan sampai mereka bisa damai kembali, yang membantu menyelesaikan lebih pusing daripada yang dibantu, termasuk aku. Dasar, nggak cewek, nggak cowok, sama aja sifatnya, nggak percayaan, akhirnya kalo ada masalah jadinya rumit nggak karuan. Salah Charlie juga, sifat nggak percayaannya itu malah ditularin ke ceweknya, akhirnya ceweknya kayak gitu juga deh, malah lebih parah kalau menurutku.

"Sakura... Kyosuke datang!" seru ibu sambil mengetuk pintuku.

"Iya bu sebentar!" balasku. Setelah meminimize flockku, aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan menemui Kyosuke yang menungguku di ruang tamu.

"Ah Kyosuke... ada apa kok ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Biasa... aku boring di rumah. Coba kalo ortuku udah pulang dari Swiss, mungkin aku nggak bakalan bosen kayak gini," jawab Kyosuke sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Pelayan setiamu 'kan selalu menemanimu?"

"Dia banyak kerjaan, makanya aku boring di rumah, jadi main ke rumahmu aja deh!"

"Ayo kita ke kamarku!" ajakku sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Oke, ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu tunjukkan lagi?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Iya, penting lho!" jawabku sambil memaximize flockku.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Charlie beneran putus ama Cammy ya?"

"Nah... makanya itu aku ingin membicarakan itu sama kamu, masalahnya rumit bener deh! Ckckck..."

"Rumit gimana emangnya?"

"Nah gini ceritanya... katanya itu bukan Charlie yang ganti status hubungannya, tapi ada yang bobol facebooknya dia."

"Lho? Yang bener? Tumben... lalu yang bikin rumit itu apanya?"

"Si Cammynya yang bikin rumit! Udah gue jelasin kalo fbnya Charlie dibobol orang, malah nggak percaya, malah minta putus lagi!"

Ku_logout_ facebookku.

"Kamu aja deh yang bicara sama mereka berdua, malas aku kalo udah rumit gini," kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Maksudnya aku login facebookku?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Nggak, login myspace! Ya iya lah! Udah tau nanya," jawabku sambil membuka facebook di hp.

"Oke deh..." kata Kyosuke sambil klak-klik mouse kirinya.

"Eh Sakura!" panggil Kyosuke.

"Apaan sih?" balasku.

"Kok postingnya Cammy ke Charlie kayak gini ini sih?" tanya Kyosuke sambil mengarahkan pointernya ke posting wallnya Cammy.

"Nah makanya itu... gara-gara status hubungannya si Charlie itu!" jawabku.

"Emang status hubungannya ganti pacaran sama siapa sih?"

"Sama si Shermie."

Kyosuke langsung mendelik begitu dengar jawabanku.

"Wah, pantes aja masalahnya rumit! Orang dia pacaran sama musuh kita kok!" celetuk Kyosuke.

"Iya, gue aja sampe kewalahan gini, aduuh..." tambahku.

"Asal lo tau aja ya, kasihan si Charlie!" kata Kyosuke.

"Hah? Emang kenapa dia?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebelum ada masalah ini, dia udah kena masalah, lebih parah dari ini malah!" jawab Kyosuke sambil memakai kacamatanya.

"Emang masalah apaan? Ceritain!" pintaku.

"Ayahnya si Charlie mau menikah lagi," kata Kyosuke memulai ceritanya.

"Hah? Lho, terus apa yang bikin parah?"

"Yang bikin parah, nikahnya sama orang suruhan Bison, Cantana. Mana ayahnya si Charlie itu polisi lagi!"

Aku terkejut, sekaligus heran. Ayahnya Charlie itu polisi sekaligus interpol, kok bisa nikah sama buronan seperti Cantana sih? Kasihan sekali Charlie... udah ada masalah keluarga, sekarang dia ada masalah sama ceweknya, ckckck...

"Wah, kalo mereka jadi menikah, kasihan Charlie sama Carlos!" ujarku.

"Nggak itu aja, ntar Crossover bisa gagal mulu rencananya kalo ada Cantana, dan Cammy bisa direbut Shadaloo juga!" tambah Kyosuke.

"Kita harus halangi Cantana secepatnya nih!"

"Gue juga pingin ngajak kawan-kawan kayak gitu, tapi itu 'kan urusan keluarga!"

"Kenapa mesti takut sih? Walaupun itu masalah keluarga, tetap harus diselesaikan! Kita harus secepatnya menghalangi Cantana!"

"Sakura, kita nggak boleh gegabah gitu dong! Itu masalah keluarganya Charlie! Kalo kita langsung ikut-ikutan, ntar tambah berabe!"

Aku jadi bingung sendiri dengan masalah ini, padahal Charlie dan Cammy yang mengalaminya, bukan aku.

"Udahlah, kita atasi yang masalahnya Charlie sama Cammy aja, masalah keluarganya biar keluarga dia yang menangani," kataku.

Kyosuke tersenyum.

"Apaan sih tiba-tiba senyum GJ kayak gitu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bagus deh kamu udah nyadar!" jawab Kyosuke sambil mencubitku.

"Argh! Lebay lo! Pake cubit-cubit segala! Cowok gue lebay!" ledekku.

"Biarin! Cewek gue jutek!" balas Kyosuke.

"Ihh... nyebelin deh lo!"

"Cewek gue jutek!"

"Gue nggak suka dipanggil gitu ah!"

Tiba-tiba Kyosuke mengambil hpku.

"Ih kembaliin ah!" pintaku sambil berusaha merebut hpku dari Kyosuke.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Kyosuke sambil mendorongku.

"Ehh balikin nggak!" pintaku dengan agak memaksa dikit.

"Kalo mau aku balikin, peluk aku dulu!" kata Kyosuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hah? Cowok minta dipeluk! Salah tau! Harusnya aku yang minta! Pokoknya balikin! Nggak usah pake syarat-syaratan!"

"Nggak peduli! Nggak bakalan aku balikin sebelum kamu lakukan itu ke aku!"

Maksa banget sih cowok ini, pikirku. Tapi sudahlah, lakukan aja, lagian selama pacaran sama Kyosuke, aku belum pernah berpelukan. Kupeluk Kyosuke dengan erat. Hangat sekali rasanya.

"Nah gitu dong..." gumam Kyosuke.

"Iya, tapi nggak pake tiru-tiru caranya Charlie sama Cammy pacaran loh!" bisikku.

"Ya nggak lah sayang... lagian kita 'kan biasa-biasa aja, sama seperti yang lain."

Hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya tanpa ada halangan. Setelah memarkirkan sepedaku, aku langsung pergi ke kelasku yang berada di tingkat atas. Saat naik tangga, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara orang bertengkar. Karena penasaran, aku segera naik ke atas.

Aku terkejutnya bukan main, Cammy dan Charlie bertengkar di depan kelasku.

"Bagus ya, kamu bilang aku pengkhianat dan pembohong, padahal kamu juga berbuat seperti itu ke aku!" bentak Charlie.

"Iya, emang kamu pengkhianat dan pembohong! Kamu tuh cuma bisa ngegombal aja, buktinya apa! Kamu balikan sama mantanmu yang juga musuh kita!" balas Cammy.

"Kamu juga pengkhianat! Kamu juga jadian sama Adel, ya 'kan! Aku lihat kok di status hubunganmu kemarin!"

Aku segera menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Aduuh! Pagi-pagi gini kok udah bertengkar sih! Kalian berdua itu kenapa sih sebenarnya!" kataku.

"DIAM! INI BUKAN URUSAN LO!" bentak Charlie dan Cammy.

"Justru ini urusan gue juga! Kalian berdua tuh sobat gue!" bantahku.

Mereka berdua saling memandang, lalu membuang muka.

"Duh, pusing tau nggak liat kalian berdua bertengkar! Ini yang buat masalah kalian berdua rumit, karena rasa kepercayaan kalian kurang! Lo itu Nash, sifat jelek malah ditularin ke pacar," jelasku panjang-lebar.

"Cerewet!" Charlie langsung pergi.

"Astaganaga... cowok lo itu congkak bener sih! Gue ngingetin dia malah pergi," gerutuku.

Cammy langsung masuk ke kelas, begitu juga aku. Setelah menaruh tas, aku online facebook di hp. Cammy menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sakura," panggil Cammy.

"Apa sih?" balasku.

"Lo marah sama gue ya?" tanya Cammy.

Aku menghela napas.

"Nggak," jawabku singkat.

"Jawabnya kok nggak ngenakin gitu sih? Yang jujur dong jawabannya," paksa Cammy.

"Oke... tapi lo harus bisa terima jawaban gue yang sekarang."

"Iya, gue terima kok jawaban lo!"

"Jujur aja, gue udah bosen jadi tempat pelampiasan lo ketika lo lagi marahan ama cowok lo! Lagian gue 'kan jelasin yang kemarin itu baik-baik pas kita chat, nggak pake emosi! Tapi kenapa lo bales pake emosi?"

"Maafin gue ya? Abisnya gue terlanjur kesel sih... sebenernya gue juga udah ngerti kalo Charlie jadian sama Shermie itu nggak bener, tapi karena Charlienya yang ngajak gue bertengkar duluan, akhirnya gue terpaksa marah sama dia."

Air mata Cammy menetes, ia menangis. Aku jadi nggak tega marah ke Cammy, dan aku juga nggak tega marah ke Charlie, karena masalah dia lebih berat dari Cammy.

"Cammy, gue nggak marah sama lo kok, tapi gue ngerasa kesal aja," kataku. Tak terasa air mataku ikut menetes juga. Air mataku segera kuusap.

"Sakura? Lo nangis?" tanya Cammy sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Gue juga ikut sedih ngerasain masalah lo ama Charlie..." jawabku.

"Kali ini dengerin curhat gue ya? Plis! Gue nggak ada temen curhat lagi selain lo! Chun-Li nggak masuk, soalnya dia sakit," pinta Cammy.

"Cammy, sahabat lo nggak hanya gue aja, 'kan ada Millia, Athena, Mai, dan King... mereka udah datang kok, bentar ya gue sms mereka biar datang ke sini," kataku sambil memegang tangan Cammy.

"BRAK!" Hinako mengagetkan kami.

"Heh, bikin kaget aja! Pagi-pagi udah gebrak meja!" ujarku. Bukannya minta maaf, ia malah memandang Cammy.

"Lho Cammy, kamu habis nangis ya? Emang ada apa sih?" tanya Hinako sambil duduk di samping Cammy.

"Nah ini gue mau cerita," jawab Cammy.

"Oke-oke, cepet cerita gih, biar lega!" pinta Hinako.

"Ya ampun Cammy... lo ada masalah apa sih sama Charlie?" sahut Millia sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Iya, kakak kenapa sih? Cerita ke kita dong kak!" tambah Mai.

"Girls... ini masalah status hubungan gue sama Charlie... gue emang percaya, gue emang udah ngerti kalo Charlie balikan sama Shermie itu nggak bener, cuma fitnah, tapi saat gue mau minta maaf sama dia, Charlie malah marah-marah ke gue, dia nuduh gue selingkuh, dia nuduh gue kalo gue jadian sama Adel! Gue mau jelasin sama dia, tapi dia malah ngancem bakal mutusin gue... padahal status hubungan gue udah gue hilangin, nggak gue apa-apain lagi!" jelas Cammy panjang-lebar, ia menangis lagi.

"Cammy, sorry kalo gue sela bentar, gue ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia marah ke lo. Asal lo tau aja Cam, sebelum ada masalah ini, dia udah dapat masalah yang lebih berat dari yang lo alami sekarang!" selaku.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Cammy penasaran.

"Ayahnya akan menikah lagi, yang membuat Charlie ngerasa berat, calon ibu tirinya adalah musuh kita, yang juga buronan para interpol, Cantana," jawabku.

Semua terhenyak.

"Sakura, lo nggak lagi bohongi kita 'kan?" tanya Millia dengan nada nggak percaya.

"Astaga... ngapain gue bohongi lo sih? Kalo nggak percaya lihat tuh raut mukanya Charlie kayak apa sekarang!" jawabku.

"Wah iya... kak Sakura bener! Kak Charlie dan Kak Carlos kayak sedih gimana gitu!" sahut Mai.

"Nah, si Mai aja ngerti!" kataku.

Semenit kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ntar istirahat dilanjutin lagi, Cam!" kata Millia sambil keluar dari kelasku bersama kawan-kawan.

Waktu istirahat. Aku dan kawan-kawan segera ke kantin, tapi untuk sementara kami tidak duduk bersama para cowok, supaya nggak terjadi masalah lagi.

"Cam, mungkin yang membuat cowokmu kayak gitu, karena kemarin status hubungannya Adel berpacaran sama kamu," kata Millia.

"Apa? Dia ganti status hubungan berpacaran sama gue!" tanya Cammy dengan nada nggak percaya.

"Iya, kemarin aku lihat sendiri kok!" jawab Millia.

"Haarsshh! Brengsek bener si Adel sama Shermie! Maunya mereka berdua itu apa sih sebenarnya ke kita, Hah! Gue nggak ngerti deh!" geramku.

"Hei, orang gue yang kena masalah kok lo yang berang?" tanya Cammy.

"Gimana gue nggak marah, Cam? Gue muak kalo ada masalah sama anak baru melulu! Pingin gue bunuh aja dua orang brengsek itu, udah gatel tangan gue pingin bunuh mereka berdua!" jawabku dengan marah.

"Ya tapi lo harusnya nyadar dong, marah-marah sembarangan aja, ini tempat umum tauuu..." sahut Hinako.

Aku diam saja, nggak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinako. Jadi nggak kenal sopan santun kalo udah terlanjur emosi kayak gini.

"Lo tuh maunya main fisik aja!" kata Millia.

"Sebenernya gue juga nggak mau, Mill! Gue udah ngerti kalo kita harus pake otak kalo nyelesaiin masalah, tapi lama-kelamaan kalo tambah rumit, otak gue yang jebol!" bantahku.

"Sabar Kak... ayo diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin," kata Mai.

"Tapi masa' cewek ama cowok menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri-sendiri sih? Mendingan diselesaikan bareng-bareng!" kata Jam.

"Dan salah satu dari kita harus bicara sama cowok," tambah Ma Lin.

"Si Sakura aja," sahut Athena.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Gue bakalan bicarain ini sama Kyosuke, ntar hasilnya gue sms ke kalian," kataku.

"Beneran lo mau ngerjain tugasnya? Biasanya lo paling males kok!" ledek Athena.

"Lo bilang apa barusan! Tiap ada masalah kayak gini, yang paling pusing itu gue tau!" balasku.

"Masa'? yang bener aja, jangan bohong!"

"Hmm... mentang-mentang yang paling aktif... ngeledek gue yang biasa-biasa aja! Sombong lo!"

"Udah ah! Orang mau ngerjain tugas malah ribut! Kalo lo pingin kerjain tugasnya, ya kerjain aja! Si Sakura biar nyantai!" sahut Millia.

"Enak aja, biar si Sakura yang ngerjain! Gue udah kerja terus nih!" bantah Athena.

"Nah, kalo udah tau gue mau ngerjain, nggak usah pake ngeledek segala lah!" sahutku.

Athena malah manyun.

"Yee... malah manyun! Ntar ada lalat hinggap di bibir lo lagi!" ledekku.

Athena mendelik mendengar ledekanku.

"Ih apaan sih lo, gue nggak suka lalat deh! Mau gue kasih anjing bulldog?" balas Athena.

"Wah nggak usah deh! Gue udah punya di rumah!" balasku.

"Beneran udah punya? Tapi pasti nggak lo rawat, coz lo masih takut sama anjing itu, ahahaha..."

"Nggak takut... cuma udah nggak ada lagi di rumah sekarang, coz diminta sama si Carlos!"

"Alasan lo... bilang aja takut!"

"Nggak!"

"Iya, masih takut!"

"Nggak!"

"Iya!"

"Nggak!"

"Iya!"

"Nggak!"

"Sst! Perang mulut aja!" sahut Hinako.

Pulang sekolah. Seperti janjiku tadi saat istirahat, aku mengobrol dengan Kyosuke tentang rencana nanti malam, online facebook serempak untuk membicarakan usaha biar Cammy sama Charlie cepat damai.

"Jadi... gimana, ntar malam kamu bisa nggak?" tanyaku.

"Iya, aku bisa kok! 'Kan aku belajar setelah makan siang dan tidur siang, jadi ntar malam aku bisa facebookan deh!" jawab Kyosuke.

"Okelah... hubungi kawan-kawan cowok yang lainnya ya!"

"Pasti!"

Saat sudah di dekat pertigaan, aku langsung belok.

"Kyosuke, aku duluan!" seruku.

"Iya, hati-hati!" balas Kyosuke.

Sampai di rumah, sepedaku langsung kutaruh begitu saja, aku langsung masuk rumah tanpa bilang 'Tadaima', abisnya nggak kuat nahan lapar sih... aku segera masuk ruang makan dan memakan makanan yang sudah tersedia.

"Aduh anakku... pulang-pulang nggak bilang 'tadaima', nggak ganti baju dulu, langsung aja makan!" kata ibu sambil duduk di sampingku.

Kata-kata ibu tidak kupedulikan, aku terus saja makan sampai habis.

"Hmm... iya Bu, Sakura lapar! Di kantin nggak makan sama sekali, gara-gara keasyikan ngobrol sama kawan-kawan sih..." ujarku.

"Berarti uang sakumu masih banyak dong?" tanya ibu.

"Iya bu... 'kan Sakura nggak jajan, ehehe..." jawabku sambil mengeluarkan uang sakuku.

"Ngapain dikeluarkan uang sakunya?"

"Mau kukembalikan ke ibu."

"Nggak usah lah nak! Itu 'kan bisa untuk sangumu besok!"

"Kalo gitu Sakura titip aja deh ke ibu, takut hilang, ehehe..."

Aku langsung ke kamarku dan ganti pakaian, setelah itu tidur siang...

Saat lagi lelap-lelapnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Hmm... siapa sih? Nggak tau orang lagi tidur apa?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Tsukushi. Aku terkejut, mataku langsung membelalak lebar.

"Aduh, apa sih dik? Bikin kaget aja!" tanyaku sambil menjatuhkan guling yang nggak sadar kebawa.

"Kakak naruh sepeda sembarangan nih! Sepedaku ditaruh di mana hayo?" jawab Tsukushi.

Waduh! Lupa kalo sepedaku kutaruh sembarangan di teras gara-gara kelaparan.

"Iya dik, bentar!" kataku sambil berlari ke teras. Sepedaku segera kutaruh di sebelah pohon akasia.

"Udah dik, taruh sepedamu sekarang!" seruku. Aku segera masuk ke rumah, habisnya malu, aku cuma pakai celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan.

"Sakura, kok tempat tidurnya nggak ditata?" tanya ibu.

"Iyalah Bu, orang Sakura mau tidur lagi kok!" jawabku sambil merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur.

"Nggak boleh! Ayo bangun! Belajar!" perintah ibu.

"Ibuuu... Sakura masih ngantuk niiih!" bantahku.

"Pokoknya bangun! Ayo belajar!" ibu menyeretku sampai jatuh.

"Aduh ibuuu... sakiit tau! Iya-iya aku bangun!" umpatku. Kutata tempat tidurku, kemudian duduk manis di kursi, belajar dengan serius, mengulang materi tadi pagi di sekolah. Arsh... nggak bisa serius nih, ibu juga kurang kerjaan banget sih, nyeret aku sampe jatuh gitu, sialan! Sakit banget!

"Kakak!" panggil Tsukushi.

"Apa lagi sih adik?" tanyaku.

"Ambilin bukuku dongg... di samping buku yang kakak baca itu," pinta Tsukushi sambil menunjuk buku warna hijau di sampingku.

"Ini," kataku sambil memberikan buku itu ke Tsukushi.

Kuteruskan belajarku sampai jam 6 sore. Setelah itu, aku makan malam bersama keluarga, lalu... laksanakan rencana!

Aku mengajak Kyosuke chat lebih dahulu.

Me: Hei, gimana, udah kamu sms ke cowok-cowok belum?

Kyosuke: aku sama Charlie aja yang on, yang lainnya listrik padam dan disuruh belajar.

Me: Aduuh... yang cewek-cewek udah pada on nih!

Kyosuke: si Charlie off ini, jadi cuma aku aja :(

Me: astaganaga... aduh, mending off aja semua! Gimana sih ini, pingin masalahnya kelar semua apa nggak sih ini sebenarnya?

Kyosuke: tau tuh cowok-cowok...

Me: udah ah, nunggu cowok-cowok kelamaan! Langsung aja, nyalain chatnya grup Crossover!

Kulihat daftar chatku, aduuh... ini lagi, ceweknya pada off semua, ikut off aja deh! Batal rencananya!

Aku menulis di wall Kyosuke: "Hei, off aja deh kita, semuanya pada off!"

Langsung kumatikan komputerku.

Kebetulan besok tanggal 29 April, libur hari Shouwa, ulang tahun Kaisar Shouwa, jadi aku akan main ke rumahnya Chun-Li-san untuk menjenguknya, sekaligus ngobrol dengan Cammy. Sms Cammy dulu sajalah, nggak mungkin 'kan langsung berkunjung gitu aja, mungkin aja Cammy kerjain pekerjaan rumah sendirian dan ngurus salon sendirian.

"Cammy, besok gue mau ke rumah lo, lo nggak lagi repot 'kan?"

Setelah kukirim, aku memasang headset dan menyetel lagu Dir en Grey – Merciless Cult.

Semenit kemudian, smsku sudah dibalas Cammy.

"Wah kebetulan banget! Salon besok tutup, gue cuma temenin Chunnie aja kok! Dia lagi butuh temen loh selain gue!"

Hmm... baguslah.

Jam 06.00 pagi! Bangun tiduuur! Kutata tempat tidurku dengan rapi saking senengnya kalo hari ini hari libur, lalu mandi, setelah itu sarapan, dan... berangkat deh!

Rumahnya Cammy jauh dari rumahku, jadi aku harus agak ngebut, tapi tetap nggak boleh sembarangan kayak Ken-san.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup lama, perutku jadi lapar, mampir di Kedai 'Love Pancake' milik Maki dan Guy dulu sajalah.

"Sakuraaa... terima kasih sudah mau datang ke kedai kami!" Guy dan Maki langsung menyambut kedatanganku.

"Ah iya, nggak masalah... aku ingin coba pancake di sini, katanya kawan-kawan enak, betul itu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, ini karena resepnya Maki! Maki emang pinter masak!" jawab Guy sambil menepuk bahu Maki.

"Ah, biasa aja deh! Ini aja udah lazim kok resepnya!" timpal Maki.

"Tapi resep yang kamu pakai 'kan belum banyak diketahui semua orang!" kata Guy.

"Semua memang belum tau, tapi kalo yang di luar negeri sana?"

"Hmm... gimana ya..."

"Huuh... kamu itu!"

"Tapi beberapa resepnya ada yang bikin sendiri 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya sih... itu aja awalnya berantakan hasilnya," jawab Maki.

"Duduk dulu gih, masak berdiri aja?" tawar Guy.

"Iya, makasih," kataku sambil duduk di bangku nomor 14.

Kemudian pelayan datang sambil membawa daftar menu dan buku catatan.

"Silakan," kata pelayan itu sambil menaruh daftar menunya di depanku.

"Biarkan teman saya melihat-lihat dulu," kata Maki.

"Baik, nona."

Kulihat apa saja yang ada di dalam daftar menu, dan pada halaman kedua, aku tertarik dengan 'Chocolate Love', pancake dengan topping stroberi dan hiasan cherry, hmm... sepertinya enak! Aku pesan yang ini saja makanannya.

Kemudian aku melihat-lihat menu minumannya. Pandanganku tertuju pada 'Lovely Milkshake', kok menarik banget sih menu-menunya, pesan ini saja deh!

"Maki, kok menarik semua sih menunya? Ini kamu yang bikin sendiri ya?" tanyaku.

"Ah nggak semuanya kok, tapi Guy juga!" jawab Maki sambil menunjuk Guy.

"Lho?" Guy bingung sendiri ketika ditunjuk Maki.

"Kamu 'kan yang nambahin menu-menu yang unik-unik juga? Serba cokelat lagi!" tanya Maki.

"Okay... okay... nyerah deh, emang aku yang nambahin menu-menu yang serba cokelat itu!" jawab Guy sambil tertawa.

"Jadi, kamu pesan apa?" tanya Maki.

"Chocolate Love sama Lovely Milkshake ini aja, aku ingin coba," jawabku sambil memberikan daftar menu ke pelayan.

"Teman saya pesan Chocolate Love sama Lovely Milkshake, segera kerjakan ya!" perintah Maki.

"Baik nona... jadi teman anda memesan Chocolate Love sama Lovely Milkshake..." kata pelayan itu sambil mencatat menu yang kupesan.

"Ya, cepat ya!"

"Baik!"

Pelayan itu pergi dengan agak cepat.

"Udah berapa lama bukanya kedai ini?" tanyaku.

"Udah 4 bulan lebih..." jawab Maki.

"Begitu ya... aku baru tahu informasi tentang kedai ini dari kawan-kawan, katanya enak-enak menunya," kataku.

"Iya, pelanggannya kebanyakan dari sekolah kita lho!" cerita Maki.

"Wah.. hebat dong! Udah usia remaja gini kalian punya usaha!" pujiku.

"Idenya si Guy nih," kata Maki sambil menyenggol kursi Guy.

"Awalnya sih aku cuma berandai-andai aja, tapi sama Maki diajak bangun usaha beneran, akhirnya kuturuti aja, sekalian nabung, biar nggak minta orangtua mulu," cerita Guy sembari tertawa.

"Hmm... bagus deh, kalian jadi contoh baik buat teman-teman, hebat kalian berdua!" pujiku.

Kami jeda sebentar. Saat mau berbicara lagi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang pernah kukenal.

"Jadi, yang bobol facebooknya Charlie itu kamu?"

"Iyalah! Siapa dulu gitu, Adel!"

"Kakak memang hebat!"

Oh... jadi selama ini yang menyebabkan Charlie dan Cammy hampir putus adalah tiga orang rese' itu?

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Maki.

"Maki, gue denger suaranya Adel, Shermie, sama Rose ngobrol di sini," jawabku.

"Iya, mereka ada di meja belakang kita!" sahut Guy.

Kulihat ke belakang, ternyata benar, tiga orang rese' itu di belakangku. Aku langsung berdiri.

"Sakura, mau ngapain lo?" tanya Maki.

"Gue mau ngelabrak mereka, lo ikutan nggak?" tawarku. Aku berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Lo mau apain mereka sih?" tanya Maki. Belum sempat kujawab, aku langsung menyiramkan Cappuccino panas ke Adel dan Shermie.

"Heh, jadi selama ini yang buat Cammy ama Charlie bertengkar itu kalian berdua! Pantesan, dasar pasangan nggak tau diri, tukang ngadu domba! BITCH kalian itu!" bentakku.

"Kalo iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Adel dengan culasnya.

"BRENGSEK LO!" aku menghajar Adel karena geregetan lihat muka hantunya itu.

"Makan tuh hantaman gue, dasar setan lo!" hinaku. Kemudian kulihat Rose, adiknya, memandangku dengan tatapan menghina. Sialan, adik kelas kurang ajar!

"LO JUGA! Adik kelas macam apa lo, udah berani kurang ajar ke kakak kelas! Caper ke cowok-cowok, maen rebut cowok orang aja! Awas kalo gue liat lo nglakuin itu lagi ke Crossovers cowok, gue hajar baru tau rasa lo! Dasar BITCH!" hinaku, kemudian kutampar dia, biar nggak tambah kurang ajar.

"Sakura, lo apa-apaan sih?" tanya Maki sambil memegang tanganku.

"Heh Maki, gue ingetin sama lo ya, jangan pernah terima pelanggan kayak mereka! Dia itu musuh kita!" jawabku sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga.

"Maki, dia bawa racun ini!" sahut Guy.

"Hah? Racun apaan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lihat, pesanan lo tuh diracunin ama Shermie tau!" jawab Guy sambil menunjuk makanan dan minuman yang kupesan tadi. Ternyata benar, Shermie sedang memasukkan sesuatu dalam milkshakeku. Aku segera ke mejaku, kutarik Shermie dan kuhajar dia.

"Heh cewek murahan, lo mau ngerusak makanan ya! Nyadar nggak sih lo, itu dosa tau! Lo itu manusia yang nggak kenal dosa! Pantesan banyak yang benci sama lo!" hinaku.

"Guy, panggilin security yang di luar, suruh mereka menyeret keluar penjahat-penjahat ini!" perintah Maki.

"Nih mereka!" kata Guy sambil menunjuk dua security berbadan besar.

"Oke, kalian seret tiga orang ini keluar, segera lakukan apa yang saya perintahkan!" perintah Maki.

Tanpa basa-basi, dua orang suruhan maki itu segera mengerjakan tugasnya. Arshh... jadi nggak mood makan gara-gara abis ngelabrak tiga orang rese' itu.

"Hmm... Maki, gue pesen menu tadi, tapi dibawa pulang aja ya? Gue nggak mood makan gara-gara ngelabrak tiga orang rese' itu, sorry banget ya?" pintaku.

"Yah... nggak apa-apa deh," jawab Maki, ia sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak jadi makan.

"Tenang aja, ntar aku sms kamu kok kalo udah aku habisin!" janjiku.

Maki tersenyum lebar, "Wahh... iya deh, aku tunggu ya!"

"Maaf, sekarang lagi keburu-buru nih!"

"Emang mau ke mana?"

"Main ke rumahnya Cammy."

"Oh... iya deh, take care ya!"

"Iyaaaa!"

Tanpa basa-basi lebih banyak lagi, aku segera berangkat meneruskan perjalananku ke rumah Cammy. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, aku harus lebih cepat!

"_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be..."_ hpku berbunyi. Kubelokkan motorku ke trotoar, dan kubuka hpku, ada sms dari Chunnie-san.

"Sakura, cepetan ke sini gih! Cammy sama Charlie bertengkar!"

Aduuh... aku harus lebih cepat lagi nih! Sudah kuduga kalo bakalan seperti ini jadinya, pertengkaran hebat akan terjadi lagi. Damn, ini gara-gara kawan-kawan nggak niat online kemarin! Tambah pusing tau!

Kumatikan hpku dan aku segera berangkat, kali ini agak ngebut. Aku berusaha hati-hati biar nggak terjadi kecelakaan seperti yang kualami setahun yang lalu. Kutambah kecepatannya, gara-garanya udah nggak sabar pingin hentikan mereka berdua dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Saking nggak sabarnya, hampir saja aku menabrak seorang nenek-nenek. Aku segera mengerem motorku.

"Nenek! Maafkan saya, Nek! Saya tidak bermaksud mencelakai Nenek! Saya sedang terburu-buru!" kataku sambil membantu nenek-nenek itu berdiri.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Nak! Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, nanti kalau terburu-buru, tambah lama!" ujar nenek itu sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Mari saya bantu menyeberang, nek!" tawarku.

Kuantar nenek-nenek tua itu menyeberang sampai ke trotoar.

"Terima kasih ya Nak..." kata nenek itu.

Aku mengangguk. Aku segera meneruskan perjalananku ke rumah Cammy, tapi kali ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengebut, karena aku takut terjadi resiko kecelakaan, sekaligus mengingat apa kata nenek-nenek itu, untungnya sudah hampir dekat dengan jalan masuk ke rumahnya Cammy, kalau masih jauh, mungkin aku sudah mengebut lagi seperti tadi.

Sampai di rumah Cammy, kulihat Cammy dan Charlie masih adu mulut. Motorku segera kubawa masuk dan kuparkirkan tepat di depan rumahnya. Aku segera menghentikan mereka berdua.

"STOP! Pusing gue lihat kalian berdua bertengkar! Katanya cinta, kok malah perang mulut gini!" bentakku.

"DIA YANG DULUAN!" Cammy dan Charlie saling menunjuk.

"Udah, kalian berdua sama aja! Ayo kita masuk ke rumah, gue mau jelasin yang sebenernya tentang masalah kalian! Gue ngerti siapa pelakunya yang bikin kalian bertengkar kayak gini!"

Cammy dan Charlie mengikuti apa yang kukatakan.

"Kalian itu udah pacaran lama banget, yang bikin kalian gampang bertengkar ya sifat kalian berdua yang jelek itu, sifat nggak percayaan kalian! Nggak seharusnya kalian bertengkar, diselesaikan baik-baik bisa 'kan, nggak pake bertengkar mulu? Suara kalian itu mengganggu Chunnie-san yang sedang istirahat!"

Aku menghela napas sebentar, kulihat Charlie dan Cammy masih menunduk, tidak memandang satu sama lain.

"Oke, gue terusin! Dan asal lo tau aja ya, facebook kalian berdua itu dibobol sama Adel dan Shermie, biar kalian berdua itu putus! Mereka itu iri sama kalian berdua yang udah mesra-mesranya! Jadi, kalian nggak salah semua! Mereka berdua yang udah ngubah status hubungan kalian dengan cara ngebobol facebook kalian!"

Cammy dan Charlie terkejut.

"A...apa!"

"Wah... pantesan aja! Ternyata dua orang brengsek itu pelakunya!"

Aku tersenyum senang, akhirnya mereka berdua mau mengerti juga.

"Nah, udah ngerti 'kan siapa pelakunya?" tanyaku.

Charlie langsung memeluk Cammy.

"Cammy, maafin aku ya? Aku udah salah nuduh kamu yang nggak-nggak!" kata Charlie sambil memeluk Cammy.  
Cammy menangis.

"Nggak sayang! Justru aku yang udah nuduh kamu yang macem-macem, aku yang salah!"

Nggak terasa air mataku menetes. Terharu banget nih! Emang dasar Drama King and Drama Queen.

"Sakura!" panggil Chun-Li-san.

"Iya, kenapa Chun-Li-san?" tanyaku.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Chun-Li-san.

"Lalu? Eh kok udah bangun? Bukannya kamu masih sakit?"

"Nggak, udah agak baikan kok!"

Chun-Li-san memandang Cammy dan Charlie yang masih berpelukan.

"Lho? Udah damai mereka?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Ya iya lah! Gue yang damaikan mereka! Untung deh punya niatan ke sini, kalo nggak, mereka udah segera putus kali!" jawabku.

"Makasih banget ya Sakura, untung deh kamu ke sini!" kata Cammy dan Charlie bersamaan.

"Iya, sama-sama," balasku sambil tersenyum.

Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, akhirnya masalah Cammy dan Charlie selesai juga, mereka tidak jadi putus. Untung saja aku segera bertindak, kalau tidak? Ah sudahlah... yang penting mereka udah damai dan nggak jadi putus.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Thursday

_CHAPTER NINE: _

_BROKEN THURSDAY_

"Guys, gue punya kabar baik nihh! Yeahh!"

Datang-datang si Cammy udah langsung heboh sambil bawa majalah _J-Teen_, ngagetin kita yang lagi makan.

"Wushh... datang-datang langsung heboh, kenapa lo?" tanya Hinako.

"Baca deh majalah ini!" jawab Cammy sambil menyodorkan majalah _J-Teen_.

"Emang ada apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Udaaah, baca aja!" jawab Cammy sambil membukakan majalah itu.

Kubaca majalah itu.

"Sakura, kenapa sih emang?" tanya Charlie.

"Tau tuh cewek lo!" jawabku sambil membaca artikel profilnya Namie Amuro. Saat membalik majalah, aku terkejut.

"Guys, senior kita Kak Morikawa dan Kak Morrigan mau nikah di aula sekolah kita nih! Besok pernikahannya," seruku.

Kawan-kawan langsung berkumpul di depanku.

"Hah! Senior Morikawa mau nikah? Sumpah lo!" tanya Charlie dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Beneran deh... ngapain gue bohong sih? Baca aja ndiri, nih," jawabku seraya menyodorkan majalah favorit Cammy itu ke Charlie.

"Dia nikah sama siapa?" tanya Maki.

"Yah... lo 'kan fans beratnya, masa' nggak tau dia pacaran sama siapa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Hmm... sama Kak Morrigan?" tanya Mai.

"Betul, itu Mai tau meski nggak ngefans!" jawabku.

"Lho, bukannya udah putus?" tanya Maki lagi.

"Ya ampun... nggak _up to date _lo! Itu cuma hoax tau! Mereka masih pacaran, tunangannya bulan April kemarin, sekarang mau nikah... katanya ngefans, kok ketinggalan jaman gitu?" jawab Remy dengan nada meledek.

"Eh nyet, diam lo!" balas Maki.

"Udah...udah... maklum si Maki 'kan nona sibuk. Hehe..." sahut Carlos.

"Yah, dibelain ama si Carlos..." gerutu Remy.

"Dilarang ambil pusing, hahaha!" ejek Maki.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Ky mana?" tanya Ken-san.

"Dia di aula, ya bicarain gedung aula yang mau dipake pernikahan itu," jawab Millia.

"Si Ky 'kan pejabat direktur sekolah, jadinya dia sibuk jugalah..." kata Charlie.

"Iya tapi nggak sampe nglupain rapat rutin U.S.H. juga kali!" sahut Kensou.

"Dia memang nggak lupa sama rapat rutin kita, tapi dia 'kan sibuk juga... dimaklumi ajalah..." kataku.

"Siapa yang barusan ngomongin gue?" tanya Ky yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kita berdua!" jawab Charlie.

"Yap, kita berdua yang ngomongin lo. Kita ngomongin jabatan baru lo, gitu!" tambah Kensou.

"Oh... kirain apa..." kata Ky sambil duduk di samping Charlie.

"Gimana nih persiapannya buat pernikahan kedua senior kita ntar?" tanya Millia.

"Semua petugas kebersihan di sekolah kita dikerahkan untuk membersihkan gedung aula sekolah, dan para panitia pernikahan juga udah aku siapkan, sayang..." jawab Ky dengan santainya.

"Kita tetap jadi keamanan 'kan selama pernikahan berlangsung?" tanyaku.

"Yupz... tapi kita nggak pake seragam kayak pernikahannya senior Andrew dulu. Kita pakai pakaian bebas, yaa kita jadi tamu lah..." jawab Ky.

"So, gue mesti pake baju feminin dong, ohh noo..." gerutuku.

"Woi, lo itu cewek, ya harus pakai pakaian cewek lah!" sahut Ryu-san.

"Eh, gue punya solusinya kalo nggak mau pake rok!" sahut Hinako.

"Apa? Emang gimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iyaa lo pake baju kayak orang kantoran aja deh. Pake kemeja lengan panjang, celana panjang, sama high heels, keren deh jadinya. Buat make-up, ntar gue dandanin yang tipis aja, pasti pas pernikahan ntar semua mata tertuju sama lo! Hahaha!" jawab Hinako.

"What? Helloooo? Gue pake high heels? Wajah pake make-up? Nggak banget dehh! Aduuh amit-amit..." kataku.

"Sakura... acara pernikahan itu acara resmi, bukan acara tongkrongan lho ya..." sahut Chun-Li-san.

"Hmph... terserah lo semua aja deh..." gerutuku.

"Sayang, kamu itu cewek, suatu hari nanti kamu jadi ibu, bukan jadi bapak, masak mau tomboy terus? Nggak baik lho sayang..." kata Kyosuke sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Nah cowok lo aja pengen lo jadi cewek tulen..." sahut Ky.

Aku diam saja mendengar ocehan teman-temanku. Jujur saja, risih sekali kalau harus pakai high heels dan pakai make up!

"Kak, keterusan tomboy itu nggak boleh lho, Kak Sakura itu cewek, bukan cowok! Belajar dandan kayak cewek pada umumnya gitu lho..." kata Mai.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Hmm... kalian semua kebanyakan ceramah! Males dengerinnya. Tapi dipikir-pikir benar juga apa kata mereka, aku nggak boleh keterusan tomboy. Sebenarnya dari dulu berniat ingin berubah feminin, tapi belum ada niat benar-benar.

"Sakura nggak dengerin ucapan kita!" kata Chun-Li-san yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

"Eh... i... iya, ma... maaf, akuu... melamun. Iya, makasih sarannya," kataku tergagap saking kagetnya.

"Berarti lo berubah pikiran dong?" tanya Ma Lin.

"Maksud lo?" aku balik bertanya.

"Ya elo pengen berubah jadi cewek tulen, bukan cewek tomboy lagi..." jawab Ma Lin sambil memainkan pisau kecilnya.

"Heh, nggak boleh bawa pisau ke sekolah!" ujar Kyo sambil merebut pisau kecil itu dari tangan Ma Lin.

"Ah, apaan sih lo, Kusanagi? Lagi asyik nihh!" bantah Ma Lin.

"Itu salah satu peraturan di sekolah ini, nona Ma Lin..." sahut Terry.

"Oh gitu ya..." Ma Lin mengangguk paham. "Kalo emang itu peraturannya, kenapa nggak dikasih tau dari kemarin?"

"Yahh, lupa... hehehe..." jawab Terry sambil tertawa.

Bel berbunyi, kami semua bubar dan ke kelas masing-masing.

"Sakura!" panggil Cammy.

"Apa sih? Enak-enak kerjain soal malah lo gangguin!" balasku risih.

"Jiahh kebanyakan gaya, sok serius amat... eh ntar kita pulang sekolah main ke rumahnya Athena, sekalian rapat bicarain untuk pernikahan kedua senior kita nanti, ikut nggak?" kata Cammy.

"Emang ada apaan kok ke rumahnya Athena?" tanyaku.

"Ngajak party dia," jawab Cammy.

"Party apaan?"

"Shermie masuk penjara, yeah!"

"Hah? Kapan? Kok gue belum tau beritanya?"

"Lo nggak baca Harian Asahi? Biasanya lo rajin baca tuh..."

"Mau gue baca tapi disobek sama Tsukushi..."

"Jiahh... oke gue ceritain ya beritanya. Dia ketahuan bawa narkoba pas di kafe dan melakukan kekerasan terhadap asistennya, dan polisinya yang nangkap itu kakaknya sendiri, makanya Athena ngadain party buat rayain berita bagus itu, hahaha..."

"Wah bagus tuh! Oke deh, gue ikut kalo gitu! Udah buruan balikin badan lo ke depan, kena jewer Takuma-sensei tau rasa lo ntar!"

"Iya iya!"

Kuteruskan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang diberikan oleh Takuma-sensei. Sebenarnya malas mengerjakan, tapi karena takut kena jewernya, yahh apa boleh buat, kukerjakan saja soal itu dengan asal-asalan meski paham dan ngerti dengan caranya, yang penting tidak kena jewer.

"Katanya males ngerjain..." celetuk Chun-Li-san.

"Daripada kena jewer, lebih baik gue kerjain aja soalnya," kataku.

"Dasar! Cuma karena takut kena jewer malah ngerjain, kalo nggak ada guru malah nggak ngerjain! Pemalas kuadrat!"

"Tapi kali ini gue juga bener-bener niat tau!"

"Masa' sih? Nggak percaya gue!"

"Udah diam aja lo!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kuselesaikan 3 nomor terakhir soal-soal yang 'supersiip' itu, setelah itu kututup bukuku dan mengeluarkan HP, mau ber-sms-an sama Millia.

"Udah selesai non?" tanya Chun-Li-san, bikin kaget saja.

"Gila lo, hape gue hampir kelempar tau!" jawabku sambil terus sms-an.

"Lebay lo! Gitu aja kaget."

"Gimana gue nggak kaget? Lagi enak-enaknya sms-an kok, lo ngeganggu deh ah!"

"Iya maaf deh kalo gitu."

"Hambbrr... laper gue!" celetuk Hayato.

"Dasar perut karet, ramen udah habis 4 mangkok masih aja lapar!" ledek Kyo.

"Tau, rakus lo nggak hilang-hilang ya? Makanya banyak cewek yang ilfil sama elo!" tambah Terry.

"Masa'? Buktinya cewek gue yang namanya 'June Lin Milliam' nggak tuh!" balas Hayato dengan pedenya.

"PEDE GILAAA!" seru kami heboh.

"Ini anak nggak pernah malu ya? Atau nggak punya malu nih?" ledek Maki.

"Biasa, anak muka tebel 'kan ya kayak gitu tingkah lakunya..." sahut Kensou.

"Apaan sih lo pada? Emangnya Vega yang punya selera yang SLEBOR? Suka tebar pesona sana-sini, nggak tau malu lagi!" kata Hayato dengan cemberut.

"Guys, masih mending si Hayato ketimbang si Vega. Hayato nggak sampe slebor kayak Vega," bela Kyosuke.

"Ntar malam lo jadi keluar sama si Milliam?" tanyaku.

"Jadi lah! Lagian ntar Milliam libur les piano, dating hari ini bakalan lancar jaya deh pokoknya!" jawab Hayato dengan semangat.

"Si Ky ke mana sih kok lama banget? Kapan rapatnya coba?" tanya Charlie.

"Sabar dikit lah, dia masih di jalan nih!" jawab Millia sambil mengutak-atik Hpku.

"Hassh, your boyfriend is so lemott... capek gue nunggunya, sampe laperr..." keluh Hayato.

"Alah, perut karet lo! Udah abis ramen 4 mangkok, sashimi 3 piring, kue mochi 8 buah, gitu masih lapar juga? Astaga... dasar perut karet! Emang perut lo lebarnya berapa sih kok masih bisa lapar?" ledek Millia.

"Emang sebenernya gue udah kenyang, tapi yang bikin gue lapar gara-gara liat Sakura makan Soba tau!" balas Hayato.

"Lo sih... ditawarin Ken-san katanya udah kenyang, dasar!" sahutku.

"Iya, bilangnya nggak suka, dasar! Banyak gaya tau nggak, ngakunya nggak suka makan banyak, tapi kalo liat makanan enak langsung diabisin gitu aja!" tambah Ken-san.

"Yaa makanan kantin hari ini bikin gue jadi manusia berperut karet," kata Hayato.

"Jiahh... bahasa loo... banyak gaya lo, jelek deh!" ledek Athena.

"Yang banyak gaya itu lo kali! Mentang-mentang artis, pinter tata bahasa, menghina gue yang orang biasa-biasa aja!" balas Hayato.

"Nih gue beliin lo Soba, biar nggak banyak bacot aja!" sahut Millia sambil menaruh semangkuk Soba di depannya. Tanpa diperintah, Hayato langsung melahap semangkuk Soba yang porsinya banyak itu.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Iya bentar!" sahut Millia. Ia membuka pintunya, ternyata Ky.

"Sorry for my late," kata Ky dengan kalimat khasnya kalau telat datang.

"Yes... no problem," balas kami dengan jawaban khas kami juga.

"Oke, dimulai aja langsung rapatnya! Gak pake basa-basi!" celetuk Hayato.

"Yee... yang ngajak basa-basi 'kan lo sendiri!" sahutku.

"Udah ah! Charlie, lo duduk di samping gue!" perintah Ky.

"Hah? Ngapain? Mau jadiin gue servant lo? Ogah!" tiba-tiba Charlie nyolot.

"Woi! Siapa juga yang mau jadiin lo servant gue? Jangan nyolot dulu lah!" balas Ky.

"Yaaah... sorry – sorry..."

"Gue nyuruh lo duduk di samping gue karena lo juga ketua tau! Gue juga mesti minta pendapat sama lo, PAHAM?"

"Whoaaa...! Nggak usah galak gitu bro... sorry, 'kan gue salah paham..."

"Masa bodoh ah! Dimulai aja deh," sahut Millia.

"Nah, jadi gini guys, kalian juga jadi panitia, ya jadi penjaga gedung lah... tapi kita pake baju pesta," kata Ky, memulai pembicaraan.

"Waah gue bisa dandan secantik-cantiknya dong! Baju gue udah siap!" kata Cammy sambil berkaca.

"Wuss... belum-belum udah gegayaan, ntar kalo nggak jadi, baru deh nangis-nangis kecewa berat!" ledekku.

"Tau nih, berlebihan kayak cowoknya!" tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Heh, kok gue ikut-ikutan sih?" sahut Charlie.

"Jiahh... nggak cowok nggak cewek sama aja lebay!" ledekku lagi.

"Woi udah! Nggak usah ribut lah, yang penting keamanan pestanya nih! Cammy juga tuh, bingung mau gaya aja, nggak usah sok perfect deh!" kata Ky.

Cammy cemberut gitu aja habis dibilangin Ky.

"Kayak seleksi dance kemarin, Sakura sama Kyosuke bagian keliling-keliling, ngawasin, barangkali ada penyusup," Ky meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Ky, bentar, kalo bisa jangan dua aja penjaganya, gimana kalo ditambahin 3-4 aja?" usul Hayato.

Ky tidak setuju dengan usul Hayato.

"Lho, jangan banyak-banyak! Nanti yang jaga pagar sekolah siapa?"

"Manggil polisi bisa 'kan?" tanya Ken-san.

"Aduuh... untung elo udah nggak jadi ketua Crossover lagi. Ngegampangin aja bisanya! Ilfil gue sama lo!" jawab Ky ketus.

"Nggak usah pake polisi, anggota Crossovers segitu banyaknya kok!" tambah Charlie.

"19 orang? Kurang!" lagi-lagi Ken-san menggampangkan.

"Udah, nggak usah ditanggapi usulnya Ken sama Hayato!" sahut Chun-Li-san.

"Tau nih, nggak percaya sama tim sendiri, pake manggil polisi segala," tambah Mai.

"19 orang itu udah banyak tau! Nggak usah panggil polisi segala deh, lagian ini bukan acara kenegaraan tau, ini cuma pernikahan biasa!" kata Kyo.

"Bentar deh, daripada ribet gue sms Kak Morikawa dulu," kata Ky sambil utak-atik HP.

"Heh, pake usul panggil polisi segala, kurang kerjaan tau!" kata Charlie.

"Nganggap remeh kita ya?" tanya Athena.

"Eh, nggak gitu, gue nambahin usulnya Hayato aja, yaah kalo emang kalian pada nggak setuju, ya udahlah," jawab Ken-san.

"Kalo gue pikir-pikir usulnya Ken sama Hayato ada benernya juga sih..." sahut Kyosuke.

"Benernya di mana?" tanyaku.

"Securitynya cuma 19 orang kayaknya emang kurang deh, perlu ditambah lagi memang," jawab Kyosuke.

"Heh, kok elo setuju sih?" tanya Charlie dengan mendelik.

"Sedikit gitu mana cukup? Jangan ngandalin kekuatan super doang dong!" jawab Kyosuke sambil mainin kunci sepeda motornya.

"Eh guys, kalian nggak jadi penjaga, Kak Morikawa bilang kalo kalian cuma jadi tamu aja, coz Kak Morikawa udah nyiapin pelayan-pelayan dan pengawal pribadi sebagai securitynya," kata Ky.

"Tapi meski nggak jadi kita kudu siap siaga juga dong... barangkali Vega dan kelompoknya menyusup saat pesta pernikahan berjalan nanti," tambah Charlie.

"Tadaima," seruku sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Eh anak ibu sudah pulang," ibu menyambutku dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ada apa, kok wajah ibu berseri-seri begitu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kamu dapat kado dari pacarmu, nak!" jawab ibu sambil mengambil kado yang ditaruh di lemari.

"Hah? Kado apa, Bu?"

Ibu membuka kado yang katanya dari Kyosuke itu, sejak kapan ia memberiku kado? Bukannya dia pulang bersamaku tadi? Tanyaku dalam hati

"Bu, kapan dia memberiku kado? Tadi dia pulang bersamaku kok," tanyaku lagi.

"Pengawal pribadinya yang mengantar ke sini, Nak..." jawab Ibu. Setelah membuka kado itu, ibu terlihat senang sekali.

"Hadiah apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sepatu sandal, bagus banget Nak!" jawab Ibu dengan senang. Sepatu sandal itu berwarna putih, _high heels _lagi!

"Itu... buat aku, Bu?"

"Iya, ini ada sepucuk surat dari dia juga."

Kubaca sepucuk surat dari Kyosuke itu :

"Sayang, sepatu ini kubeli dari Prancis, mudah-mudahan kamu suka. Love you sayangkuu, muach...! dari kekasihmu tercinta, Kyosuke."

"Senang tidak menerima hadiah itu?" tanya ibu.

Ah... sebenarnya sih tidak suka, tapi demi acara pernikahan yang harus kuhadiri, aku 'kan harus memakainya. Sudahlah, bilang saja suka.

"Iya, Sakura senang kok, bagus banget sepatunya! Kebetulan Sakura emang lagi perlu sepatu ini buat ke pesta pernikahan seniorku nanti," jawabku.

"Seniormu?"

"Iya. Kak Morrigan dan Kak Morikawa menikah."

"Waaah... kalau begitu penampilanmu harus oke lah!"

"Tapi ibu... aku tidak mau pakai rok!"

"Kamu mau pakai apa terus?"

"Kata temenku kalo aku nggak mau pake rok, aku harus berpenampilan seperti orang kantoran, pakai kemeja lengan panjang, celana panjang, dan sepatu high heels. Nanti temenku dandanin aku dengan make-up yang tipis."

"Lho, nanti ibu aja yang me-makeover kamu!"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan ibu barusan.

"Tidak mau! Make-up ibu menor, jelek nanti!" tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Ibu bisa kok make-up tipis!" kata ibu dengan yakinnya.

"Tapi nanti hasilnya jelek 'kan? Aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Sudahlah, nanti kamu juga senang habis Ibu dandani, pokoknya harus mau!"

Aku mengangguk, lebih baik mengalah, tidak baik membantah omongan orangtua.

"Nah gitu dong! Ayo makan dulu, ibu sudah masak kesukaanmu," ajak ibu.

"Kimchi? Dan seperti biasanya 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Pinter anak ibuu..." jawab ibu sambil mencubitku.

Aku segera ke ruang makan. Ibu ngerti banget kalo aku ingin makan Kimchi, gara-gara liat Hayato makan ramen yang ada Kimchinya tadi.

"Ibu ngerti banget ya kalo aku pingin makan Kimchi," kataku.

"Ayah juga ingin makan Kimchi," sahut ayah.

"Oh ya, nanti malam Ibu mau ajak kamu ke butik langganan ibu," kata ibu.

"Ngapain?" tanyaku.

"Ya mau cari baju lah! Ibu mau cariin baju yang pas buat kamu ke pesta," jawab ibu.

"Hmm... sebentar ya, mau buka buku catatan dulu, mau lihat ada PR apa nggak," ujarku sambil pergi ke kamar. Aduuh... sebel deh, mentang-mentang aku udah suka sepatunya, sekarang malah diajak ke butik, dasar! Tapi masa' aku mau datang ke pesta pakai baju yang biasa kupakai nongkrong bersama kawan-kawan? Lucu banget! Lagian aku nggak punya kemeja yang resmi. Ah sudahlah, turuti kata ibu saja, pikirku. Aku segera ganti baju dan berdandan alakadarnya seperti biasanya ketika mau ke sekolah atau nongkrong.

"Nggak ada PR kok bu, ayo berangkat!" ajakku.

"Sebentaar, ibu masih ganti bajuu...!" teriak ibu dari kamar.

"Jangan lama-lama deh! Nggak sabar pingin ke butik nih!" kataku dengan sok banget, padahal nggak mau ke butik.

"Ibu sudah siap, ayo berangkat!"

Kukeluarkan motorku, tancap gas, berangkat!

Sampai di butik langganan ibuku, kuparkir sepedaku tepat di depannya. Setelah kukunci motorku, aku dan ibu langsung masuk ke butik itu.

"Wuaah, rame banget!" seruku begitu masuk dalam butik itu.

"Iya, memang di sini bagus-bagus, udah gitu diskon lagi!" kata ibu sambil menarik tanganku, rupanya ada baju yang bagus. Hah... barusan masuk udah dapet yang bagus.

"Bagus 'kan ini?" tanya ibu sambil menunjukkan baju yang berwarna pink. Hah? Bentuk dan desainnya emang bagus, tapi warnanya... iuuuhh nggak banget deh! Kataku dalam hati.

"Bentar deh, Sakura cari yang lain aja, jangan pink warnanya!" kataku seraya meninggalkan ibu.

"Lho, kenapa? Padahal bagus lho..." tanya ibu dengan nada kecewa.

"Ibuu... bentuk dan motifnya memang bagus, tapi aku nggak suka warna pink!" jawabku sambil terus mencari baju.

"Ya sudahlah, cari saja yang menurut seleramu."

Aku pergi ke bagian baju yang lainnya, yang benar saja, masa' pakaianku harus sama dengan ibu-ibu? TIDAK! Bisa-bisa jadi bahan ejekan saat pesta pernikahan nanti.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya kutemukan longdress berwarna hitam dengan desain yang keren banget. Kuambil longdresss itu dan ku-fitting dengan badanku, ternyata cukup, yay! Tapi... harganya 250.000 yen? Aku bawa uang berapa ya? Apa cukup buat beli baju dengan harga segitu? Pikirku.

"Dik Sakura?" seseorang mengagetkanku. "I...iya...a...apa?" kataku gagap saking kagetnya. Eh, ternyata Kak Elena yang mengagetkanku.

"Se...senior Elena?"

"Iya, kamu kok keliatannya bingung gitu dik?" tanya Kak Elena.

"Ini... aku mau beli baju yang harganya 250.000 Yen itu, tapi... uangku nggak cukup nih!" jawabku.

"Ada diskon, sekarang bulan diskon lho!"

Aku terkejut dan nggak percaya sama apa yang diucapkan Kak Elena barusan. Di toko butik sebesar ini ternyata ada diskon... baru tahu aku.

"Diskon berapa, Kak?" tanyaku.

"50%," jawab Kak Elena.

Hmm... 50%? Jadinya 125.000 Yen. Uang yang kubawa 150.000 Yen, wah oke deh, cukup kalo gitu.

"Syukurlah, uangnya cukup, makasih ya Kak," kataku.

"Iya, sama-sama," balas Kak Elena.

"Kamu cari baju untuk pesta pernikahannya Kak Morrigan dan Kak Morikawa ya?" tanya Kak Elena, membuka obrolan.

"Iya, kok Kakak tau?" jawabku.

"Ya, banyak kok temen-temen alumni yang cari baju di sini."

"Alumni juga diundang?"

"Ya iyalah... meski udah pisah tapi kami tetap kompak! Ngomong-ngomong gimana Crossovernya?"

"Yaah... musuhnya nambah banyak, pusing tau!"

"Haha... Shermie sama Adel ya?"

"Kok tau?"

"Ya aku tahu dari Ky. Aku sering chat sama dia. Dia tetep jadi ketua OSIS 'kan?"

"Sekarang dia pejabat direktur sekolah..."

"Oh... sekarang ketua OSISnya siapa kalo gitu?"

"Kyosuke."

"Oh... hmm okelah aku duluan ya, pacar aku udah nelepon nih."

"Yaa okelah, bye."

Kuambil baju itu dan aku segera mencari ibu. Saat ke bagian 'Casual', tiba-tiba ada seseorang menarik tanganku, dan ternyata itu ibu. Kulihat isi tasnya sudah penuh dengan baju, dasar shoppaholic, pikirku.

"Eh, udah dapat bajunya?" tanya ibu.

"Ini, bagus banget 'kan?" jawabku sambil menunjukkan bajuku.

"Bagus... tapi berapa harganya?"

"250.000 Yen diskon 50% jadi 125.000 Yen, lumayanlah uang yang kubawa cukup."

"Iya, untungnya bulan diskon, jadi ibu beli banyak deh! Udah, ayo ke kasir!"

Ibu menarik tanganku, cepat-cepat ke kasir nggak mau antri panjang, soalnya ibu paling benci sama antri panjang, aku juga males nungguinnya.

Untungnya kasir belum antri panjang, masih 2 orang yang antri.

"Untung aja belum antri panjang..." gumam ibu.

"Yah kalo antri panjang aku jelas nggak mau lah, Bu! Males tau nungguinnya..." celetukku.

"Iya-iya ibu ngerti..."

Orang yang di depanku pergi, kami berdua segera menyerahkan belanjaan kami dan membayarnya. Setelah itu, kami pulang.

Sampai di rumah, aku langsung ke kamarku dan mencoba baju yang kubeli itu tadi dan sepatu yang dihadiahkan Kyosuke kepadaku, kira-kira cocok tidak ya?

"Ibu, cocok tidak?" tanyaku meminta pendapat pada ibu.

"Wahh... cocok banget sayang! Untung aja ibu tadi ajak kamu ke butik, tinggal make-upnya saja sayang..." jawab ibu dengan senang.

"Hmm... yang tipis dan natural ajalah, jangan menor kayak ibu-ibu!"

"Ya, besok bangun jam 6 ya?"

"Sebentar, aku sms temanku dulu, tanya besok acaranya jam berapa."

Aku sms Kyosuke, tanya besok aku harus berangkat jam berapa. Mudah-mudahan bukan jam 7, aku benci jika harus berangkat jam segitu. Hpku berbunyi, cepet banget balasnya. Ahh syukurlah, jam 9 Kyosuke akan menjemputku dan kami berangkat jam segitu.

"Jam berapa berangkatnya?" tanya ibu.

"Jam 9 aku dijemput Kyosuke, Bu," jawabku.

"Ohh... kamu harus cantik, sayang! Biar Kyosuke terpana sama kamu."

"Aduuh ibu lebay deh! Pokoknya aku harus dandan natural, nggak usah menor!"

"Pokoknya ntar ibu usahakan biar kamu jadi cantik!"

"Ah iya-iya! Sudah aku mau tidur, bangunkan aku jam 7 saja!"

"Lho, anak perempuan nggak boleh bangun siang!"

Huh, masa bodoh! Pikirku. Aku langsung mengeluarkan futonku dan tidur selelap-lelapnya.

"SAKURA, BANGUN!" teriak ibu dari luar kamarku.

"Berisik, masih ngantuk tauu ukh..." gerutuku.

"BYORRR!" tiba-tiba tubuhku terkena siraman air. Aku langsung bangun, dasar, orang enak-enak tidur malah disiram! Mana airnya dingin lagi.

"IBUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriakku.

"Kakak dibangunin nggak bangun-bangun, ya sudah aku siram air!" kata Tsukushi sambil membawa futonku keluar. Kutahan amarahku pada adikku yang bandelnya minta ampun itu, nggak baik pagi-pagi marah-marah. Tanpa babibu lagi, aku segera mandi. Ashh... tambah dingin! Bbbrrr...

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku langsung ke meja makan buat sarapan (yaiyalah, masak mau ngepel?)

"Eh, make-up dulu!" kata ibu.

"Ah ibu... aku lapar!" bantahku.

"Sudah, biar dia sarapan dulu, Bu," sahut ayah.

Kuhabiskan sarapanku tanpa banyak bicara lagi, setelah itu pergi ke kamarku untuk make-up. Kupakai baju pestaku, baru make-up.

"Tutup matamu, nanti saja meleknya kalau make-upnya sudah selesai," kata ibu.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Kututup mataku. Bedak-bedak sudah menyentuh wajahku, begitu juga dengan make-up yang lainnya. Risih, aku benci! Tapi... masa' ke pesta tidak pakai make-up? Nggak lucu banget!

Make-up selesai, kubuka mataku. Aku terbelalak, ingin pingsan rasanya. Ya ampun... udah dibilang pingin make-up natural malah agak menor gini! Aduuuh...

"Ibu, aduh... apa kata Kyosuke nanti kalau dia melihatku?" tanyaku panik.

"Pasti dia senang!" jawab ibu dengan entengnya.

"Yang ada dia menertawakanku, Bu..."

"Sudahlah, pakai sepatu pemberian Kyosuke!"

Dengan agak jengkel, kupakai sepatu _high heels _itu.

"Aduuh... aku kelihatan tambah aneh 'kan, Ayah?" tanyaku, meminta pendapat pada Ayah.

"Nggak, anak Ayah tambah cantik kok," jawab ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, Kyosuke sudah datang!" panggil ibu.

Aku terkejut, mau kutaruh di mana mukaku kalau Kyosuke tahu aku dandan seperti ini? Pasti diledek dan dikritik deh... kulihat jam dinding di kamarku, sudah jam 9.55, wah sudah mendekati! Ah biarlah... berangkat sajalah.

"Kyosuke..." panggilku sambil keluar dari kamar.

Kyosuke langsung memandangku dari kaki sampai kepala.

"Kamu..." Kyosuke berhenti sebentar. Dia bakal bilang apa ya?

"Kenapa sayang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kamu cantik, sayang," jawab Kyosuke. Dadaku rasanya seperti meledak mendengar jawaban Kyosuke barusan, seneng banget deh! Usaha ibu nggak sia-sia ternyata, hehe maaf ya ibuku sayang sudah meremehkanmu, makasih ya ibu...

"Ehm... makasih sayang, kamu juga ganteng," balasku.

"Nah, usaha ibu tidak sia-sia 'kan?" tanya ibu.

"Eh iya... makasih ya ibu, maaf sudah meremehkanmu," jawabku.

Ibu hanya mengangguk.

"Sayang, ayo berangkat," ajak Kyosuke.

"Iya sayang..."

Aku jalan agak pelan, untunglah Kyosuke mau mengerti bahwa aku baru belajar memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Saat mau membuka pintu mobil, Kyosuke mencegahku.

"Lho, kenapa? Aku mau buka sendiri," tanyaku.

"Aku aja yang bukakan pintunya sayang, kamu tinggal masuk aja, coz kamu cantik hari ini," jawab Kyosuke. Pinter ngegombal juga ternyata cowokku ini.

"Ih... gombal ah!" ledekku.

"Beneran deh..." bela Kyosuke.

Kami berdua berangkat ke lokasi pernikahan. Mudah-mudahan acara pernikahan ini berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak seperti pernikahan Senior Elena yang dikacaukan oleh Vega, kataku dalam hati.

"Kamu suka sepatunya?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Mmm... iya sayang, bagus deh, makasih yaa," jawabku sambil bersandar di pundak Kyosuke.

"Kamu keliatan cantik deh kalau pakai sepatu itu, syukurlah aku milihnya tepat, padahal aku kurang mengerti lho model sepatu yang mana yang bagus."

"Yaaah nggak apa-apa deh sayang, aku suka kok."

_Beep...beep... _hpku berbunyi, Chun-Li-san meneleponku.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ya Chun-Li-san, ada apa?"

"Kamu udah berangkat?"

"Udah, sama Kyosuke ini, kamu sendiri?"

"Aku sudah di sekolah sama Cammy."

"Tunggu aku ya di sana, emang di sana ada siapa aja?"

"Kawan-kawan udah pada datang, tinggal kamu, Kyosuke, dan Hinako yang belum datang."

"Hah? Cepet banget! Pada berangkat jam berapa sih kalian?"

"Rata-rata sih jam 8, acaranya udah mulai jam 07.30."

"Hah? Katanya jam 9?"

"Iya, maaf ya aku mau memberitahumu tapi lupa..."

"Yaaah terlanjur deh!"

"Hahaha... sekali lagi maaf. Sudah dulu ya, daah."

"Daah..."

Kumasukkan HPku ke dalam tas dengan sebel. Sialan, kenapa nggak dikasih tau sih kalau acaranya mulai jam segitu? Nyesel deh udah molor bangunnya!

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Kyosuke.

"Sebel tau yang! Masa' kita datang terlambat sendiri? Kita nggak dibilangin kalau acaranya udah mulai jam 07.30 tadi, uuh! Nyesel deh udah bangun molor!" jawabku dengan cemberut.

"Yaah... aku juga nggak diberitahu."

"Biarin deh yang, yang penting kita datang."

Sampai di sekolah, aku turun pelan-pelan dari mobil. Aku harus jalan pelan-pelan biar nggak jatuh, yaah maklumlah, pertama kali pakai sepatu hak tinggi. Sudah kuduga, ledekan akan datang bertubi-tubi, tapi ada juga yang kagum dan suka dengan penampilanku

"Wuahh niru gayanya Koda Kumi nih..." celetuk Ryu-san.

"Waaah... bagus banget sepatunyaa!" cewek-cewek pada seru liat sepatuku.

"Kamu beli di mana ini?" tanya Chun-Li-san.

"Aku yang membelikannya di Prancis," sahut Kyosuke.

"Hah? Beneran?" tanya Cammy dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Beneran!" jawab Kyosuke dengan yakinnya.

"Waah... Kyosuke bener-bener baik yaa..." kata Jam.

"Haha... Hinako bisa aja," kata Kyosuke tersipu.

Charlie dan Carlos memandangku dengan pandangan yang nggak ngenakin banget.

"Heh lo berdua, ngapain mandangi gue kayak gitu?" tanyaku culas.

"Wososss... culas nih! Tambah jelek lo ntar!" jawab Charlie dengan nada meledek.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA...!" Carlos malah ngakak. Kurang ajar bener dua cowok ini! Eh tahan diri, ini acara umum, aku harus bisa sopan, diam, nggak usah banyak tingkah kayak biasanya! Kataku dalam hati. Aku geregetan sama dua cowok berwajah kembar ini, ughh... udah deh diem aja.

"Kok diam aja, biasanya langsung hajar gitu?" tanya Charlie dengan meledek lagi. Sial, untung aja ini ada acara di sekolah, kalo nggak ada acara langsung gue hajar lo berdua! Mancing emosi gue aja, awas lo! Ah, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membatin.

"Eh jangan mancing emosi cewek gue ya!" gertak Kyosuke.

"Wah cowoknya langsung sewot!" seru Charlie.

"Sakura belajar jadi cewek tulen, jangan ganggu dia. Gue nggak sewot, cuma ngingetin aja, ngerti?" kata Kyosuke datar.

"Iya deh iya..." Charlie mengangguk.

"Udah, ke cewek lo sana!"

"Eh, kembaran gue nggak punya cewek!"

"Salah dia sendiri siapa suruh ngejomblo, ya ajak sana! Dengan syarat kembaran lo jangan lo cuekin."

"Nggak lah, ngapain juga gue cuekin...oh ya, kalo ada apa-apa contact gue ya?"

"Oke deh, tenang aja bro!"

Kyosuke menghampiriku.

"Sayang, ayo kita cari tempat duduk, aku tau kamu capek berdiri terus seperti ini," ajak Kyosuke sambil menarik tanganku.

"Aduuh... udah capek banget tau sayang!" keluhku.

"Iya-iya... sabar sedikit dong..."

Aku menemukan dua kursi kosong di sebelah Cammy dan Charlie duduk, aku langsung menarik tangan Kyosuke.

"Eh, apa sayang?" tanya Kyosuke sambil melihatku bingung.

"Aku udah nemu tempat duduk, di sebelahnya Cammy sama Charlie itu!" jawabku sambil menunjuk dua kursi kosong itu.

"Capek banget pake sepatu kayak gini!" celetukku.

"Capek sih capek, tapi mesti dibiasain lah... ntar lo juga suka ama sepatu kayak gitu," sahut Cammy.

"Guys, ayo kita ke dalam, Kak Morikawa dan Kak Morrigan ingin ngobrol sama kita semua," ajak Charlie.

Aku dan kawan-kawan masuk ke dalam dome untuk menemui dua sejoli yang sudah pacaran 7 tahun itu.

"Yah... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, selama ini kita berdua sibuk banget. Morrigan sibuk rekaman dan show, kalo aku sibuk syuting film baru," Kak Morikawa membuka obrolan.

"Kita juga sibuk, Kak. Sibuk perang!" sahut Carlos.

"Perang? Memang Vega selalu mengganggu kalian?" tanya Kak Morikawa.

"Ya, dia memang pintar mengganggu kita, acara OSIS kemarin aja gagal gara-gara cowok brengsek satu itu, Senior!" jawab Ky.

"Dan sekarang sekolah ini juga kedatangan 3 siswa baru yang kurang ajar," tambah Chun-Li-san.

"Benarkah? Siapa saja mereka?" tanya Kak Morikawa.

"Kakak beradik Bernstein dan Shermie Nagawata," jawabku.

Kak Morikawa dan Kak Morrigan terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"A...apa?"

"Shermie Nagawata... Bernstein bersaudara...gimana caranya dia bisa masuk sekolah kita?" tanya Kak Morikawa.

"Adel ngehack website sekolah kita!" jawab Kyo.

"Hah? Yang bener?" tanya Kak Morrigan tidak percaya.

"Ya... dia ngehack website sekolah kita, dia bersikap munafik pada semua orang di sekolah kita, dan dia berusaha menghancurkan Crossovers!" jawab Ken-san.

"Betul banget apa yang dikatakan sama Kak Ken... si Rose itu juga, ganjen banget sama cowok-cowok!" tambah Mai.

"Shermie kemarin nyebarin kabar miring tentang kami!" sahut Cammy.

"Wah... nggak bisa dibiarin ini namanya! Kok Mr. Saisyu menerima mereka bertiga sih?" tanya Kak Morrigan.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, mereka bertiga harus keluar dari sekolah elit ini!" kata Kak Morikawa dengan marah.

"Sabar, suamiku..." Kak Morrigan menenangkan Kak Morikawa.

"Maaf... aku kurang bisa menahan emosi sayang..." Kak Morikawa kembali duduk dan bernapas panjang.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Hpku berbunyi, ada telepon.

"Halo?"

"SAKURA! TOLONG AKUU...!"

Aku terkejut mendapat jawaban tiba-tiba itu.

Itu... Suara Kei?

"Kei! Kamu..."

"Sakura... jika kau ingin Kei kembali ke pelukanmu, langkahi dulu mayatku..."

"VEGA?"

Semua mata memandangku aneh.

"Brengsek! Gue nggak akan biarin lo berbuat macam-macam sama sahabat gue!"

Kumatikan Hpku.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Charlie.

"Brengsek, Vega datang!" jawabku dengan emosi.

"Sabar..." bisik Kyosuke.

"Kesabaran gue udah abis bener! Dengan sangat terpaksa, gue harus keluar buat berhadapan sama dia!" bentakku.

"Sakura, jangan gegabah!" Kak Morikawa mencegahku.

"Kak, dia akan berbuat kurang ajar pada sahabatku, jelas tidak bisa dibiarkan!" bantahku.

"Tapi Sakura... jangan kamu yang ke sana, biarkan Vega datang ke sini!" sahut Carlos.

"Heh, kalo dia yang ke sini, jelas acaranya bisa kacau lah!" bantahku lagi.

_BRAKKK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang sekolah ambruk, ternyata Vega dan komplotannya yang mendobrak.

"SAKURA, HADAPI AKU!" tantang Vega dengan senyum evilnya.

"Lepaskan Kei!" teriakku keras.

_CRASSHH! _

"AAKH...!"

Ia melukai Kei! Aku geram... kepalaku tidak bisa dingin lagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus mengeluarkan jurusku.

"HADOU-KEN!"

"Sakura! Jangan bertindak gila lo!" sergah Charlie.

"Heh Nash, kesabaran gue udah habis, apalagi gue liat Kei dilukai barusan, lo pikir gue nggak geram, hah?" tanyaku culas.

Charlie melihat Kei yang kesakitan karena dilukai itu, ia langsung menghampiri Kei dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah penuh luka itu.

"Heh, dasar cowok MUNAFIK! Katanya lo sayang cewek, tapi apa, lo lukain cewek yang nggak berdosa kayak Kei! NGGAK PUNYA HATI LO!" teriak Charlie.

"Hmm... Charlie...Charlie... tebar pesona lo ke cewek itu nggak ada habis-habisnya ya, cewek gue aja lo rebut..." ejek Vega.

"Bukannya lo yang tebar pesona ya? Semua cewek lo embat! Gue bukan cowok kayak lo!" balas Charlie.

"Vega...Vega... dari dulu kamu nggak pernah berubah dan nggak kapok juga setelah masuk penjara berkali-kali karena kasus yang ada hubungannya dengan cewek," sahut Kak Morikawa.

"Kamu masih ingat siapa aku?" tanya Kak Morrigan.

"Morikawa... Morrigan? Kalian... menikah?" tanya Vega yang setengah kaget melihat dua sejoli itu berpegangan tangan.

"Yaelah... udah tau banyak dekorasi gini masih nggak nyadar kalo ada acara pernikahan? DASAR OTAK LEMOT!" ledek Kak Morikawa.

"Kurang ajar...! BARCELONA TERROR!" Vega menyerang Kak Morikawa dan Kak Morrigan.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ken-san menghalangi serangan Vega.

"Ken Masters... jangan menghalangiku!" teriak Vega.

"Hahahaha... lo nggak seneng ya liat mereka berdua bahagia? Emang hidup lo penuh dengan kegelapan! Kasihan banget sih lo..." ejek Ken-san.

"DIAM!" Vega menyerang Ken-san. Aku langsung menangkis serangan Vega tanpa banyak bicara.

"Crossovers, kalian jangan diam aja, ayo keroyok Vega dan anak buahnya!" perintahku.

"Okehh... STUN EDGE!"

"BAD MOON!"

"HADOU-KEN!"

"SHORYU-KEN!"

"NARAKU OTOSHI!"

"SOMERSAULT SLASH!"

"SHUNPU-KYAKU!"

Semua tamu lari kocar-kacir melihat pertempuran sengit ini.

"SOUL FIST!"  
"CAPTAIN CORRIDOR!"

Vega berhasil menghindari serangan kami. Ia merebut Kei dari Charlie dan lari keluar gedung.

"HEHH! TUNGGUUUU!" teriakku sambil mengejar Vega.

"Sakura, awas! Kamu pakai sepatu hak tinggi lho!" seru Cammy.

Tak kupedulikan seruan Cammy, aku terus mengejar Vega.

"Sakura, gue ikut!" seru Chun-Li-san.

"Kita juga!" seru Charlie sama Cammy.

"Semuanya aja ikutin gue!" balasku.

Aku terus mengejar Vega tanpa henti, nggak peduli lagi pake long dress dan pake sepatu high heels. Kutembakkan Hadou-Ken bertubi-tubi ke arah Vega, namun tak berhasil. Tapi aku nggak menyerah, Vega terus kukejar, aku harus mendapatkan Kei.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" seru Charlie dan Kyosuke. Aku tak mempedulikan seruan mereka, aku terus mengejar Vega.

"Sakura! Lo tuh pake high heels sama baju resmi kayak gitu, nggak takut rusak apa?" seru Chun-Li-san.

"Gue nggak peduli! Yang penting gue harus dapetin Kei!" balasku tak kalah kerasnya. Baru saja aku bicara seperti itu, aku terjatuh. Kawan-kawan terkejut melihatku jatuh.

"SAKURA!"

"Sakura, lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hinako.

"Aduh sayang... yang aku khawatirin terjadi juga... kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kyosuke sambil menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Gue... nggak apa-apa... gue harus nolong Kei! akh... sakit!" jawabku sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Lo di sini aja. Charlie, Cammy, sama Hayato udah ngejar Vega kok," ujar Chun-Li-san.

"Tapi...Kei..."

"Iya, mereka ngerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Kei 'kan juga teman kita!"

"Sshh... ya sudahlah..."

_ Cammy POV :_

Aku dan kawan-kawan yang lain terus mengejar Vega. Kami harus berhasil merebut Kei dari Vega, kami tak mau membuat Sakura kecewa. Langkahku kupercepat meski capek. Mengejar Vega adalah hal yang mudah bagiku, karena sebelum aku sadar dari pengaruh M. Bison, aku sering berlatih bersama Vega, jadi aku sama sekali tak kesulitan ketika mengejar Vega.

"Cammy, larimu cepat sekali! Tunggu aku!" seru Charlie. Kutarik tangan Charlie seraya berkata, "Sayang, ayo kejar Vega bersamaku!"

"Larinya jangan cepat-cepat ya sayang..."

"Tapi kita harus menyelamatkan Kei demi sahabat kita berdua, sayangku!"

_CRASSHH!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melukai lengan Charlie.

"Akh..." Charlie merintih kesakitan.

"Charlie, lo nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Hayato.

"Gue... nggak apa-apa kok... uhh.." jawab Charlie sambil terus berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir.

"Itu akibatnya kalau suka merebut pacar orang!" sahut Vega. Aku terkejut, ia tak membawa Kei lagi, ke mana Kei?

"Vega, maksud lo apa?" tanyaku culas.

"Cammy, aku nggak bisa terima kamu pacaran sama Charlie!" jawab Vega dengan marah.

"Oh... rupanya lo belum kapok juga ngejar gue... heh, asal lo tau aja, lo itu udah nggak ada harapan lagi! Gue udah punya Charlie, gue bukan cewek lo lagi! Gue itu udah masa lalu gue, kenapa sih lo masih aja ngejar gue?" kataku dengan marah.

"Udah, itu nggak penting!" desak Hayato. "Heh banci, mana Kei?"

"Lo semua pingin tau di mana Kei?" tanya Vega dengan nada sinis.

"Lo kemanakan dia?" tanyaku geram.

"Lihat ini!" Vega membuka hpnya, ia menunjukkan sebuah foto. Kami semua terbelalak.

"Apa? Nggak mungkin... itu bukan Kei! Pasti itu orang lain!" ujarku. Tubuhku merinding melihat foto yang mengenaskan itu.

"Jadi... Kei meninggal?" tanya Hayato dan Charlie dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya... barusan ia kubunuh! Mayatnya kubuang di sumur! HAHAHAHAHA...!" jawab Vega sambil tertawa keras.

"Bener-bener lo ya... manusia nggak punya prikemanusiaan! Lo bener-bener munafik!" umpatku.

"Ya, aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku dendam padamu yang tidak mempedulikan perasaanku!" balas Vega.

"Oh yeah? Masa'? HELLO COWOK SIALAN! Yang mainin perasaan gue bukannya elo yah? Lo jalan sama cewek lain saat tugas, lo ninggalin gue sendirian, balik ke Shadaloo langsung mutusin gue!" hinaku.

"Lo ngajak balikan si Cammy juga percuma, dia nggak akan mau!" sahut Charlie.

"Oh... sombong banget lo, mentang-mentang sekarang Cammy jadi milik lo, elo bisa bersikap belagu kayak gitu!" kata Vega sambil menodongkan cakar besinya ke Charlie.

"Gue nggak takut sama lo!" bentak Charlie sambil mematahkan cakar besi itu, tangannya terluka lagi.

"Nash... tangan lo tambah parah, gue aja yang hadapi cowok persetan ini!" sahut Hayato.

"Lo nantangin gue?" tanya Vega sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Byakko Hou!" Hayato langsung menyerang Vega tanpa banyak bicara.

"Splendid Claw!" Vega balas menyerang.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara Hayato dengan Vega. Aku langsung membawa Charlie untuk berteduh di pohon akasia.

"Sayang... kamu telepon Sakura, tolong kabari kalau Kei barusan meninggal," perintah Charlie.

"Iya, sebentar sayang..."

_Back to Sakura's POV: _

Perasaanku tidak enak terus, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kei. Apakah kawan-kawanku berhasil menyelamatkan dia? Tuhan... semoga Kei baik-baik saja.

"Sakura, kamu terus menangis dari tadi, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kak Morrigan.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kei..." jawabku terisak.

"Sakura, optimislah, Kei akan baik-baik saja, kawan-kawan juga sedang berusaha!" ujar Kyosuke.

"Tapi Kyosuke..."

Ma Lin memotong kata-kataku.

"Kei akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada teman-temanmu."

_Beep...beep...beep..._ hpku berbunyi, Cammy meneleponku.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Sakura, maafkan kita bertiga ya, kamu harus bisa terima kenyataan ini!"

"Cammy, apa...apa yang terjadi?" aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Kei meninggal... Vega membunuhnya dan membuangnya ke sumur."

Tubuhku langsung kaku mendengar berita itu, tidak mungkin... Kei... TIDAK!

"KEEEEEIIIIII...! TIDAAAAKKK...!" jeritku.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyosuke sambil memelukku.

"Kyosuke... Kei... meninggal... dengan mengenaskan..." jawabku terisak. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sakura, yang sabar ya..." kata Chun-Li-san.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyosuke.

"VEGA... GUE NGGAK BAKALAN MAAFIN LO!" umpatku.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu meluapkan emosimu," kata Kak Morrigan.

"Aku nggak bisa maafkan Vega lagi! Ia sudah membunuh Kei dengan keji! BRENGSEK!" bentakku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing.

"Sa...Sakura..."

_Kyosuke POV:_

Kuraih tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri itu, kubawa ia ke UKS bersama Chun-Li, Senior Morikawa, Senior Morrigan dan Ma Lin, sementara itu teman-teman yang lain menyusul Charlie dkk.

"Tuhan... mengapa ini harus terjadi pada Kei?" keluhku.

"Siapa sebenarnya Kei itu?" tanya Ma Lin.

"Ia adalah sahabat kami. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia sejak ia masih kecil, sekarang ia hidup dengan neneknya. Neneknya sekarang sedang sakit, sedangkan ia harus rela kerja di Shadaloo demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya, Sakura dan aku sangat menyayangi Kei seperti saudara kami sendiri," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Kasihan sekali dia..." gumam Ma Lin. Kulihat airmatanya menetes.

"Kei adalah sosok yang gigih di mata kami, ia tak pernah meminta belas kasihan. Ia suka kerja keras," kuteruskan ceritaku, tak terasa airmataku juga menetes.

_Koibito no you na kissu wo mou hitotsu amaku otoshita nara..._ hpku berbunyi, Charlie meneleponku.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kyosuke, Sakura gimana? Dia sempat shock?" tanya Charlie.

"Iya... ia berkali-kali mengumpat, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh sakit seperti ini..." jawabku.

"Ya Tuhan..."

"Lo sekarang di mana?"

"Gue di RS Pusat Tokyo, jenazahnya Kei masih diotopsi, kita juga nungguin Hayato yang lagi perawatan gara-gara berkelahi dengan Vega di tengah hutan. Lo ndiri di mana?"

"Gue di UKS sama Ma Lin, Senior Morikawa, dan Senior Morrigan."

"Terus, acara pernikahannya gimana itu?"

"Ya masih berlanjut, tapi nggak di sekolah, nanti di mansionnya Kak Morrigan. Para penjaga sekolah sibuk membersihkan dome sekarang ini."

"Sekarang gue mau bicara sama Sakura."

"Jangan, dia butuh istirahat, sebentar lagi gue mau anterin dia pulang, mau temenin dia."

"Hmm... fine, moga Sakura cepet sembuh ya, bye."

"Ya, bye."

Kumatikan hpku supaya tidak mengganggu Sakura.

"Senior Morikawa, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa hadir di acara lanjutan nanti, aku harus menjaga Sakura," ujarku.

"Kami berdua juga, senior," tambah Chun-Li.

"Sebaiknya semua Crossovers tidak datang pada acara lanjutan nanti, bicarakan rencana selanjutnya untuk menyerang Shadaloo," kata Senior Morikawa.

Kami bertiga mengangguk.

Aku menelepon Charlie lagi.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kyosuke, ada apa?"

"Kak Morikawa bilang sama kita barusan, nanti kita nggak usah datang pas acara lanjutan nanti, kita harus bicarakan rencana selanjutnya untuk menyerang Shadaloo."

"Oh... syukur deh kalo gitu, setelah ini jenazah Kei dimakamkan, kita juga harus kabari neneknya, lo punya nomor teleponnya?"

"Punya, gue send aja ya?"

"Oke, gue tunggu. Bye."

"Bye."

"Kyosuke, Kei gimana?" tanya Chun-Li.

"Sebentar lagi dimakamkan katanya," jawabku.

"Neneknya udah dikabarin belum?" tanya Senior Morrigan.

"Ini masih send nomor telepon rumahnya ke hpnya Charlie, mau ditelepon sama Charlie," jawabku.

"Kamu aja yang telepon," sahut Ma Lin.

Hmm... Ma Lin benar juga, tapi aku tidak mengerti di lantai mana Charlie dan kawan-kawan menunggu hasil otopsi itu.

"Eh, tapi masalahnya satu, gue nggak ngerti mereka di lantai mana," ujarku.

"Di lantai pertama, gue baru sms Cammy nih," sahut Chun-Li.

Baru saja mau menelepon, tiba-tiba hpku mati. Asshh sial... aku lupa kalau hpku tadi tidak ku-charge.

"Aduh... mana lowbat lagi! Chun, lo aja deh yang telepon," pintaku.

"Jiahh... iya deh iya..." gerutu Chun-Li.

Kupandangi Sakura yang masih belum bangun juga. Kasihan sekali, ia harus menerima kenyataan ini secara mendadak. Tak terasa airmataku menetes, aku sadar bahwa aku masih mencintai Kei, meski aku sekarang berpacaran dengan Sakura. Aku belum bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Kei. Kurasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan, aku juga dendam pada Vega yang telah memperlakukan Kei secara kejam selama bertahun-tahun sampai meninggal dengan mengenaskan seperti itu. Vega... aku takkan memaafkanmu, kau sudah membunuh seseorang yang tidak berdosa dengan cara kejammu. Lihatlah apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu nanti, laki-laki persetan!

"Kyo...suke..." Sakura memanggilku, rupanya ia sadar. Airmataku segera kuhapus, aku tak ingin ia mengerti bahwa aku menangis karena Kei.

"Ya... ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin melihat Kei..." jawabnya.

"Jangan, kamu masih sakit begini," kataku sambil membelai kepala Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan sayang..."

_Koibito no you na kissu wo mou hitotsu amaku otoshita nara... _Charlie meneleponku lagi.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kyosuke, Kei akan segera dimakamkan."

"Oh, neneknya udah di sana? Gimana reaksinya?"

"Ya, dia nangis terus. Sakura gimana?"

"Dia ngotot mau ke rumah sakit."

"Oh...Sakura istirahat aja kalo dia masih sakit."

Belum sempat aku berbicara, Sakura merebut hpku.

"Charlie, gue udah sehat kok, gue tetep ke sana! Ah... apa? Nggak, pokoknya gue mau ke sana! Gue pingin lihat sahabat gue, gue ingin lihat dia secara langsung!"

"Sakura... jangan paksakan dirimu..." kataku seraya merebut hpku dari Sakura.

"Nash, lo foto aja jenazahnya, biar Sakura nggak ngotot ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi jenazahnya udah keburu diformalin nih..."

"Tapi masih keliatan lukanya 'kan?"

"Eh... bentar, Hayato udah punya fotonya kok!"

"Lho, dapat dari mana?"

"Dia sempet ngambil hpnya Vega terus bluetoothin fotonya ke hpnya."

"Wah, hebat! Eh, upload ke facebook ya, tag-in ke gue!"

"Si Hayato nggak ngerti caranya upload foto ke facebook lewat hp."

"Astaga... ya elo lah yang upload! Lo minta fotonya lewat infrared kek, lewat mms kek, lewat bluetooth kek, bisa 'kan?"

"Oke, gue yang upload, ntar elo yang ngetag ke semuanya!"

"Sip! Oke deh, bye."

"Bye. Cepetan ya!"

"Kyosuke, aku mau pulang," pinta Sakura.

"Ya sayang, ayo berdiri pelan-pelan..." ujarku sambil membantu Sakura bangun.

"Senior Morikawa, Senior Morrigan, kalian tidak pulang?" tanyaku pada Senior Morikawa dan Morrigan yang masih duduk-duduk.

"Ini mau pulang, keluarga kami sudah menunggu," jawab mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, Chun-Li, Ma Lin, kalian menyusul kawan-kawan ke rumah sakit ya, cepetan!" perintahku.

"Eh, UKSnya siapa yang kunci?" tanya Ma Lin.

"Aku yang menguncinya," jawab Senior Morikawa sambil mengunci ruang UKSnya.

"Kyosuke, jaga Sakura baik-baik ya," ujar Chun-Li.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal, aku ingin menghadiri pemakaman Kei, tapi aku juga kasihan pada Sakura yang sakit. Hati kecilku berkata bahwa aku harus menghadiri pemakaman Kei, tapi Sakura menginginkan aku berada di sisinya.

"Sakura," panggilku.

"Ya sayang?" balas Sakura.

"Maaf, aku nanti nggak bisa tungguin kamu lama-lama, aku mesti datang ke pemakaman Kei. Kan ada orangtuamu di rumah,"

"Ya... nggak apa-apa kok, lagian aku juga nggak mau merepotkanmu, oh ya, salam ke neneknya Kei ya?"

"Ya sayang, mesti aku sampaikan kok..."

Aku lega mendengar ucapan Sakura, untunglah ia mau mengerti.


End file.
